Alternate Destination
by Missgoldy
Summary: A supernatural storm wrecks havoc with Hope Island one night, leading to a strange turn of events for the Planeteers. Upon waking, Linka finds herself alone and realises that nothing is what it seems. Final chapter now uploaded... sigh.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, new fic: completely unrelated to the others I've written. I'll attempt to update ASAP, but may be a few weeks before new chapter.

Please read and review, let me know if you want me to continue... Luv Sarah

**A supernatural storm wrecks havoc with Hope Island one night, leading to a strange turn of events for the Planeteers. Upon waking, Linka finds herself alone and quickly realises that nothing is what it seems. A time-travelling adventure.**

_**Alternate Destination**_

The low rumble of thunder accompanied the Planeteers journey home, dark clouds surrounding the Geo-Cruiser in every direction. The first sign of rain began vertically battering against the windows, forming beads which Linka watched with faint interest. She was tired now, the dark circles under eyes an indicator of the week they had experienced. Sighing heavily, she refocused her vision and found herself observing blotchy skin, red eyes and lank blonde hair with a very noticeable green tinge to it.

"Great...just great," she murmured quietly, trying unsuccessfully to restyle her hair in a way which would improve it's current condition. Finding her attempts futile, she leaned back and settled more comfortably into the chair, closing her eyes. She felt her chair lurch forward after a few minutes of rest, probably courtesy of Wheeler's unconventional way of sleeping in the seat directly behind her: knees resting on the back of Linka's chair, 'iPod' in use and one arm dangling idly over the side of the armrest. Fortunately, Wheeler could sleep almost anywhere: cars, buses, gutters, park benches, and once during one of Gaia's eco-alerts. Linka smiled as she recalled the earth spirit's booming tones which had shaken the startled American out of his stupor. Glancing one more time at her reflection, she attempted to put her green hair out of her mind as her eyes closed again.

The previous mission had been a mostly typical outing for the gang. Hoggish Greedly and Sly Sludge had cooked up another half-baked scheme, claiming that he could recycle unwanted factory chemicals and waste products into biodegradable products. He would charge corporations ridiculous prices to collect and "treat" the vast amounts of sludge being offered. Gaia was rightly suspicious and had sent the Planeteers to investigate. Not surprisingly, they had discovered that the vats of waste were being mixed with quick-lime and chlorine to hide the smell, and simply buried within the confines of an old farmhouse in Lauterbrunnen, Switzerland. Captain Planet had not been required for this event, since it had been a rather simple emergency.

Unfortunately for Linka, as the Swiss Guard had passed with the furious prisoners in their possession, Sly Sludge had retaliated by kicking out viciously at a nearby bucket of chemicals: drenching the top of Linka's torso.

Gi had immediately created a water shower which washed of the chlorine, but had not lessoned the after-effects of the chemical, so Linka had resigned herself to smelling like an olympic-sized swimming pool for the next few hours at least.

"Linka, how are you feeling?" Kwame's voice shook the Planeteer out of her daze. The African man was piloting the craft carefully through the storm, and had been until now maintaining a steady conversation with Gi. Rubbing her itchy eyes, she replied that she felt slightly better than before. "I just need a shower and a sleep, I think. How long until we are home?"

"Ah...about an hour," he replied after checking the instrument panel. "Give or take...the cruiser is dragging in the strong winds, so it will probably be a little longer."

Rolling her eyes, Gi looked depressed at the thought of a time delay. Grinning mischievously, she suggested that they had the option of chucking Wheeler out of the cruiser. "We'd be flying a little lighter, at least...," she added with a cheeky glance at the American who was partly awake and eyeing her with suspicion.

Wheeler pulled his earphones out and yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head leisurely. "Nah, there's only one person on board who has a chance of surviving a drop like that," he commented dryly as Linka turned in her seat and glared at her bemused friend. "Hey, don't look at me like that. You've always said you wanna' try flying with your...geez, you look god-damn awful!" Squinting in the dim light, he studied Linka's green hair closely, causing the Russian girl to blush bright red.

"Wheeler, you really need to look up the word "tact" in the dictionary, my friend!" Ma-Ti shook his head, laughing. Subtlety had never been the American's strong point.

"Don't worry about it, I'll squeeze some lemon juice into your hair tomorrow...that should help." Gi's suggestion calmed Linka's nerves a little as she thanked her best friend and resumed watching the storm outside her window. The next thirty minutes was spent pretty much in silence, except for the dull rhythm of Wheeler's iPod, and occasionally punctuated by the low rumbling of the thunder outside.

* * *

Unusually, the storm seemed to follow the geo-cruiser to Hope Island, greeting them with the same odd horizontal rain as they exited the cabin. Flashes of light streaked across the sky as the Planeteers reached the safety of the Crystal Chamber, drenched to the bone and feeling a little rattled by the high winds and deafening claps of thunder.

For about 20 minutes the small group sat under the protection of the chamber porch and watched the spectacular light show. All present seemed vaguely unsettled by the ferocity of the storm. Kwame had checked the weather forecast before touching down, with no storm activity reported in the area. Surprisingly, clear skies and low humidity levels were expected.

"You reckon Gaia's in a bad mood?"

"I don't know, Wheeler- could she be capable of something like this? It seems a little..." Gi was cut off mid sentence as a bolt of lightning hit an elm tree near the shore, causing a branch to explode. "...extreme," she finished hesitantly.

Ma Ti was now on his feet and peering into the distance, an anxious look on his face. "I don't know about you guys, but it's the rain that's bothering me. The wind has died off, but the water is still falling at an angle."

"It's the Twilight Zone, man," agreed Wheeler. "Can you feel the energy? There's electricity in the air." As if to prove his point, the American leaned over and touched Linka's arm, a jolt of static electricity making her yelp in surprise and pain. He received an elbow to the ribs in retaliation for his effort.

"Sorry babe, couldn't resist. But seriously, this isn't normal. I'm half expecting an alien spacecraft to land in front of us."

"That is just stupid, Yankee. It is a natural weather phenomenon, not an interstellar excuse for another species to visit a bunch of tired, overworked Planeteers." Linka was glaring intently at Wheeler now, her hair whipping around her face in a tangled halo of bright green. Wheeler couldn't help laughing at her appearance, causing Linka's fury to grow further. She knew she was tired and irritable, but Wheeler was always an easy target for her fractured moods.

Checking that the other's attention was diverted by the storm, he moved closer in an effort to placate to the emotional Russian.

"Lighten up, babe. You know I'm joking. Quit being so touchy..."

"Well, you joke all the time and we could all do without it once in a while. You need to start acting more professionally, especially on the job, "she seethed, at the same time regretting what she said immediately. "Boshe moi, Wheeler. I am sorry. I do not know where that came from. I am just tired and a little... what is the word?"

Homicidal?

"Grouchy." He corrected, having briefly considered the first response that had popped into his head before thinking better of it. He seemed to be getting better at that.

"One day, you might start appreciating my outlook on life, Linka." Bemused, he studied her lovely profile as she worriedly watched the other three Planeteers darting in and out of the rain like children. Their screams and laughter were drowned out by the sound of the rain falling heavily in the roof of the structure they were standing under. The thunder had abated for now, replaced by silent flashes of light on the horizon that lit up the entire surface of the island.

She bade the American a weary goodnight and trod heavily back to her room across the field, unaware and oblivious as always to the full extent of Wheeler's feelings. He watched her go until she was out of sight, his expression mirroring both the frustration and knowledge that she was simply not interested in him. Sighing, he started back to his own room as well, feeling dejected and depressed.

Maybe it was time to concentrate his efforts on someone else. After 5 years, that was a scary thought.

* * *

A loud crack of thunder echoed over the island, startling Linka as she hurried towards her room on the other side of the island. The island went strangely quiet for several seconds in its aftermath.

Linka jumped again as a crack of lightning hit a tree near the shore, eliciting appreciative yells from what sounded like Kwame's voice. Smiling to herself, Linka quickly jumped into the shower and washed the remains of the chlorine from her body. Grabbing her towel, she dried herself and fastened the towel around her tightly. Gazing into the mirror, she breathed in sharply: her hair was still bright green. On a more positive note, the irritation in her skin and eyes had subsided.

Yawning silently, she changed into her pyjamas and threw her clothes into the washing pile. Bright light flooded her room for a moment, before plunging her into darkness once more as she glanced out the window to check on her friends across the field. Three shadowy figures were seeking refuge from the torrent of rain that was now worsening again. The storm seemed to be returning.

Linka pulled the blankets back and climbed into bed. For a while she listened to the steady drum of the rain, somewhat comforting after the day's events. Her last thought before sleep overtook her senses was regret. She'd been too hard on her American friend, as per usual.

Linka slept soundly that night. She slept through the strange, pulsating noise that was emanating though the walls. She slept through the sound of another elm tree being violently uprooted and sent flying by the gale force winds. She would therefore be unaware of the panic and confusion that eventuated immediately after the same tree brought the roof of her room down in one almighty crash some two hours after she fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! Thanks so much for the reviews, I really wasn't expecting so many! After a hard day at work, It's lovely to come home to an in box of them!

Disclaimer (Which I forgot to mention in first chapter, silly me!)

_I don't own** Captain Planet, **nor do I make any money out of this little story. _

_**

* * *

**_

**Alternate Destination **

_**(Revised 16/7/06 for continuity)  
**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_Sombre, shell-shocked faces. Familiar figures toil in the debris, allies who had flown in immediately without question or complaint. Commander Clash is standing to the right of where the Chrystal Chamber once stood, a smear of white dust evident on his brown skin. He looks confused, uncertain: an expression which doesn't suit his profession or persona. Others are surveying the detestation, unsure of how to proceed. _

_No one is speaking. A pervading silence had followed since the storm abated several hours earlier. Kwame is assisting with the clean-up, his senses aware of the stillness. He seems thoughtful but uncomprehending, unable to process what has happened. He wonders where Gaia is. Her disappearance has shaken them. They need her wisdom and soothing words now more than ever, but she is nowhere to be found._

_Gi is searching through what used to be her tidy, organized room. She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and continues her attempt to salvage what is left. The tears wont stop coming now and she sinks heavily to the floor, weeping quietly so that the boys don't hear her. She finally gets herself under control. The structure of her room is still standing, however their is about 5 inches of water present on the floor. She grabs as many belongings as she can and exits through the door, attached to the wall by one remaining hinge. _

_Her eyes keep drifting to the cabin next to hers, the massive tree branch still sticking into the air at an odd angle. She looks away as a wave of grief hits her again. Ma-Ti passes her and asks if she needs any help but she doesn't answer. He sighs. The power of heart can only do so much. He sits and rests, gathering his thoughts. _

_Ma-Ti looks out at the bay. The water, normally a bright aquamarine color is now a murky brown. The heavy winds and resulting tidal activity have dislodged the silt from the ocean floor. The young boy doubts whether the bay will ever return to its former glory._

_He glances at the wreckage of the Geo-Cruiser, laying upside down close to where they had left it last night. The windows had shattered and numerous dents were visible on the exterior of the craft. It would obviously never fly again._

_He stands and heads into the forest, feeling both weary and restless at the same time. He can't bear to hear Kwame and Clash whispering quietly to each other. Ma-Ti knows what they are talking about. **The future. **Their future... Hope Island will no longer support them. They cannot stay any longer, especially after what has happened. He passes another upturned tree, it's root system flailing gently in the breeze. Calm after the storm. _

_Soft voices. Ma-Ti slows down and moves out of sight as two figures become apparent. Broken rays of light stream down through the forest canopy, illuminating a slightly transparent woman with billowing mauve robes. She kneels before another seated figure who holds his head in his hands, red hair ablaze in the sunlight. He is a broken man, shaking his head in grief to everything the earth spirit whispers soothingly in his ear. _

_She senses Ma-Ti and turns to him. Observing him serenely for several moments, she shakes her head ever so slightly. Ma-Ti understands her wish. He turns and leaves, hands in pockets and eyes downcast, kicking at the dirt recklessly._

_How could Gaia let this happen? She was the Spirit of Earth, why didn't she intervene? Ma-Ti kicks out again at the ground, sending a rock tumbling into the undergrowth. He stays on the well-worn trail until it winds out into the clearing, the bay again visible. Kwame beckons him over and he follows. Gi sits at his side, red eyes and a faraway look on her face. Ma-Ti sits in front of them, crossing his legs and dreading the conversation that was to follow._

_"We are leaving tomorrow."_

_"You too, Gi?" No reply, but Ma-Ti could guess the answer._

_"Does Wheeler know?"_

_"We will tell him when he returns. Give him some time."_

_Ma-Ti tells them about the forest. Kwame nods, knowing that Gaia would have been close by. The African man sighs and fidgets uncomfortably, unsure of how to proceed with the next topic. He hesitantly asks the question that everyone had been avoiding for the past few hours._

_"What do we do about Linka?"_

_Gi's attention snaps back to Kwame in an instant. "Can she go back to her family?"_

_A new voice interrupts. "She can't go to her Grandmother... she passed away shortly away after Clash rung them with the news." Wheeler had returned. He sits down next to Gi and puts a comforting arm around her. Gi bites her bottom lip and hugs the American back. The tears were welling up again and she didn't want them to see her cry._

"_Her Grandmother too? What about Mishka?" asks Ma-Ti, his eyes resembling round saucers._

_No-one answers._

_They sit in silence, deep in thought. Commander Clash joins them after a while, followed by a few others that had participated in their adventures at one time or another. Truthfully, Wheeler could only recognize a few, random faces and even then, would be hard pressed to remember those names. It was so surreal. So shocking. They had been totally unprepared for the consequences of the storm. _

_He half expected her to come bounding out of the forest at breakneck speed like she had the week before, ranting about the rare bird she had observed on the other side of the island. Wheeler had been a little distracted by the size of the waves that day, but she had persisted, walking out into the surf in her shorts and bikini top, grabbing his surf board (while he was still on it) and regaling him with her story. In fact, the only was he'd been able to stop her talking about the subject was by grabbing her by the elbows and pulling her onto the surfboard. Together, they had floated around in the waves for an hour or two, chatting comfortably. Those moments were rare and he treasured them, especially now._

_Groaning at the memory, he laid down on his back and flung his arm over his red eyes, too overwhelmed to think about anything now. Kwame however, pressed on regardless with several thoughts on the decision at hand._

_"We could take her back to the mainland with us, then onto Russia."_

_"Why? Linka had nothing but bad memories there. She'd be all alone in a cold country..." Gi was starting to lose her composure, her breath now coming in ragged bursts. _

_Wheeler already knew the answer. It was so painfully obvious, he wondered why they hadn't spoken of it yet. In fact, he'd first thought of it when he and Kwame had carried her lifeless body out of the compound. Ma-Ti had stood at Linka's door, holding a hysterical, sobbing Gi. _

_He had see from her injuries that there was nothing they could have done for her. He had consoled himself with the fact that it must have been painless. She wouldn't have known what had hit her. _

_Gi had realized it too, her face white as a sheet. The feelings of panic and disbelief were building up inside her as she had watched the grim procession make it's way up the hill to Gaia. The earth spirit had seemed utterly devastated at the sight. She looked as confused and uncomprehending as they felt. _

_Wheeler felt someone shuffle in beside him and he repositioned himself to accommodate Gi's body. He put his arm around her and closed his eyes again, not wanting to face reality just yet. Kwame finally came to the same conclusion as Wheeler had several moments ago._

_"We should bury Linka on the island."_

_

* * *

_  
They left immediately after the burial. Clash had arranged transport to the nearest main port of Suva, Fiji. Before they departed, each Planeteer had placed one of Linka's favored personal items on or beside her grave, which had been abundantly decorated with wild flowers edged in small white stones.. Her synthesizer was there, bird whistle, and photos of Linka with her family and many friends. The survivors were shell shocked, grief stricken and about to leave the only life they had known for many years. 

Upon reaching the mainland, they had hugged and promised to write, call and visit each other as often as possible. Wheeler had doubted that they would. It wouldn't be the same without Linka's smiling face and boundless energy. After the initial shock had cleared, he would pine for her more than he ever thought he was capable of.

Settled as best he could into the uncomfortable Boeing 747 seats, Wheeler dreaded what awaited him in down-town New York. He was leaving the only real family he had ever known... and the only girl he had loved with a passion.

* * *

**Okay: before you all hex me into next millennium, let me reassure you! ALL IS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS... **

**Stay tuned for next chapter and unexpected developments.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Captain Planet does not belong to me. Just thought you oughta' know._

_The movie "Euro Trip" is also briefly mentioned in this chapter. I don't own that either. Funny movie, though!_

**Alternate Destination**

_Chapter Three_

She stood quietly, unseen to all at the edge of the bay. As the survivors boarded the plane, she painfully cast a glance over to the lovingly arranged grave, a mass of colour on an otherwise cloudy day. Gaia closed her eyes. A lone tear slid down her cheek, making no impact whatsoever on the grass beneath her.

The Earth spirit was utterly bewildered. This was her fault. Why hadn't she foreseen this catastrophe? How could this happen? Why were her beloved Planeteers leaving her, never to return? Why would Linka remain on the island for the rest of eternity? There was no sense or purpose in this outcome. This wasn't how it was meant to be.

She had glimpsed their destinies so many times over the years. Gaia took pride in the accomplishments they were yet to fulfill.

Gi would return to Shanghai and teach science to high school students. She would go on to marry a fellow teacher and have three children. She would found an action group dedicated to prohibiting whaling in International Waters. Laws would eventually be rewritten, guidelines sought and agreements reached.

Kwame would return to his tribe, but eventually settle in Capetown. He would remain single, but would continue educating his people about deforestation and self-sustaining practices.

Ma-Ti would find contentment working with the poor and needy throughout South America. He would eventually be elected into higher ranks of government, then end up working for the United Nations. He would meet his future wife through Kwame.

Wheeler and Linka. Gaia exhaled shakily. It pained her now to recall their futures. Bright, smiling faces. Adoration. They would travel the world before settling in the US. Together.

She was the Spirit of Earth. She didn't make mistakes. There were no second chances in this line of work. She knew each future like the back of her hand. She certainly hadn't foreseen this.

Something was so very wrong. Gaia began to pace restlessly, floating haphazardly over the debris, mind racing as she contemplated this unexpected turn of events.

The future had obviously been changed. Re-written. Someone had purposely altered the natural progression of time. Gaia was adamant that the storm they had experienced last night was an integral part of it. It was unnatural in it's ferocity and magnitude. **Supernatural.**

She was aware of one entity that could travel through time using self-created meteorological means. **Zarm.** Could he be responsible for this devastation? Why take Linka out of the equation? The answer hit her so fast that she had to steady herself.

**Captain Planet. They can't call him without the power of wind.**

Then where was the entity? Why hadn't he made his move?

That answer also became apparent. Her intuition screamed the only possible explanation. **Zarm obviously planned to strike sometime in the future. **

Gaia sighed heavily. She couldn't bring people back from the dead: even Zarm wasn't capable of this. She glanced again at the grave overlooking the bay. She had a decision to make. The consequences of her choice would be disastrous.

If she didn't act, Zarm would prevail.

If Gaia herself interfered with the time continuum, she would lose everything. Position. Power. Immortal status. She would be banished from the spirit realm, forced to live out the rest of her days as a mortal. It was forbidden.

The decision was reached with little regard for her own future. She had a responsibility to fulfill.

She knew that Zarm would materialize in the same area he had originally directed his fury. She needed to bide her time. It could be a matter of months or even years before the next storm appeared, carrying the entity with it

Gaia smiled. Zarm had indeed underestimated her.

* * *

**Five Years Later**

_Intense flashes of light. A sensation of movement. A dozen hands pulling her in all different directions. A voice. Familiar, soothing but an urgency that shakes her out of a deep sleep. _

"Linka...it's time to wake up."

Contact. She fell heavily, landing on a slight incline of hard earth. She rolls several times before coming to a sudden stop against a towering tree. The girl is now lying at a most uncomfortable angle, one leg bent around the trunk and the other stretched painfully to the right.

She doesn't move for several minutes while catching her breath and waiting for her heart to resume its regular beat.

"Ouch."

A flock of birds that were disturbed by the racket have taken flight. They rise into the air in a blur of black shapes, squawking angrily at the interruption.

Linka gingerly sat upright, rubbing her head. Her clouded vision took several seconds to clear: she's in the forest now, a far-cry from the comfortable bed she had fallen into only moments before?

Lunacy prevailed. She was reminded of yet another Hollywood movie Wheeler had made them watch last week. One of the main characters kept turning up in unusual places, using a catchphrase that Wheeler had found hysterical.

"This isn't where I parked my car," she murmured to no one in particular with a nervous grin. Wheeler had repeated the line over and over again for several weeks after watching it. Linka now appreciated it's relevance to the situation at hand.

She carefully got to her feet, using the tree trunk as support. She was still wearing her pyjama shorts and singlet, but she was now freezing with cold. She rubbed her arms vigorously for warmth, trying in vain to reduce the goose pimples forming on her skin.

She found the path after some searching and stumbled along awkwardly, her bare feet barely making an impression in the long grass. Somewhere in the distance, a loud crashing sound captured her attention. She froze, watching another flock of birds take off abruptly, followed by anguished yells of pain and abrupt swearing. She did not recognize the voices.

She glanced at her ring finger as if to gain comfort from its presence. Her minor burst of confidence was short-lived.

Her index finger was bare. _Damn,_ she cursed, realizing that she'd left it on her bedside table.

Linka looked nervously in the direction of the noise before increasing her speed to a brisk walk. Linka checked her watch, giving the dial a few small, sharp taps: it seemed to have stopped at 02:07 am. She stopped in her tracks again as the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. A feeling of anxiety and fear washed over her as she realized that the sun was **setting**, not rising as it should be. Dusk had settled. The sunset bathed everything around her in an eerie red glow.

_How long have I been out here? All day?_

She stood frozen to the spot, a cold breeze blowing her long green tresses around her face. A million thoughts passed through her mind, none of them making any sense. Why was everything so overgrown? She could barely see the path. Again, loud yet unfamiliar voices echoed from the other side of the island, prompting her to move.

Her breath comes in short bursts as she picked up speed and ran along the path, the bay visible beyond the trees. She broke through out into the open, however her relief turned to tangible fear and confusion

There was nothing there.

No cabins.

No Planeteers.

No chamber.

No basketball hoop: the tree that it was attached to was no longer present either.

Her entire life had been erased, replaced by an untamed field of grass, long stalks of paspalum weeds and the odd protruding shape poking out of the earth

Linka fell heavily to the ground, more scared than she'd ever felt in her life. Her mind was utterly blank, devoid of thought: she was unable to process what she was seeing. The goose bumps returned to her pale skin as she sat, dumbfounded and at a loss to explain where everything has gone.

"Bozhe Moi..." she whimpered, trembling. Her analytical mind was now racing, desperately trying to rationalize this new discovery. _The storm. _

_Where are the others?_

Linka immediately moved into action at this thought, realizing that they may have been injured during the course of the night. She sprinted towards where the accommodation once stood, running blindly. The panic deepened as her bewildered mind couldn't seem to locate anything tangible. She sunk to her knees in the soft grass, her vision limited. There was nothing here. Nothing but grass and timber. No evidence that the buildings had ever been there at all.

Undeterred, Linka jumped to her feet and bolted towards where the Crystal Chamber once stood, before tripping over something and sprawling face-first into the dirt. Tears sprung to her eyes as her leg immediately flared with pain: she had cut herself. She carefully extracted a large sliver of glass from her calf muscle before throwing it as far as her tired body would allow. There was glass all over the ground: she could feel the pieces underneath her.

The tears began to fall as she sobbed quietly, the hysteria starting to build in intensity. As she glanced around the island, her right hand settled on something hard. The shape was partially covered in soil and weeds so she began to dig, moving the earth aside so she could glimpse what was underneath. Linka's actions became more frantic as she broke through, touching the yellow fiberglass structure that was now covered in rust and dirt. The Geo Cruiser. Linka realized with dread that the glass she had cut herself on had come from the windows.

As the last of the sunlight rapidly dwindled, Linka lowered herself carefully into the interior of the craft. It took Linka a second to adjust to the darkness, realizing immediately that the cruiser was indeed upside down. She also knew that there was no chance of flying off the island. The cruiser was obviously unsalvageable.

Linka attempted to scramble up and out of the craft, succeeding on the third attempt. She sat beside the wreckage, a million questions and observations now assaulting her.

_Where were the others?_

_The accumulation of rust on the Geo Cruiser..._

_The neat, organized pile of bricks and timber to her left... Debris from the storm? Why was the wood mouldy and rotting, as if it had sat there for..._

She couldn't finish the sentence. Part of her already knew the answer. She just wasn't prepared or ready to admit it yet.

She knew the others weren't here. She was almost certain. _Had they been evacuated? Had they been unable to find her?_

_Were they already dead?_

She was numb. In shock, waiting to wake up from this nightmare.

Linka scrambled over to the pile of bricks, seeking shelter for the night. She settled herself down as best she could manage, scraping her calf muscle in the process. She winced in pain and curled herself up into a fetal position, feeling cold, hungry and scared. She remained awake, however: alert and watchful. One terrifying thought would prevent her from sleeping tonight.

She couldn't account for the voices she had heard earlier in the forest.

There were strangers on the island with her.

* * *

**Hi chickens! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Poor Linka is certainly in for some surprises next chapter: **

**Those unwanted guests will reveal themselves. **

**She'll find a way off the island and begin searching for the others. **

**Nothing will prepare her (or them) for the inevitable reunion. **

**Prepare yourselves for heartbreak, people. There wont be a happy ending in this reality... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, two instances of swearing in this chapter. If your sensitive ears can't handle it, look elsewhere! **

**I don't own Captain Planet. I'm not making any money from this story. (Who'd pay for it, any way!)**

**Alternate Destination**

Chapter Four

A lone butterfly was all that was required to rouse Linka's senses into a state of readiness. After a restless night sleeping uncomfortably behind the timber pile, the little insect had managed to achieve the incredible feat of landing on the Russian's left eyelid. It had held on for several moments, fluttering its wings in a most random fashion.

Linka became aware of the contact on her skin almost immediately and opened her red-rimmed, puffy eyes. Rather than fly away, the butterfly flittered around her face before settling on her left hand. She sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes with the other hand, noticing that the sun was rising. Her first instinct was to check her watch; however the hands still sat stubbornly at 2:07, a crack now visible on the glass dial.

Linka sat for a while; feeling pensive and uncertain about where to go from here. She had to find the others, that was first and foremost... She wondered where they were now... on the mainland, waiting for her? Could they be nursing injuries from the storm? Were they planning to return to their homes afterwards? Had they already arrived?

_I need to get word to them that I'm okay. They'll be so excited to see me! _ Linka was smiling for the first time in 24 hours, imagining their reaction.

_They must have believed me to be lost, _she reflected sadly. This was the only possible explanation that she could come up with in light of recent events.

The butterfly stirred on her hand suddenly, startling the girl from her thoughts. She had forgotten about its presence. With a sudden movement it fluttered into the air and was carried away by a small gust of wind, its blue-green wings disappearing from her sight.

At this precise moment, a sharp **_crack _**echoed over the island, followed by a yell of pain. Linka looked up, startled. Her heart hammered in her chest as she listened, frozen with fear. She heard the unmistakable sound of laughter, barely distinguishable from the frantic sounds of frightened birds leaving the origin of the noise in a hurry. Linka jumped to her feet when she realized that the birds were now passing over her... The people were about to exit the forest, and she was in plain view.

_Oh crap_, she thought as she sprinted, adrenaline fueling her tired, overwhelmed body. Where to hide? She spotted her salvation: the large mound that now housed the crippled yellow geo-cruiser. She chanced a quick look over her shoulder before jumping feet-first into the cabin, knocking her shoulder heavily against an upside-down head-rest and crashing into the front instrument panel.

It took all of her willpower not to cry out in pain. She bit her lip and wept quietly, cursing her bad luck and misfortune. She wanted to wake up from this bad dream so badly, desperate to hear a familiar voice. She crawled underneath the instrument panel and put her head between her knees, her green hair hanging nearly down to what was once the cabin roof.

Linka began to rock back and forth gently, wishing for Gi's soothing voice and smile, Kwame's knowledge and leadership. He would know what to do in a situation like this.

Unusually, she found herself craving Wheeler. She wanted nothing more than to hear his voice, reassuring her. She would have given anything to hear one of his many smart-mouthed comments that would provoke her anger on the outside, but laughter on the inside. She now deeply regretted telling him to adopt a more serious approach to missions the other night. In light of recent events, she would have sold her soul to see him. Regardless of her confused feelings for the American, she always felt safe and protected around him. He would never let anything happen to her.

Until now.

She had never felt more utterly alone.

As is on cue, various voices invaded her thoughts, coming from somewhere outside the vehicle. They increased in volume before becoming softer, as if passing her hiding place. Panic set in as she immediately identified one of the voices with alarm, then another with distinctly more feminine tones.

_Zarm...oh God, and Blight? This cannot be happening..._

The sound was muffled as they walked away, occasionally punctuated by gleeful, cackling laughter that only Dr Blight could produce. Linka briefly thought about scrambling out and finding a better vantage point, but before she could move she felt the cruiser start shaking violently, as if someone was jumping on the structure. Linka fell back into her hiding spot, expecting a cave-in and darkness.

Instead, Hoggish Greedly and Rigger fell through the fiberglass structure, landing some two metres from Linka's hidden, crouched figure. Greedly was laughing heartily, obviously in better spirits than Rigger, lying sprawled and winded underneath the portly eco-villain.

Greedly shook his head, wiping laughter-induced tears from his eyes.

"Hey Rigger! Get up, ya' lazy sod. This is a momentous occasion we have right here! It's not every day we end up inside Gaia's crappy-cruiser, or whatever those Planet-Pukes used to call it!"

Rigger opened his mouth, and then closed it like a fish out of water, gasping soundlessly for air: Greedly had nearly flattened him.

Chuckling heartily to himself, Greedly ignored Rigger's plight and looked around the cabin of the cruiser.

"Hey Zarm, that storm really did a number on this place...it's upside down, you know."

_No shit, Sherlock. _Linka had to strongly resist the urge to drive a jagged piece of glass into his nearby foot. Greedly's loud observation had brought no response from the entity somewhere above their heads.

She was in a very dangerous predicament. If they found her, she stood very little chance against four of her greatest enemy. Besides, there were possibly more of them. She moved as far back into the shadows as possible and waited it out, watching and listening intently, desperate for some sort of explanation for her predicament.

As Dr Blight lowered herself down gracefully, Linka silently hoped that her gurgling stomach wouldn't give her position away. She was so hungry...

"Don't ya' just love the colour scheme, people," Blight commented sarcastically, her hard glare focusing on something lodged in the armrest of the middle seat. Stretching up on her toes, she grabbed the object and peered at it, eyebrows raised. She grinned at the others while holding the white rectangular iPod in the air, an air of triumph evident on her face.

_Wheeler's iPod...he was listening to it last night._

"Technology gets outdated so quickly, don't it, boys!" They roared with laughter; even Rigger who was now in a sitting position and grinning stupidly at the others. With a shrug, Dr Blight threw the iPod over her shoulder, landing near Linka's foot. She soundlessly picked it up as Blight clambered out of the shuttle. The blonde scientist was followed closely by Greedly and Rigger (who copped a heavy blow to the head from one of the obese man's shoes.)

The dust had no sooner settled before Linka leapt from her hiding place and scrambled to the other side, hoping to hear the steady stream of conversation coming from outside the Cruiser.

She kept low in the craft, just beneath the window in which the Eco-Villains had just exited.

* * *

They were currently standing around the cabin, talking in low voices.

"Why can't **you** get us off the Island? I already feel tainted by too many eco-friendly thoughts..." Blight shuddered as if feeling physically ill.

"I've already told you why. The time-jump has left me weak, I need time to regain my powers." Zarm's booming voice left no reason for Blight to contradict him, so she sulked quietly, obviously uncomfortable and ready to leave.

"When's Plunder coming to get us?" asked Rigger in a small voice, holding his ribs and panting heavily.

Blight smiled cunningly at the question. "I believe he's already hijacked a South Pacific cruise ship. It'll be luxury on the South Pacific for the next week, my friends!"

Greedly responded to this news with a delirious snort of happiness, smacking Blight on the back in commendation and nearly sending her flying back into the cruiser. She steadied herself and gritted her teeth in anger. She hated working together with these drop-kicks, but occasionally cohesion was required for the outcome they all wanted to achieve so desperately: total control of Earth.

Blight sighed and sat down, staring determinedly at the murky bay. The villains were quiet now, with the exception of Rigger whose laboured breathing and quiet moans of pain indicated that he was probably suffering from broken ribs. Not that she cared: let Plunder deal with it when he got here.

Babs Blight wondered what the suave Looten Plunder would look like: she wondered if he had cut his hair in the five years it had taken them to travel into the future. Pony tails were **_so_** not attractive: he usually looked like a relic of the hippy age.

"What happened to the brats?"

Zarm smiled cunningly and faced the heavily-scarred scientist. "Plunder has been instructed to keep tabs on them, so we should be able to find them easily enough."

"Yeah, but they still have their rings, surely they still have the ability to call you-know-who?"

"Not since I took one of them out of the equation..." Zarm enjoyed their reaction: even Rigger, who, preoccupied with his wounds, looked up in surprise."

"Who? Who was it? C'mon, you can't leave us in the dark like this...was it the fire-bug?" Greedly's eyes were protruding from his face like a bulbous fly, mouth open and waiting impatiently for a response. "Is he dead?"

"All you need to know is that **_she _**no longer poses a threat to our plans."

"It was blondie, wasn't it." Dr Blight's intuition had kicked in at this point. She knew that the Russian Planeteer was the glue that held the group together. "Geez, the fire-bug wouldn't have been too happy about that."

Greedly chuckled heartily at Blight's dry observation, asking how she had "kicked the bucket."

"That's not important. We have bigger fish to fry. The first half of my plan has come to fruition. We have successfully traveled five years into the future. Five years since those punks buried the girl and ran home to their mommies with their proverbial tail between their legs. We now have bigger fish..."

Greedly had jumped up with glee at this point, snorting with happiness at the thought of a little mischief-making. "Blondie's buried here?" He asked, scanning the horizon before spotting the small pile of stones several hundred yards away.

"Ha!" he cried, "Who feels like a little old-fashioned ditch digging?"

Greedly plodded merrily towards the shore but only made it so far before he was lifted bodily into the air and thrown to the ground.

Zarm stood above him, glowing bright yellow; his face a contortion of rage. His voice boomed painfully, causing Blight and Rigger to cower in fear.

Hidden inside the Geo-cruiser, Linka barely registered Zarm's frightening transformation. She simply held her head in her hands again, resuming the rocking motion she had begun earlier, too shocked to react. Fresh tears escaped her, trailing their way down her cheeks and leaving marks on her skin as Zarm unleashed his fury.

_**"HAVE SOME RESPECT FOR THE DEAD, YOU IGNORANT MORTAL! FILTHY PIG! SHE IS NO LONGER AN ISSUE, WHY DESECRATE HER MEMORY? LET HER REST IN RELATIVE PEACE, CONTENT IN THE KNOWLEDGE THAT SHE'LL BE SEEING HER BELOVED FRIENDS SOON."**_

Greedly nodded vigorously and scampered out of sight, heading into the forest with all the speed his obese body could muster.

Dr Blight just rolled her eyes in frustration and walked out to the bay, meaning to check out Greedly's favourite landmark. The scientist crouched over Linka's grave for a while, handling the tattered and weathered objects with curiosity. She was a little shocked that Zarm had managed to successfully pull off this incredible feat.

Zarm floated off, exhausted and desperately in need of rest: he was weakening rapidly again.

Only Rigger remained where he was, his ribs screaming with every laboured breath he took. He hated this...he had been woefully treated from the beginning of his association with the group...this was obviously never to change. The weak man closed his eyes, hoping and praying that his boss would arrive soon

* * *

Linka lay against the smooth curvature of the cruiser panels, repeating the words over and over in her head. 

_Five years since those punks buried her..._

_HAVE SOME RESPECT FOR THE DEAD..._

She sat quietly, her pale face showing through the streaks of dirt and grime. She was utterly defeated. Her best friends had not abandoned her. She had never been in a position to be abandoned...she had simply ceased to exist during the course of that night.

A million new questions began clamoring for attention, each as confusing and thought-provoking as the next.

_How did I die?_

_Why am I here now, five years later? _

_Who sent ME here?_

_How can I leave?_

_How can I be here if I'm supposed to be..._

Linka pushed her hair out of her eyes and briefly contemplated several options. "Am I a spirit?" she asked herself with all seriousness, considering this in relation to all that had befallen her. That opinion was immediately put to the back of her mind...her aching shoulder and leg proved that she was flesh and bone.

And she was weak with hunger...she'd never seen Gaia eat.

_Gaia!_

Could Gaia have been responsible for this? Zarm obviously had no idea of her presence, perhaps Gaia had orchestrated this?

_But where is she?_

Linka vaguely remembered the echo of a voice after she landed in the forest. She knew now that she hadn't been sleepwalking. Linka was able to come to her own conclusion as to what had happened...

Had someone returned to the storm and forced the time-jump on her just before she died, as Zarm had done with three of the eco-villains? Her mind was racing now, her pain and shock pushed to the back of her mind.

Her confused thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a horn blast. Spurred into action, Linka cautiously peeked over the rim of the windowless panel. Her mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe what she was seeing...

The mighty P & O Pacific Sky loomed massively on the horizon, some distance from the shore. The ship's lifeboat tenders had been lowered, making a most leisurely trip towards the bay. The huge smoke-stack gave another resounding blast as Linka watched Hoggish Greedly leap around the bay like a man possessed, pumping his arm in the air and yelling Plunder's name.

Linka took in this incredibly strange sight, watching as the first of two lifeboats moored itself on the wooden dock. Kwame's dock. Linka sighed, sadness and regret passing over her lovely features. She remembered the countless times that Kwame had fished on that dock. He rarely caught anything, but that never seemed to matter to the African man. She smiled at the memory, pursing her lips as other images assaulted her like scenes from a movie:

_Gi, her foot stuck between two large pieces of coral, yelling abuse at Kwame who watches from the dock, roaring with laughter._

_Sutchi, scampering away in fright as two rare, great white whales make their presence felt. Ma-Ti is now chasing after him, concerned, as always, about the monkey's welfare._

_Catching Linka by surprise, Wheeler is grabbing her around the waist and throwing her into the warm water: fully clothed. The American turns around and walks away as if nothing has happened, waving to the irate, saturated blonde trying to pull herself up onto the shore._

Linka smiled again, grateful for the distraction.Her fear was replaced by a desperate urge to find her friends and warn them about the impending danger.

She peeked over the rim again and saw that Looten Plunder had disembarked, leading a man in a white officer's uniform behind him. Plunder was obviously keeping the captain close to him. She watched as Greedly waddled over and slapped Plunder on the back, before stepping onto the first lifeboat. He was hungry, after all. Rigger stumbled over and soon disappeared from Linka's view too as the tender boat turned and made its way back to the cruiser.

She observed the other three figures wander into the forest. Plunder cast a curious glance towards the pile of stones they had passed and whispered something in Blight's ear. Before they vanished from her sight, Linka could hear Plunder's surprised exclamation of "NO SHIT!".

Linka shook her head in fury, understanding that this was his reaction to her death: an unsettling thought. She watched the bay and surrounds, now deserted and quiet. A unidentified man exited the second lifeboat and followed the path that the other three had taken moments before. He was soon swallowed up by the dense foliage of trees and plants.

It was a split second decision. Before she understood what was happening, Linka was out of the wreckage and sprinting towards the second lifeboat, floating so beckoningly on the water. She vaulted the dock pillars and leapt onto the slippery thresh-hold, maintaining her position with ease.

Linka frantically searched for a hiding place, worried that they would return soon. This search proved frustratingly unsuccessful, so she tried her luck at the back of the tender, outside the cabin. A life-jacket container was visible on the port side of the boat. Exhaling with relief, she swung the lid open and climbed into the box, only filled to half capacity. Settling in as best she could, the resourceful Russian arranged the lifejackets around her and propped the lid open slightly using a safety whistle.

Some time later, the engines started. Linka closed her eyes in relief: she was halfway there. She had found her way off the island. Now she just had to find her friends before Zarm did.

**Next Chapter**

Fun and games on board the mighty Pacific Sky!

Shuffleboard, dancing, trivia contests and a desperate bid for survival...

Will Linka be discovered?

Will Rigger recover from his injuries? Will he get lucky with one of the passengers…ahem….hostages?

Will Greedly be able to cope with a free, fully-stocked bar service? Oh, the temptation...

**Oh, Diana: yeah, you might like to call my comment on the last chapter a "Red Herring!" **

**I'm having so much fun with this fic... :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, this chapter was an absolute killer for me: took me ages to finish (and longer to upload...grrrr).

Read and review if you feel it's warranted.

I don't own Captain Planet (or any other cartoon showon Cartoon Network, for that matter)

**Alternate Destination**

Chapter Five

_The cruise ship known as the P & O Pacific Sky had cut the engines and lowered her anchor during the early hours of a quiet, Tuesday morning. _

_The Isle of Pines, a small island located a short distance from New Caledonia was a popular place to sun bake, snorkel and purchase local handicrafts from the friendly inhabitants. The clear, aqua-marine water and pure white sand provided visitors with a breathtaking place to relax and explore. Three-star accommodation was also available on the island itself for those wanting a stay longer than the 8-10 hours afforded by the cruise liner._

_The majority of this accommodation had been occupied by about forty men from The 'American/Canadian Ice Hockey Fan Club', having booked the island about a year in advance. The hotel owner had been a little surprised by the appearance of the supposed sporting fanatics._

_Expecting a rowdy, cheerful, boozing bunch, he had received the exact opposite. Surly-looking men in their thirties and forties had slouched immediately towards their beach bungalows, checked in by a suave looking older man with a ponytail (credit card imprint in the name of L.Plunder). _

_The forty or so men had been transported there by helicopter, and had been soaking up the sun for about three days before the ship arrived and the numerous passengers disembarked._

_

* * *

_

_The island itself was surrounded by a low-lying reef, making it impossible for any cruise liner to dock nearby. Instead, regulations required any cruiser to remain several kilometers away in order to avoid damage to the environment (as well as the ship hull). _

_About 1500 eager passengers and a selection of cruise staff had waited patiently at the tender door, waiting for one of the ship's three operating tenders to arrive and transport them safely to the sandy white shore. _

_By mid-day, over three-quarters of the ships passengers had disembarked. Those who remained on the ship included service personnel, a few security guards and a small array of passengers taking advantage of the empty gym, beauty salon and pool._

_The ship was now operating on a skeleton crew: the time for action had arrived. _

_

* * *

_

_A heavy-set security guard made his way down Dolphin Deck, on his way to assist with embarkation searches and procedures. Another guard followed the first, keeping several steps behind his partner. _

_The second man (who, if a Planeteer had been present, would have immediately recognized him as Argos Bleak) lifted a black walkie-talkie to his lips and gave a muffled direction to someone on the other end. Soon, another man in an ill-fitting blue security uniform joined the pair, unbeknownst to the first. The new guard walked alongside Bleak, trading glances with him every now and then. _

_Bleak gave the signal when the trio had reached the heavy swing doors designed for crew members only. As the first guard stepped inside, Bleak lurched forward and gave him an all-mighty push from the top of the railing. _

_The guard didn't know what hit him. He fell violently down several flights of stairs before coming to rest outside an empty crew compartment. The third guard hurriedly hid the unconsciousness out of sight where he would join several other injured guards, before making a hasty exit._

_They would now have total control of the embarkation foyer. They had precious cargo to load, as well as passengers obviously not belonging to the original passenger manifest. Argos Bleak knew what was riding on the success of this take-over. The eco-villain also knew that it would be his head on the chopping block if things didn't go smoothly._

_Bleak sat himself comfortably behind the x-ray monitor, knowing that a great deal of unsavory items would begin passing through the machine within the next few hours. He smiled cunningly at the thought. It had been over five years since he had been involved in an operation. Bleak was rather excited, evident from the smug expression fixed on his face. _

_He tweaked his moustache in anticipation, and locked his gaze on the deep blue water. Plunder and his men would start arriving by tender soon. Bleak couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of the confused island dwellers who would soon be helplessly watching their cruise liner (and belongings) float off into the horizon without them._

_Argos Bleak's first tender arrived within the hour. Unfortunately for the passengers, all had gone to plan perfectly._

* * *

Linka was awoken suddenly by the chimney stack sounding at an ear-shattering intensity. She sat up in shock, but momentarily forgot that she was still hidden in the life-jacket compartment and cracked her head against the lid. A rare Russian expletive escaped Linka's lips as she lay back down, rubbing her forehead in pain. 

_Bozhe moi_…._what a day_.

She gathered her senses for several moments, but decided that she was too hungry to stay hidden any longer. Linka cautiously opened the lid a fraction and peered out. She saw that it was night-time, with only a dim spotlight to illuminate the silent deck. She froze when the realization struck her that the lifeboat was now tethered to a pulley system some ten meters above the floor.

Another horn blasted from the chimney as Linka climbed out of the box and looked over the edge of the boat for a way down. A third blast sounded as she contemplated her options, followed by a fourth which seemed to go on forever.

Linka gritted her teeth and waited for the sound to end as she held onto the ropes- the noise was deafening. Linka shook her head, knowing that it was probably Greedly who was feeling a little 'horn-happy'. The blast finally abated as Linka began her descent, working her way down the elaborate rope system with limited artificial light to assist her progress.

When her feet were planted firmly on the ground, Linka looked around for a door or entrance to the ship. She stumbled ahead to the starboard side, her progress hindered by the choppy seas that swirled violently around the ship. A heavy white door marked with "Crew Only" was visible and Linka used this to enter. Her relief was overwhelming as she realized that she was now standing in a food preparation area.

Linka grabbed a large handful of fruit from a platter covered in cling wrap and hurried from the scene. She walked through a corridor, nibbling contentedly on a juicy piece of pineapple.

_Somewhere to hide..._

Linka ducked out of sight as two uniformed men approached her, each looking uncertain and disgruntled. She caught the end of their conversation as they passed her hiding spot.

"... only about 100 left, and they're putting them together on Aloha deck, apparently. Too many trying to fight the guards"

"Keeping an eye on everyone, I guess. We should still try to do some..."

As the voices wound down to nothing, Linka assumed that they were talking about the passengers.

_Only 100 passengers onboard? Where were the rest of them?_

Confused at this, she thought it was best to find Aloha deck and attempt to get a room there and wait out the journey. Linka stopped at an exit door and pondered the various dilemmas that she was now faced with.

She had no idea where the cruise liner was heading.

She didn't know how many of her enemies where on board.

She knew that her green hair and pyjama's would draw unwanted attention to herself, and she knew that she would be in deep trouble if someone recognized her.

Linka opened the door a fraction and peered out. A row of doors were present along the wall opposite. Each bore the name "Aloha", followed by a room number underneath. A young Filipino girl in a maid's uniform was walking away from Linka, a towel trolley clutched in front of her. Linka seized her chance. She pushed her way out and crept up behind the unsuspecting girl. The maid let out a squeal of fear as Linka tapped lightly her on the shoulder, her neat pile of towels flying into the air.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm so sorry...I just...I haven't been allocated a room, yet and I heard...they want us on this level?"

Linka waited in anticipation as the maid recovered her senses, doubled over and breathing heavily. The girl raised herself up again and peered at Linka, probably a little shocked at her haggard appearance and hair.

"I think 191 is empty. I'll open it up for you and you can get a key from the purser's office tomorrow."

Linka thanked the maid profusely and followed her towards the end of the corridor, grateful for this stroke of good fortune.

"I'm sorry to bother you again, but do you know anything about what is happening? "

The maid looked around, as if afraid to speak. She eyed Linka with some suspicion, probably wondering how this passenger could be clueless a week after the takeover.

"They took the captain; our radio and satellite were disabled and I've heard that we are extremely off course. That is all I know, the last person to ask a guard about this was shot."

Linka winced in horror at this news. She exhaled shakily and thanked the maid who hurried away, as if scared to be caught by 'guards' giving information. Linka closed the door and sat on the made bed. Another realization soon struck her: she was in someone else's room. Two suitcases lay at the end of each bed. A handbag and magazines lay strewn over the bedside table, and women's clothing was draped over the only chair in the cabin.

Linka was feeling too uncomfortable to deal with the implications of this. She ate the remainder of the fruit, and then had a long, hot shower (using someone else's shampoo and conditioner). Finally feeling refreshed and energized, she perched herself on the end of one of the beds and flicked the television on, flicking idly through each station.

A cruise DVD was being advertised on station 31, with footage from the various ship events so far. Linka wondered dryly whether the hostage takeover and guards with guns would be a main feature, but she wasn't surprised when the DVD was repeated after showing the third day.

_Poor souls, they didn't have a clue, _she thought as happy, smiling faces mugged enthusiastically for the camera. Linka flicked the set off and placed the remote on the table. The digits 11:15 were now illuminated on the digital clock/radio.

Linka yawned heavily and sank back onto the soft cushions, staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts drifted to her friends, their faces permanently imprinted within her mind. She simply couldn't wait to see them. She briefly wondered how they would react to seeing her again...alive. Linka exhaled, blowing a damp clump of hair out of her eyes at the same time.

This thought now troubled her more than she had ever anticipated. Had they moved on? Forgotten her? It was too difficult and overwhelming to process the remaining Planeteers' possible futures. Frightening scenarios had began pushing their way to the front of her mind.

_Maybe they will not wish to see me? It's been four years..._

Linka turned onto her side and closed her eyes, pulling a sheet up and over her exhausted body. She soon fell into a troubled sleep, her dreams occasionally punctuated by lightning, thunder and the gentle rocking sensation of the ship.

* * *

Ironically, it wasn't the dreams or choppy seas that finally roused Linka the following morning: it was the chimney stack…. again. Linka sat up with a start, her heart hammering in her chest as she shook the last fragments of sleep from her head. A door slammed shut somewhere outside her room, followed by another several moments later. Something was happening. 

Linka quickly jumped up and stood, before realizing that she couldn't go outside in the towel she'd wrapped around herself the night before. The tall blonde glanced at the suitcases, mentally assessing the dimensions of the singlet and jeans lying discarded on the chair. She felt a brief moment of guilt about even entertaining the thought of wearing someone else's clothes. However, this soon passed as she knew that she had no choice.

Linka quickly dressed and left the room, grabbing a baseball cap and taking care to leave the door unlocked. She tucked her fluorescent hair carefully into the hat and followed a middle-aged couple along the corridor and into the silver lifts. Upon reaching the correct floor, Linka and the couple stepped out and passed through a bar area, noting that many people were making the same pilgrimage. They exited through heavy glass doors and Linka soon found herself outside, on the ship's bow. A large sign over the doors read "Outback Grill", and plastic chairs and tables were set out haphazardly along the deck.

Linka glanced around, noticing that the guardsmentioned by the maidwere in full force here this morning, watching the remaining passengers with suspicion. The horn had obviously sounded for breakfast, so she chose to go with the flow and joined a line of people bearing plates and glasses.

Piling fruit and toast onto her plate, she weaved her way through the guards ( keeping her head bowed low), and sat opposite the couple she had followed here earlier. The older woman acknowledged her with a smile as Linka pulled her chair in and began munching on her toast. The deck was unnaturally quiet, as if the staff and passengers were too afraid to speak in the presence of the guards. A baby's cry punctuated the stillness, and everybody seemed to glance nervously in that direction, as if willing the baby to stop. A large guard with a rifle pointed his weapon in the direction of the noise and smiled menacingly at the mother. The young woman rose suddenly and fled the deck with the screaming child, looking over her shoulder fearfully at the amused guards.

Linka turned back to her food, her brow furrowed in frustration and anger. The older woman grimaced and shrugged her shoulders, as if this was a regular occurrence. She suddenly leaned forward, prompting Linka to do the same.

"Haven't seen you here before. Were you one of the people who were locked up?"

LInka looked blankly at the woman, unsure of what to say. She decided to avoid suspicion and see where her answer took her. "Yes."

The older woman beamed at Linka, before prodding her husband/partner in the ribs. "See, I told you they'd let them go. You should all be very proud of yourselves...at least you tried to fight back. Don't go blaming yourself for that shooting, either. That boy was just silly to grab the gun. Where are the others? There must have been 5 or 6 of you involved?"

"Uh...I'm not sure how many...I managed to escape...they...they don't know I'm out, I don't think." Linka was rambling, but her companion didn't seem to notice.

"Well, you were all very brave to try to overpower those men. I suppose you've heard that we're apparently off course...so much for our dream vacation. I wonder where they're taking us? Oh, I'm Barbara, by the way. Barbara Amer. This is Jim, my husband." Jim nodded politely at Linka before resuming his observation of the guards at the other end of the deck.

Linka shook her offered hand, glad for some non-threatening companionship. "I am Maria. It is nice to meet you...under the circumstances, anyway." Maria was Boris' young daughter, and the first name to pop into her head at such short notice.

"Is that an accent that I detect? French?"

"Nyet, Russian. My familyare from St Petersburg."

"Russia...cold place... Beautiful, but cold. We're from New Zealand ourselves. Auckland. We love to travel. Usually not by force, though," she added, almost as an afterthought. "I just wish they'd tell us where we're going and what they're planning to do with..."

The horn blast interrupted the conversation as the passengers and crew around Linka jumped to their feet and begun scurrying towards the doors in a mass stampede.

"What is going..."

Barbara grabbed her arm and dragged Linka along with her, with Jim trailing behind. "C'mon, we have to go or they start getting a little testy."

Linka witnesed this first hand as someone to her right was clubbed across the back of the head by a rifle butt. She let go of Barbara, reaching out to the injured man and half dragging him inside with the help of two other female passengers. Linka gritted her teeth, furious, yet powerless to do anything about it.

They finally broke free of the rest of the crowd and pulled him down the stairs and into the relative safety of Aloha deck. One of the girls fumbled for her key and opened the door to her room, beckoning Linka and the other helper inside. Cursing, the brunette sat the man against the wall of one bed and attempted to stem the flow of blood with a t-shirt.

"Thank you so much for your help. I wouldn't have been able to get Matt out on my own."

Linka and the other girl murmured replies and sat down together on the other bed as Barbara, Jim and two men Linka didn't recognize entered the room, closed the door behind them and found spots on the bed and floor. Linka guessed that they had probably all gotten to know each other over the past week or so. She thought it best to introduce herself.

"She was one of the people locked up after **_they _**boarded," Barbara added, smiling encouragingly at Linka again. After a round of introductions, Linka gradually got to know their stories and backgrounds.

Matt and Amy were from Sydney, in their late twenties and on their honeymoon. Mary was twenty-three and from Ontario, Canada. She was traveling independently and on the last leg of a six month voyage abroad, although she was meant to be flying home tomorrow. The two men, Mark and Billy, were brothers also traveling together from Essex, England. They had been backpacking around Australia for about a year and, like the rest of the passengers, had boarded the ship in Melbourne.

As the introductions ceased, the theories and rumors began to circulate.

"We have to be low on fuel if the ship has been at sea for so long."

"I heard that we were sailing to Manila...that's what one of the cook's told me."

"Why don't they just throw us overboard? Do they need us for something?

Mary settled back onto the bed, unimpressed with that idea. "Yeah, great idea Mark. You wanna' suggest that to those inbreds with guns?" She sighed. "Where's Captain Planet when ya' need him?"

The other's chuckled but Linka sat bolt upright.

"Where is Captain Planet?" she asked, aware of the surprised stares. "I've been...out of town for many years now," she shrugged, eager for any information that they could give her.

Matt piped up for the first time since Linka had met him. "I heard he was stuck permanently in the Earth after the girl died. Sad. Linka, wasn't it? From Russia, like you..." The others murmured in agreement, looking at Linka's ashen face.

Her curiosity finally got the better of her. "How did, uh, Linka... die?"

The occupants of the room looked around, obviously trying to recall the information. Finally, Mary again broke the silence.

"No-one knows. I remember that the rest of the Planeteers released a joint statement about her death and their retirement. Ya' know, it's funny, but I don't remember how she died."

"I don't think they ever released that. Maybe it was hushed up?" Billy replied, scratching his head absent-mindedly.

"Didn't Gi drown her?" Mark received a collective groan and apologized, unaware of Linka's horrified face. "Nah, just kidding. Isn't Gi a teacher now?"

Linka's heart quickened as she listened intently to the conversation, desperate for any information.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, she is. Lives in Manila, I think. Isn't that where the cook thought we were going? Coincidence..."

"What about the others? Where are they?" Linka couldn't wait anymore. Her heart was again hammering in her chest and a thin sheen of sweat had broken out on her forehead. She sat silently and absorbed the massive stream of information.

"Ma-Ti went back to Ecuador, I think."

"Yeah, works in local government I read."

"Doesn't Gi have a kid?"

"Yeah, she's married to an ecologist."

"She and Kwame were in the paper last year. A reunion, of sorts. I think he returned home as well after Linka died. Works for charity organizations, AIDS awareness and all that."

"Sad that they all had to split up like that, though."

"Yeah, and Gaia's not around anymore either."

The topic of conversation dwindled rapidly from here as the cabin mates discussed various missions and disasters that they had remembered over the years. Linka's breathing was now coming in ragged bursts: they hadn't mentioned the one remaining member.

"What about Wheeler?" she whispered, feeling most apprehensive about the answer.

Her question was met by confused silence. Her cabin mates looked around at each other, greeting each other with the same confused look. No one seemed to know what Wheeler's fate was.

Mary frowned, as if trying to recall that period in time. "He kinda' went underground, I think. No-one really knows what happened to him. At first there was a lot of gossip that he told em' all to get lost. Didn't want nothin' ta' do with them. No one's heard from him since. Disappeared of the radar."

"I used to have such a crush on him when I was younger..." added Amy, oblivious to the tears rolling down Linka's cheeks. The Russian quickly wiped them away and stood shakily, heading for the door.

"I'm going to go back to my cabin now. I will see you later, I guess."

Closing the door behind her, Linka adjusted her cap and walked towards her room, feeling buffeted and emotionally worn out. She couldn't deal with this. She reached her door and turned te knob, but it refused to turn in her grip. The maid had probably locked it after cleaning. Linka punched the door in defeat, then turned and descended the stairs. She walked for about ten minutes, slowly calming herself down. She felt utterly helpless. As she passed the laundry, a scuffling sound was heard, followed by a deep, commanding voice over the loudspeaker. Linka stopped and listened intently to Looten Plunder's dulcet tones.

_"Attention ladies, gentleman and...DAMN IT, BLIGHT! YOU'RE NOT HAVING THE MICROPHONE! ladies, gentleman and my esteemed eco-villains. Tomorrow, we will port in Perth, Western Australia for some much needed supplies. It will be a very quick stop-over before we continue our journey to our destination of South-East Asia. We plan on leaving the ship in Manila, after which you will be free to go. We hope you have enjoyed traveling the friendly seas with us, and don't forget to spend money in the gift shop on ...BLIGHT, WOULD YOU QUIT IT? GIVE ME THE MICROPHONE, YOU CRAZY..." _

Plunder's speech was abruptly cut short as Linka contemplated this new information.

_We _**are**_ traveling to the Philippines. _

Was it simply a coincidence (as Mary had mentioned), that Gi was living there now? Linka wasn't so sure. She resumed her restless pacing, trying in vain to clear her head. As she reached the center staircase on the sixth floor, she found the beauty and hair salon. Linka stopped again and peered into the shop, seeing one other passenger getting her hair colored. She self-consciously touched her own hair underneath the cap, obviously still green and damaged from the harsh chlorine.

If she could escape detection until they reached Manila, Linka had a good chance of finding Gi before Plunder and his crew did. Linka also contemplated the thought of sharing her true identity with her neighbors. They seemed trustworthy, and she felt apprehensive about shouldering so much responsibility on her own. All of her life, it had been in her nature not to trust people.

Perhaps it was time for a change.

Linka entered the salon and stood for several minutes until the lone staff member could serve her. After noting down the room number and seating her customer into a chair, the hairdresser asked what she wanted done.

Linka smiled, noting her haggard appearance in the mirror. She took her cap off and dropped it to the floor, glad to be rid of it.

"Um……Surprise me."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, how are y'all?

Sorry it took so long, but if it's any consolation, this chapter was a labor of love!

Thanks heaps for the site reviews so far! I checked my stat page last week and found that the fic has had over 500 hits since it began, more than any of my other fic's Wow, I'm kinda excited about that.

Please continue to review, as I love to read them. Thanks also to those reviewing on the Yahoo CPC: Chesney, Diana and Ruthie.

I found it quite funny that Ruthie will be on the same cruise company/route as Linka found herself last chapter. In answer to her question posted on the CPC several weeks ago:

If I saw Looten Plunder on the ship, what would I do? _Hmmm...riducule that dodgy eighties ponytail, and ask if he and Dr Blight are 'mixing business with pleasure.' _Ew.

_I don't own Captain Planet- but you already knew that._

_This chapter is rated for a little bit of bad language. Nothing serious._

**Alternate Destination **

**Chapter Six**

The disgruntled passengers of the hijacked Pacific Sky experienced a break in the monotony of sea life on the fifth day of their 'revised' itinerary. Usually a horn sounded to alert people when breakfast was being served. The morning before, Aloha Deck had been startled by loud gunfire at sunrise, courtesy of Plunder's trigger-happy but bored henchmen.

Linka blearily opened her eyes on this particular morning when the cabin loud-speaker crackled to life, followed by the sound of a woman loudly clearing her voice. The Planeteer blinked several times and sat up against the pillows. Shuffling noises and cursing indicated that her new room-mates were also awake and unhappy about the sudden interruption.

Linka stared blindly in the direction of the speaker above the door in disbelief as Dr 'Bab's' Blight broke into song at the ungodly hour of 5:20am.

"_Just call me angel, of a morning, angel,_

_Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby,"_

Blight's warbling tones continued serenading the unlucky inhabitants of Deck Seven for several minutes. Matt groaned and sandwiched his head between the mattress and his pillow, as his wife Amy launched into a furious tirade at the devious eco-villain and her horrendous melodies.

"Who the hell does she think she is? Someone oughta' throw her of the side of the boat, that egotistical, psychotic cow! How dare she think..."

Rubbing her eyes, Linka lay back down on the bed and tried to tune out both Blight and Amy. No daylight was issuing through the two port-holes in their small cabin yet, so the room was pitch black and decidedly eerie. A nearby bedside lamp blinked several times, before flooding the room in bright light as Mary jumped out of bed and lurched into the bathroom. Over two weeks at sea had led to chronic motion sickness for many of the hostages, Mary included. Linka buried her face in her hands as the sounds of her friend dry-retching were now matched by Blight's rendition of Bon Jovi's "Blaze of Glory". A second voice joined in, one that Linka immediately recognized as Duke Nukem.

_Where has Nukem been hiding? Bozhe moi, this is ridiculous!_

Linka closed her eyes, overwhelmed by the absurdity of her situation.

_Stuck in the future on a luxury cruise liner with nearly every eco-villain the she had ever encountered, not to mention being forced to listen to them sing woefully out-of-tune karaoke._

_Wheeler would find this hilarious..._

The thought brought a smile to her face. She missed them so much. The tears began to well up again as she silently chided herself for being so weak. Many years of self-reliance and independence in her native Russia had hardened her. She tried to be rational and in control at all times: she simply couldn't afford to be vulnerable- her beloved Nonna had taught her that. Unfortunately, Linka had realized too late that she had also sacrificed her ability to trust those around her.

Thankfully, the amateur performance didn't continue for too much longer. Midway through the second verse, Blight appeared to be fighting for control of the microphone. Linka heard static over the loudspeaker, followed by a loud '_whack'. _A calm silence descended over the cabin as Mary returned to her bed, looking pale and clammy.

"Are you alright?" Linka inquired, concerned about the girl's health. Mary nodded in reply and bundled underneath the covers again. The light stayed on however, as Linka toyed with the thought of confessing her true identity to her new cabin-mates.

Linka, Mary, Matt and Amy had struck up an immediate friendship. This had influenced their mutual decision to lodge together until the ship docked in Manila in 36 hours time. The Russian was thankful for the company: in truth, she was so anxious about the other Planeteers that she appreciated their comforting presence.

Amy seemed to have given up on the idea of getting back to sleep. Instead, she eyed her Russian room mate in the dull glow of the lamplight, her expression a combination of curiosity and familiarity. Linka could tell that the girl had been on the verge of discovering the truth several days ago. Linka's visit to the beauty salon had been fortunately timed, as the hairdresser had colored Linka's hair a light brown and had cut about 5 inches off the length. This had staved off any chance of recognition from afar, but Amy still appeared to have her doubts.

The ship continued to lurch over the rough tide for the next ten minutes, before Mary stood and staggered unsteadily to the door, clutching her stomach.

"I'm going for a walk," she whimpered, closing the door softly behind her.

Matt's snoring continued to emanate from the bed above Linka. Daylight slowly began filtering in through the port holes as Amy stood and crossed the room abruptly, sitting on the end of Linka's bed. The girl propped herself up against the wall and turned to face the Russian, who instinctively knew what was coming.

"Where did you say you were from again, Maria?"

"St Petersburg. Why is that?"

"I...I just don't remember seeing you around the ship prior to...well, you know."

"You are..._how do you say_...'not knowing' of me?"

"No, not suspicious or anything...Oh, damn it! You bear a very striking resemblance to Linka Ivanova. You know, the Planeteer, but that's impossible, cuz' she's dead, so why would she be here on a cruise ship in the middle of nowhere four years later?"

"Da, that is a good..."

"No seriously, I'm so sorry I even brought it up." Amy shook her head violently. "I mean, c'mon! If you were her, you would have blasted those idiots upstairs right off the ship when they first boarded."

Linka returned her frustrated stare in silence for several moments before glancing down at her own noticeably bare ring finger. Her mind was frantically working overtime. Would Amy believe her story? Would any of them? Even if they did, how would this new-found knowledge assist her in finding the rest of the Planeteers?

"Seriously, I'm sorry, Maria. You must think I'm totally nuts..."

"Do not worry about it. Trust me, I have heard much worse."

"Yeah, well those bozo's upstairs are certifiably insane. I watched that really obese jerk knock some poor skinny guy flying yesterday."

"Rigger."

"Huh?"

"Rigger.I believe his name is Rigger. Hoggish Greedly threw him over the bar to get to the buffet first. Rigger works for Looten Plunder."

"Geez, aren't you a fountain of information!"

Linka's reply was laced with quiet sarcasm. "Da, well I have nothing better to do with my time than read the weekly tabloids. It is amazing what you can learn..."

"Wow, anything else you'd like to share with me?"

"What do you want to know?"

Amy squinted, getting accustomed to the light pouring in through the port hole now. The girl drummed her fingers lightly on the bedspread as Matt changed position in the bed above their heads, resuming his steady breathing.

"I don't know. I don't suppose you read about any new Planeteer people who are ready and able to come and rescue us?"

"Nyet. No, unfortunately."

"Oh well, the originals can't really be replaced, can they..." Linka smiled at the irony of this particular statement.

"Nyet."

"Hmmm, I cried when I heard about Linka. I was only about 17 at the time, I think. Up until that point I'd been insanely jealous of her. She was going out with Wheeler, ya know."

"Nyet, I don't think that they..."

"My friend said that she knew someone who saw them together a few times in New York. All over each other, apparently. It was always in the magazines. God, I had a crush on him. Lucky girl..."

Linka's control was rapidly wearing thin. "Your friend was obviously mistaken, I...she never would..."

"Hey, that's just what I heard. No wonder he took off after she died, they must have been..."

"**_I never went out with him. Bozhe moy!_**" she exclaimed, turning her face away from Amy's startled expression in embarrassment.

Linka had by now turned beetroot red and was becoming unusually flustered. She had spent the last year constantly denying it to the other Planeteers. Kwame, in particular had a fondness for teasing her about their supposed relationship, even going so far as to stick 'factual' articles to the fridge to get a reaction. Wheeler would just laugh it off, but Linka hated being confronted with the sensational headlines every time she fetched something to eat from the kitchen.

It was several minutes before Linka was able to compose herself. The first thing Linka noticed was Amy's shocked expression: wide eyes and a hand clapped over her mouth in utter bewilderment and surprise.

Realization flooded her senses as she processed what had just happened.

She had just blown her cover.

Dismayed, Linka buried her head in her hands and drew her knees up to her chest, feeling the full weight of Amy's stare. The Russian woman felt sick with worry: she had now lost control of the situation. Would these people inadvertently give up her identity to Plunder and co?

Linka was furious with herself, mortified beyond belief at her mistake. She felt the mattress give way as her room mate shuffled up the bed towards her. Small hands prised her own away from her face as Amy exhaled shakily and knelt in front of her.

"Oh God, it really is you? Why are you...how did..." Amy seemed lost for words, unable to construct a meaningful sentence from the flurry of questions currently circulating around her head.

Linka opened her mouth in reply, but was interrupted by the door opening and closing loudly. Mary stumbled inside and eyed the girls suspiciously, before falling heavily onto her unmade bed.

"Hey, I ran into the boys down the corridor. They were ready to storm the bridge with knives and forks if they had to. Um, what's going on?" Sensing that she had walked in on a tense moment, Amy beckoned her over and threw a pillow at her sleeping husband.

As the four settled into a comfortable position, Amy glanced at Linka, eyebrows raised.

"I do not even know where to begin."

Amy smiled at her encouragingly. "From the beginning, I guess."

* * *

The four youngsters spent the next two hours holed up inside their cabin, with the door closed and locked. The breakfast signal was eventually sounded, but no-one seemed remotely interested in eating. Their full attention was now focused on Linka and her experiences prior to arriving on the ship. No-one interrupted, and Linka felt a overwhelming sense of relief as she unburdened her story to a captive audience.

At last, she took a deep breath and sat back, watching the stunned reactions of those around her. As the implications of her story settled in, she was bombarded with questions from all directions. Linka did her best to answer them, but felt frustrated that her knowledge at times was as limited as their own.

An uncomfortable silence soon pervaded as the conversation was exhausted. Linka's voice was starting to crack from the strain, and Matt was experiencing difficulties sitting still. The cabin seemed to be acquiring a claustrophobic feel. Finally, Matt jumped to his feet and stretched for a minute, before looking down at the girls on the floor.

"C'mon, lets get the hell out of here. We're gonna' miss lunch if we stay here any longer. We can talk about this later."

The girls agreed. Linka beckoned for the others to go on ahead of her as she gathered up her things and gave the room a quick tidy-up. _Some things never change, _she thought with a smile. Gi had always called her a 'neat freak'. _A place for everything and everything in it's place,_ her Nonna used to tell her. Nonna was gone, now. So was her dear brother. Mishka had developed the same cancer that had afflicted their father after both had worked tirelessly in the mines for several years. The Planeteers were her family now, and they were fiercely protective over her (especially Wheeler).

As the lunch horn sounded, Linka peered out of the porthole and studied the vast stretch of ocean. She wondered (not for the first time that week) where her closest friends were, and what they were doing now. Linka felt restless and impatient- she was desperate to leave the boat and find the others before Zarm and his 'crew' did.

She closed the latch on the circular window and headed towards the Outback Grill Buffet, complete with mouldy bread and over-ripened fruit.

Annoyed at the lack of food and water available, Linka's resolve strengthened. She was more determined than ever to wreck havoc with Zarm's meticulously-laid plans.

* * *

"So, how many have we got on board?" Matt asked in a low voice, absent-mindedly picking at the three-day old bread on his lunch plate. His attention (like the others) remained focused intently on Linka.

" Zarm, Dr Blight, Greedly, and Rigger boarded with me. Plunder, Argos Bleak and Duke Nukem are all on board as well. Sly Sludge is eating breakfast over there. That is eight, by my count." Linka frowned, a little perturbed by this calculation.

" I think we can make that nine... I'm sure I passed that guy who has the face of a rodent this morning... what's his name... 'venomous' something." Mary shuddered at the recollection. "The rat man?"

Linka immediately recognized the description: it was one she would rather forget.

"Verminous Scumm?"

"Yeah, that's him."

Linka sighed heavily. "I know that they are up to no good. Zarm brought something onto the ship when we boarded. I must find out what it is!"

"This is a massive ship! It could be hidden anywhere on the..." Amy's voice trailed off as Barbara and Jim waved and approached their table. The others glanced questioningly at Linka, but she shook her head warningly. They nodded and ate their stale bread and muffins with limited enthusiasm as the couple found seats at the same table.

Linka smiled in greeting and sat back in her chair, not really listening to the hushed gossip and conversation now surrounding her. Instead, she observed the deck and it's wary and disgruntled inhabitants. Her glance settled on Sly Sludge as he stood and stretched leisurely, grinning wickedly like a hyena. He was soon joined by Hoggish Greedly (a regular fixture at buffet time). They stood and glared at everyone on the deck with contempt, occasionally muttering to each other.

Linka stood suddenly and excused herself, before moving towards the drink bar that the pair were leaning against. She weaved her way around the tables, acknowledging familiar faces with a shy smile (including the English back-packers; one of whom was showering her with enough attention to make her distinctly uncomfortable in his presence).

Linka avoided Mark's invitation to sit down as gracefully as possible, and continued to the bar. Her heart quickened as she requested a cappuccino in her best American accent, uncomfortably aware that two of her sworn enemies were standing a mere few inches from her. Linka kept her head bowed low while the stressed-out barman began frothing the milk. Sludge and Greedly continued their hushed conversation, blissfully unaware that an apparently deceased Planet-Pest was waiting quietly for her caffeine fix.

"...ahead of schedule?"

Greedly grunted in response, nodding. "Yep, we dock in Manila in three hours."

"Why are we really leaving the red-neck behind?"

Greedly cackled wildly at the notion. "Cuz' I broke his ribs! Ha! He's bleedin' internally or something. Won't make it through next week, they say. Been nothin' but a massive pain in the ass these few years, anyway..." The obese blob wheezed and wiped his eyes, obviously finding the 'red-neck's' predicament wildly entertaining.

Linka's green eyes widened at this revelation._ Could they be talking about Rigger? s_he wondered, taking rare pity on the pathetic situation of the much-abused man.

Sludge didn't appear to react at all to the news. Instead, he changed the subject. "What's our old buddy Zarm got planned next?"

Greedly glanced at Linka suspiciously- he obviously didn't want any passengers knowing their next move. He tilted his head in the direction of the bridge, and motioned for Sludge to follow. The would-be oil tycoon eyed Linka up and down for a moment, before placing an almost fatherly hand on her shoulder.

"Enjoy your coffee, sweetheart."

With that, he turned and sauntered off after Greedly, leaving Linka standing in shock and revulsion at this latest close encounter with an eco-villain.

"_He would not be saying that if he knew who I was," _Linka fumed as she headed back towards her table. _At least I was not recognized,_ she reasoned as she sat back down into her seat, ignoring the curious looks from the others.

The Planeteer sat for a moment, eyes closed and forehead creased in concentration. She pushed her thick, chocolate-colored strands behind her ears and contemplated her next move.

"How are you feeling, Mary?"

"Uh, okay, I guess. Why?"

"It is likely we will have more rough sea's tonight, da?"

"Um, probably..."

"Do you fancy a trip to the doctor?"

* * *

While the others went to their rooms to pack, Linka and Mary made their way down several decks to the infirmary. The girls checked in at the office/dispensary and sat in the waiting area, talking in hushed voices. Ten minutes later, a female doctor arrived and ushered them into a small cubicle. Mary described her motion sickness in detail, and had her blood pressure tested. The doctor gave her a prescription, with the warning that only half a tablet was necessary. As they stood to leave, Linka seized the opportunity.

"Um, one of the guards told me to come down and find a patient...the one with the broken ribs."

"Why?" The doctor looked suspicious, but Linka pressed on regardless.

"He... apparently, he knows where the key is to one of...one of their...um..." Linka was running out of ideas, but luckily Mary was able to finish.

"A briefcase, Looten Plunder is tearing the bridge apart trying to find..."

The doctor waved them off dismissively. She didn't seem to want to know. She motioned in the direction of a closed door to their right. "I really don't think you'll get much out of him. He's not in good shape."

The girls thanked her and waited until she called the next patient. "Is it alright if you do the talking? He will probably recognize my voice." Mary nodded in reply.

"Spasiba."

"No worries, mate. I just hope he's still awake."

* * *

Unfortunately for the girls, Rigger appeared to be unconscious when they entered the cubicle. Linka gasped in shock when her eyes passed over the dark bruises covering his face and torso. Rigger was her enemy; however she couldn't help but pity the wasted figure who was about to be left behind for the authorities. Hoggish Greedly had never treated his sidekick particularly well, but even someone like Rigger didn't deserve this.

_So much for my great plan, _Linka thought in frustration. She had hoped to glean as much information out of Greedly's assistant as possible, but those hopes were now fading fast. Linka pounded her fist against the wall in defeat as Mary glanced briefly in Linka's direction.

"Doesn't look like there'll be any interrogation today."

"Nyet, it looks like I will be finding my friends on my own. We should go back, Mary."

"Okay. I'll meet you in the waiting room. I need to fill that prescription."

Linka nodded half-heartedly as Mary made her exit, disappointment rising to the surface of her consciousness in crashing waves. She sighed heavily and turned, the door handle in her grasp.

"Leaving so soon, Ruskie?"

Startled, Linka slammed the door shut again and spun around on her heels, her face registering surprise and shock. Rigger was awake and watching her suspiciously through one good eye- the other was swollen shut. Linka opened her mouth to speak but promptly closed it again, not sure what to say. She simply hadn't counted on being recognized.

"I thought it was you. Cept' you had green hair when I last saw you. Now it's brown. You're wondering how I knew?" His usually whiny voice had diminished somewhat, and he was barely audible.

Linka remained silent, watching him intently. She nodded, and he continued.

"You were in that vehicle back on your island. I saw you for a second hiding under the control panel after the boss and I fell through the roof."

"Why did you not tell any of them?" she asked hesitantly. Linka was sure that Zarm and his cohorts remained blissfully unaware of her presence. Otherwise, there would have been a full scale search of the ship soon after they had boarded. Rigger had obviously kept this information to himself.

Rigger shrugged, wincing in pain as he attempted to push himself into a sitting position. "Ah, the boss has done me some damage, that's for sure." He chuckled, before convulsing into a coughing fit. "Yep, you sure were a surprise, in your little yella' tin-can. Hadn't been expecting to see you crouching down there. Bet you were a little confused, too. With being dead and buried, I mean."

Linka nodded, not really knowing what to say. Rigger reached for his ever-present baseball cap from the table beside him and held it, touching the rim thoughtfully.

"Ya know, I didn't really wanna' be here. Doing this last job, I mean. Ya know what Zarm told me? I got myself a girl in this time! A nice girl and a nice house and I work in a factory..." Rigger's eyes glazed over as he imagined this domestic life, one that his future, present self was currently enjoying. "How great is that? Zarm and The Boss just laughed, nothin' unusual there. I have a life here. I amounted to something, in the end. I didn't need them after all. All they've ever done is hit me, punch me, attack me, blame me, yell at me, scream at me, kick me...I've been coughing up blood since that fat bastard fell on me back on that island. I can't breathe properly: I think I'm dyin'. They don't care. I'm nothing to them. Never have been."

"They are going to leave you behind, Rigger." Linka waited for this revelation to sink in. Rigger closed his good eye for several moments, clenching his fists as Linka pressed on. "They will leave you to die alone here. What are they up to?"

Rigger returned her stare, looking utterly defeated. "I was gonna be someone," he whispered, pitifully. His resolve seemed to strengthen. "They're gonna blow the water-tight doors, lock everybody inside while they escape. That was the plan, anyway. Leave you all to rot. Looks like I'm part of that plan now too, doesn't it." Rigger became racked with more desperate coughing as he struggled to clear the blood seeping slowly into his lungs.

Linka started to speak, but Rigger held up his hand. "Bout' an hour before docking, they'll announce a movie in the theater. After you're all in, Nukem's probably gonna seal the doors. You'll all be trapped on the bottom level. After they leave the ship, they're gonna find your friend with the water ring and make her contact the others. She's here in Manilla. Plunder didn't make the time jump with us cuz' it was his job to keep tabs on your friends.. When the other three Planeteers arrive, they'll take the rings and Zarm will banish Captain Planet for good. Dr Blight has the technology in this time to reprogram the rings to whatever Zarm has planned. I don't know what it is, but it's alive, in a black trunk in the engine room, and Nukem's guarding it."

"So you are saying that they are replacing Captain Planet with another being...like Captain Pollution, for example..."

"Captain Pollution was man-made, sweetheart. This thing that Zarm's got locked up is certainly not from around here."

"An alien? Supernatural?"

"Dunno'. But they're all frightened of it. They're steering clear of the engine room, that's for sure."

Linka contemplated this torrent of information as Rigger rested for a moment, exhausted from the effort of talking.

"Even with this information, I have no way of finding the others. Gi is probably married by now. A different surname, how can I possibly..."

Rigger interrupted, coughing again as red blood dribbled down his chin. His situation was dire, and he knew that needed medical attention immediately. Greedly and the others would kill him if they were aware that their plans were being divulged (to a Planeteer, of all people), but he was as good as dead if he remained here.

"I'll offer you a deal. You get me off this ship and to a hospital, and I'll help you find out where the water-baby lives."

Linka regarded this information for a moment. Time was in short supply, however Linka didn't know if she could trust him. Even in his current state, Rigger could tell that Linka had serious doubts about his authenticity.

"Look, you can find out right now. Plunder has a little black book which contains the names and addresses of most of your friends. I'll give you the location- you get me the hell out of here. You have nothing to lose. You'll never hear from me again."

Rigger's strength was fading rapidly: he offered her his hand, outstretched and shaking. Linka moved forward and shook it gently as the former eco-villain sunk back into the pillows, relieved beyond words.

"You'd better be quick, we'll be in port soon. Plunder is staying in the Captain's quarters on deck two. I saw him put the book between the mini-bar fridge and the T.V. Cabinet when we first boarded the ship.

"Spasiba. I will go now. I will come back soon."

Linka sprinted for the door, grabbing Mary who was waiting in an adjacent chair with an impatient expression on her face.

"Hey, what's going..."

"Hurry, we do not have much time. Where are the others?"

"Probably back in their room I suppose?" Mary was experiencing difficulties keeping up with Linka, who was sprinting up the stairs like a marathon runner. As they rounded the corner of Aloha Deck, their room came into view. Breathing heavily now, Mary followed her Russian friend down the hall and into the tiny cabin they shared. Matt and Amy were watching a movie when the pair burst inside, startling the couple.

"Hey, where the hell have..."

Linka shook her head, a look of urgency apparent on her pretty face.

The tense moment was interrupted by yet another announcement on the loudspeaker, this time Sly Slude.

"Ladies and gentleman. In return for your cooperation and patience, there will be a movie shown at the theater in fifteen minutes time. This will be compulsory viewing, disembarkation procedures will be shown afterwards. All quarters will be checked, so make sure you are all on time."

The other three stared at each other in horror as Linka briefly informed them about Zarm's intentions.

"We have to warn everybody!"

"**Nyet!** We cannot, or else they will know that something is wrong. You three must hide while they seal the doors. Try to help the people inside when Plunder's men are gone. I also need you to get Rigger off the ship and to a hospital. I promised him that I would try to help."

"What are you going to do?"

"I need to get off this boat."

* * *

**Happy Easter, guys! I'm on holidays now, so next chappie will follow much sooner!**

**Please Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi folks, how are ya?

700 hits! WOO HOO! (Where are the bloody reviews though, people?)

I'll be throwing chapters at you more frequently for the next few weeks (don't ya love school holidays!) Hope you're all enjoying reading the fic as much as I am writing it.

**Nina542**: Thanks so much for reviewing every chapter...you are very diligent! I appreciate the constructive criticism, and am very chuffed that you take the time to review :-)

Rated for a little more bad language. Sorry, I can't help myself.

I don't own Captain Planet.

**Alternate Destination **

Chapter Seven

Seemingly under duress, the long-absent captain was the final person to use the loudspeaker system on board the Pacific Sky. The announcement came at 6pm as the coastline of Manila appeared on the horizon to those with access to cabin port-holes. The captain's voice was slightly high and shaky, as if he was under mounting pressure from certain individuals to maintain an atmosphere of calm.

"_Ladies and gentleman; this is your final reminder regarding the movie and disembarkation procedures that will be occurring in the theater, on deck one in five minutes time. This viewing is compulsory for all passengers and crew, as we will be arriving in Manila within the hour. I've been asked to remind you that the cabins will be searched, and any passengers not complying with these instructions will apparently be dealt with."_

The remaining crew and passengers slowly filtered through the corridors and into the plush, comfortable theater. They knew nothing of what was in store for them, however many had arrived regardless with feelings of mistrust and foreboding, thereby clutching the majority of their belongings to their chests in small bags and back-packs. Expressions of fear and uncertainty were evident on many faces. Nervous conversations were held in muted tones as they waited with trepidation for information.

Mark and Billy sat in the second row with some of the entertainment staff as the theater doors were closed behind them. They all looked around warily as the lights were dimmed and the rear-projector screen began flickering. Small bursts of light danced across the gray material, accompanied by the sound of static. Mark watched as those standing found seats either within the rows or the lit walkway, as if the lights and sounds present had encouraged an automatic reflex to sit and watch the screen.

Mark frowned slightly in the darkness, still watching the lights arc and weave their way across the front of the theater. The static had increased in intensity, however no movie had started. Confused, Mark stood and pushed his way through the mass of bodies, searching for the doors.

His confusion turned to horror as a new realization assaulted his senses. Adrenaline surged through the backpacker's body as he sprinted towards the heavy metal doors, dodging the sparks that were reflecting against the walls of the room.

Mark ran and threw himself bodily against the doors, hoping to dislodge them somewhat. His behavior drew the attention of the back row as they watched him repeat this strange spectacle. Barbara called out to him from the left aisle, a tremor evident in her voice.

"What's going..."

"**THEY'RE SEALING THE DOORS! THE BASTARDS ARE SEALING US IN!" **

Shouts of anger and protest soon filled the air as a dozen men immediately jumped to their feet and moved to the back of the theater, joining Mark and frantically throwing themselves against the doors. They made no impact whatsoever. Panic began to set in as the passengers frantically clawed at the walls, looking for an escape or exit. A child was knocked to the floor during the turmoil and began wailing hysterically, barely perceptible over the noise.

Their screams were easily heard by their captor. Wearing his typical Hawaiian shirt and board-shorts, Duke Nukem finished sealing the doors and stood back, admiring his handy-work. Grinning, he tauntingly knocked three times on the metal with his gnarled, cracked yellow hands.

"**_Holiday's over, ya freeloaders!_**" he bellowed, enjoying the terrified reaction he received. Chuckling heartily, he turned and trudged back up the stairs, leaving a trail of black scorch marks in his wake.

* * *

"You sure that everyone is accounted for?" No one answered as Looten Plunder paced the captain's quarters nervously. He was almost expecting one of those former Planet-Pukes to come barging into the room and ruin their meticulously-laid-out plans. Of course, he was worrying over nothing: Zarm had taken care of that. The Planeteers had now disbanded and Gaia was believed to have fled the earth in shame: perfect conditions for a world take-over. 

Plunder had wanted to participate in the time jump with his comrades, but Zarm had refused. Still, it was an honor to have been entrusted with the task of keeping tabs on the remaining Planeteers, and organizing transport off Hope Island for the intrepid time-travellers.

Looten Plunder had built himself quite an empire in the four years since the brats had run home to their mommies. He was now considered to be one of the largest publishing magnates in the western world. He owned two television stations, countless magazines and had been in the process of expanding his computer software empire around the time that Zarm, Dr Blight and co had arrived at their new 'destination'..

Plunder had shady contacts in many countries who were paid well to locate and watch the remaining four Planeteers. 'Heart' and 'Water' had been surprisingly easy to find. 'Earth' had proved more difficult, however his African contact had found Kwame through communications with his pals.

'Fire' had proved to be Plunder's only downfall. He'd enlisted the help of no less than three agents operating in North America; however all had come up empty-handed. The agents had diligently watched Wheeler's home, his old hangouts and old friends, but to no avail. The fire-bug seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth. No trail could be found of him, which Plunder found deeply unsettling. He often thought that this may have something to do with Blondie's untimely death, but who could say for sure.

Zarm had also been most displeased about this unexpected development, since all five rings were required for the transformation to work. Plunder had reasoned that Wheeler was sure to turn up if his friends lives were in danger, and Zarm had excepted this (for the moment).

Grunting to no-one in particular, Plunder sat in a brown leather recliner and watched his partners with a small measure of contempt. Argos Bleak was reading a "Gun's and Ammo" magazine, a frown of concentration deepening the lines that had recently appeared on his face. The lights from above reflected off his bald head, and his ever-present sneer was evident. Bleak had reminded Plunder of a pirate when they had first met, all those years ago. Plunder chuckled at the thought- that was probably why he had hired him. Regardless of his threatening physical appearance, Plunder trusted Argos Bleak implicitly...which is more than he could say for the rest of the 'crew'. He trusted them about as far as he could throw them.

This was especially true of Hoggish Greedly,and his swollen, grotesque bulk. The man was morbidly obese, and a prime candidate for heart failure. Plunder was surprised that the guy had even survived the time jump. Greedly exemplified everything that Plunder was not. The man with uncanny piggish features was careless, sloppy, boorish and unprofessional in every way. Plunder considered himself a gentleman: cunning, intelligent and professionally ruthless.

Sly Sludge was often his co-conspirator back in the days of the Planeteers. Unfortunately, the chemical waste enthusiast hadn't aged well. His once lustrous black hair had turned gray, and his beer belly had expanded somewhat since they had last met. His normally pale skin had turned an unhealthy shade of green, probably courtesy of the gallons of toxins he had gleefully handled over the past fifteen years. Sludge's main problem was his stubborn nature. Many schemes had unraveled over the years due to his unwillingness to listen to reason.

Duke Nukem was...Duke Nukem. What could you say about a grumpy, giant and radioactive man who dresses like he's going on a permanent vacation. Nukem was, in Plunder's opinion, quite insane. The industrial accident had obviously fried his brains, and even Zarm was careful not to get on his bad side. They all knew what had happened to the unfortunate Leadsuit last year: Plunder had heard that no trace of Nukem's late assistant had ever been found. Fortunately, the thing had seemed happy to stay below decks in the engine room with Zarm's precious cargo until they required his 'services'.

Verminous Skumm was a late addition to the team. He had turned reclusive, and Plunder had at first experienced difficulties tracking him down. Skumm hadn't aged much either, looking ever-tatty in his fraying blue suit and red scarf. The strange, wizened rat-man had agreed to join forces, however had insisted on bringing a small army of his 'subjects' along for the ride. Little did any of them know that Duke Nukem was spending much of his time below deck by using Skumm's rats as target practice.

Finally, Dr Barbara Blight, the demented scientist who was currently laying outstretched on the sofa, a T.V remote in hand. Plunder didn't mind her, she was certainly the most tolerable of the lot. Her brains certainly came in handy at times, although occasionally her ideas and thoughts could be anything but lucid. A bright pink jumpsuit framed her curvy, athletic figure, and a wave of thick blond hair hid the hideous scars that had resulted from a botched experiment. None of this mattered to the others, however: she was simply one of the boys.

Plunder's eyes moved from Blight to the space between the fridge and television. A thin black satchel was hidden comfortably inside. It contained legal documents, passports and a black, leather-bound diary with valuable information within it.

Grinning cunningly, Looten Plunder stood and retrieved it from it's hiding place. A black brief-case sat open on the bed nearby, and Plunder tossed the satchel into it.

"Oi, are we gonna get moving? We got stuff to unload." Bleak's voice resounded through Plunder's thoughts, as Dr Blight switched off the television hastily and surveyed the scene.

"I better get MAL. He's gonna' be so grumpy." She sauntered out, followed by Greedly and Sludge who were talking animatedly. _Just like old times..._

"You wanna get the lifeboat tender ready, Bleak? I'll check on the others." Bleak nodded as Plunder left the suitcase on the mattress and made his way down to the engine room, leaving the captain's quarters deserted (if only for a moment).

* * *

"Ow, you're sitting on my foot, Amy!" Matt retrieved his limb carefully and rubbed it gingerly as Amy gave him a severe look from her cramped position beside him. 

"Would you shut up, for God's sake!" Amy's voice hissed in reply, already uncomfortable and unable to cope with her husband's complaints.

The remaining two crouched figures exchanged glances but remained silent. Linka sighed and shifted her body weight. Her knees and back had started aching as soon as they had hidden themselves away within the ventilation shaft, adjacent to the Captain's quarters.

They had narrowly escaped detection during the cabin inspections, since Linka had gone back to her cabin for some clothes and supplies. She had only just been able to replace the grill mesh on the shaft in time, as Hoggish Greedly had waddled his way past them and disappeared into the noisy state-room. Linka and the others had been hiding now for about twenty minutes before the Captain's door had finally re-opened. The eco-villains had filed out leisurely, seemingly eager to begin their final preparations.

As soon as Plunder had turned and rounded the corner, Linka pushed the grill open with her feet and slid out awkwardly. Her three co-conspirators followed suit, before taking it in turns to quickly hug her and say their goodbyes.

The plan was for them to alert the authorities. If the communications were out, they had decided to jump ship with Rigger and spread awareness.

"Do you have the maid's skeleton key?" Linka nodded and patted the pocket of her jeans. To be honest, she didn't think it would be needed. Plunder and his men seemed grossly overconfident of success, she was almost expecting the captains door to be unlocked.

"Don't forget, you have our cell numbers if you need any help on land," Mary whispered, worried for her new friend. Linka nodded and motioned for them to get going. Amy gave her the 'call me' sign as they turned away reluctantly. Linka smiled and waved as they sprinted down the corridor towards the Bridge, hopefully deserted.

The girl collected herself for a moment, attempting to calm the rapid beat of her heart. She reached out for the door and pushed gently. It opened a fraction as Linka gave a nervous giggle.

_This is almost to easy._

With the first hurdle overcome, slipped inside the room and quietly closed the door behind her. The room appeared to be empty, with beer bottles and empty packets of food littering the floor. Linka dropped to her knees in front of the bar fridge and felt around beside the unit. Her heart began hammering again as her hands made contact with only carpet and wooden paneling.

_Nyet! Where is it?_

There was nothing there. She jumped to her feet and surveyed the room, cursing Rigger in Russian. Had he lied to her? She sincerely doubted it. Plunder had obviously moved the diary...but to where?

Frustrated at losing control of the situation, Linka frantically surveyed the surroundings for a glimpse of something tangible: she had hoped to be in and out of the room by now.

_Bozhe moi, this is not good. I do not even know what it looks like..._

Her eyes finally settled on the briefcase lying on the unmade bed, and the black folder discarded carelessly within.

Linka grinned in spite of herself. She crossed the room and retrieved the satchel, carefully analyzing the contents.

_Two passports, birth certificates, trading bonds, housing deeds...oh, the diary! _

She placed the items back into the folder, before spying Plunder's mobile phone and wallet underneath a pair of trousers. She briefly considered these objects for a moment, but the temptation proved to be too great. Linka grabbed both and threw them into the satchel as well before bolting from the room.

Linka grinned in spite of herself. _Bet they will not see this coming!_

She jogged up the staircase and out into the warm sunshine of Lido deck, which housed the emergency tenders. She hid momentarily behind a drink trolley and shoved the satchel into her back pack, before reaching the safety bars. Linka looked over and nearly gave her position away: Argos Bleak was hard at work below, unhooking and lowering a large life-boat into the water.

_Nyet!_ This was becoming ridiculous! How was she supposed to leave the ship? Manila was so close: she could see the various boats and freight being unloaded onto the bustling dock. The sound of machinery was so tantalizingly near.

Frustrated, Linka turned and sat against the bars, hugging the back pack to her chest. Movement caught her eye and she looked up to see Matt's head peep up from behind the bar. He raised his eyebrows and she replied with the thumbs-up sign. Surprised, the girl watched as four figures ducked and weaved towards her. Matt and Mary were half-carrying, half-dragging Rigger with difficulty...

"The radio is totally fried, we thought we'd be better off coming with you. Did you find the address book?" Amy asked, plonking herself down next to Linka as the other three collapsed in front of her.

"Da, but Bleak is down there with the boats. Any ideas?"

"Let's just wait a minute. If he leaves, we make our move."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Hey, you're the Planeteer...you come up with some..."

Amy and Linka were interrupted by the sound of a cell phone ringing. They froze in fear as an almighty clanging sound issued from the deck below them.

"Shit, where's that coming..."

"Bleak heard! What if he's..."

Linka dove blindly into her backpack as the reason for the interruption became apparent: it was Looten Plunder's phone beeping and vibrating, an annoyingly stupid tune gaining in intensity and volume.

"Turn it off!" Mary glared in horror at the offending object. Linka hit the red button as the phone fell silent, a missed call from 'Mom' appearing on the small screen.

Linka exhaled and looked around in relief, however it was short lived. She raised her hands in startled defeat as Argos Bleak approached them, a metal wrench clutched menacingly in his right hand. Matt, Amy and Mary followed suit as Rigger rolled underneath a deck chair and out of sight.

Bleak reached their hiding spot and stood over them threateningly."Well, well, well. What do we have ere'? We got some escapees! How'd you get..."

Bleak may have been brandishing a weapon, but he was totally unprepared for the sensation of Rigger's teeth clamping down tightly on his calf muscle. Before Plunder's assistant had the chance to cry out, Linka launched her body weight against him, sending them both crashing heavily to the wooden deck. Amy jumped back in surprise as Matt and Mary joined the scuffle, limbs flying everywhere in an attempt to subdue Argos Bleak. Mary clamped her hands over Bleak's mouth as Amy ran to find something to restrain him with.

"Will this do?" She had returned with an electrical extension cord.

"Da. Tie his hands and feet. Matt, get Rigger into the boat. We are leaving."

Amy and Matt descended the stairs with the half-conscious man as Mary used a free hand to grab their bags.

"Go, I will be down in a moment." Mary nodded and fled without looking back. Linka rounded on Plunder's surprised henchman, who had been staring intently at Linka, his eyes mirroring shock and disbelief. She knew that he had probably recognized her accent first, and and put two and two together. It didn't bother her one bit. She wanted them to know...

Her voice was low and calm, but inside she was seething. How could they do this to her? To Wheeler and the others?

"Do not think for a moment that we will make this easy for you, Bleak. Tell Zarm that I will make him pay for what he has done to us."

"Mphhhh ead!" Linka brought her hand away slightly, and he repeated the statement

"You're dead!" He seethed, not wanting to believe that her presence was real. "Damn it, Zarm took care of you himself." Linka smiled as she removed her cardigan and attached it around his mouth, serving as a makeshift gag.

"Da, well you should not place so much trust in over-confident entities, Bleak. Oh, and by the way...tell your boss that his mother called." With that, Linka jumped up and ran, hearing Bleak's muffled yells echoing in the back of her head. She expertly vaulted the stair rail and lowered herself down the guide ropes, into the waiting tender. She gave Matt the thumbs-up sign as he floored the gas pedal, making his passengers lurch slightly in the rough water.

Linka couldn't contain her enthusiasm as she sat opposite the sleeping Rigger. A million happy thoughts entered her mind, only serving to heighten her mood. She was tired, hungry, and in the company of one of her prior enemies.

But she was alive, through some strange twist of fate. She had a feeling that Gaia was responsible for her presence in this reality. Was Gaia still around? Would the Earth Spirit eventually show herself? Linka wasn't sure

It was dusk now, and the sun was setting at an alarming rate. As the boat chugged closer to it's destination, the smell of rice and vegetables assaulted her senses, drawing groans of hunger from the others.

Was Gi cooking something similar tonight? Perhaps she would be joining her old friend for a meal within the hour

"Just like old times," she murmured softly to no one in-particular.

Linka leaned back and closed her eyes, relishing the memories of countless meals from so long ago, meals that she had taken for granted. Tears of joy sprang to the corners of her eyes as she recalled a meal several years ago...

Ma-Ti had undercooked the fish, and Wheeler had promptly dressed it up in his napkin and paraded it around the table in a make-shift suit and tie. The 'talking' fish had proved hilarious, and Gi eventually had to leave the table doubled-over, as she'd become short of breath from laughter.

The memory strengthened her iron-clad resolve.

It was time to make Zarm pay.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, that's where the reviews went! Thanks, everyone...

I'm kinda tired. Spent the whole day writing this. I'm so hungry...

I'm taking my time here, as I'm certainly in no rush. I promise not to keep you waiting for too long, though! You'll have some major character revelations in the next few chapters. A few surprises on the way, too.

_**Rated for a little swearing (again). Only the bad guys, of course!**_

Keep up the reviews!

I don't own Captain Planet.

**Alternate Destination **

Chapter Eight

"Where's the damn boat? We need to go!" Looten Plunder was pacing the bridge nervously, looking out over the deck as the sun descended, spilling orange rays of light across the water. He had summoned his crew to the disembarkation doors fifteen minutes ago, fully expecting to see Argos Bleak waiting with the transportation.

The suave man felt slightly uneasy when his usually reliable assistant was nowhere to be found. Dr Blight had stepped out onto the metal docking platform, but was unable to glimpse any approaching vehicles along the port-side of the ship.

Slightly perturbed, Plunder and Sly Sludge doubled back to where Bleak was meant to be working. They walked at a brisk pace, since they had already been delayed by this unexpected development. The ship had been in plain view of the coast line for about an hour and a half now, and it was only a matter of time before the authorities became suspicious.

"He'd better have a good excuse, ya' know. We're sitting ducks out here." Sly Sludge was out of breath, struggling to keep up. Plunder merely nodded, a strange but familiar feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach. Something didn't feel right, a notion which was confirmed as soon as the pair rounded the corner of the sun-deck bar.

Sludge stopped in his tracks, immediately reaching for his radio as Plunder jogged the remaining distance between himself and the bound man.

"What in the hell happened to you?" Plunder bellowed, scanning the deck for those responsible, however they appeared to be long gone. Sludge approached and stood over them both, a troubled look apparent on his face.

The bindings were removed as Plunder again demanded an explanation, but Argos Bleak could only shake his head, disbelief still pulsing through his body. He shook off the bindings and tore the mint cardigan from his mouth, before scrambling to his feet and stumbling away from his companions. Bleak lurched forward towards the exit, his face a pale and clammy complexion. Dr Blight and Hoggish Greedly soon rounded the bar, but Bleak was oblivious to their obnoxious stares. Dr Blight laughed with contempt when she saw him, reaching out with her palm in order to stop him from passing.

"Argos, where's the god-damned boat," she seethed, her face inches from his as she finally registered his haggard appearance. "Oh, poor diddums. Did a lone, pathetic passenger scare our little tinkly-winkly?" Sarcasm was positively dripping from her statement as she pushed forcibly past him, sending him stumbling to the side.

Blight glared at her frozen comrades, fragments of her famous temper beginning to show through. "Are we leaving this dump? So what, some got loose. Let's get the damn lifeboat and escape before they bring the police back here. Do I have to think of..."

Zarm materialized on the upper deck, observing the commotion below him. Argos Bleak eventually registered the spirit's watchful presence and turned to face him accusingly. He pointed at Zarm, anger and fury evident in his expression.

"**You said you'd killed her!**"

The deck fell silent as Bleak repeated the statement in booming tones.

"**You said that you'd taken are of her! You said that she was dead!"**

"To whom are you referring? I have dispatched many." Zarm's voice was low and menacing. The spirit turned and began floating towards the interior of the ship. "This is a waste of time. We must make our move tonight, or..."

"**The Russian! She was here on this ship, damn-it!"**

Zarm turned and covered the distance between them like lightning. The entity's aura was pulsing red, as he rounded on his unprepared accuser. Bleak didn't even have time to flinch- he was lifted into the air and thrown across the deck, narrowly missing Verminous Skumm who had come to see what the commotion was about.

Bleak landed heavily and crashed into a pile of deck-chairs. Wincing in pain, the man stumbled to his feet and rounded again on the entity, incurring shocked stares from his partners.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! She was here, with Rigger and three others! You didn't do your job right, Zarm." Bleak had stopped shouting, but approached Zarm cautiously, not wanting a repeat of the spirit's last reaction.

"Rigger? What was Rigger doing out of..." Greedly looked confused as he turned and waddled towards the sick bay, ready to disengage the fire-doors and check on his prior assistant.

Zarm held up his hand for calm. "What you are saying is impossible. The girl's life-force has been extinguished. I would know if it were otherwise. I watched them drag her body from the ruins. She is dead."

Bleak shook his head in frustration as he turned to his boss, imploring him to listen. "Looten, I'm telling you that it was her. But she wasn't blond, she'd died her hair brown. Same accent, same face, and she's pretty pissed of with us."

Plunder moved to reply, but Zarm interrupted. The entity was beginning to unravel: red sparks were flying in all directions. "This is impossible! How would she escape my detection for so long on board? I would have sensed her presence, you all know this."

"What if she did s-s-survive, s-somehow? Could there be a way?" Verminous Skumm joined the heated discussion, hovering behind Plunder's tense shoulders.

Zarm now looked uncertain, an expression unbecoming of the powerful entity. "I don't know. Maybe Gaia's responsible, but it would mean interfering with her precious ..."

The former spirit of Earth stopped in mid sentence. His aura changed from bright red to blue as he considered the possibility.

_Could she? Would Gaia have had the knowledge (or conscience) to meddle with the space/time continuum?_

Zarm contemplated this idea: the only explanation for Bleak's ramblings.

Dr Blight caught on to Zarm's train of thought before anyone else. She approached the spirit tentatively, hoping that she wouldn't be the next candidate for an impromptu flying lesson.

"It's Gaia, isn't it? Gaia's brought her back, somehow. How could this happen?"

"The girl must have traveled on the same surge as us," Zarm surmised, as he realized the implications of this discovery. He looked at both Blight and Plunder as the knowledge sunk in. "She was brought back with our time jump...the same one which originally killed her."

"That's irony, for ya," spat Dr Blight, easing her frustration by kicking a errant coke can across the deck. It scuttled across the deck towards Hoggish Greedly, who had just returned from checking on his sidekick. The looming figure of Duke Nukem followed, casting a shadow that extended several meters along the wooden flooring.

"Bleak's right, no sign of Rigger. He really went with the Russian? Why would he do that?" Greedly's memory had obviously short-circuited, the mistreatment of his assistant was all but forgotten.

"I don't wanna' interrupt your little PTA meeting, but we're gonna' have company soon..." Nukem pointed towards the port-side of the ship: a lone, small boat with flashing red lights was approaching the ship at a steady pace.

"I'll take care of them. Drop the life-boats and pack the cargo." With that, Zarm disappeared, leaving only the imprint of his boots until they, too had faded from sight.

* * *

As Nukem forcibly snapped several cables attaching the emergency craft to the pulley's, Argos Bleak grabbed Plunder as he followed the others towards the disembarkation area for the second time today.

"There's something that the girl said to me... I think she... she might..."

"Spit it out, Bleak. We gotta go."

"She said that your mother called."

Plunder stared back at Bleak in silent shock. His lips moved, but no sound was evident. "WHAT?"

Bleak repeated what he had said, including the fact that it was a cell phone which had alerted him to their presence in the first place.

Plunder could hear a high-pitched ringing permeating his ear-drums. He stared blindly in the direction of the shore as his worst fears became apparent. He pushed recklessly past the eco-villains descending the stair-case, nearly causing Sludge to trip and fall. Ignoring the curses coming from behind him, Plunder ran to where the cargo was stored and dived for his brief-case. He frantically fumbled with the latch before prising it open and tossing the contents onto the floor.

_NO. NO. NO. NO._

He repeated the mantra over and over, replacing the objects back into the briefcase with agonizing precision, mentally reviewing the items in sequence.

The satchel was missing, as was his phone.

"GOD DAMN IT! I'LL KILL HER!"

"She's already dead, remember." Blight's smart reply was neither wanted nor appreciated. The scientist stood beside the dismayed Plunder, curious as to the extent of his anger.

"What's missing?

"Everything of value. She's taken the diary, our identification, the stock papers. Everything."

Dr Blight shrugged and smacked him several times on the back, in what she probably perceived as a comforting gesture.

The strange, familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach returned as it had earlier. Plunder now knew the reason for it.

Plunder had last experienced it many years ago. It usually effected him when a great plan or scheme was smashed to smithereens... by a Planet-Brat.

* * *

Linka had always hated hospitals. The strong smell of disinfectant made her feel queasy, although she supposed it had something to do with her father's final months in the cancer ward in St Petersburg Public. She sat quietly in an uncomfortable, plastic bucket-seat, staring at the cracks in the floor tiles and watching the patients wheeled past her on trolleys or in wheelchairs.

Mary sat beside her in the sparse corridor, experiencing difficulties of her own with the folliage of an unruly, fake pot plant. The leaves would brush against her face every time the swinging doors opened, driving her to the point of distraction.

Linka stood and peeked around the corner into the examination room, trying to catch Amy and Matt's attention.

_I have to go, _she mouthed silently, not wishing to disrupt the doctor. Linka knew that the police would be here soon: she needed to leave now before she was detained for questioning. Besides, she'd kept her promise to Rigger. There was no need to stay.

It was time to find Gi.

Amy nodded and gave her the thumbs up, repeating the "call me" gesture from earlier in the afternoon. Linka smiled and waved goodbye, before turning towards Mary and embracing her.

"Good luck," the Canadian whispered, hugging her back fiercely. " We'll take care of everyone on the ship. Go get em'."

With that, Linka grabbed the back-pack from underneath her seat and strode through the swinging doors. Finding herself in the waiting room, she turned left and negotiated her way successfully out of the hospital. A blast of warm air greeted her upon her exit, as she found herself at the emergency area designated for ambulances and their precious charges. The red and blue strobe lights continued their chaotic revolutions on top of the emergency vehicles, even after the patient and staff had been rushed through the hospital doors.

Linka sat on the kerb for a moment, gathering her bearings. She reached into the bag and pulled out the diary, reading Gi's information out loud. Gi's address wasn't actually located in Manila, but a place called Batangas, which Linka assumed to be nearby. Dark, wavy locks of hair dangled over the page as she concentrated on Gi's name in particular.

_Gi Shang-Liu_

An awestruck thought popped into her head as she made sense of the addition of the third, unfamiliar syllable.

_Bozhe moi, she is married!_

Fear tightened around her heart, it's vice grip causing her to double over.

_She had moved on with her life. She probably has a home and family of her own, now._

Linka immediately began to panic. Perhaps they had all moved on. Maybe her sudden appearance would bring up bad memories.

_Maybe they will not want to see me?_

It didn't matter. Plunder and his cohorts were coming, intent on finding her best friend. She snapped the diary closed and jumped to her feet, intending to find a taxi back at the wharf. Linka crossed the road and walked the footpath opposite the hospital, passed only by the occasional bicycle. It was becoming darker as she left the well-lit hospital grounds. The Russian found herself looking at her watch again: despite the fact that it had stopped working a while ago, she found it a comforting presence, nonetheless.

She increased her pace as several bicycles were approached her from behind, the sound of clicking gears punctuating the air. Linka watched as they passed her and continued, before turning left and disappearing into an alley on the other side of the road. A bent, shrouded figure stood on the alley corner, unnaturally still and watching Linka intently. The hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention as Linka looked down and pressed forward relentlessly, a little worried by the unwanted attention. The figure stepped out and stood on the kerb, head thrown forward and straining for a glimpse of the attractive woman on the other side.

_Just keep walking. It is a homeless person, they are harmless. _

She passed the odd figure and risked a glance at the bundle of rags opposite her. On closer inspection, Linka saw that it was an elderly woman. A lone streetlight illuminated her features: a mass of wrinkles, deep-set eyes and gnarled, arthritic hands that reached out towards her. The old woman was propping herself up with a stick and trying to dismount the kerb, however the attempt was unsuccessful: she stumbled and fell hard, crashing to the pavement.

Still, the elderly woman refused to give up. Her eyes searched imploringly for Linka, who had cautiously crossed the road to assist. As the gray hood slid down, Linka observed matted, white hair cascading across the womans face, and startling blue eyes staring beseechingly at her.

The Russian kneeled down beside the wide-eyed figure and propped her into a seated position. The old woman seemed unperturbed . Relief flooded her features as she reached out with stiff fingers and touched Linka's hair.

"Are you all... "

"You changed your hair. Clever girl." The voice was a whisper. Parched lips formed the hint of a knowing smile.

Linka drew back suddenly and fell back onto the pavement, a jolt of recognition causing the adrenaline in her body to rapidly rise in response. She quickly recovered her senses enough to grab the woman under her arms and lift her to her bare feet. She weighed nothing, skin and bone.

"I wasn't certain that it was you. I had to be sure. You look so different, honey."

Linka's eyes filled with tears as she stood and regarded the malnourished figure with more affection and love than she ever thought was possible. Her heart skipped several beats as the haggard appearance finally sunk in...

"Gaia, what happened to you?"

Gaia grimaced, unsteady on her feet and swaying slightly in the warm breeze.

Linka's arm encircled the former Earth Spirit's tiny waist, as they made their way towards the busy wharf.

"I got really old, really quickly, Linka. I owe you an explanation, but you will have to wait. We need to find the others."

"I know where they are, Gaia!" With her free hand, the Russian pulled out the diary and opened up to the various Planeteer entries. "Everyone is here but the Yankee, anyway."

Gaia appeared shocked. "How did you...do I even want to know?"

Linka shook her head mischievously. "It is probably best not to ask," she replied with a concerned smile. Gaia looked exhausted.

They had hobbled for about 50 meters before Gaia had no choice but to sit down and rest. Dizziness and heart palpitations had engulfed the withered former entity. She persevered with the symptoms for a few minutes as Linka sat beside her, bewildered at Gaia's shocking physical condition.

"I don't have much time left. I've lived too far beyond the life expectancy they bestowed upon me." Gaia was struggling for breath as Linka bit her tongue, silencing the questions that were forming.

The Planeteer instinctively knew that she couldn't expect her former boss to walk any further. Gaia knew this too. She clutched the girl's hand, struggling to annunciate her thoughts.

"You... you need to go to the wharf and find transport for us. We'll go to see Gi together... she needs... needs to know the truth. They all do."

Linka immediately sprung into action. Her own hunger took a back seat as she sprinted towards the brightly lit wharf, the Pacific Sky still visible on the horizon. Linka hoped that by now, help had been sent to the poor souls still trapped in the theater. A public taxi drove past, it's exhaust pipe rattling noisily as Linka flagged it down and showed the driver her destination. After reading the diary, he nodded and pointed in the direction she had just came from.

"Two hour. Two hour," was the reply and Linka nodded, patting the wallet of cash that Mary had given her in the hospital. She hoped that it would be enough for the journey.

In broken English, she indicated that there would be one stop, and the driver seemed to have understood her request. Relief and anticipation washed over her as they approached Gaia. The taxi stopped and Linka jumped out to help the hooded woman into the vehicle. Safely inside, Linka leaned back into the front passenger seat, registering the time from the clock on the dashboard. It was now 5am in morning as the car coughed and spluttered its way through the winding streets.

Linka checked on Gaia's progress in the rear-vision mirror. The older woman was fast asleep, her cheek resting on the curve of the seatbelt. More bicycles passed the little taxi, probably on their way to work and Linka observed them sleepily. Some carried various produce in their front wicker baskets. Some had young, sleeping children strapped to their bodies as they pedaled towards their destination, weaving their way expertly through the cars and obstacles.

The traffic thinned considerably as they headed out of the city, large mountains looming in every direction. The tar roads turned to dirt as the taxi bounced along, lulling Linka into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_**Next chapter in in a few days!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hi folks... thanks for being patient!

My sincere apologies to those of you who are probably feeling restless regarding the slow progress of the story. My reasoning is that if I had rushed into it, there would have been no character development or anticipation to look forward to.

If it's any consolation, I'm really enjoying writing this fic, and have been looking forward to messing about with this particular chapter for a while now. I'm really proud of the finished product, so I hope you like it.

**Alternate Destination**

Chapter Nine

A large pot-hole was ultimately responsible for Linka's abrupt return to reality. She had been dozing peacefully until the front tire of the taxi forcibly hit the crater, launching her body forward against her seatbelt. The back-left tire was the next to collide with the hole, sending her head crashing into the window.

"Ow," she complained, gingerly rubbing the affected area. Blinking several times, Linka pressed her forehead against the window and observed the scenery, seemingly light-years away from the bustling port of Manila.

The travelers were approaching a small, sea-side town. The aqua-marine water was visible behind the small, fibro-board houses that lined the winding dirt road, stretching out of sight into the mountains beyond. Small children played in the dirt, waving to the strangers as they passed in the rattling vehicle. Linka grinned and waved back, feeling oddly at peace. The town was very picturesque, something that Linka was not expecting. She was more attuned to seeing this type of community within towns in North America.

As they passed the main town and shops, the driver took a sharp left turn and slowed down, peering at the numbers on a red letterbox by the side of the road. With the address now confirmed, the driver gently hit the accelerator and began the slow ascent up the gravel driveway.

Linka's heart was now hammering as they approached a small, cozy-looking brick house with red shutters beside the windows. Three cars sat in the driveway, parked alongside a paddock which contained about a dozen goats, grazing leisurely. A tiny three-wheeler bike lay discarded by the front step, it's front wheel spinning idly in the breeze. The taxi stopped behind the third car, but Linka didn't move. She could only stare at the bright pink bike and various other toys laying scattered on the front veranda.

_She has children._

Linka felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, as if Gaia could sense her muddled thoughts. The young woman nodded and drew a shaky breath, preparing herself for the inevitable confusion that their surprise presence would bring.

"What if she does not wish to see me, Gaia? She has moved on, she has a family..."

Gaia sighed. Some things never change. Linka had always been insecure and lacking in confidence, despite the tough exterior she portrayed to others.

"Linka, she is your best friend. Stop fretting, that's my job. Now, are you going to help me out of the car, or shall I do it myself?"

Spurred into action, Linka quickly paid the driver and opened Gaia's door, helping her into standing position . The Planeteer had to choke back a cry when she saw Gaia's feet; discolored, cracked and obviously painful.

As the taxi drew away in a cloud of dust, Linka supported the former spirit under the arm as they hobbled towards the front door. The hammering of her heart returned with a vengeance, and Linka had to swallow in order to prevent herself from throwing up. She was so nervous, a sweat was beginning to break out on her forehead.

Gaia, on the contrary, was supernaturally calm. Her expression was one of grim determination, as if each breath required the utmost concentration. It was Gaia who knocked on the aluminum screen door as Linka listened intently from behind her, almost trying to hide herself from whoever answered.

The sound of a child was audible, as well as cutlery clanging about from somewhere inside of the house. Voices murmured to one another, then footsteps which became progressively louder as they trod the floorboards. Linka gasped and held her breath as the sound of a lock was turned.

The timber door swung open, and a tall, slim man of Asian origin observed them curiously with a polite smile.

Gaia broke the silence before the man was able to inquire as to their identity. Her breath now came in short gasps, but she pushed on relentlessly.

"We must speak with Gi, immediately."

The man raised his eyebrows, but nodded. He opened the screen door to let them in, and yelled Gi's name.

"Honey, there's people here to see you..."

Linka nearly stumbled over the thresh hold with her charge, and the man reached out to assist.

"Who is it? I'm already late for ..."

A woman stepped through the kitchen area, wiping her free hand on a white apron tied around her waist. Black, glossy hair fell past her shoulders. A small toddler was balanced on her left hip, little arms clinging around the mother's neck. She had put on weight since Linka had last seen her, but that was inevitable after child-birth. The surprised woman's glance immediately fell on Gaia. Recognition passed fleetingly across her face as her mouth dropped open at the appalling condition of the old woman.

"Oh God, Gaia!"

Gi shoved the little girl into her husbands arms and practically tore Gaia away from Linka. The Russian stood uncertainly, frozen in the doorway as she realized that Gi hadn't yet registered her presence. Gi's attention was focused elsewhere as she led her former mentor into the warm kitchen and helped her into a chair. Linka was now alone in the sitting room with who she presumed to be Gi's husband. The man stretched out his free hand and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Max Liu. Please, sit down," he offered politely, beckoning towards a lounge. Linka sat nervously, trading the odd glance towards the kitchen where Gi could be occasionally seen through the small door-way, pacing back and forth with food, clothes and bandages.

"I'm...um," Linka fumbled for a moment, not knowing what to say. "I am Maria. I'm...," she trailed off, lost for words.

_How am I supposed to introduce myself in a situation like this?_

Max smiled encouragingly. He followed Linka's pensive glance towards the kitchen, before rubbing his daughters back in soothing strokes.

Max's attention turned back to Linka. "So, I'm guessing that the woman is Gi's old boss? How did you find her?"

Linka shrugged and looked down. "It is a long story."

Max nodded, struggling to keep a hold on his energetic daughter. He placed her on the ground and she stood for several seconds before overbalancing and falling. She turned her head and looked up at Linka, grinning with a single tooth showing through.

"That's Lin. We call her our little vampire."

"Lin," she breathed, watching the baby crawl towards the kitchen where her mother was currently bombarding Gaia with a million questions relating to the spirit's appearance.

"Yes, Gi wanted to name her after Linka. You know, the Planeteer who died..." Max excused himself, scooped up his daughter and hugged her, indicating that he was off to work.

Linka nodded numbly, barely registering the third presence who had just joined Gi in the kitchen. The man was now kneeling in front of Gaia's chair, staring at her in wonder and delight as Gi applied bandages to the former spirit's feet. Brown hair was matted to his neck, as if he had been in the shower when they had arrived. The man was solid muscle, a hulking individual with olive skin and hazel eyes. His face betrayed his appearance. He seemed to have an inherit kindness about him, evident in the way in which he assisted Gi. A red band encircled his thick forearm, and he now turned and looked in Linka's direction.

The man spoke briefly to Gi, pointing in Linka's direction (_She brought her here?_) and wandered out to thank this mysterious stranger.

Upon closer inspection, Linka jumped to her feet and held onto the back of the sofa, afraid that her legs would give way.

_Ma-Ti?_

"How did you find her? God, we can't thank you enough for bringing her back to us?" Ma-Ti smiled encouragingly and waited for a response, finding the girl strikingly pretty: clear complexion, dark brown hair and a curvy figure in jeans and a singlet. The stunned expression on her face didn't quite compliment the package... she looked on the verge of crying.

"Are you... "

"She found me."

"What? I don't..."

Again, the whispered reply, so soft that Ma-Ti had to strain to hear what she was saying. "Gaia found **me**."

Ma-Ti stood rooted to the spot, not quite comprehending the alarm bells that were going off in his head. His sixth sense was playing up, but he didn't feel threatened. There was something comfortingly familiar about the girl's voice, the hint of a foreign accent lulling his senses. He observed her closely as the bells began tolling with a newfound urgency. His scrutiny of her face embarrassed her, causing her to cast her eyes down ward and bite her lip self-consciously. This only served to alarm him further as flashbacks began assaulting his senses, memories of a certain deceased Planeteer with exactly the same endearing habits.

Ma-Ti's mouth opened, as if he were to say something. He thought otherwise and pursed his lips. Instead, he reached forward and pinched Linka on the arm, causing her to yelp in pain and smack him back.

"Bozhe moi, that hurt! What did you do that for?" she hissed, rubbing her throbbing arm and glaring at his disbelieving face.

"Oh my God... Oh my... you have got to be kidding me?" Ma-Ti was babbling now, as he reached out and touched her again, this time her hair. "This is some kind of joke, right?" he whispered, prodding her intrusively, as if he was seeking confirmation that it was her, in the flesh.

Linka grabbed his hand in order to stop him from the persistent jabs, however Ma-Ti maneuvered her wrist around first and held it up in front of his eyes. Linka immediately knew what he was looking for: the scar on the underside of her arm, a reminder of one of their many battles.

She watched solemnly as Ma-Ti found and identified the faded, 2 inch mark. He looked up and their eyes met in an electric moment of familiarity.

"Is it really you, my old friend?"

Linka smiled, concerned about his pale face. "Da. I was about to ask you the same question!" she smiled for the first time since arriving, lighting up her face in a manner that was difficult to resist.

He embraced her, picking her slim body up and affectionately lifting her off the ground. Linka laughed happily and returned the hug, so happy to see him, even if he did look like a pro-wrestler!

* * *

Gi Shang-Liu tended to Gaia's wounds diligently. She had called in sick for the day, determined to get some answers from Gaia about many issues which had gone unresolved. Unfortunately, Gi doubted that they would be forthcoming any time soon. Gaia hadn't said a word in the half an hour since the brunette had arrived on her door step with the missing spirit.

Gi was troubled, nonetheless. Gaia was now in human form, and had aged considerably since... well, since before Linka had died.

_What happened to her? Why is she in this state? She looks about 100 years old..._

"**GI, GET IN HERE!**"

The 'water' Planeteer poked her head around the door to see Ma-Ti embracing the stranger as if she were an old friend. Shaking her head in amusement, she chuckled and moved Gaia into the sitting room, placing her on the lounge with a blanket.

Clapping his hands gleefully, Ma-Ti slapped Gi on her back and bounded out of the room.

"I'll leave you two alone! You have lot's of catching up to do," he yelled over his shoulder, eager to retrieve his personal communicator and message the others. He hoped that they were listening.

_That boy confounds me, sometimes, _she thought, watching his retreating figure.

"I'm sorry about that. He's here for a couple of weeks and can be quite a handful, at times."

The brunette stared at Gi, obviously amused by the statement. The pretty girl spoke softly, with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"And since when has Ma-Ti ever been a handful, Gi?" A lilting Russian accent accompanied her sparkling green eyes.

Gi dropped her head to the side, trying to mentally picture her with blond hair. On closer inspection, blond roots were beginning to show through. _Hair dye?_

"Wait a minute..."

The stranger laughed and self-consciously touched the thick strands of hair. She forced herself to meet Gi's eyes and shrugged.

"This color was a better choice that chlorine green. Less noticeable, I should think..."

Gi's hand's moved to her face, so that only her eyes were visible. Tears began to run from the corners, dropping onto her cheeks and leaving a wet trail on her skin. She shook her head several times and blinked.

Exhaling shakily, Gi wiped the tears away and took a deep, hitching breath. Having lost her composure somewhat, Gi recalled their last moments together.

"I offered to put lemon juice on your hair that night, didn't I?"

"Da, you did." Linka replied, wanting to reach out to Gi, but found herself stopping short.

The tears were forming as Gi continued, her voice rising in pitch and hysteria .

"Ya know what pisses me off the most, Linka? It's not that I didn't get to say goodbye to you... or that Wheeler totally wont speak to any of us anymore, or that Gaia simply... disappeared when we needed her the most. It's that my last words to you are forever etched in my mind, and I was talking about FRUIT!"

Linka finally gained the courage to step forward and grab her hands. Gi was falling apart in front of her, and she tried desperately to explain her sudden appearance. Ma-Ti had returned by then and was sitting at Gaia's feet, also waiting for an explanation. Linka sat down on the opposite couch, but Gi remained standing, a haunted look on her face.

"I have no answers for you, Gi. I don't know exactly why I'm here, but I think Zarm is the reason I died, and Gaia brought me back."

"From the dead, Linka?" Ma-Ti inquired, "I mean, you were... well, dead. We buried you on..."

Linka winced at their memories, but interrupted Ma-Ti in mid-sentence. "Da, I saw the grave." Ma-Ti and Gi both winced at this revelation.

Gi shook her head, confused. "I don't understand, how could this..."

"I remember Sludge kicking the bucket of chlorine...it turned my hair green. I remember coming home during the storm, and you guys were running around in the rain like...like crazy people. Wheeler and I sat talking for a while. I had a shower and went to bed. I woke up in the forest..."

Gi joined her friend on the sofa as Ma-Ti moved forward, listening intently as she continued.

"My watch had stopped, and it was cold... it felt like winter. I could hear noises, so I ran to the main camp expecting to see you all..."

Gi groaned. She knew what would have awaited Linka. "There would have been nothing there, right."

"Not quite. Zarm, Blight, Greedly and Rigger were on the island with me. That's how I found out that I was... well, you know. Plunder had hijacked a cruise ship to come and pick them up. That's how I got here, I stowed away with them..."

Linka's predicament slowly dawned on Ma-Ti. "You mean that you have spent the time since you woke up... with them?"

"Da, there were more of them, actually. Duke Nukem, Verminous Skumm, Plunder, of course. Sly Sludge told me to enjoy my coffee, and called me sweetheart!"

"Bosze moi," Gi breathed, eliciting giggles from Linka.

"Hey, that is my language, Gi!"

Gi smiled at her long-lost friend, still reeling from her sudden arrival. Her attention was diverted by Lin's hands tugging at her trousers, so she picked her daughter up and balanced the child on her lap, seemingly lost in thought.

"Have you contacted the others, Ma-Ti?"

The man nodded. "It's all up to them now."

"Do you think they'll both come," asked Gi,

Ma-Ti shrugged helplessly. "Kwame will, for sure. The Yankee... who knows?" he replied, throwing a worried glance in Linka's direction.

Linka's temper began to flare uncontrollably. She needed to know what happened, since she couldn't depend on the idle gossip that she had been exposed to on the ship.

"Do not treat me like a baby. What happened after... that?"

"Um... we traveled to the mainland, stayed overnight in a hotel together and by morning, Wheeler had already gone."

"He was pretty gutted at the time, so it's understandable, I guess," recalled Ma-Ti. "Didn't he take Linka's ring, too?"

"Yes. Linka, we've had three reunions since we left the island. Wheeler hasn't turned up to any of them." Gi looked angry... and bitterly disappointed.

Linka was confused. "Surely, you could find him with your ring, Ma-Ti?"

The Indian looked up, surprised. "I guess you don't know. We can't make them work without five members. When you died, we were left powerless. We found that out on the first night without you in the hotel."

"But, I am here now, so... " Linka paused, as the idea slowly sunk in with her friends.

Ma-Ti was up and off the couch in a split second, making a mad dash towards the guest room for his ring.

"Do you think it will make a difference?" Gi's voice had a warning tone to it. She didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Da, well if Ma-Ti is able to beam him, he might realize that there are five of us... " Linka stopped, as a dangerous thought occurred to her.

"Plunder and his people were coming here for you, Gi. I think that they were after the rings. It will only be a matter of time before he retraces his contacts and finds us."

Gi looked positively green at the news. "Here?" she choked, glancing at her daughter, sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"Ma-Ti, have you beamed them yet?" Gi yelled, startling both Linka and Lin.

"NO! I can't find where I put my ring..."

Gi looked at her friend, eyebrows raised as if to say '_some things never change'._

Linka watched with amusement as Gi took a breath and called out, "okay, there's been a change of plans. We need to meet them somewhere else, or Plunder'll be crashing the party!"

"HUH?"

Gi rolled her eyes, before placing her daughter in Linka's lap. She stood and rounded the sofa before enveloping her arms around the Russian beauty's neck from behind, and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Welcome back Linka. You were certainly missed."

With that, Gi turned and left the room, leaving Linka sitting on the sofa and watching Gaia sleeping opposite. She jiggled the child on her knee for a while, listening to Gi and Ma-Ti arguing comically in the next room.

The sound of Gi's voice was comforting, even though she was currently chastising her fellow Planeteer.

"Geez, Ma-Ti! You've only been here for two days, and you've already turned this room upside..."

Linka grinned at this all-too-familiar scenario. She hugged little Lin close and breathed in the her scent. She smelt like baby powder and Napi-San, a pleasing combination. No more than six months old, Lin contentedly sucked on her fists, unperturbed by her mother's ranting and raving. Linka leaned back and closed her eyes, lost in her own thoughts.

"You've always been good with children, Linka."

Gaia was awake and watching Linka, a small smile apparent on her lined face. The girl smiled in response but said nothing, concentrating her attention on the squirming child.

"He'll come back, Linka. He'll come."

Gaia closed her eyes once more, leaving Linka to her muddled thoughts again.

_Da, I hope so._

_

* * *

_

**Okay, that chapter came a lot sooner than I expected, but I had the overwhelming urge to get it down. **

**Special shout out and hello to extra special reviewers: Emerald Angel, Star3, Buffalo1, Ray 1, and CPC reviewers (Gromia, DaiLou, Ruthie etc)**

**Thanks again for the reviews. Keep it coming!**

**Luv, Missgoldy (Sarah)**


	10. Chapter 10

_Oh boy! Sorry the chapter took so long. I've been a little overwhelmed at work, since it's now report time and I'm straining to get everything done without losing my sanity._

_Oh, someone corrected the word 'kerb' in a review from the last chapter. I was using the Australian/English spelling, since I didn't realize (realise) that there was a U.S equivalent. Hmmm, no wonder my U.S spell check was throwing a tantrum! I'll add curb /kerb to my list of confusing words:-O_

_Good news for CP fans recently, too! If you didn't already know, the New York Times published an article in April about resurrecting Captain Planet... a new season is currently being planned! Hooray! The CPC received confirmation about this from the Captain Planet Foundation, so this is good news for CP geeks like us. _

_Okay, I'll shut up now and get on with the story..._

_**I don't own Captain Planet and the Planeteers. I only own a car, and a dog that keeps chewing my shoes.**_

**Alternate Destination **

Chapter Ten

A large, brown suitcase was the last to be hurled into the back of Ma-Ti's truck. Wiping his forehead in mock exhaustion, Ma-Ti grinned at Linka as he returned towards the house.

"What did she pack in there? It weighs a tonne..." he muttered as he passed Linka on the wooden porch. Linka grinned in response, knowing that Gi had never known the meaning of 'traveling light.'

She lowered herself onto the stairs with one hand and sat with elbows resting on her knees. Leaning forward, Linka propped her chin into her hands and surveyed the scenery, feeling at peace for first time in weeks. Truthfully, she would have liked to stay longer,although, the four had unanimously agreed that it was time to leave. The possibility of a house visit from Zarm had obviously left a bitter taste in Gi's mouth.

_On the move again._

Shuffling footsteps intruded into her thoughts as Linka looked up and saw that Ma-Ti had returned to the porch. She shuffled over for him as he took a seat beside his friend, giving her a quick, one-armed hug. Linka smiled warmly in reply, and asked if they were ready to leave.

"Gi and Max are saying goodbye. He will take Lin with him to his brother's house in Laoag while we... we do whatever it is we need to do."

Linka nodded. "Did you find your ring, Ma-Ti?"

"Yes, I'd hidden it... a little too well, unfortunately."

"Where did you find it?"

Ma-Ti shook his head in disgust. "I'd left it in one of my socks, but Gi threw everything into the wash as soon as I arrived!"

"Have you summoned them?"

"Not yet. I thought I'd wait until we know where we are going." Ma-Ti manipulated the heart ring around his index finger thoughtfully, as if he had long forgotten the sensation. "I might be a little rusty... It has been so long."

"Da. I guess it has... for you."

They sat in companionable silence for several moments, broken only by the occasional footsteps inside. An image flashed briefly across Linka's mind for a moment, disappearing just as quickly as it had come.

_Sutchi?_

"Where is Sutchi, Ma-Ti?"

A shadow passed over the Indian's face, reflected in his sorrowful expression. Linka immediately understood the whereabouts of the missing monkey, and patted Ma-Ti's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"He has been gone now for about three years. Sutchi had a good life, though. He survived well past his life expectancy, you know." Ma-Ti looked down at his shoes, bending to tie a frayed lace properly. "I miss him a great deal. It was like I had lost another best friend."

"That would have been hard."

Ma-Ti didn't reply. Instead, he gazed out into the paddock, seemingly lost in thought. The screen door opened behind them and Linka shuffled aside to let Gi and Max past, both holding numerous bags of precious belongings.

"You guys were the best friends I ever had. I was so young when I joined the Planeteers. Barely a teenager." Ma-Ti smiled at the recollections now flooding his senses. "I didn't cope very well, to be honest. When you... you passed away, we were all so devastated. Then Sutchi. Not to mention the fact that Wheeler deserted us... stubborn Yankee mule."

"Da, well he has never coped well with emotional tissues..."

Ma-Ti chuckled delightedly, not bothering to alter her incorrect vocabulary. Her unintentional misuse of the English language was a defining trait they had all treasured in their Russian team-member. No matter how hard she tried, Linka could always be counted on to insert an inappropriate word into a catchphrase, expression or general observation.

Linka was oblivious to Ma-Ti's thoughts, however. She peered at Max and Gi with curiosity as they embraced beside their sedan. Gi seemed to be giving her husband instructions, as Max was nodding and shaking his head in a most vigorous fashion.

"There wasn't much for me to go home to. That's why I spend so much time here with Gi. I travel back and forth to visit them every few months. Max is a great guy, worships the ground she walks on. He doesn't seem to mind me being around, either," Ma-Ti mused, waving to Max as he climbed into the car, and Gi fastened her daughter into the car booster seat in the back. After exchanging several words with her husband through the open window, Gi finally stepped back and joined the pair on the porch steps.

Linka lifted her hand and waved as Max completed a three-point turn and made his way steadily down the driveway, the crunch of gravel audible for several seconds until the car disappeared from sight.

Ma-Ti was the first to voice the question that was on everyone's mind. "Where now?"

"We need to get out of here. Out of the country, I mean," Gi replied, turning to give Linka a tired, utterly bewildered smile. "What about returning to the States? We'll have more resources at our disposal, Commander Clash is working for the CIA now, and we might have a shot of finding Wheeler in case he chooses to ignore us again."

"Da, I think that sounds great," replied Linka, "so long as we do not travel by boat."

Ma-Ti and Gi laughed. "No, I think you have seen enough to last another lifetime," Ma-Ti remarked, the irony of the statement certainly not lost on him. "Should we go? I am a little unnerved at the thought of Plunder dropping in." Ma-Ti stood and walked towards his truck, climbing in and starting the engine. The motor spluttered to life noisily, maintaining a steady rumble.

Gi stood and beckoned for Linka to follow her inside. A quick glimpse of her hand showed that she was now wearing her ring again. Linka followed her friends lead as Gi knelt down and shook Gaia awake from her prone position on the sofa. Eyes fluttered open, revealing startling blue iris's which returned their gaze with such love and trust that Linka stepped back, afraid of betraying this with her own lack of confidence and unsettled state of mind.

"We are going to the U.S, Gaia. We need to leave now." Gi gently took her arm but Gaia shook her head gently, reclaiming her limb and struggling to speak.

Her voice resembled a whimper, and Linka immediately knew that Gaia's time had indeed run out.

"I had to know that you were safe, Linka. As soon as the soul left your body, I sensed that Zarm was responsible. It was forbidden for me to intrude on the continuum, but I had to. Before I interfered and lost my power, I was able to lock onto Zarm's energy for a moment. Fragments of a plan had been formed at that stage, I had to guess the rest, even your arrival in Manila. I knew the ship would dock there. I had to believe that you would have made it onto the boat. You understand, don't you?"

Linka nodded, biting her lip in trepidation for what was to come.

"I broke the law. I meddled with time and I was punished accordingly. There is nothing you can do for me, now. Zarm will have realized that I am no longer the Earth Spirit and will certainly attempt to reclaim this title and position for himself. You must prevent this from happening, Planeteers. His last reign as Spirit of Earth was disastrous."

"We will do what we can, Gaia, but..." Linka began, but was abruptly silenced by Gaia's pleading stare.

"No, Linka, you must listen. If this situation is corrected and Zarm defeated, you cannot remain here. You are now part of an alternate universe: you will corrupt this reality if you remain. Your death and consequent arrival have already altered the future in ways you cannot comprehend."

Gaia coughed painfully, oblivious to Ma-Ti's watchful presence now at the doorway.

"Once all of the rings are accounted for and worn, Captain Planet should be summoned. After Zarm and his crew have been dealt with, he will know what to do about Linka's presence."

Gi looked like as if she were about to spontaneously combust into flames. "WHAT!" she blurted, jumping to her feet in shock. "She's not going anywhere! Who cares if there are a few changes here and there. Linka shouldn't have died in the first place! She belongs with us! This is just..."

Linka looked down at Gaia sadly, unsure of what to say.

_I do not belong here, but I cannot go back to my old life, either._

"Linka will eventually have to leave. For now, there are more pressing matters to deal with, Gi. Zarm has captured a rare entity from the otherworld and has brought it to Earth. This creature has no soul and no remorse. It was banished from the spirit realm thousands of years ago. If Zarm gets hold of all five rings, the entity's powers will be limitless once the powers are transferred to it. This is all I know. I have had... had no encounter with this creature personally, but... it's reputation is feared... among all spirits."

Gaia was fading fast. Her eyes were closed, and her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Linka turned to Gi for a moment, dumbstruck at these revelations. Gi shook her head resolutely, her lips pursed in a thin line.

"Guys, we have to go. I can see smoke coming from the town," pleaded Ma-Ti, glancing worriedly outside.

"Oh God, they found us already?" whispered Gi in horror, sprinting towards the screen door with Linka. Together, they stared down towards the small town. A convoy of black cars were winding their way through the main street, disappearing behind several storefronts.

"We cannot leave you, Gaia! We must get her into the..." Linka started towards the former spirit, but was stopped by Ma-Ti.

"It is too late. Look." Gaia was no longer breathing. Her hand had fallen of the side of the couch and lay hanging, not quite touching the ground. Her face was peaceful, serene with a hint of a smile playing at the edges of her mouth. She had successfully completed her final Planeteer alert against all odds. Ma-Ti confirmed Gaia's condition with his ring, breathing the word "heart" for the first time in four years.

"Come, we have to go," Ma-Ti spoke, a new sense of urgency apparent in his voice. Wiping back tears, the girls quickly covered Gaia with a blanket and locked the house up. Bolting towards the car, Gi jumped into the drivers seat as Linka and Ma-Ti piled into the back. The Planeteer jammed her foot on the accelerator and hurtled down the driveway, throwing her passengers into the back of their seats violently.

Linka gripped onto the door handle in fear as the car skidded dangerously around a sharp corner, the gravel doing nothing to ease their escape. As they reached the end of the driveway, Gi hurled the car to the right and sped away in the opposite direction from the town. Linka swiveled around in her seat and peered through the back window, anxious that the convoy might be rounding the corner. Trying to block out Gi's angry cursing assaulting her ears in a mixture of foreign languages, Linka breathed a sigh of relief as they found the highway at last.

"How did they find us so quickly?" questioned Ma-Ti, still breathless from their narrow escape. "They practically had an army down there..."

No-one answered. Gi simply concentrated on the road ahead, gripping the steering wheel in a panicky, sweaty grip.

Linka sat back in the seat and watched the scenery once again, as she had only an hour and a half ago. So much had changed since the taxi ride. She had been reunited with two of her fellow Planeteers, and Gaia was dead. Even after these events, Linka felt as if a strange calm had descended over her body. Her eyes lulled for several moments causing the back of Gi's head to be obscured by her long eyelashes.

Ma-Ti's voice intruded into her muddled thought. She turned and watched him, comforted by the familiar motion of his hand.

"_**Planeteer Alert. We have a major Eco-Emergency about to go down. We have made contact with Gaia, and we are heading to the United States as I speak. Meet us at the top of the Empire State Building in New York on Tuesday night at 7pm. Bring the rings."**_

Gi nodded her approval at the alert, but Ma-Ti frowned slightly, as if he had forgotten something. With a menacing tone to his voice, he added:

"_**Wheeler, you had better be there or I am officially disowning you. "**_

"Good job, Ma-Ti." Gi merged skillfully into the left hand lane, propping her elbow against the open window ledge and tapping her fingers idly on the roof of the car.

"You did not mention me in the alert?" asked Linka, wondering if this would have helped.

Ma-Ti shook his head resolutely. "No way, Linka! It is not exactly something that I could mention in passing...O_h, by the way, Linka has been resurrected, Gaia is dead and we're running from every eco-villain we've ever encountered. _ _See you on Tuesday! _How would they cope with that information?"

"That is true, Ma-Ti."

"We'll be at the airport in about half an hour, guys." Gi wound her window up, feeling overwhelmed by the fumes emitted from passing traffic. Coughing slightly, she overtook a rusty, ancient BMW putting along at about half the speed limit.

"Do we have money?" Linka asked worriedly, knowing that a plane trip to the US from the Philippines would set them back several thousand dollars each.

Ma-Ti exchanged a quick glance with Gi, before turning towards Linka once again. "We received payouts from our governments after... well, you know. Some of us more than others, but it was for service to our countries."

"How much?" In spite of herself, she was incredibly curious. "I mean, it was certainly enough to keep you living comfortably, da?"

"Yes, I guess it was," Ma-Ti mused, absentmindedly playing with his ring again. "Kwame bought a house in Johannesburg with his money."

"Oh..."

The conversation ended abruptly. Linka was entirely stunned by this development. She had never even entertained the possibility that there would be compensation for their efforts. Linka had always considered her job to be a gift, an honor to be selected for. They had always been fed, clothed and housed in idyllic surroundings.

Ma-Ti spoke up, so softly that she could barely hear him. "Kwame, Gi and I chose your hometown to benefit from your payout. I hope that is okay..."

Linka smiled in response and nodded. "Da, that was a wonderful idea. But I feel, so... what is the phrase... out of the thread?"

"Loop," commented Gi from the drivers seat, but understanding Linka's choice of words. "We have a lot of catching up to do. I'm starving, so we'll grab some lunch at the airport and talk, okay?"

"Spasiba. I would like that."

Gi turned the radio on and concentrated once again on the road, indicating before taking an exit displaying the universal airport symbol.

Linka sat back once again and listened to the music. She loved music... music had always been an outlet in her younger days, a way to block out her troubled childhood. She sat quietly and listened to several songs that she didn't recognize, learnt about several new product advertisements she'd never heard of, and passed countless new models of cars. Cars that she apparently wouldn't be around long enough to drive. The thought depressed her deeply. The unfairness of Gaia's departure also weighed heavily on Linka's mind, the knowledge sinking in that Gaia had probably waited for her in that dark alley for four years.

Nothing made sense anymore. 

_Why should Gaia be made to suffer for Zarm's greed?_

_What is to become of me?_

_Will I end up having to return to that lonely stretch of beach, a few pebbles and photo's to keep me company?_

Linka shuddered at the thought and pushed it out of her mind. Why had this happened to her? What had she done to deserve this? The tears began to well up again as Linka chastised herself, angry about her inability to control her emotions lately. 

_And where is Wheeler? How could he treat his friends like this? He had better have a good excuse for his appalling behavior._

Linka's anger was now bubbling into fury. She gritted her teeth and wiped a stray tear away quickly, careful not to alert Ma-Ti to her pathetic display.

She turned and faced the window, noting the planes taking off and landing in the distance. As another errant tear escaped and slid down her cheek, she sniffed and touched her forehead to the cool glass.

She could say with all honesty that she had never wanted to hear his voice so much in her life. Regardless of all the times that he infuriated them to the point of madness, Wheeler also had the rare gift of turning any eco-situation into a light-hearted one. He was quick to laugh and a lot of fun to be around, a quality that was sorely lacking at present. Linka sighed, missing him more than she had ever realized.

_Please come. I need to see you._

_

* * *

_Read and review guys_...seriously, I spent about seven hours writing this , which would have been better served on paperwork :-P _

Let me know if you want me to keep going.

Sarah


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everybody, hope you are all well and happy! I'm so thankful for the amount of reviews that I've been getting... my stat page shows that there have been 1500 hits so far, nearly three times what "The Tunnel" ever received, so I'm quite shocked about that particular figure. You guys keep reading and I'll continue writing.

Thanks again :)

**Alternate Destination **

Chapter Eleven

"DAMN THEM!"

Petulantly flinging the flimsy screen door shut, Looten Plunder looked as if he was about to burst a blood vessel. A vein was sticking out quite prominently from his forehead, pulsating through the beads of perspiration now collecting around his temples. Plunder had every reason to be stressed out: Zarm was most displeased about this unexpected development.

They had fully expected to take the planet-brat's by surprise. By the time they had arrived in port, Plunder had already locked onto Linka's location via the cell phone she was carrying in her back-pack. Contacts were an invaluable resource in his usual day-to-day dealings, especially those who worked for telecommunication companies and could pin-point a person anywhere in the world with dead-on accuracy.

Unfortunately, their good luck evaporated from the moment they entered the farmhouse. Linka was nowhere to be found, nor were the other members of the household. All that remained were remnants of an uneaten breakfast, and the cluttered, untidy household belonging to people who had obviously left in a hurry.

Verminous Skumm entered the cottage after Plunder and Zarm, sniffing the air carefully for any trace of the previous tenants. Eventually, it was he who had found the odd shaped blanket lying across the sofa, seeming to hide an unknown, bulky form beneath it.

"Hey guyssss, someonessss ssstill here..." the rat-man hissed, extending his long, gnarled fingers in the direction of the lounge. Zarm materialized immediately, demanding that Skumm remove the offending article. The entity's lips were curled into a triumphant grin, his eyes narrowed as others entered the room, curious as to how Zarm would dispatch the unfortunate victim.

The spirit's confidence was shattered from the moment the blanket was lifted. A mound of damp sand lay across the sofa cushions, crumbling as soon it was exposed to the air. Plunder and Skumm gawked at the sand in confusion and surprise, the human observers exchanging muttered comments.

"What does it mean?" Plunder hesitantly asked Zarm, beginning to regret the mission and it's countless blunders. Zarm didn't answer: the entity simply floated menacingly in front of them, seeming to stare blindly at the dull, white particles

Sly Sludge was the first to feel it: a build-up of electricity was buzzing around them, the static effect causing their hair to stand on end.

"They're not here. We should just... **OUCH!**" Dr Blight rubbed her arm, having felt an almighty shock assault her right limb, the cause of which was unknown. "What the hell was..."

"Ow!" More shouts sounded through the air as Zarm turned around slowly, red sparks crackling around his aura in a most disturbing manner.

Looten Plunder was the last to flee the cottage, feeling the spirit's wrath being unleashed from behind him. Light of the brightest red shone fiercely through the windows, bathing the peaceful surroundings in an eerie, shade of crimson.

Practically throwing himself into the car, Plunder gripped the steering wheel and attempted to gather his nerves. Dr Blight sat in the back seat, still rubbing her arm and pouting petulantly. She leaned forward and patted Plunder on the head, perhaps in a clumsy attempt to console him.

"We still have the tracking system, darling," she rasped, eying the house suspiciously. "The brats seem to have stopped, at least for now."

Plunder shook his head angrily, thumping the steering wheel. He knew that they were in trouble. At least one of the rings should have been in Zarm's possession by now, the first ring crucial towards the survival of the thing currently in Duke Nukem's safe-keeping. However, Zarm had neglected to mention the creatures' shelf life until after the heist was well underway.

_When a 'bal-rog' is removed from the 'otherworld', it kills and feeds on the souls of it's victims until it literally explodes..._

With the power of the rings, Zarm's pet would continue devouring anything in it's way (or theirs, for that matter), as well as possess the dormant forces that were once so perkily displayed by the Planeteers.

_Oh well. Perhaps no big, scary monster? World domination comes a pretty close second..._

_If Zarm can get his act together._

* * *

"Can you ask for no butter? I'm trying to cut out dairy products." Ma-Ti nodded, amused at Gi's attempt to stick to her latest diet fad. He turned and headed off towards the cafeteria area, the slight spring in his step belying his physical appearance.

"No dairy? Not even ice cream?" Linka was perplexed. Gi's fondness for chocolate ice cream had been legendary amongst the Planeteers. Gi winced slightly, as if the mere thought of her favorite desert would ruin her resolve.

"Don't tempt me, kiddo. I put on fifteen kilos when I was pregnant with Lin."

"You look fine, Gi. I feel guilty now for ordering a chicken schnitzel, now that I will have to eat it in front of you!" Gi waved off her worry with a good-natured grin and relaxed back into her seat. They sat in companionable silence, watching the bustling crowds weave their way through the busy international terminal.

Upon reaching the airport, they had found a flight departing for Los Angeles at 7:30pm. Since check-in would not commence for several hours, the trio had resigned themselves to eating lunch and wondering around the shops to keep themselves occupied. The girls had quickly found a spare table and chairs near the eating area, and had positioned their luggage safely against the wall, each girl sitting on either side of it. Manila International Airport had become a haven for pick-pockets and thieves and Gi wasn't about to take any chances with their valuables.

"I still do not understand how Zarm and Plunder found us so quickly. It would have taken them some time to get off the boat, organize the transport and then contact... whoever he needed to contact."

Gi nodded distractedly, her clear brown eyes observing a child throwing an almighty tantrum in the center of the food court, his flustered parents buying a chocolate to appease him. She sighed, before returning her attention to Linka's questioning gaze.

"That kid certainly deserves something other than a Hershey's Bar," she muttered with disapproval, twisting her hair into a high pony-tail and skillfully winding a thin elastic around it. "Oh, sorry Linka. What were you saying?"

Linka smiled and shook her head, indicating that it wasn't important. "Da, if I had a child, she would have eaten cold oatmeal for a week if she had..."

Linka trailed off, the smile vanishing from her face as she contemplated the statement. Gi looked away awkwardly, at a loss as to what to say, or how to console her friend. The grave reality of the situation had been thrust upon them only an hour or two ago, Gaia's words leaving a hollow and empty sensation in the pit of Linka's stomach.

_You cannot remain here._

_You will corrupt this reality if you remain._

Linka buried her face in her hands, feeling frustrated and totally helpless. A soothing hand massaged her back in large circles, comforting her somewhat.

"We'll work it out Linka. We always do."

"I want things to go back to the way they were." Her voice was muffled and strained, barely perceptible to Gi. "I'm not meant to be here, but I cannot go back. Why is this happening to me?"

Gi shuffled in closer and hugged her best friend fiercely, at a loss as to how to answer Linka's question. "Look, we need to concentrate on the present. We'll worry about all that stuff later. In a few days, we'll all be back together again."

Linka raised her head angrily. "That is only if the Yankee decides to..."

Gi cut her off in mid-sentence as Ma-Ti approached their table, a tray balanced with one hand and a newspaper in the other. "If he doesn't come, then we'll include you in Ma-Ti's next message. THAT ought to get him moving pretty quickly!"

Linka chuckled lightly, feeling slightly better. She helped Ma-Ti remove the food from the plastic tray, while her stomach lurched happily at the tantalizing aromas gracing the air around her. She was starving...

"Dig in, guys! No butter, Gi... or at least I think that was what I asked for..."

Gi inspected her sandwich suspiciously, before taking a huge bite out of it and munching away contentedly. Linka followed suit, savoring the taste of the decidedly unhealthy fried chicken breast. Ma-Ti's attention was divided between his stir-fry and the large-screen television on the other side of the court. Catching Linka's attention, he motioned towards the screen where a news report was cutting to an image of a large cruise ship, it's appearance somewhat recognizable to the stunned Russian.

Linka stopped chewing for a moment, concentrating on the next picture of at least 40 people being led off the gang-plank in blankets, armed escorts assisting the grim procession. Linka recognized Barbara and one of the British backpackers immediately, her heart leaping with joy at their escape. Silently, she applauded the efforts of Mary, Amy and Matt. They had obviously been successful in their efforts to alert the authorities.

Gi's eyes scanned the foreign subtitles, providing Linka and Ma-Ti with a running commentary. "Okay... survivors of hostage crisis located alive on Pacific Sky ...found trapped in the ship movie theater, um... one man suffered a heart attack, another three treated for dehydration... police are investigating... a massive man-hunt has begun for the hijackers, who are still at large..."

Linka returned to her meal, listening with faded interest as Gi continued to interpret the report. "The police are describing the hijackers now... seems pretty spot on, actually," she commented tartly while attempting to hide the knowing smirk now forming on her face, as the female reporter now produced an identikit picture of a man with decidedly piggish features.

They finished their meals at a leisurely pace, occasionally discussing the past few hours in hushed tones. Finally, the prolonged stillness seemed to get the better of Ma-Ti. "Shall we look around? There is an MP3 store over there that I wouldn't mind browsing through." Linka's blank stare prompted a brief explanation of song downloading, before the trio stood and collected their belongings. Ma-Ti grabbed the baggage trolley and practically ran with it towards the store, leaving the girls with their hand luggage and empty plates.

Tossing the litter into their correct recycling bins, Gi grabbed Linka's arm and half dragged her to a clothes shop, aware that her friend couldn't survive with only her own, tattered clothes for much longer.

After pushing the Russian beauty into the change-room with a large pile of jeans and shirts, Gi chatted animatedly through the doors, occasionally walking away to remove something off a hanger that caught her eye. Throwing it over Linka's change room door, the conversation would continue thick and fast, leaving her slightly breathless from the effort of changing and answering questions at the same time.

"Gi, do I even have a passport? Please tell me you..." Linka's voice sounded uncertain, since this was a potential problem she had only just realized.

"Yes, lucky for you. One of the few things I did get. How's the dress I found?"

Linka gazed uncomprehendingly into the mirror, finding it difficult to recognize the reflection that stared back at her. She fidgeted with the neckline for a moment, feeling totally self conscious. She rarely wore dresses, even in her younger days. Not that this was too over-revealing: the dress was plain black in color with three-quarter length sleeves, and an attractive princess-line cut and bodice which accentuated her figure in an extremely flattering manner. The fabric fell in soft drapes around her calves, gaining an appreciative whistle from Gi who was currently sneaking a glance over the top of the door.

"You'd stop traffic in that dress, Linka..."

"I do not know," Linka began, still unsure if she could confidently wear the outfit. "It is still winter in the U.S...I will be cold!"

"Actually, they're coming into spring, now, so you'll be fine. If you're worried about it, we'll get you some boots or something..." Gi's arms were crossed, her chin resting on the frame as she mentally assessed possible wardrobe combinations.

Linka was still unconvinced. "Nyet, I think I would be more comfortable in this," she replied, tilting her head towards a pair of indigo jeans and a camisole. Gi, however, was not to be deterred.

"Look, we'll get both, and you can do a fashion show for Ma-Ti. He'll pick the dress, though. Who wouldn't?" Gi chuckled at Linka's forlorn face as she disengaged herself from the door frame and waited in the shop for Linka to dress.

Shuffling the back-packs into one hand, Gi struggled to find her purse. A cell phone fell suddenly from a zippered pocket, bouncing across the carpeted floor. Bending down to pick it up, Gi scrutinized the latest Nokia model, curious as to how it came into Linka's possession.

"Where'd the phone come from, Lin?" she asked, looking up curiously when Linka exited the enclosure with several clothes over her arm, staring at the gadget in confusion, then dawning horror.

"Boshe moy, I totally forgot I had that..." she whispered, retrieving it from Gi's hand and turning it over, her green eyes scanning the illuminated screen. "It is Plunder's! Could they... locate us with it?"

"Ah...definitely."

"We have to throw it away... they may already be here!" Linka exclaimed, her voice rising in panic at her obvious mistake.

"Wait... lets buy the clothes first. I have an idea..." Gi replied, a mischievous smile lighting up her dimpled face.

* * *

The girls observed the check-in line closely, having found that Scandinavian Airlines had a flight scheduled to Norway at 4pm, due to leave soon. Since this was the only flight operated by the airline today, they knew that this was their best chance.

"Be careful!" Linka hissed to Gi's departing back, gaining a thumbs up in response. The Planeteer skillfully weaved her way through the line of harried-looking people, expertly dropping the phone into a severe-looking woman's open shopping bag. The woman glared at Gi as she pushed past, making it to the counter and asking a question to the stressed-out check-in attendant. A curt response followed, and Gi was on her way again, seemingly oblivious to the death-stares of those in the queue, having assumed that she had been trying to cut the line.

"Too easy," she breathed gleefully, following Linka out of the area. "I guess we just stay under the radar now and hope that flight leaves on time."

"Da, we can check in after it leaves. You were always good with the plans, Gi!"

Gi shrugged nonchalantly, giving her a sideways glance as they returned to the food court. "Not every plan worked, Linka. You and Wheeler are living proof of that."

Linka chose not to respond to that statement. Instead, she waved to Ma-Ti, who was sitting cross-legged on top of the suitcases. "You two took your time. Where were you?"

Gi grabbed the handles and pushed the trolley forward, causing Ma-Ti to lurch unsteadily and jump of the luggage. "Taking care of business, 'heart-man'! We need to keep an eye out for Plunder and Co."

The shopping bags were piled into the trolley's front basket as Linka explained the situation with the cell phone to Ma-Ti.

"Ha, you think they're stupid enough to fall for it?"

"Da, I certainly wouldn't put it through them!"

Ma-Ti chuckled, correcting her. "Past them, Linka."

She pouted in mock frustration, feigning annoyance. They had always been able to master various English phrases so well, while she struggled with even the simplest of terms. "Da, whatever..." she mumbled, brushing her mistake off airily.

* * *

With no sign of the eco-villains, the three made their way towards the United Airlines check-in counter. It was now 4:30 as the trio cast the odd nervous glance around the bustling terminal every few minutes or so.

"I hope this works," Linka whispered to the others, worried about how the airline would react if a 'deceased' person boarded the plane. "Wouldn't my death be on file? Or my passport canceled?" she queried, looking around nervously as if half-expecting to be forcibly arrested by armed guards at the ticket-counter.

As they approached the front of the line, Gi leaned towards the others. "You'll get on the plane_here_: It's the United States I'm worried about!" she exclaimed, not doing much to soothe Linka's nerves. "Los Angeles has very strict security measures in place now. How we're going to get you through LAX is totally beyond me."

Linka groaned, staying close behind Gi and Ma-Ti as they moved towards the counter. She held her breath anxiously as Gi handed over their passports, barely able to watch the attendant scan her fifteen year old computer for the booking they had made earlier. Ma-Ti lifted the suitcases individually onto the platform, while the attendant attached adhesive tags with stark black letters, their destination securely in place. He watched them move sluggishly along the rubber gangway and eventually out of sight.

The woman's hands busied themselves behind the counter for several moments, before the machine printed out three crisp boarding passes. Linka breathed a sigh of relief as the tickets and passports were handed over with a smile.

Gi grabbed them and thanked the attendant. She turned and shuffled her friends along the rope towards the exit, distributing their passports and tickets as they left the check-in area. The looming gate-way to customs beckoned the trio enticingly, however Gi noticed a toilet in the vicinity and expressed the need to visit the ladies room. Linka accompanied her friend, the girls leaving their hand luggage in Ma-Ti's care. As the girls headed off, Ma-Ti sat down in front of a garden display (consisting mostly of plastic plants and an unappealing tropical backdrop).

Remembering the chewing gum hidden away after his last flight, Ma-Ti found the half-empty packet in the front pocket of his bag. He opened it and popped a piece into his mouth, enjoying the burst of flavor assaulting his taste-buds. Ma-Ti's hand had no sooner left his mouth when he stopped chewing altogether, the gum sitting idly underneath his tongue. He froze, unable to breathe as Zarm floated by, unseen by the rest of the passengers. Ma-Ti's mouth dropped open, too shocked and unprepared to act. The spirit changed direction, floating towards the check-in counter, followed by a woman in a bright pink jump-suit, chatting on her cell phone. She stopped some ten feet from where Ma-Ti was sitting, overtaken at great speed by a red-faced man in a safari suit, his pony-tail swinging idly behind him.

_You have got to be kidding..._ he thought with dismay, his eyes locked on Dr Blight's profile. She hadn't noticed him... although she seemed a little preoccupied with her conversation. Ma-Ti looked nervously from Blight to Plunder's retreating figure, practically jogging towards the check-in counter.

He activated his ring when the thought occurred to him that the girls would exit the toilets soon: in plain view of Dr Blight.

_Girls... you may want to stay where you are for the moment... we're in trouble._

Gi and Linka immediately acknowledged the message and stayed put as Ma-Ti observed Plunder reach the counter of Scandinavian Airlines. Dr Blight's voice registered in the back of his frantic mind, her voice rising in volume with every word she uttered.

"... sure they're heading towards Europe? If you're wrong, I'll ...yeah... the signal began moving about four-thirty? There was a flight to Nor..." Blight gave Plunder the thumbs-up sign before heading in his direction, her shrill voice trailing off.

Checking to see if the coast was clear, Ma-Ti jumped to his feet and slunk towards the ladies toilets, before knocking politely. Gi stuck her head out cautiously, looking around the terminal for eco-villains. The Indian inclined his head towards the check-in counter as they stepped out, their faces pale.

"We need to get to customs **now**, guys," Gi pleaded, "we can't fight Zarm without Cap."

The trio quickly left the area, narrowly avoiding Sly Sludge who was lighting up a cigarette where Ma-Ti had just been sitting. Luck was on their side as they passed easily through the security gates and x-ray equipment. The gang strode through the sparse halls, occasionally looking over their shoulders, almost expecting to glimpse unwanted company.

With enormous relief, Gi directed them towards gate 12, a small sitting area with plastic chairs and a small shop. They collapsed into a row of bucket seats alongside the shop, offloading their bags and reclining into the seats.

Gi nervously fiddled with the buttons on her jacket, before rearranging a few pot plants to give them some cover. "What if they get in here? Plunder'll be smart enough to catch a connecting flight to Oslo... they're bound to come through here!"

"Not without passports..." commented Linka dryly, retrieving the satchel out of her bag and spilling them onto her lap.

"Linka, you never fail to surprise me!" exclaimed Ma-Ti, rifling through the package with glee and ridiculing the photo's of the various eco-villains within. "Urgh, take a look at this one... Dr Blight was having a bad hair day..."

The passports kept them entertained for the duration of their wait. Finally, a boarding call was announced for their flight which, judging from the amount of passengers waiting, was only filled to half capacity.

With a final, definitive glance over her shoulder, Linka followed Gi and Ma-Ti onto the open tarmac. They were greeted on board the plane by an American stewardess with a distinctive southern accent. Linka smiled warmly at the comforting voice, before finding her window seat towards the rear of the plane, Gi sitting heavily beside her. Ma-Ti settled quickly into his seat a few rows in front of them, turning to wave at his bemused friends.

Returning the gesture warmly, Linka leaned back and watched the stewards rush around the cabin, handing out headphones and duty-free magazines. The emergency procedures soon began, however Linka was happily distracted by the purchases available in "On-Board Shopping", flicking through the pages aimlessly while the passengers were treated to a tele-visual demonstration of emergency exit techniques. Linka raised her green eyes over the top of the magazine briefly, observing the back of Ma-Ti's head bobbing rapidly in time with his MP3 player.

_Why didn't I pick up his iPod?_

The question escaped her subconscious without prodding as she recalled the electronic object lying broken and filthy within the battered geo-cruiser. She pushed the thought aside quickly.

_Why would Wheeler need it? It is broken... doesn't work._

Gi interrupted her internal dialogue, causing the Russian to whip her head around too quickly. "Hey, at least they're showing some good movies on the flight... I saw this one a few weeks ago!" Linka rubbed her neck as Gi practically shoved the guide into her lap, before nodding in Ma-Ti's direction. The young Indian was sitting rather contentedly between two attractive blondes and chatting animatedly, his headphones still attached to his ears.

Gi sighed, slapping herself on the forehead. "He's such a babe-magnet, now," she giggled with a hint of sarcasm, incurring a similar reaction from Linka.

The cabin crew took their seats as the plane began to taxi along the runway for a few minutes, before pausing at a junction. As the engines whirred to life, Linka gripped the arm-rests, waiting for the familiar sensation of taking flight. The momentum increased, the cabin lights flickered and the plane built up speed until the wheels left the tarmac.

She was on her way...

* * *

**New York. The reunion. Will they be disappointed? You'll have to stay tuned for next chapter to find out! **_(devious cackling in background, then a fit of coughing- I have the flu :- ( )_

**Sarah**


	12. Chapter 12

My mum says that "Patience is a virtue."

Thank you for being so virtuous!

Damn, this took me so long, but I didn't want to break it up (for obvious reasons). I'm sure you guys wont mind, though!

#Captain Planet doesn't belong to me (obviously)#

**Alternate Destination**

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Maybe this is forever  
Forever fades away  
Like a rocket ascending into space  
Could you not be sad  
Could you not break down  
After all, I won't let go

Until you're safe and sound  
Until you're safe and sound

"**_Safe and Sound_"**

**Sheryl Crow**

* * *

"What did you get?"

Gi opened the lid and inspected her meal closely, her nose wrinkled up in apparent distaste. After prodding the spaghetti several times with a plastic fork, she flipped a single meatball over and observed the oil and fat flowing into the plastic container, mixing with the rest of her meal.

"It looks like sheep intestines, actually..."

"Ew! Thats disgusting!"

"You try eating it, then!" Gi exclaimed with a giggle, pushing it to the side with a dismissive glance. For the next half hour, she resigned herself to nibbling on the accompanying bread roll and side salad, occasionally picking at Linka's grilled chicken and vegetables.

The flight had progressed quite smoothly (much to Linka's surprise). After supper had been served, the window flaps were lowered and the lights dimmed. Much of the cabin was now dark, with the exception of the odd television screen flickering nearby.

The events of the past few weeks had begun to catch up with Linka as she found herself nodding off every now and again, before waking and readjusting her aching, cramped limbs- to no avail. It was impossible to find a comfortable position in the reclining seats, and she was becoming frustrated as a result.

Gi eventually noticed her agitation and remedied the problem by allowing her disgruntled friend to stretch her legs over her own lap, which meant that Linka could lean against the cabin wall. Propping some pillows against her back, Linka lent back and wiggled her feet happily, thanking Gi with absolute sincerity.

"Try and get some sleep."

"Da, I need it..."

Linka closed her eyes, listening to the minute sounds coming from the plane, including the distant wail of a small child from somewhere in the next cabin. Soon, the background noise began to diminish in intensity, replaced by a dreamless, uninterrupted sleep.

* * *

A sharp pain eventually woke her, caused by an unapologetic teenager pushing past her seat and knocking her outstretched feet. At first disorientated and groggy, it took Linka a few moments to regain her senses. She stiffly sat upright, rubbing her eyes and uncomfortably aware that her skin and mouth were dry from the aircraft's ventilation system.

The Russian carefully disengaged her legs from Gi's lap and replaced them underneath the seat in front, stretching and yawning at the same time. Gi was sound asleep, her head and body lolling uncomfortably to the side.

_She is going to have such a back ache when she wakes up._

Linka contemplated the idea of waking her, but eventually decided against it. Instead, she reached for the remote and turned the television monitor on, affixing the headphones that had, until then, remained unused in a transparent wrapper.

She flicked idly through the stations, soon finding the passenger flight channel which detailed their flight path and other various navigational information.

_Three hours until destination? That went fast..._

Linka rubbed her hands together with glee, delighted with their progress. She simply couldn't wait to land...

_A hot shower. A bed. I need to get a watch, too. Toothpaste... _

She contemplated these thoughts for a while, her heart warming to the idea of these simple, everyday items that she had, until now, taken for granted.

_Boshe moy, I feel like a rodent has crawled into my mouth and died..._

Linka knew that this was a gross over reaction, but she had always been a self-confessed, fastidious clean-freak. She took pride in her personal grooming habits, a value instilled since childhood. Linka's parents had struggled financially for many years, barely able to provide Linka and her brother with the bare necessities. However poor they had been, her mother had always ensured that her children were well-fed and clean. This responsibility had consequently passed to _Nona _after her beloved motherhad passed away, just after Linka's tenth birthday.

She tucked her thick brown locks behind her ears, staring ahead at the screen and seeming a million miles away.

Her emerald eyes glazed over as she contemplated a thought that had never crossed her mind until now.

_Should I be with my family? Were my mother and father waiting for me?_

Her brow furrowed further as she pondered her Nona.

_Nona and Mishka... _

_Who informed them of my death?_

_How would they have reacted? _

Linka immediately felt ill, a wave of nausea passing through her body in hot waves. She pondered her beloved grandmother's situation, and the disturbing knowledge that Nona had outlived both her own children and grandchild.

More revelations began creeping to the surface, then questions that she needed answered.

Startled into action, she gripped Gi's forearm and shook her awake. The Asian planeteer stirred slightly and coughed, before resuming her steady breathing. Undeterred, Linka shook her again.

"I'm too tired, honey. Maybe tomorrow," Gi grumbled, her need for sleep overtaking all other functions.

"Gi, where is Nona?"

Gi's eyes fluttered open, observing Linka's pale face staring back at her. Gi opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again, unsure of how to proceed.

"Linka, we don't need to talk about this now..." she gently replied, only serving to alarm Linka further.

"Nyet, I need to know, Gi. You said that my compensation went to a wildlife charity, so it obviously didn't go to my my family. Is Nona gone, too?"

Gi sighed and looked down examining her fingernails. She had carefully skirted the issue since Linka had turned up on her doorstep, knowing that the truth would shatter her friend's already frayed nerves.

"Do not baby me, Gi. Is she gone?" Linka's voice betrayed the conviction and determination she had been trying so hard to muster. A single nod confirmed her suspicions, leaving her rendered totally speechless.

"I'm so sorry, Linka. I wanted to wait until you were... better equipped to deal with it, I guess." Gi placed a comforting arm around her shoulders, affectionately brushing the hair from her friend's face. Gi was slightly alarmed to see the reaction on Linka's face, however. Her lips were set in a thin line, her bright eyes staring sightlessly towards the small monitor in front.

"Linka, are you..." Gi ventured cautiously, but was cut off.

"How did she die?" the Russian demanded, now aware that the compensation would have arrived soon after her own 'accident'.

_Nona must have passed away shortly after I did_.

"And where is Mishka?" she appealed, her voice now rising in panic

Gi stared back, totally unprepared for this interrogation. She and Ma-Ti had briefly discussed the possibility of this conversation before they had fled the cottage. The pair had both agreed to avoid the topic until Linka had adjusted to her new-found situation. She was already an emotional wreck, there was no need to upset her further.

"Linka, I... we'll fill you in when we're all together again, okay?"

Linka stared back in disbelief, shocked that Gi refused to divulge this information.

"I have a right to know, it is my family! I cannot believe you are refusing to tell me!" she snapped angrily, now incurring curious glances from their neighbors.

"For God's sake, Linka! I'm totally not comfortable with describing the details of your Nona's death after all you've been through. Please, just calm down for a moment..." Gi pleaded, tears springing to her own eyes.

"So Mishka is alive?" Linka was relentless, pressing Gi onwards towards breaking point.

"I don't know..." Gi whimpered, unable to make eye contact with her friend. Linka finally backed off, trying to make sense of the limited information she had received. The Russian lent back and glared at the monitor once again, her mind working frantically.

After a minute of silent seething, she unbuckled her seatbelt and stumbled into the aisle. She fled towards the toilet cubicle, passing Ma-Ti's worried face without a second glance. She pushed the sliding door open and stepped inside, before slamming it shut, a sob escaping her lips in the process.

She wanted to scream, to beat her fists against the walls and curse those responsible for her predicament. She sat unsteadily on the edge of the basin, working hard to regain her composure. She concentrated on her breathing, all the while chastising herself for the tears that were threatening to burst forth. Little by little, she calmed down. Linka turned slightly and glanced at her reflection, not too surprised to see a chalk-white face and swollen eyes staring back at her.

She splashed some cold water on her face and rearranged her lanky hair as best she could. Grabbing a couple of Kleenex from the box, she pushed open the door again and walked back to her seat, in time to hear the captain announcing their descent into Los Angeles.

* * *

Linka's journey through Los Angeles International Airport was a blur. She remembered very little of it, not even Ma-Ti discreetly activating his ring when an immigration officer questioned them about Linka's dubious passport details.

"He wasn't going to let her through," he explained, once they were all settled on the New York flight. Gi nodded distractedly, her worried gaze still focused on Linka's stony expression. She hadn't spoken a word since her return from the bathroom on the flight to LA.

Some three hours later, they finally arrived at New York's JFK airport. Clearing customs after 10pm, the crowd made their way towards the Baggage Claim. Ma-Ti remained behind the girls by some distance, lost within the sea of people. His face was a mirror of concentration, his ring ablaze in the dimly-lit hallway.

As Linka rounded the corner and stepped into the massive area, she immediately spotted her luggage on Conveyor Belt Three, the small suitcase rotating away from the approaching crowd. She retrieved the case and pulled it to the ground, before dragging it towards a nearby pillar and sitting on it, her back leaning against the cold concrete.

Still waiting, Gi stood on her toes and peered over the luggage slide for a glimpse of her own bags. Ma-Ti approached the Asian woman, glancing uneasily at a forlorn-looking Linka sitting alone on the other side of the room, her knees drawn up to her chin.

"Will you look out for my luggage? I need to make a phone call."

Gi looked momentarily confused.

"To who?" she asked, but Ma-Ti only shook his head, jogging towards the row of pay-phones near the information desk.

With an exhausted shrug, she resumed scanning the conveyor belt, finally spotting the two missing suitcases. Pulling them both from the turn-style, she dragged them towards Linka and collapsed onto the marble floor beside her.

It was about ten minutes before Ma-Ti returned, his expression unreadable.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets go get some sleep," was Gi's quick reply. With that, the trio rose and headed out of the terminal, towards the bustling taxi rank and the bright lights of New York City.

* * *

They had found a small bed and breakfast in Chelsea, with two double beds and a pull out single available for three nights. The room was small but cozy, with a lovely view of the city through it's quaint, bay window. Gi offered Linka first shower, which she accepted with a small smile which didn't quite meet her eyes. Grabbing a towel from her bed, Linka closed the door quietly behind her. Ma-Ti listened for the sound of running water before he spoke.

"I found him!" he hissed, gaining Gi's immediate attention. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she looked up in surprise and asked the Indian to elaborate.

"I found Wheeler!" he repeated, a grin stretching across his dark face. "I beamed him at JFK and told him about Linka. That's why I went to the phone box! I gave him the phone number of the pay-phone and he actually rung back!"

_What a night, _Gi lamented, unsure how much more she could take. "Is he coming?"

"I think so," Ma-Ti replied, trying to recall the dynamics of the short conversation. "He didn't actually say, so we'd better keep this from her, in case he... ."

"In case he doesn't show," Gi interjected, the strain of the past 24 hours beginning to show on her face. "Great. More secrets. She's not going to like that." Gi was tired and irritable, made worse by the fact that Linka was beginning to unravel in front of their eyes.

"God, I hope he's not married or we're in for World War Three."

* * *

_Unrelenting rain hit the tin roof, keeping the little girl awake for the third night running. She lay on her side, curled into a foetal position under an astonishing pile of brightly colored blanket and rugs. It had been a particularly cold winter in Russia, especially within in the isolated mountain areas._

_The wind howled through the trees like a banshee, rattling the windows of her tiny room... but she was unafraid. The girl listened intently to the scuffling noises coming from the wooden hallway linking the bedrooms to the kitchen, her Nona's frantic footsteps scaring her more than the storm._

_She was an intuitive child, intelligent beyond her years. She knew something was happening. _

_Was her mother sick again? Petra Ivanova had now been bedridden for a month, her existence confirmed only by the constant smell of camphor and the deep, chesty coughs which issued at a steady rate from the warm kitchen. The little girl had been forbidden from entering her mother's bedroom, an order which pained her greatly._

_She turned away from the sound, trying to block it out as best she could. She picked at the threads of her favorite rug, made years earlier by Mama. Her happiest memories consisted of nights by the fire, listening to the clicking of the knitting needles resonating throughout the small cabin. Those days were all but over, since Mama's hands were now to weak to even bathe herself._

_The tuberculosis had taken an aggressive hold on Petra. Proclaimed the town beauty from an early age, she possessed a kind and gentle nature, traits which she had passed down to her only daughter. Sparkling, green eyes and an overwhelming smile were her trademark. Unfortunately, her once beautiful features had gradually wasted away, revealing only a former shadow of herself. Now that her kidneys were failing, little could be done for her by the limited medical resources that were available. _

_More hurried footsteps accompanied hushed voices as Linka buried herself under the covers, with only her green eyes peeking out from under the blankets. The coughing had subsided completely, and this troubled her. The front door slammed loudly, startling her as she sat upright, her hair falling into her eyes. Linka pulled the blankets back and quietly placed her feet into the slippers, alarmed to hear the sound of Nona sobbing in the kitchen. _

_She padded into the hallway, before pausing halfway towards her destination. Second thoughts clouded her senses, an oppressive veil which shrouded her confidence. She pressed on regardless, gripping her white nightgown around her for warmth, and partly for comfort. Bright light filtered through the partly closed door as Linka approached, the sound of Nona's sobs still assaulting her ears. _

_Linka reached the opening and peeked through the gap, her wide eyes blinking furiously as she became accustomed to the light._

_Nona was seated at the kitchen table, her head in her hands. Papa was nowhere to be seen, so feeling brave, Linka pushed open the door and made her presence known._

"_Is Mama ill again?" she asked, as Nona looked up, registering her grand daughters presence in abject horror._

_Nona jumped to her feet and rushed forward, her arms outstretched, scaring Linka. She backed away, frightened by the uncharacteristic gesture. _

"_**Nyet, Linka!**"_

_Turning uncertainly, Linka moved towards the door, glimpsing a white sheet to her right as she passed. A small, clammy hand dangled loosely from the tattered couch, not quite touching the floor. The world stopped for a fraction of a second as the little girl froze, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. She felt her Nona's arms embrace her around the waist, half lifting/half dragging her from the kitchen. Linka's eyes did not stray from the limp appendage until it was out of sight._

_A moment of clarity, of numb realization. _

_The screaming started soon after._

_

* * *

_

Linka's eyelids fluttered open, her mind still reeling from the painful memory. She stretched lazily, her fingers grazing the timber head-board above her.

The pale blue curtains had been drawn, shielding the sleepers from the bright sunshine peeking through the gaps in the soft material. Linka turned onto her side and observed the digital clock on the small table, the luminescent numbers showing 12:45 on the dial.

_Is it really 12:45?_

She sat up and shuffled her body towards the head-board, leaning her back and head against it. Gi's distinctive form could just be made out under the covers of her bed beside the window. Buried under the blankets, she resembled a cream-colored, bulky lump.

Grabbing a small throw cushion, Linka aimed it squarely towards the top half of Gi's bed and threw the object with all her might. It bounced of Gi's head and scuttled onto the floor, the force of the blow causing Gi to throw herself away from the perceived threat. She dropped to the floor with an almighty crash, with her arms and legs still tangled up inside the blankets. Gi squealed in fright and frantically tried to disengage herself, but succeeded only in tangling herself further and falling to the floor again.

Now awake, Ma-Ti clamped a hand to his mouth, trying to control the fit of laughter threatening to burst forth from his throat. Gi remained on the floor, looking distinctly like a distressed caterpillar.

"I did not mean to throw it so hard," Linka offered as an apology, jumping out of bed and pulling her disorientated friend to her feet.

"I'm glad you did, Linka," Ma-Ti remarked, still chuckling. "The look on her face was totally worth it!"

"Shut up, Ma-Ti," Gi grumbled, rubbing her shoulder and glaring at the Indian's amused expression. "I'm having a shower."

"Linka and I will get some breakfast... er, lunch, I guess," Ma-Ti called to Gi's retreating figure. The Asian woman waved in response, before closing the door loudly. "Don't forget to call your husband," he yelled through the door, earning a muffled reply.

"Bagels?" he asked Linka, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Da, bagels sound good," she remarked, "Is Harry's Bagels still on 49th?"

Ma-Ti frowned, considering the question as he pulled a pair of jeans on and approached the door. "I sure hope so. I'll wait for you outside."

Linka smiled fondly, remembering her last visit to Wheeler's favorite bagel shop. Baked fresh on the premises, they came in all varieties and were prepared to order. Linka always stuck with her favorite: a toasted sesame bagel with cheese, ham and tomato, watered down with a delicious hot chocolate- she rarely consumed coffee.

Wheeler had dragged them there on numerous occasions. The last few times however, it had just been the two of them. They had sat and eaten at the bar window, watching the crowds pass by in the light of the afternoon sun. Linka had been thoroughly entertained by Wheeler for the entire visit as he observed random walkers and predicted their occupations and habits.

* * *

"_Okay, that guy obviously breeds pit-bull terriers... cuz' you can kinda see the resemblance."_

"_Wheeler, that is an awful..."_

"_Oh, see the chick at the crossing with the ugly bag?"_

"_Da," she responded between a fresh waves of giggles, glancing at the woman's pinched face and large glasses._

"_She jumps in front of cars and sues the driver."_

"_That is not a very healthy career choice," she laughed, before seeing a little boy ambling towards them with his mother. "What about that child over there?"_

_Wheeler gave her an amused glance, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back. "He doesn't have a career yet, baboushka," he explained with patient sarcasm._

_Linka leaned over and swatted him across the head. "I know that, Yankee. When he grows up?"_

_Without hesitation, he replied "A background dancer for Madonna."_

_Linka choked and spluttered her drink into the air, before wiping the frothy foam from her trousers. "He has at least another fifteen years before that happens," she exclaimed indignantly._

"_Yeah, well Madonna'll still be annoying us well into her sixties," he complained bitterly. "Geez, Linka... could you have possibly spat your hot chocolate any further?" Wiping milk off his shirt, he picked up his empty bagel dish and tipped the crumbs over her head, much to Linka's horror._

"_**Wheeler!" **The Russian had retaliated immediately by grabbing his coke and spilling the left-over contents over him. Her thoughts of retribution quickly turned to uncertainty as he stood and shook the droplets out of his hair, an unpredictable expression on his face. Linka swallowed the impulse driving her to apologize, as she too stood and slipped behind her chair- more for protection than a desire to leave._

"_Babe, you are going down..." he growled and she was out the door in a flash, her blonde hair streaming behind her and a wide grin lighting up her beautiful face._

_

* * *

_

"He certainly got you back, Linka," Gi remarked much later, struggling to pull on a skirt that was a size too small for her figure.

"Da."

A squeeze bottle of honey and an all-out, kitchen-floor wrestling match was Wheeler's choice of revenge, meted out as an unprepared Linka washed up the night's dinner dishes. He had unceremoniously dragged the startled girl to the floor, pinned her body down beneath his and proceeded to drain the contents of the entire bottle into her hair. Her flimsy protests had been no match for Wheeler's far superior strength, although Gi's 'convenient' timing had prevented Linka from further humiliation.

"_Get a room, you two!"_ she had commented dryly as she passed into the living room, amused as always by their constant flirting.

A hint of a smile momentarily reached the corners of Linka's lips, but it soon faded away, replaced by an undeniable feeling of loneliness and isolation.

A dull ache remained from last night's confrontation, buried in the back of her mind. She kept up appearances, sharing in Gi and Ma-Ti's excitement about the impending dinner, but the depression was unshakable.

_They have all moved on. I am nothing but a burden to them._

Sighing, Linka stepped into the black dress and zipped it up, her thoughts now focused on Kwame and Wheeler. She prayed that they would show up, knowing the possibility of disappointment was looming ominously over her head. Truthfully, she didn't know how she would cope if Wheeler wasn't there. Linka found herself craving his laugh, his uncanny ability to lighten up even the most serious situation. She sat on the edge of her bed, missing him more than she ever thought possible.

"You're not wearing that, are you?" Gi's eyes narrowed as they moved over Ma-Ti's choice of clothing: a t-shirt, jeans and black boots.

"What about it?" he asked, his hands crossed defensively across his broad chest. "Stop bothering me, woman."

"Don't woman me, you..."

Slipping into the bathroom, Linka tuned out the familiar bickering by applying a small amount of make-up to her face, then turning the hair dryer onto full power. Using a round brush, she spent fifteen minutes straightening her thick hair. Her brown locks fell to the middle of her back, curling stubbornly at the ends. She observed her reflection for a moment, a myriad of emotions causing her stomach to flutter uncomfortably. Swallowing her fear, Linka stepped into the living area and grabbed her bag from the table.

"You ready?" Gi inquired softly, aware of the internal struggle her friend was currently experiencing.

"Da. Ready as I will ever be..."

* * *

Dusk had settled, bathing the streets in a pleasant red glow. The trio hurried towards the Italian restaurant, weaving through the dense, peak-hour crowds heading towards the subway stations. They were running over fifteen minutes late and Linka was already out of breath, struggling to keep up with Gi's frantic pace.

"Would you guys hurry up?" Gi had paused ahead at the corner and was now hopping impatiently from one foot to the other.

Ma-Ti gestured for Gi to continue without them, so she turned the corner and disappeared from view without them.

"She is just excited, Linka," he commented wryly, glancing at Linka's profile as they walked. She smiled at him briefly, before returning her gaze to the footpath, obviously deep in thought. Ma-Ti really couldn't blame her... things had been especially tense since their confrontation on the LA flight.

The implications of Gaia's decision were starting to take it's toll on the Russian Planeteer. As they rounded the corner and approached the glass doors, Linka paused and leaned against the menu stand, her hands visibly shaking. Her breath came in shuddering gasps as uncertainty and fear gripped her with unrelenting force. She was so unsure of herself, so afraid of what she might find waiting inside the restaurant. .

Ma-Ti instinctively understood her inner turmoil and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I can't begin to imagine how you must be feeling, Linka," the Indian confessed, slightly alarmed at her pale face and tightly clenched fists. "We just have to take it one step at a time."

"I feel so alone, Ma-Ti. I feel like I have totally... dis-robed... um, disrupted everybody's..."

Ma-Ti rapidly shook his head, holding his right hand palm-out in Linka's direction. The action stopped her in mid-sentence. He sighed, glancing briefly into the restaurant for a glimpse of some familiar faces, but his view was obscured by a crowd of revelers at the bar.

"You are our family, Linka. You always have been, you know that. We'll go in, introduce you and give em' a heart attack, eat dinner and if the Yankee doesn't show himself over the course of the night, we'll go find him. You can administer the beating yourself, okay?"

Linka pondered the enticing proposition for a few moments. "I still have questions."

Ma-Ti nodded. "If they don't answer them, I will. You have my word on that." He held out his arm, waiting for her response.

Linka flashed a genuine smile of relief in his direction. A small weight had been lifted off her shoulders, although Ma-Ti had always had a knack for putting anxious minds at ease.

"Spasiba, Ma-Ti," she responded warmly, clutching his offered limb within her own. Together, they passed through the doors and into the warmth of the foyer area.

* * *

The delicious aroma of tomatoes and garlic wafted through the air. Linka breathed in the tantalizing scent while allowing Ma-Ti to lead her towards the back of the room. A champagne bottle popped to her right, the frothy foam cascading over the rim in waves of yellow bubbles. The room was softly lit and alive with the chatter of friends, relatives and acquaintances enjoying a night out.

"MA-TI!" A deep voice called out over the din, diverting Linka's attention towards the left-hand corner. A tall, handsome man waved, an infectious grin warming his dark skin. To the man's left sat a pretty woman with fine features, garbed in a brightly-colored dress. Huge earrings adorned her delicate earlobes and a head-scarf complimented the outfit. Gi sat intrusively between the two, grinning in Linka's direction.

"Ma-Ti! It has been too long," the man exclaimed as he stood and approached the Indian, embracing him warmly. "It is wonderful to see you!"

The two chatted for a moment, leaving Linka standing awkwardly to the side and feeling the pressure of Gi's penetrating stare. Finally, Ma-Ti disengaged himself from the exuberant African and turned his attention towards the brunette standing behind him.

"And who is your friend, Ma-Ti?" Kwame asked politely, openly appraising the attractive woman and mistakenly believing her to be there at Ma-Ti's invitation. He beckoned for them to join them at the table. Linka slid uncertainly into the booth and sat beside the petite African woman.

"Um, she is... um..." Ma-Ti struggled to find the appropriate choice of words.

"She's from out of town." Gi added deviously, enjoying Kwame's confused reaction.

Ma-Ti chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that," he replied. "Do you want to field this one?" he asked Linka, who was now aware that Kwame was quietly observing her with intense scrutiny.

_She looks so much like Linka! _The disturbing thought refused to leave him, passing through his brain in a continuous loop. Fragments of stored memories and images were beginning to unravel in Kwame's mind, his eyes reflecting both confusion and an overwhelming sense of _familiarity_.

"You look a lot like someone I used to know," he ventured, each word articulated with the utmost caution and clarity. His happy expression had vanished, replaced by one of the utmost seriousness.

Linka smiled shyly at Kwame's baffled expression, trying to think of something monumental to say.

Her attempt was a failure. She simply stared back at him, shrugging her shoulders in defeat.

"Da, I get that a lot," she replied, quietly observing Kwame's mouth drop in disbelief as he heard her voice for the first time in four years.

"You have got to be... how could this... _Linka?_" he hissed, his voice cracking on the last syllable. Kwame abruptly stood, knocking the table and sending two glasses tumbling onto the floor. They shattered, causing the restaurant's patrons to glance curiously in their direction.

"Sit down, you idiot..." Gi seethed, grabbing him by the shirt and forcibly pulling him back to his previous position.

The African woman looked on in confusion, before bending down to pick up the broken glass from the terracotta tiles. Kwame's face had turned an an unhealthy shade of gray, but he refused to take his eyes of the brunette sitting opposite him

"Calm down, Kwame," Ma-Ti muttered, alarmed at the perspiration that had broken out on his friend's forehead. "Just calm down for a minute, and we'll explain..."

"EXPLAIN WHAT? THAT THERE'S A DEAD PERSON SITTING WITH US!" he rasped, blinking his eyes rapidly, as if expecting Linka to disappear into the rustic woodwork paneling.

"What is it, Kwame? What is going on?" Kwame's friend was clearly uncomfortable, her heavily accented voice trembling slightly.

Gi forcibly stepped in at this point, dismayed at the look of horror on Kwame's face, and the fear reflected on Linka's.

"It's Gaia's doing. She brought Linka back. Zarm is..."

"BROUGHT HER BACK? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, BROUGHT HER BACK?" Kwame was on his feet again, his hands balled up into tight fists. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Ignoring the repeated pleas to sit down quietly, Kwame lurched sideways and disengaged himself from the table, before bearing down on a devastated Linka. The room was quiet now, all in the restaurant distracted by Kwame's feverish voice. He grabbed Linka by the arm and dragged her roughly out of her seat.

"HOW DO WE KNOW THAT IT IS HER? PLUNDER HAS BEEN WATCHING US FOR YEARS! HOW DO WE KNOW SHE IS NOT A SPY?" he fumed, shaking her by the arm.

Hot tears began to fall as Linka's fragile state of mind finally began to fail her. She sobbed in pain as Ma-Ti forcibly restrained the African man and shoved him back into his seat. Kwame's shaking hands moved to his temples and stayed there, shielding the shocked occupants of the room from his red eyes and clammy complexion.

Gi began to move out from her seat, intending to comfort the distressed girl. She paused when Linka took a frightened step backwards towards the door.

"Linka..., he's just in shock, honey," Gi soothed, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. "Linka, please..."

_I don't belong here._

She shook her head, unable to deal with Kwame's outrageous behavior, or the curious stares directed towards her from the shocked patrons. The room began to shrink around her as she frantically fought to regain a sense of control. She took another step backwards, feeling hot and feverish.

"Linka..." Ma-Ti said softly, but it made no difference.

She turned and fled the restaurant, nearly colliding with a waiter bringing a tray of food from the kitchen. Finding the exit, she paused briefly before turning to her left and running blindly through the evening crowds. Ma-Ti quickly followed, but lost sight of her soon after exiting the premises.

* * *

The four 'rowdy' customers were quickly ejected from the restaurant for improper behavior. After much argument, Kwame had persuaded his girlfriend to return to the hotel. After brief, forced introductions, she had left them at the front of the restaurant.

"We should wait outside, guys. She might come back," Gi muttered, glaring in Kwame's direction.

"You should have warned me," he replied in his defense. "In my tribe, the dead return only to torment the living."

"Yeah, well after what she's been through, that was the last thing she needed!" she bit back savagely. Kwame hung his head, ashamed beyond belief.

The trio squeezed onto a dilapidated looking bus-stop seat and maintained a watchful vigil. By eight-thirty, there was still no sign of her.

Checking his watch, Ma-Ti sighed. He looked worn out, both emotionally and physically. He slumped back against the wooden railing and inspected the cracks in the pavement.

"I'll be able to track her. Let's just give her some time."

Gi could no longer contain her fury and launched into an impressive tirade, directed at Kwame.

"I can't believe you can be so insensitive!"

"ME! WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU DRAG ME OUT HERE AND CHOOSE NOT TO TELL ME THAT SHE IS ALIVE?" Kwame's deep voice bellowed loudly, but Gi was undeterred.

"WE DIDN'T GET MUCH OF A WARNING EITHER, KWAME! SHE TURNED UP ON MY DOORSTEP A FEW DAYS AGO WITH GAIA"

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT!"

"YOU DIDN'T GIVE US THE CHANCE, YOU IDIOT!"

"Guys, would you tone it down?" Ma-Ti pleaded. They ignored him, continuing their incessant bickering with no regard for the strange stares they were receiving.

Exhaling deeply, he tuned out for a moment, but was suddenly overcome by the distinct feeling that they were being watched. Ma-Ti's eyes wandered in the direction of their hotel, becoming aware of a figure standing on the corner, observing them silently. The streetlights bathed the surroundings in a soft glow, and Ma -Ti had to squint for a better look.

Dressed in a hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans, the man approached the bus-stop with hands deeply within his pockets. The long, striding gait was familiar to Ma-Ti as he sat upright and observed the figure further, Kwame's protests still assaulting the Indians ears.

Oblivious to the approaching stranger, Gi and Kwame were now on their feet and yelling at each other heatedly, their faces red from the effort.

"WELL, YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT HAPPENS TO HER!"

"I SAID THAT I'D GO AND FIND HER, GI!"

"AND DO WHAT? INSULT HER AGAIN? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU..."

Ma-Ti's face broke into a relieved grin as the figure finally reached the dueling pair, grabbed them by the back of their necks and pulled them apart. The man pushed them back into the wooden seat, causing a surprised grunt to escape from Gi's mouth.

Muttering under his breath, the stranger proceeded to sit cross-legged on the pathway beside Ma-Ti, looking out at the passing traffic. Three disbelieving faces craned towards him for a better look, shocked beyond belief at his appearance.

"Wheeler?" gasped Gi, overwhelmed at the extent of the nights' events.

"Hey," he responded, giving an awkward wave.

Wheeler smiled at them, before returning his gaze towards the street. A strong, Bronx accent and a touch of frustration accompanied his stinging accusation.

"You've lost her again, haven't you."

Lost for words, Kwame simply stared at the American Planeteer. Gi loosened her tongue sufficiently enough to respond.

"Yes, and only because someone scared her off," she replied causticly, as the African immediately jumped to his defense. The argument heated up once again as Wheeler jumped to his feet and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Ma-Ti called after him, not prepared to let Wheeler out of his sight.

"I'm gonna' go find her. You coming, monkey-man?" he asked, before leveling an unsettling look upon the Water and Earth Planeteers.. "You two should go back to the hotel. Looks like you've done enough."

The remaining two sat silently, stunned at the brief exchange after four, long years. As Ma-Ti and Wheeler disappeared out of sight, they slowly got to their feet and ambled back towards their accommodation.

"Long day," sighed Gi, suddenly very tired.

Kwame chose not to reply.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Captain Planet... to my knowledge, anyway.

**T Rating applies to this chapter:** mild sexual references, mild drug references, adult themes.

I've got your attention now, hey! (_devious chuckling in background_)

* * *

**Alternate Destination **

Chapter Thirteen

The ominous atmosphere of 60th street barely registered as Linka briskly wandered the sidewalk, her mind devoid of thought or reasoning. She was utterly numb; as if her brain had shut down but her body was instinctively acting on auto-pilot. She didn't know where she was going (or where she was, for that matter), but this mattered little to the distraught brunette, who seemed to have the weight of the world on her frail shoulders.

She had been walking for about an hour, obviously with no destination in mind. It seemed as if she had trodden the entire length of Manhattan by now, clad in her pretty dress and knee-hight boots which were currently contributing to some spectacular muscle cramps.

A few passing pedestrians registered the hunched posture, the pale, tear-stained face and muffled sobs, but typically, none had offered their help or assistance. They ambled past with nothing but a curious glance, caught up in their own plans and conversations. If Linka had been more susceptible to her surroundings, their uncaring behavior would have cemented her belief that the human race was crumbling around her.

Instead, Linka walked on, a hazy cloud of grief shielding her already frayed nerves from the bitterness of human nature.

She reached an intersection and stopped for a moment as her eyes scanned the dimly-lit streets. An illuminated sign caught her attention, pointing in the direction of Central Park. Linka's boots clicked loudly on the concrete pathway as she resumed her journey, slightly out of breath now as her pace quickened.

The wrought-iron gates to the east entrance of the park beckoned enticingly to her left. They promised anonymity, a place where she could be blissfully alone. She chose to ignore the alarm bells resonating within her head as a part of her awoke and acknowledged the dangers which apparently lurked within the park at night.

Her head bowed low, Linka entered the enclosure. She trudged along the gravel path and nudged a discarded Coke can with her foot for several lengths, until a badly-aimed kick sent the red aluminum soaring into a nearby creek.

Her mouth formed a round ring of frustration as she paused and glared at the can, bobbing innocently downstream.

_I probably should have recycled that,_ she thought bitterly, watching as the object floated deeper into the park and out of her sight.

_Eco-Emergency! Where is Captain Planet when you need him? _A chorus of slightly unbalanced giggles escaped her throat, which she promptly stifled with her hand, horrified beyond belief that she could be making a joke after the events of the previous few hours.

Linka turned and hurried away, on the verge of tears again. A rarely-used Russian expletive was muttered under her breath as she strode blindly in the direction of the sign-posted 'Strawberry Fields' garden. It was somehow familiar to her, even though she had never set foot in Central Park before.Her foggy mind struggled to recall a conversation she had once witnessed between Gi and Wheeler in the Geo Cruiser.

* * *

"_...yeah, we used to throw water bombs from behind the boulders at random people!"_

"_Wheeler, that's awful! You were such a brat in your younger days!"_

"_Hey, what else where we supposed to do?"_

_Gi gave him an indignant look. "Oh, I don't know... ride a bike? Play football? Like most other kids."_

"_I only ever had one bike and it was stolen, along with Dad's lawn-mower and tools. He wasn't too happy about it either," Wheeler lamented, as if the memory wasn't particularly pleasant. _

_Gi sighed, shaking her head in amusement. "So you'd go to this Strawberry Fields place instead on weekends and harass innocent bystanders?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_What is this Strawberry Fields? Can you pick the fruit?" Linka interjected, intrigued that such a place existed in the middle of New York City._

"_Yeah, babe," he exclaimed, turning around in his seat in front and grinning down at her delighted expression. "They're massive! Bright red, and you can pick as many as... OW!" he exclaimed, slumping back into his seat quickly. He glared at Gi while rubbing his backside in pain. "Begone, you bawdy wench..." he muttered in Gi's direction._

"_Someone has to keep you in line, Wheeler," Gi replied tartly, aware of the thoroughly confused look on Linka's impressionable face. _

_Gi's attention was soon focused elsewhere, leaving Linka to look up in surprise once again as the top of Wheeler's head peeked over the seat, his bright blue eyes gazing intently at the object of his affection. He openly appraised her face for a few moments, totally distracted from whatever he had been planning to say. Linka raised her eyebrows, but returned the gaze in an almost defiant manner._

"_Da?"_

_He considered her for a moment, a thoughtful expression replacing his previously playful mood._

"_I'll have to take you there one day, baboushka," he replied softly. "I think you'd like it."_

_

* * *

_

The moonlight cast gloomy shadows over the ground as Linka reflected upon the memory. If anything, it increased her anxiety as the Russian mourned the loss of those carefree, innocent days.

Her pace quickened as thepath eventually opened up into a clearing. Beyond the trees lay a beautiful garden, surrounded by numerous water-features, brightly colored foliage and a large, round plaque upon which offerings had been scattered. The letters of the word 'IMAGINE' were visible even from Linka's vantage point, some distance from the memorial.

_Strawberry Fields?_

Linka approached the memorial, her burden forgotten for the moment as she simply appreciated the beauty and tranquility of the surroundings. Taking a seat on a nearby stone bench, she crossed her legs and breathed in the scent of cedar. The woody fragrance calmed her nerves somewhat as she contemplated her next move.

A rustling noise to her right caused her to jump slightly. Alerted to the possibility of company, she swung her legs over the bench and dropped to the ground.

Linka's fear was short-lived however, as an elderly man with a gray beard and hair stumbled out from the shrubbery. He ambled past her hiding spot, taking a swig from his bottle of Jim Beam and muttering indiscriminately under his breath.

She remained in her hiding spot, watching the man stagger in the direction she had just came from. Linka soon lost sight of the homeless man and propped herself back onto the bench, shivering slightly. The air had turned cooler and she had left her jacket at the restaurant.

The Planeteer briefly considered the idea of returning to the hotel, collecting her things and leaving. She had nowhere to go, but the humiliating rejection she had encountered was too painful bare any longer.

_Maybe Wheeler was right to stay away, _she contemplated. _Can't get hurt if you stay away. _

Loud voices suddenly invaded the peaceful atmosphere as a group of about eight, rowdy young men appeared on the other side of the clearing. Linka gasped and dropped down behind the bench again, her heart pounding. They congregated uncomfortably close to her location, one man bending down to rudely swipe several objects from the memorial. Linka maintained a guarded watch, ready to run if the situation called for it.

_Boshe moy, I think it is time to leave, _she decided, hoping that her presence remained undetected until she seized the opportunity to flee. Unfortunately, the men were showing no sign of leaving. As they huddled together in front of the memorial, a man with a green beanie and dark goatee reached into the back pocket of his jeans and retrieved a small packet of an unknown substance.

Linka watched in dawning horror, uncomfortably reminded of an incident in the first few months after she became a Planeteer.

_Nyet, I really do not want to watch this..._ she pleaded silently, searching for the fastest and most accessible escape route. Linka shuddered and looked away as several men opened their wallets, intending to buy the product. Money rapidly exchanged hands and the deals were finalized, but the men remained where they were and continued talking in low voices.

Cursing in frustration, Linka lent to the side and attempted to relieve the pressure on her sore feet. As she tried to reposition her massive boot heels and distribute her body weight evenly, Linka overbalanced and fell backwards. As she crashed heavily into the dense foliage behind her, the men's attention was diverted to the stone bench.

"What the hell was that?" The man with the green beanie was openly suspicious, glaring accusingly at his customers, some of whom ran swiftly towards the source of the commotion.

Linka's reflexes immediately kicked into action. As the first man reigned down towards her hiding spot, she kicked out at the approaching figure. The man grunted in pain as her sharp heels made contact with his lower legs. He made a last-ditch effort to grab her, but she jumped to her feet and darted just out of his reach.

Adrenaline surged through her blood, fueling the much-needed burst of energy as she dodged two surprised men and narrowly escaped another. The exit was within reach and she dashed for it, her heart thumping heavily. Her brief sense of relief descended into abject horror as her left heel lodged itself into an upturned tree root.

"**Nyet!" **she screamed as she tumbled to the ground, landing painfully on her shoulder. Linka barely had time to roll onto her back before two pairs of hands reached down and pulled her forcibly to her feet. Kicking wildly, she was dragged back towards a shadowy corner of the garden, a hand clamped viciously over her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

When she was suitably restrained, some of the men observed her curiously for a moment, unsure of how to proceed.

"Who the hell is she?"

"Is she with narcotics?"

"Narcotics? You' gotta be kiddin' me! Does she look like a copper to you?"

"Lets just get out of here..."

The man with the green beanie approached her from the side, leering at her in a way which caused her body to shake uncontrollably. She regarded him out of the corner of her eye, whimpering softly against the hand covering her mouth.

He moved against her side, so uncomfortably close that she could feel his breath on her face.

"We got ourselves a little spy," he breathed, his goatee brushing against her soft cheek. "A real pretty little spy,"

"Hey, man... lets just get out of here," pleaded one of the men restraining her. Looking no older than a college student, he glanced around at the others nervously, before returning his troubled gaze to Linka's terrified face.

"Fine. Go then," the man with the beanie replied to the rest of them, without relinquishing his hold on Linka. "We'll be just fine, wont we sweetie?"

Reluctant to leave the frightened girl alone with him, the students remained motionless.

As the dealer's hand encircled her waist, Linka glimpsed a shadow rapidly approaching them, before dodging into the bushes, unseen by the dealer or his dutiful customers. Her pulse quickened as she unsuccessfully sought out the figure.

"I think you should leave her alone, man," objected one of her restrainers. As the dealer rounded angrily on the teenager, a bright red light appeared to Linka's left and blinked, before disappearing just as quickly. The Russian immediately stopped struggling as her eyes scanned the surroundings for the source, but she found nothing but darkness.

The dealer attempted to move in closer to Linka but was distracted by the overwhelming smell of singed fabric. He sniffed the air in confusion, before turning his head and searching for the cause. As he observed the remaining college students suspiciously, Linka caught a glimpse of the back of his beanie.

_His hat is on fire!_

_**Wheeler!**_

As the flames began to singe the dealer's head, he yelped in shock and threw the offending garment to the ground. One of the college students stamped out the flames, while the rest fled the scene, followed closely by the screaming dealer whose shirt and trousers were now smoking uncontrollably.

Linka was unceremoniously thrown to the ground as her attackers made their escape. Landing on her bottom, she yelped in surprise, but recovered her composure enough to call out his name.

"_Wheeler?"_

The man who had extinguished the fire now approached her. Linka jumped to her feet and recoiled from his advance, still searching for any sign of the American. The student paused and held out his hands, indicating that he didn't wish to hurt her.

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry about what..." His concern for her turned to fear as a shadow emerged to his left and walked menacingly towards the pair. The would-be rescuer's nerves failed him at this point as he turned and fled, leaving Linka standing in the middle of the memorial garden, disheveled and breathless with anticipation.

"Wheeler?" she called again, desperate to hear his voice. The figure stopped and regarded her for a moment, before cautiously covering the distance between them.

She gasped as his face came into view... same blue eyes, same mouth, same hair, but cut much shorter than she remembered.

He observed Linka for a moment, obviously comparing her own features in much the same way, his face mirroring the wonder and joy of seeing her again.

He opened his mouth to speak, but chose to reach out and touch her cheek instead, an elated expression on his handsome face.

"I told you I'd take you here one day, babe!" he spoke softly, pulling a twig from her hair and smiling at her.

The emotional weight she had carried since setting out from Hope Island evaporated, replaced by a longing she was unable to classify.

"Da. Can we go now, please?" she replied, before launching herself towards him and clinging to his neck in a panicky embrace. Laughing, Wheeler wrapped his own arms around her slender waist and drew her close, burying his face within her scented hair and sighing deeply. Linka closed her eyes, surrendering herself to the moment, oddly at peace.

"Spasiba, Yankee," she spoke with as much affection as she could muster, her words muffled against his neck Her breath tickled his skin in a pleasant manner as he lifted her of the ground for several moments.

"You're welcome, babe. Are you all right? Did they hurt you?" He pulled away and held Linka's face between his hands, searching for any sign of injury.

She smiled at him and shook her head. "Nyet. You got here just in time."

Wheeler didn't seem altogether convinced by her reply, but accepted it for the moment. He grabbed her hand and led her to the stone bench she had previously occupied until the interruption. Taking a seat next to her, Wheeler seemed to be contemplating his next question. He remained silent, however and stared ahead at the 'IMAGINE' plaque, his brow furrowed in concentration and obvious bewilderment.

He turned to face her, "How can... how can you be here? I don't understand how..."

She gave him a very brief run-down of her journey so far, Wheeler's eyes widening at each new development and revelation.

"We... I mean, do you know... do you know what happened to you?"

She nodded. "Da, Gi and Ma-Ti filled me in... on the basics, anyway," she added, a dark look briefly transforming her features.

"What did they tell you?"

"That I died during the storm four years ago. I was already gone by the time you all found me."

Wheeler raised his eyebrows and looked away, but chose not to elaborate.

Linka's voice continued, oblivious to Wheeler's unusual reaction. "Gi said... that I wouldn't have felt any pain. I was buried on the island, and that is about all that I know." she replied in a flat voice, "They haven't exactly given me any...spec... specifiy...um,".

"Specific?" Wheeler corrected, his forehead now lowered and resting in his left hand.

She nodded again, "Da, I have no specific information about anything, really," she complained, "they have spent the past few days trying to baby me. I believe that I have a right to know where my family is."

Wheeler turned and observed her wistful profile, her emerald eyes cast downwards and currently examining her hands, which lay neatly folded within her lap. This habit was so familiar to him, so endearing. It was one of the memories he had clung to since her untimely death, which had devastated them all beyond belief.

"Is that all you want to know?" he questioned gently, his attention partly diverted by a litter of skinny stray cats that had stalked across the grounds in front of them, eying the pair greedily.

"I also wish to know where you have been all these years!" she exclaimed, elbowing him sharply in the ribs and making him jump in surprise. "I can't believe you never met up with them afterwards! You are so stubborn, Yankee!"

"Ow," he muttered, rubbing the afflicted area. "Yeah, well you're pretty frisky for a dead Russian," he replied smartly, earning a slap which he easily dodged this time.

"I am warning you, Yankee..." she grinned, delighted to see flashes of his old personality shining through the serious demeanor.

"All right... quit hassling me! Let's just find the others before those cats eat us alive," he suggested, standing and offering her his outstretched hand. She remained seated however, peering up at him with a combination of timidity and curiosity. Truth be told, Linka wasn't quite ready to share him with the rest of the group just yet.

"Can we go somewhere else?" she asked in a voice that was barely perceptible. Wheeler processed the totally out-of character request, before shrugging his shoulders in agreement.

"Yeah, I suppose... I think that Mom lives on the upper east side now, I guess we could go there."

"You do not live here, yourself?" she surmised with a confused frown, having made the incorrect assumption that New York would always remain his home. "Where do you live?"

"Ah, interstate," he replied a little too quickly, deflecting her next question by forcibly grabbing her arms and pulling the Russian onto her unsteady feet. "C'mon, lets get out of here. It's way past my bed-time."

Giggling, Linka happily allowed the American to take her hand and lead her safely out of the park. Arriving at the exit at last, Wheeler turned left and led his precious charge towards a set of subway station steps across the street, now deserted and abnormally quiet.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking, going into Central Park alone, anyway?" Wheeler demanded. His voice had now acquired an angry tone as he rounded on her.

Linka frowned, switching her attention from the subway train window to Wheeler's stern expression. "I needed to get away. Kwame was not as welcoming as I would have expected," she answered honestly.

"Yeah, but Central Park? How many times have I... did I tell you... damn it, Linka! Central Park!" Wheeler exclaimed, his use of past and present tense becoming inexplicably intertwined. "Those jerks would have done far worse to you if I'd have turned up a few minutes later"

Linka retaliated, feeling the need to defend her decision. "I wasn't exactly thinking straight at the time, Wheeler! I just wanted to be alone... anyway, by that point, I though that maybe I'd be better off if..."

"Oh, that's just great. Why the hell would I wanna' watch you die twice, Linka!" he shot back, his overwhelmed emotional state finally getting the better of him. He turned away from her, folding his arms across his broad chest and staring at the back of the passenger's head in the next seat.

Linka stared back at him in utter disbelief, the shock of his revelation causing her heart to palpitate. She reached out and touched his face, lurching slightly as the train pulled into a station platform.

"What did you say?" she whispered, needing clarification. She received no response from the pensive American. "Gi told me... that I died instantly." Her mind worked frantically as pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. "Wait, Wheeler... you... you found me, didn't you," she suddenly realized, her intuition kicking into overdrive at this point. "I was alive when you found me?" she guessed, dumbfounded at the situation her friend had found himself in.

Wheeler placed his hands behind his head and nodded, glancing briefly at Linka's pale face before resuming his search for gray hairs on the man in front, anything to rid himself of the sad memories now resurfacing.

"Boshe moy," she breathed, "and the others didn't know this?"

"No. No sense in distressing them any further, I thought."

"I am beginning to understand why you didn't make contact with them until now. What exactly happened to me, Wheeler?" she inquired, curious about the circumstances and aware that the American would never refuse to divulge this important information. Her question ironically coincided with their approaching subway station, announced over the loudspeaker.

"Let's get to my Mom's place first, okay? You can interrogate me later." Nodding in agreement, she followed Wheeler into the aisle and out of the cluttered carriage. "Damn, it's freezing out here," he noticed, placing a comforting arm around Linka's small shoulders. She lent into him, strangely content to share his warmth and affectionate embrace.

Together, they made their way out of the station and onto 111th street, their brisk pace matched only by the gusty breeze which, unbeknown to the distracted pair, had been gathering in intensity for the past hour.

A storm was brewing. Again.

* * *

**Yay! Hope unlucky chapter thirteen didn't disappoint you. Special thanks to Miss Mango, My Inner Child and the aptly named 'Nameless' for reviewing the last chapter. Next update may be as soon as tomorrow, if I can get myself organized, that is.**

**Keep reading and reviewing, guys! You know I love to read them! **

**Love Sarah**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everybody! Thanks so much for the reviews and emails! I told you this chapter would be quick.

A more serious tone to this chapter, but at least it L/W seriousness!

**Gotta' love the long weekend!** I'm glad Australia is part of the monarchy, hence the Queens Birthday holiday. That probably seems a little shallow, but hey...

**Rated T for adult themes and Kleenex-related fits of sobbing.**

* * *

**Alternate Destination **

Chapter Fourteen

"This might be it," Wheeler suggested, staring up at the darkened windows above the store front. "Above a furniture shop, I think she mentioned."

"You do not know where your mother lives?" Linka asked doubtfully, wrapping Wheeler's jacket around herself and gazing at the old-fashioned building.

"Long story," he breathed, checking the brass plate located beside an iron gate, protecting the entrance to the apartments above them. "Wait, there's mail..."

Linka gasped as the American attempted to reach into the first of four narrow mail slots, in an effort to retrieve anything which may contain a clue to the identity of the slumbering inhabitants within. Finding an envelope poking out of 'Number Two', he pulled it out and scanned the address details, before placing it back inside. Only junk mail was found in Number One', and a package slip with an unpronounceable recipient's name was found in the third, since the owner had carelessly forgotten to lock the box.

"Can you try the fourth, Linka? My fingers are losing circulation," he muttered as he pried his hand away from the narrow slot. Sighing, Linka gently pushed him out of the way with her shoulder and slid her hand inside, feeling around for an envelope.

"Da, I have something," she said, pulling a letter out and noting the bold writing on the front. "Mrs Katherine Sloane," she read, glancing at Wheeler for confirmation of his mothers identity. He nodded, peering over her shoulder at the '**Congratulations, You've Won!' **message splashed over the the front of the letter.

"Readers Digest," he noted with a wry smile, his chin now resting on Linka's shoulder in a companionable manner. "Some things never change."

"Is your father going to be here?" she whispered, suddenly nervous at the prospect of meeting the imposing alcoholic who had made Wheeler's life a misery. Reluctantly stepping away from the irresistible scent of her neck, Wheeler jiggled the iron gate, before searching the ground for a moment. Finding nothing to pick the lock with, he spied the small metal pins pulling back the sides of Linka's hair.

"That'll do," he announced, stepping forward and detaching the clips with a steady, gentle hand. Smiling at him shyly, she watched the American manipulate the mechanism for a moment, before a hollow _click _sounded. Wheeler pulled the lever up and opened the gate, a triumphant grin lighting up his face.

Leaning against the open gate, he beckoned her through. "I do not wish to know where you learnt that, Yankee," she muttered as she passed him, hearing the metal hinges squeak as the door closed behind them.

"My dad died of liver failure last year. Ma lives on her own, now," he explained, climbing the stairs two at a time. "At least, I think she does," he added as an afterthought.

Linka froze half way up as she gaped at Wheeler's retreating figure. Noticing that the Russian was no longer behind him, he stuck his head over the stairwell banister and looked down at her expectantly.

"Wheeler, I didn't know... I'm so sorry," she said in a hushed voice, leaning against the banister for support . Linka was truly bewildered at the massive changes that had eventuated since she had been gone.

"I'm not," he replied honestly, drumming his fingers against the wooden post. "Best thing he ever did for my mother, actually." Waving her onwards, he continued his ascent, with Linka close behind.

* * *

Wheeler rapt three times on the door of number four, cringing slightly as the sound echoed louder than he had expected through the cramped hallway. They waited for several minutes but received no indication that anyone was intent on answering.

"Try again?" Linka suggested and he knocked twice more, pressing his ear against the flimsy door. "Can you hear anything?"

He shook his head and knocked again, attempting to peer into the peephole.

"I have heard that will only work from the other side of the door, " she commented sarcastically, earning an offending gesture in return. Chuckling, Linka crossed her arms against her chest and leaned back against the opposite wall, as she contemplated their potential next move.

Wheeler threw his hands into the air in defeat and propped himself against the door, facing her. "What now?" he asked as the door unexpectedly swung open and he toppled inside, crashing to the floor with an almighty bang.

Startled by the fall, Wheeler barely had time to avoid the business end of a broom handle as it swung down towards his head, wielded by a a harassed-looking woman in her early fifties.

"Whoa!" he yelled, now on his feet as the broom-handle arced through the air again, the woman's pale pink dressing gown fluttering violently around her ankles. He dodged the attack and grabbed the broom handle in one hand, glaring at his attacker.

"Shit, Ma! I'd hate to see how you greet your bingo friends," he gasped, breathless from the brief struggle.

"Jacob? Oh, God, I didn't know it was you, honey," she exclaimed, dropping the broom and embracing her only child vigorously. "I'm so sorry, Jay, there have been so many strange men here asking about you, lately..."

Rubbing his head, he beckoned for Linka to come in, who was standing uncertainly at the door and regarding his mother with a combination of fear and horror.

"Yeah, well I hope they at least copped a fry-pan to the head for their efforts," he muttered, closing the door and picking the broom up off the floor.

"I'm so sorry, honey," she repeated, leading the pair into the kitchen while sneaking curious glances at the beautiful brunette clinging desperately to her son, seemingly more for protection than affection. "Sit down, you two. I'll make some coffee."

"Lin... um, she'll have tea, " Wheeler said, still trying to disengage himself from the frightened Russian. Taking a seat at the cluttered kitchen counter, he chuckled as Linka pulled up a chair beside him and continued watching his mother like a hawk, as the older woman boiled a small kettle and grabbed three mugs from the cupboard.

"She's normally a better host than this," he explained to Linka with a wink, grabbing his coffee and reaching for the sugar bowl

Mrs Sloane joined them at the counter, watching Wheeler add one sugar cube to his drink and stir it lazily. "Down to one sugar now, hon?" she observed with a kind smile, before turning in Linka's direction. "He used to load his coffee's with four to five cubes in his younger days."

"Yeah well, I'm sweet enough as it is," he remarked smartly, sipping his coffee contentedly. "Long time no see, Ma."

She regarded him with a weary smile, nodding her head in agreement. "You been looking after yourself?"

"Yep. You?"

"Of course. I bought a computer last month... used some of the money your dad left us. Bill's coming around next week to put the Internet on for me."

Wheeler frowned, trying to recall the name. "Bill... Bill the Butcher? The guy who used to give you free meat? Is he still around?"

"Mmm Hmm," she replied distractedly, watching Linka and her innocent observation of the cozy apartment. "I'm sorry, honey... my ignorant son has neglected to introduce us!" she announced, holding out her hand. "I'm Katherine."

Linka relaxed a little and smiled, returning the polite gesture. "Maria," she said warmly, opting to use her previous cruise name. "Nice to meet you."

"Is that an accent I detect?" she asked, "where are you from, honey?"

"She's European, Ma," Wheeler cut in, trying to change the subject. "You mentioned that people came looking for me?"

"Oh, yes! Quite rude, as I recall. I've noticed them outside my apartment quite a lot, lately. You haven't done anything illegal, have you? Are you two hungry? I'm sure I have something..."

"Plunder was looking for you, it would have been his men," Linka whispered in his ear as Katherine moved to find a packet of biscuits from the pantry.

"They never had a hope in hell of finding me," he responded, a devilish glint in his eye as he grabbed an Oreo from the offered plate and swallowed it whole. Linka was about to question his whereabouts when Katherine sat down again, pointing to the plate.

"Have an Oreo, hon! You're too thin," she scolded, practically shoving a chocolate cream into Linka's hand. "I don't tend to eat after 9pm, but this is a special occasion."

"Hey, what time is it, Ma?" Katherine checked her watch, replying that it was about 1:30 am.

"We need to ring the others. You got a Yellow Pages handy?" She nodded and pointed in the direction of a small phone table in the lounge room. Standing up, Wheeler smiled encouragingly at Linka and moved into the next room.

"Good luck, _Jacob,_" Linka called out to his retreating figure, giggling as he turned and pointed menacingly at her. "I do not know him by that name," she explained to Katherine.

"Yes, well... if it weren't for his fondness for cars, the nickname would never have stuck," his mother admitted, somewhat reluctantly. "Especially cars that didn't belong to him."

"He seems to have turned out pretty well, though, under the circumstances," Linka conceded, now uncomfortably aware of Katherine's intense scrutiny of her face. She blushed deeply, her attention now focused on Wheeler's crossed legs, visible through the open door to the living room.

"Yes, well he matured a lot while he was with the Planeteers," Katherine acknowledged. "He was head over heels in love with one of the girls in the group, if I remember correctly."

"Oh?" she asked, trying to sound unaffected by the revelation. Her attempt failed miserably, as her voice sounded more like a squeak than a response.

Katherine leaned back and regarded Linka intently, her lined face showing the ravages of her life thus far. "Yep. That's the only thing I ever wanted for Jacob, a nice girl. I know what a bad partnership can do to someone... I seem to be living proof of that," she concluded, a hint of regret evident. "Jay's father was abusive, to say the least. I should have left him a long time ago, but I didn't."

Linka stared back at the woman, at a loss as to what to say. "Life can throw you some... difficult challenges," she said, gaining a nod of agreement from Katherine, who abruptly stood and sat in Wheeler's vacated seat, next to the flustered Russian.

"Difficult challenges, and the odd second chance too, it would seem." Katherine replied, a knowing smile touching the sides of her lips.

"Look," she begun, taking one of Linka's hands within her own, "I'm taking a pretty wild guess here, but I find it intriguing that my son turns up on my doorstep for the first time in two years, with a pretty woman with a Russian accent, who in turn bares a striking resemblance to one of his deceased friends. Not to mention the fact that I've had shady people spying on me for the past month, and Jay is practically bouncing of the walls with happiness."

"Da, that is a coincidence," Linka ventured, unsure of how to proceed with the conversation.

"It's not a coincidence, honey," Katherine laughed, rubbing her back in a motherly manner. "I'm guessing that you all have work to do, but you're welcome to stay here as long as you need, " she offered, glancing towards the living room where Wheeler could be heard shouting down the phone at someone.

"That will be Kwame he's yelling at," the Russian explained. "He was not very welcoming of my sudden appearance."

Laughing, Katherine stood up and stretched. "I'm not quite sure what to make of it either, sweetie!" she exclaimed, before hugging Linka's tiny frame and patting her on the head. " And I don't particularly want to know the details, either! I'll go make up the spare bedroom. Nice to finally meet you, Linka... under the circumstances, anyway."

Linka smiled and waved. It was certainly turning out to be a most interesting day.

* * *

"I nearly made him cry," Wheeler whispered gleefully as he handed the phone over to Linka. "Gi wants to talk to you."

"Da?" she asked, wincing as a loud chorus of "**I'm so sorr-eeeee**" assaulted her ears. " Gi...It's fine, really." Linka rolled her eyes slightly, watching as Wheeler jumped to his feet and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gi asked when suitably composed and in control of her emotions. "I was so worried... I kicked Kwame for you! He's got a huge bruise on his leg, it's turning purple, actually."

"Um, spasiba... I think."

"You're welcome! Sooooo... you coming back to the hotel, now? Kwame's other leg will be waiting for you! Expect some major groveling!"

"It is nearly 2am, Gi," Linka remarked, surprised at how awake and alert she felt. "Nyet, I will just stay here for the night and we'll meet you all tomorrow."

"You're staying there? With Wheeler?" Gi repeated, seemingly surprised at her decision. Linka could almost see Gi's reaction... eyebrows cocked and a salacious grin spread across her face. "Wow, ah... okay, I guess. I suppose that I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Da, see you then."

"I want details, you hear me!"

"Grow up, Gi," Linka replied, hanging up the phone.

She remained where she was for the moment, sitting cross-legged on the floor and checking out the interior of the tiny apartment. Katherine had left a small lamp on in the corner of the living room and it's light bathed the furniture with a serene glow, although the wail of a passing ambulance detracted from the appeal somewhat.

_Questions._

A boost of adrenaline surged through her body, giving her the confidence needed to stand and stride purposefully into the kitchen. She found him seated at the bench again, nursing another cup of coffee and brooding over the contents of the Reader's Digest envelope they had brought inside for Katherine.

"Right, let's go, Yankee!" she insisted, grabbing Wheeler by the arm and dragging him towards the second bedroom. "You have some explaining to do."

"Can I take my coffee?" he asked, reaching for his coffee mug, "I can barely keep my eyes open!"

"Why are you so tired?" she asked, closing the door behind them so Katherine could sleep the remainder of the morning uninterrupted. "Where have you been all these years, anyway?"

Yawning, he sunk himself onto the fold-out sofa and sat back against the pillows. " Iraq," he replied without hesitation, closing his eyes and propping his legs into a comfortable position. "Although technically, I'm now AWOL."

"AWOL?" she replied, her forehead creasing in concentration as she struggled to recognize the familiar acronym.

He opened one eye and regarded her, standing beside the sofa with her head tilted to the side, her hair falling across her right shoulder in thick, brown waves.

_Breathtaking..._

Pushing the distracting thoughts aside, he turned away from her and explained. "Away With Out Leave, babe. I joined the Marines."

"Boshe moy," she murmured, taking a seat beside him on the sofa. "That is why Plunder couldn't find you? Why you never saw the others after...?" His nod was all the answer she required. "Boshe moy," she repeated again, shocked that he would come to this drastic decision.

"Yeah, well I needed to work through some anger issues. Blowing stuff up seemed like a logical choice."

"Da, I noticed," she whispered leaning back against the pillows and patting his leg. "Why did you come back now?"

He rifled around under his shirt for a small, metal chain. Two small rings were attached, and he carefully threaded one through the link and clasp.

"My ring!" Linka breathed in wonder, watching as he held it in front of them, a faint glow evident within the core.

Wheeler nodded, taking her hand and twisting the ring gently onto her index finger. "About two weeks ago, your ring started glowing. But not like this, I mean. I woke up one night and it was like a heavy-duty halogen torch was shining through our tent. Kinda weird, but I guessed that something was happening."

"I woke up on Hope Island two weeks ago," she whispered, noting that the glow had now completely disappeared.

"I thought that it meant that your replacement had arrived, but I didn't want any part of it," he said, wiggling his feet leisurely. "So I stayed at the base until Ma-Ti contacted me the second time, which would have been about 36 hours ago."

"The second time?" she asked, unaware of Ma-Ti's desperate call to Wheeler.

"Yeah. He basically said that you were alive, pissed off and about to do something stupid," he recalled. Noting her shocked expression, he added "not in those exact words, though, hon. That's just what I understood from the conversation."

"They did not choose to tell me about this," she grumbled, making a mental note to thump Ma-Ti when she get the chance.

"Yeah, well with your track record so far, I'm not surprised, hon," he muttered, dodging yet another well-placed swipe from Linka.

"What do you mean by that?" she demanded, outraged at his comment. "If I had known you were coming, I would not have run off!"

"Oh come on, Linka... you walked into Central Park alone," he replied with snort. " What if my flight had been late, or I hadn't turned up at all? Geez, who knows where you could've ended up! I can kinda' understand their logic."

Defeated, she nodded. "All right," she said softly, "What happened to Nona... and Mishka?"

Stretching in anticipation of a long and emotional interrogation, he shuffled himself down the bed. Linka followed suit, until they were lying side by side, Wheelers hands clasped securely behind his head.

"We called Mishka straight after we were back on land. He was pretty devastated, naturally. When he broke the news to your grandmother, she apparently suffered a massive heart attack. She died on the way to the hospital, babe," he disclosed as gently as possible, distressed to hear muffled sobbing coming from the girl beside him.

"Come here, babe," he implored, moving his arm and allowing her to snuggle into his chest. She wept quietly for a moment, comforted somewhat by Wheeler's hand, stroking her hair at regular intervals.

"Where is Mishka?" she croaked, knowing that she probably wasn't prepared for the answer. She felt him press his cheek against the crown of her head as he answered. "We don't really know, Lin. He grabbed his stuff and took off. I guess it's understandable, after... you know," he trailed off, not knowing what else to say

"That is not so bad, I guess," she said, wiping away tears with the back of her hand. "I thought that maybe something else had... happened."

He nodded, before wrapping his arm around her waist and squeezing her tightly. They lay on the bed without speaking for a while, the darkness only punctuated by the odd sound of Linka's sniffling.

"Arghhh," Linka groaned as she repositioned herself into a more comfortable position and laid her hand across his upper chest, returning his embrace. "This is such a mess," she said finally.

"I thought so at the time," he replied with all seriousness.

"There is something else on my mind, Yankee. You mentioned in the the park that you didn't want to watch me die twice."

Wheeler nodded but remained quiet, his fingers making light circles against her waist, in turn causing the skin underneath to heat up and tingle pleasantly.

"I wasn't, um... consign, ah... what is the word they use?"

"Conscious."

"Da..." she replied, although by now, her intuition had already provided her with the answer. "I was conscious, wasn't I?" she murmured, "that is why you left and never kept in contact with..."

"I left," Wheeler interrupted angrily, "because they wanted to have their little picnics and reunions and get-togethers and pretend that it didn't happen! I mean, to this day, they have no damn idea that you died in my arms!"

Linka closed her eyes, hugging him closer. It was so inconceivable that this had all occurred within hours of her last mission, which was still so clear in her mind.

She propped herself up onto her elbows above him and gazed down at the American's tired face. "What happened to me?" she asked, her hair falling around him in soft tendrils. "I need to know, Wheeler."

He looked away, partly due to the difficulty of the subject matter. Mostly, however, it was due to the powerful, long-dormant feelings her beauty stirred within his soul, feelings which were beginning to reappear at a frightening speed. He closed his eyes, doing all he could to block out the scent of her hair, her porcelain skin and clear, green eyes which conveyed such intelligence and kindness. It wasn't a callous reaction: simply a defense mechanism to prevent the grief from resurfacing again.

Not to be deterred, Linka gently guided his face back again. "Please? I wont bother you with anything else, I promise... at least not for tonight, anyway."

He sighed, pinching the tip of her nose affectionately. "You never could take no for an answer, babe," he remarked, earning a wisp of a smile from the girl.

Taking a deep breath, he recalled the horrific events which had so inexplicably and completely altered the course of their lives.

* * *

"_They're going to get struck by lightning, the idiots," Wheeler muttered to no one in particular, watching Gi through his bedroom window, shrieking wildly in the fierce rain. She quickly flitted past his line of sight, disappearing behind the Geo-Cruiser, followed closely by Ma-Ti . Kwame's pace was slightly slower, however this didn't prevent him from stepping into a slippery mud puddle and crashing spectacularly to the ground._

_In spite of himself, Wheeler cracked up at the sight, stifling laughs as he watched the dazed African man get to his feet and retreat to the safety and shelter of their rooms. _

"_Did you see that, Lin?" he called out, but her lack of response indicated that she was probably already asleep._

_Still biting back laughter, Wheeler flicked on the television, pushed a video into the slot and collapsed onto his unmade bed. For the next hour, his attention was solely focused on "Aliens," the volume turned up loud enough to drown out the majority of the storm._

_Truth be told, Wheeler nearly missed the first indication that something was wrong. A massive bolt of lightning touched down outside, striking the ancient elm tree by the river. The vibrations were massive, but nearly indistinguishable from the thunder and howling wind which had been building in intensity for some time now. _

_Jumping up, Wheeler pressed stop on his VCR and peered out the window, the noise outside now preventing him from enjoying the video. He was awestruck to discover that half of the tree was missing- bright red embers descended from what remained of the trunk and branches._

_**Shit! ** **Where the hell did it go? **_

_Prompted more by curiosity than alarm , Wheeler stepped into the hallway and glanced around. Apart from a few leaks dripping from the ceiling, everything presented as normal. _

_As he passed the room next to his, he heard something that he couldn't identify. A loud thump was followed by an unusual cracking sound that issued loudly from Linka's room, startling him. It was only just audible over the sound of the storm, but the effect seemed to cause the hair on the back on his neck stand on end, nonetheless._

"_Linka?" he called, aware that he was probably in for a supreme slapping tomorrow, retribution for waking her at this hour. He shrugged it off, before turning the doorknob and pushing the door inwards. _

"_Linka, are you alr..." His sentence remained half finished as the door stopped part-way, something blocking his access. More thumping noises occurred just behind the door, which contributed to his decision to throw his full body weight against the jammed entrance. _

_As Wheeler stumbled into the dark room, his feet made contact with about a dozen textbooks lying open and broken on the floor. He narrowly averted a textbook to the head as three dangled precariously from Linka's book shelf, which was now lying diagonally against the door. _

"_Linka!" he shouted, now extremely alarmed as he dodged and vaulted over the damaged furniture, searching for his friend. As panic began to set in, Wheeler was shocked to see that he was soaking wet. Staring up, he realized that the roof to her tiny room had caved in. The entire area looked like a disaster zone: Linka's small chair and table were mangled beyond recognition beside the window, but other familiar objects, such as her bed and chest of drawers were gone, buried under a mass of wood and plaster. _

"_**GUYS!"** he bellowed, **"GUYS, GET IN HERE!" **_

"_Where are you, babe," he pleaded, before sighting a pile of debris with a round bedpost sticking out. "Shit, shit, shit..." he seethed, finding a spot where he could safely pull pieces of timber and board from the bed without potentially injuring her further. He rapidly began the painstaking job of removing the wet scraps from the mattress, horrified to find broken branches amongst the fragments_

"_**LINKA, HONEY...CAN YOU HEAR ME?"** he shouted, desperate to be heard over the peals of thunder rumbling menacingly outside her window. **"KWAME, GET THE HELL IN HERE!"**_

_Wheeler's efforts were finally rewarded as Linka's blue bedspread appeared, although it was now coated in white dust and soaked through. He called for the others yet again, but their inability to hear his shouts only increased his frustration and fear. While removing a ceiling panel from the bed, a pale, motionless hand came into view. Scrambling into a better position, he heard muffled choking originating from beneath the massive branch which was obstructing his view of the injured girl. _

"_**KWAME! GI!"** he screamed, spurred into action as Linka's injuries became dreadfully apparent to him. Once the debris was clear, he found her now lying on her side, gasping for breath and bleeding heavily from wounds to her stomach and ribs. With disturbing clarity, he knew that the tree had hit her in the dead center of her chest._

"_Oh God, no, no... Lin?" he pleaded, dismayed at the amount of blood, but utterly distraught in the knowledge that she was conscious and suffering terribly. _

"_**KWAME, WHERE ARE YOU!" **he screamed, his voice waging an unrelenting battle against the storm outside. He removed his shirt in an effort to staunch the blood but even at this point, Wheeler was aware that there was nothing that could be done for her now._

_He lent down and carefully pulled her broken body into his arms, brushing the wet hair away from her chalk-white face. Sitting back against the far wall, he cradled her against his chest, watching helplessly as Linka's eyes began to surrender to the tiredness enveloping her. As her breathing began to subside, she made eye contact with him for what seemed like an eternity. A small smile followed, seemingly an acknowledgment of his presence._

_Fighting the whirlwind of emotions circulating through his shattered soul, he smiled back, tears starting to fall as she quietly slipped away._

_

* * *

_

"Worst night of my damn life," Wheeler commented shakily, bringing his hands to his face as he composed himself. Barely able to stay awake now, he turned onto his side and closed his eyes. "We should get some sleep, Lin... you've got some major Kwame butt-kicking to do in about six hours..."

Linka hovered above him, feeling utterly drained by Wheeler's account of the night in question. "Da," she replied, suddenly weary and ready for rest as well. "I am sorry..." she whispered, "for making you remember all of that."

"Hmpffff," he mumbled, already dozing. Smiling gently, she reached down and grabbed the warm blanket at the end of the bed, throwing it over Wheeler and tucking it around his solid form.

_At least some things never change, _she thought, referring to Wheeler's legendary need for quality sleep. She quietly observed him for a moment, an overwhelming sense of affection warming her heart as her gaze passed over the small smattering of freckles covering the bridge of his nose.

Reaching down again, she unzipped Gi's boots and tossed them onto the floor beside the bed. She settled herself (a tad self-consciously) into a comfortable position beside the American, making sure that the hem of her dress was arranged at an appropriate length.

Finally satisfied, she turned onto her side and faced the wall, listening to Wheeler's steady breathing behind her. As her eyelids began to lull, she felt the American's arm slip protectively around her waist as he pulled her back towards him. Feeling unusually flustered, she relaxed into his embrace after a while as his breathing resumed it's steady rhythm, his breath warm on the back of her neck.

"Night, Linka."

"Good night, Jacob," she replied, at a loss to explain the hot flush creeping into her cheeks.

_Boshe moy..._

* * *

**God, that chapter was an absolute mongrel to write. **

**Oh yeah: a big cuddle to Grumpirah, Gromia, Jem (Rojeth), Fran (Miss Mango), Star 3, Chesney, Emerald Angel and Amgine for chapter thirteen reviews/emails. **

**Thanks for advice, Chesney- hope it didn't make you want to jump out a window or anything :-p**

**I'm also going to acknowledge (or embarrass) the very talented Ruthie for the feedback and for sending me an awesome AD-related artwork of Linka a few chapters ago. Love it, girl!**

**Keep reading and reviewing, possums!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry it took so long, guys! I'm on school holidays again, now... should be able to pump out a few more chapters if the interest is still there!_

**Disclaimer:**

This chapter contains an opinion about the significance of the power of **heart**. This opinion has been stated by an eco-villain, and the author does not share or condone Hoggish Greedly's personal views. I'll plead the fifth amendment on that one...

Oh yeah, and I don't own Captain Planet, or make any money whatsoever from this fic...unfortunately.

Rated T: Minor swearing

* * *

**Alternate Destination**

Chapter Fifteen

Looten Plunder was feeling restless. Perhaps it was the cramped, airless room which seemed to have an inch of dust coating every surface within his limited scope. Perhaps his reaction was influenced by the second individual within the room, who was currently working diligently at a small computer terminal in the corner. "Lucky Leo" was known to be an expert hand at forging documents, and since Plunder was now missing a passport, the eco-villain had arranged a meeting.

Most of his 'colleagues' had boarded a flight to Oslo the day before, eager to catch up with the planet-brats in Europe. The only exception was Hoggish Greedly, who had been recognized by several customers at a Manila McDonald's restaurant. His arrest was largely due to the latest headline to grace the local news (**Pig-Man: Wanted for International Hijacking!**) and his rather obnoxious behavior towards the staff. This was the problem with resembling a stout-bodied, short-legged omnivorous mammal: his unsightly appearance had remained with the rescued passengers and they had quickly described him to the police. Greedly had been carted off, screaming in fury at having to leave his numerous 'Quarter Pounder' burgers behind, while Sludge and Bleak had slunk off into the background, escaping detection.

The others had flown out soon after and Plunder had eagerly let them go,relieved to be rid of their irritating ignorance and stupidity. Plunder had sent Argos with them, in order to keep tabs on their progress (or, lack of). Only Dr Blight had stayed behind in Manila with him, since she assumed what Plunder himself had suspected since arriving in the Philippines: that the planet-brat's had attempted to throw them off track by sending them on a wild goose chase.

"Why the heck would they go to Europe, anyway?" Blight had scowled at the ticketing counter the day before, adjusting her pink business suit and peering over the desk at the computer screen. "Surely they'd go and find the Fire-Bug in the..."

Plunder had silently agreed with her, keeping a suspicious eye on the armed military police strolling past the check-in terminals. Now it was just him and Babs... with no sign of the enigmatic Zarm.

_Probably fawning over his dead pet, _he thought with malicious reasoning. _So much for the great plan._

Zarm had pretty much vanished after the whole farm-house debacle, probably stewing over the enormous setbacks that had ruined their carefully laid-out plans. Plunder didn't mind too much, though. The spirit was a mite unpredictable, and the eco-villain knew that he and Blight would have better luck finding the Planeteers independently. Still, he had no doubt that Zarm was concocting his back-up plan from whatever other-worldly existence the spirit was currently inhabiting.

Back to reality, Plunder watched with little interest as the details page of his passport was carefully arranged on the screen, complete with security marks and bar code. As the data was scanned onto a blank US passport page, Plunder suddenly sneezed, nearly launching himself off his metal barstool in the process. Swearing loudly, he repositioned himself and checked his watch, his patience level having just about expired. He didn't know whether it was the dust that was aggravating him so much, or the fact that the little Filipino man kept looking up and attempting to engage him in conversation using broken English.

He sat upright, his hands clutching the side of the stool in a vice-like grip as he eyed the finished product. He had a new passport, a new identity and renewed motivation. Plunder was ready.

Handing over his Rolex watch to the little man as payment, Plunder nodded his thanks and stepped out of the shop-front, glad to be free from the oppressive atmosphere within. He could now leave the country. Plunder scanned the quiet street, wondering where Blight had gotten to with the car. Muttering indistinctly under his breath, he turned to the right and strolled towards a tobacco shop. He entered the tiny store and browsed the merchandise, filling in time while he waited for the scientist to return from whatever mystery errand she was running.

* * *

The delicious smell of bacon and eggs eventually broke through Wheeler's deep slumber, causing his stomach to rumble in anticipation of a decent, home-cooked meal. He opened his eyes and blinked several times, waiting for his blurry vision to clear. As the room slowly come into focus, Wheeler shuffled himself closer to the blanket-shrouded form beside him, enjoying the proximity and the calming effect her presence held. Wheeler's content was short-lived, however, when he realized that Linka's body had been replaced by a large mauve pillow with ruffled edges... which he was currently cuddling with excessive force.

Wheeler sat up immediately and looked around, before swinging his legs over the side of the sofa and stumbling towards the door. As he entered the kitchen, a tangible sense of relief flooded over him when he caught sight of Linka, sitting at the kitchen counter with his mother and tucking into a hearty breakfast. She had obviously showered recently, since her brown locks were damp and pulled back into a messy pony-tail. She had also changed into a fresh set of clothes; a pair of blue jeans and a crisp, white button-up shirt, probably courtesy of his mother. Linka soon registered his presence and looked up, obviously amused at his disheveled appearance.

"I am still here," she laughed, her eyebrows raised as he approached the counter and took a seat.

"Just checking," he muttered, swiping a piece of buttered toast of her plate. "That looks really good," he observed, glancing up at his mother with a hopeful look. Fixing her son with a bemused stare, Katherine stood and retrieved the ingredients from the fridge and set to work.

Propping his elbows on the counter, Wheeler turned and watched Linka finish her meal, his chin resting in his palms. She ate self-consciously, uncomfortably aware of the American's intense scrutiny. As the Russian popped the last piece of bacon into her mouth, she jabbed her fork in Wheeler's direction.

"You know, it is rude to stare at people while they are eating," she commented, regarding him out of the corner of her eye with a slight smile. "After four years, I would have expected your manners to have improved slightly..."

"Nah, I'm still a jerk, when it comes to..." he replied, before trailing off, having completely lost his train of thought. Instead, he continued observing his subject as she sipped her orange juice. She seemed like the same 'old' Linka in so many ways: same habits, same physical features, the same ability to cut his ego down to size when needed... but there was something else, something that the American had been struggling to put his finger on, until now. She seemed to carry herself with a newfound confidence... not to mention the fact that her whole demeanor had softened considerably since her return.

_There are definitely changes_, he concluded, as Linka finished her drink, placed the glass on the counter and returned his stare with playful intensity.

"I can play this game, too, Wheeler!" she chided. After about thirty seconds of staring fixatedly at each other, Wheeler completely shocked himself by being the first to back down, unable to continue. "Ha!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet in triumph and slapping him on the back. "You seem to be losing your touch, Yankee!"

She grabbed her breakfast dishes and trotted over to the sink, a slight spring evident in her step. "I need to find my bag," she muttered, more to herself than for Wheeler's benefit. With the taste of victory still coursing through her veins, Linka bounced out of the room, her hair swinging idly behind her.

Thoroughly distracted now, Wheeler jumped as his mother loudly set his plate down in front of him and fixed him with an amused smile.

"Nice girl," she commented, attempting to sound as indifferent as possible. "You two heading out for the day?"

"Yeah," Wheeler replied between mouthfuls, although he chose not to elaborate any further on their plans. Katherine shrugged, before taking a seat opposite her only son and glancing nervously towards the window.

"There was a brown van across the street again, when I woke up this morning. I see it there quite often, but I know it doesn't belong to any of my neighbors. Just thought you should know," she said as Wheeler stood and strode to the window. His fears were confirmed as the suspicious vehicle came into view, partially obscured by a street sign. Wheeler frowned, replacing the lace curtain and returning to the kitchen counter. He hurriedly popped the last piece of bacon into his mouth and tossed his dirty dishes into the sink.

"Betta' go, Ma," he said, before placing a hasty peck on her cheek and scanning the small apartment for the missing Russian. "I got bad guys to fry!"

" 'Kay," she replied, "be careful... and tell Linka that she needs to come back for her dress."

"Yep, I... **_hang on a minute!_**" He turned and and rounded on his mother accusingly, shocked that she seemed to be aware of the Russian's true identity. "**Did she tell you?**"

"Wheeler, you're mother was not born yesterday." Linka remarked as she re-entered the kitchen and gave his mother a brief hug. Having located her bag, the girl was now waiting at the front door with a look of abject impatience. "It seems that _the cat is now out of the sock_, Yankee!"

"Out of the bag, you nerd," he muttered under his breath, earning himself an icy glare from both women. "Hey, it was a term of endearment!"

"Whatever! They are waiting for us, we have to go." Linka reminded him as she waved goodbye to Katherine and moved into the communal hallway. She was soon out of sight, leaving Wheeler standing next to the kitchen counter, a forlorn expression on his face.

"You'd better go, " Katherine gently pressed, walking him to the door.

"I don't remember her being **this **bossy..." he complained, peering around the entrance as if half expecting Linka to jump out and drag him into the street by the collar of his shirt.

"Bye, Jay, " she laughed, hugging him for what seemed like an eternity while Wheeler struggled to disengage himself from her embrace.

"Yeah, all right Ma... I got a reputation, you know," he grumbled as she finally stepped away. "Just keep the cleaning appliances locked away, will ya... I don't wanna be clobbered with a rabid vacuum cleaner when I drop in again."

Katherine snorted in indignation as she moved back inside the apartment, leaving the door slightly ajar as she peered after Wheeler's retreating figure. She watched her son saunter down the hall with his hands in his pockets, his hunched frame and wide gait so instantly familiar to her. As he disappeared from view, she closed and locked the door securely behind her.

The quiet apartment seemed a lot smaller now that they were gone, their presence replaced by a definite chill pervading the atmosphere of the area. Katherine shivered slightly, wondering why the air had turned so frigid- it was late spring, after all. She turned the heating unit on and stood in front of it for a few minutes, glancing out the window and into the street beyond. Mrs Sloane soon glimpsed Wheeler and Linka crossing the road and walking towards the intersection. As they passed the stationary brown van, Wheeler seemed to dodge behind the tail end of the suspicious vehicle. She watched on in shock as he shoved something into the exhaust pipe, before quickly rejoining Linka and pulling her towards the subway station.

_What the hell is he doing?_

* * *

"What did you do that for?" Linka hissed at him as they approached the subway steps. She peered over her shoulder and eyed the van nervously, alarmed to see two men step out of the car and amble in their general direction. An engine sounded from somewhere behind them as Wheeler grabbed her arm and pulled her into the doorway of a shabby convenience store.

"Wheeler! What is..."

**BANG!**

A massive explosion echoed through the street, the blast causing the front windows of the store to rattle. Linka gasped as the sound of car alarms began sounding in all directions, adding to the calamity of the situation. The Russian placed her hands over her ears and joined Wheeler at the doorway as he gleefully observed the two men from the van turn around and race back towards the scene of the blast. The van was now billowing thick plumes of smoke as the mystery men reefed the door open and dragged a third man out of the drivers side-seat.

"**Wheeler! **Did you do that?" Linka exclaimed, glancing around nervously as the American gripped her shoulders and gently pushed her out of the store.

"They were watching the apartment," he explained, directing her towards the ticket machine. "I stuck an apple into their exhaust pipe!"

Linka lent against the side of the machine and crossed her arms as Wheeler fumbled around for change, still unable to wipe the grin off his face.

"You could have hurt them!"

"They were tracking us, Linka. They've been looking for me for years..."

"Da, " Linka replied with a hint of impatience in her voice, "and it looks as if they have found you,"

Rolling his eyes, Wheeler turned and walked off towards the subway, Linka struggling to keep up with his brisk pace. "Yeah, and I'm kinda' intent on losing them again, if that's alright with 'Little Miss Goody-Two Shoes' here,"

Linka gaped at him as he sat on the bench and continued to almost defiantly meet her glare. "You are impossible, Wheeler... when are you going to grow up?" she scolded, but despite her disapproval, she sat down beside him anyway.

He sighed, shaking his head as her familiar comment hit the mark. "Well, I'm glad to see that some things haven't changed for you after all this time," he muttered darkly, oblivious to Linka's wounded expression. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, observing the passing figures with little interest. Linka clutched her bag tightly against her chest and lent back, sneaking furtive glances at the American who was currently hunched over in his seat. Elbows resting on his knees, Wheeler's face was hidden from her view and angled towards the filthy subway floor.

_Why must I always insult him?_

"Nyet," she whispered as the train approached the platform, but her comment received no response. After a moment's hesitation, she shuffled closer towards him and gently touched his cheek with the back of her hand, her action gaining his immediate attention. He turned and looked up in surprise as she smiled at him, her steady composure shaken somewhat by the intense shade of blue in his eyes. The carriages violently whipped past them, blowing a Hershey's wrapper across their feet as she struggled to find the words to convey her feelings.

"You seem to be the only thing that has remained the same, Wheeler... and I am glad for this. God knows, everybody else is... changed to me." With that, she reluctantly withdrew her hand, stood with her bag and walked towards the last carriage. Wheeler watched her go, the brief pressure of her touch still warming his skin in in an pleasant manner. Deep in thought, the distracted American barely noticed Linka's head peek out of the carriage doors.

"Yankee! Are you coming, or shall we swing by and pick you up later?"

"Oh, shit!" he exclaimed, already off the seat and sprinting towards the carriage. Linka giggled, an amused grin lighting up her face as he cleared the rapidly closing doors just in time. He pushed his way through the crowded space, effectively backing Linka into an adjacent corner and raising his arms on either side of her waist to grip the guard-rails. As the train lurched into motion, the crowd shifted in response and Wheeler found himself pressed against Linka's body.

"Sorry, babe," he murmured, his chin resting affectionately on her forehead.

"No, you are not," she replied, her voice muffled against his shirt and barely perceptible.

He chuckled, aware of Linka's slight discomfort and the intense heat radiating from her face. "All right, you got me there," he admitted, resisting the temptation to slip an arm around her waist. A shot of adrenaline surged through his body as he attempted to ignore the feel of her soft, scented hair. The fact that the crown of her head barely reached his shoulders only increased her vulnerability in his eyes, adding to the fierce sense of protectiveness he felt for her.

"Strange day, isn't it? How about that weather?"

The deep voice came from his left as Wheeler looked up, sincerely relieved by the interruption to his rambling thoughts. The American raised his eyebrows as he regarded the tall man in his 30's, clutching a newspaper under one arm and holding the roof rail with the other.

"Hadn't noticed, actually," Wheeler replied, his interest piqued. "Why? What's going on?"

"It's on the news! Where the hell have you guys been for the last 48 hours? Under a rock?"

"I... um, we've been out of town," Wheeler explained, waiting patiently for an explanation. Linka turned her head slightly beneath his chin, listening intently to the man who by then had retrieved his paper from under his arm and unfolded it for their benefit. Wheeler peered at the front headline in shock as Linka's hands gripped his sides tightly and squeezed.

"Wheeler," the girl breathed as she craned her neck over his arm and scanned the article, reading in a low voice.

"_Day Becomes Night... authorities are baffled by the unusual weather patterns circulating throughout North America and the rest of the world. Meteorologists have no explanation for the cold front which has moved through the southern states, nor the shorter days which have caused havoc for farmers who depend on extended sunlight during the summer months. Yesterday's sunset in Arnette, Texas was recorded at 4:25 pm, some 2.5 hours earlier than the national average..."_

"Weird, huh? They're saying that it's starting here in New York too, ya know."

"Boshe moy! But I did not notice anything this morning," Linka said, incurring a nod of agreement from Wheeler.

"Seriously, guys... when you get off, check out the sky. No clouds, but it seems quite overcast. It's kinda eerie, if you ask me."

"What's happening everywhere else?" Wheeler was curious about the phenomenon occurring in other states and countries, apparently located on another page of the newspaper. The stranger struggled to recall the information.

"Um, I think Japan reported flooding... Australia and South East Asia have had a sudden heat wave... in the middle of winter, mind you... temperature was past 105 degrees yesterday, apparently."

"You're kiddin' me?"

"Nope... they've had thousands of people admitted to hospital for heatstroke, and quite a few elderly people died yesterday because of it."

Wheeler contemplated this new information silently as Linka continued to bombard the stranger with questions, leaning against Wheeler's chest and tightly gripping his right arm to steady herself against the movement of the train. The train slowed down as it approached another Manhattan station, and Wheeler instinctively knew that the next stop would be their own. He bent down and picked up Linka's backpack from between her feet and threw it over his shoulder.

"We gotta go, babe," he said, thanking the stranger for his assistance. The man waved as Wheeler grabbed Linka's hand and led her through the mass of people, towards the carriage exit. As the the doors opened, they swiftly made their way out of the station and into the street. Upon reaching the surface, they moved aside to let the crowd pass unobstructed.

"That guy was right," Wheeler remarked, "We didn't even notice."

They stood beside a small tobacconist shop and observed the unblemished sky; it's usual light-blue luster was now tinted with gray, creating a somber, dull atmosphere.

"What time is it, anyway?" asked Wheeler, buttoning up his jacket to stifle the chill permeating the air. "And why is it so darn cold?"

Linka didn't reply. Instead, she gazed up at the flock of crows moving some distance above their heads, squawking loudly. She felt unsettled; even the beauty of the passing formation of birds did nothing to calm her nerves.

"This is not right, Wheeler..."

"Yeah, hon... I kinda figured that one out for myself," he replied, his eyes not straying from sky. "I saw that in a movie, once."

"What?"

"The birds, flying together like that! It was a disaster movie, I think." Pulling her onward, they crossed the street and walked southbound, Wheeler struggling to recall the name of the movie. "Damn, what was it?"

"I do not think it really matters, Wheeler. They are leaving, anyway... probably for safer ground." The thought troubled her deeply, compounded by the freak weather and unnatural light. She shivered, mildly annoyed that she had left her jacket at Katherine's apartment. As if on cue, she felt Wheeler's arm drape around her shoulders and she snuggled into his side, desperate for his warmth.

"Will you stop worrying? We'll meet the others, team-beam Cap, save the world and be back in time for lunch!"

"It is Zarm." In Linka's eyes, there was no other plausible explanation for the occurrences. "I know it is. He is planning something."

As they approached the B&B, Wheeler stopped at the front steps and gripped her shoulders. He sighed, before lifting her chin gently and meeting her eyes. "So what if it is Zarm? He's never beat us before. We're older and wiser now... " he said, although was distracted by her cheeky smirk, directed at the last comment. "Shut up, Linka!" he laughed, shaking her slightly. " Alright, I'm just older... but we'll get rid of it for good this time."

Linka opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a high-pitched squeal from the top of the steps. They swiveled around in time to see Gi barrel down the stairs and careen into Wheeler's arms at full speed. Momentarily shocked, the American stumbled and nearly fell back into the street, barely managing to keep himself and Gi's weight upright.

"You jerk! Where have you been?" she exclaimed, refusing to let go of the embarrassed man. "It's so great to see you! How are you? Why didn't you come earlier? Are you going to hit Kwame? I did!"

Wheeler patted her back awkwardly, jokingly mouthing _help me! t_o a bemused Linka. The Russian laughed, but remained where she was, reluctant to intervene on the moment. "All right... get off me, woman!" he muttered, giving her a brief hug nonetheless.

"Sorry, Wheeler... been so long, you know." Gi stepped back and smiled at him, her round face reflecting a great fondness for the American. "C'mon, you two... the others are upstairs. We have a lot of catching up to do. Have you been watching the news? What's with the weather?"

As Gi dragged them both into the lobby and bombarded them with question after question, the unsettled feeling returned with a vengeance, assaulting Linka to the point of being physically ill. Swallowing the nausea, she climbed the stairs behind them, repeating Wheeler's soothing words from earlier.

_It will be fine._

_Cap will take care of it._

As Linka repeated the affirmations to herself, a new realization dawned on her, the implications of which caused her pulse to quicken in response. Her reaction became one of panic as she watched Wheeler alight the staircase, chatting animatedly with Gi. She froze at the top of the landing, now understanding the nature of her turbulent emotions. Her presence was, after all, a double-edged sword as Gaia's last words returned to haunt her:

"_If this situation is corrected and Zarm defeated, you cannot remain here. You are now part of an alternate universe: you will corrupt this reality if you remain. Your death and consequent arrival have already altered the future in ways you cannot comprehend."_

The cruel irony made her double over in pain, exacerbated by the fact that not only had they found Wheeler; but she was only just becoming aware of the feelings she held for him. His presence had instilled a sense of security: she felt safe with him and it was becoming increasingly difficult to to bury her feelings from view.

Linka hung her head, defeated and utterly devastated, knowing that she would have to eventually let him know that her presence was only temporary. At the same time, she was terrified of returning to... whatever it was that awaited her.

"Oi? Are you coming?" Wheeler voice intruded into her thoughts. He stood under the 'Exit' sign, illuminated by the green glow from the electrical device.

Startled, she hurried down the hallway and joined him. As they reached the door, Gi's voice could be heard loudly from within. Before Wheeler could turn the handle, Linka stopped him by placing her hand on his arm, her head still lowered from his gaze.

"I need to speak with you later. I have not told you everything."

* * *

Plunder exited the tobacco shop some fifteen minutes after entering it, carrying a large package of expensive cigars under his arm. Looking around, he immediately spotted the black convertible across the street and headed towards it.

Blight was waiting in the car for him, her bare legs stretched across the console and sticking out of the drivers-side window. Her culturally-inappropriate public display was drawing shocked stares from passing men and women, but 'Babs' didn't seem fazed at all by the attention.

She turned and leered at him as he climbed into the drivers seat and impatiently shoved her legs aside.

"Ow," she complained bitterly, "watch it..."

Ignoring her, Plunder started the engine but was interrupted by the sound of a cell phone. He answered his replacement handset and listened, before a delighted grin began to spread across his face. Plunder grunted a few times, then grabbed a pen from his pocket and scribbled an address on the back of his hand. Expressing his heartfelt thanks, Plunder hung up and proceeded to thump his fist on the dashboard several times, startling the scientist beside him.

"What?" she snapped, glaring at him with a mixture of anger and curiosity.

"Looks like my people have have spotted the fire-bug... he's back at home," Plunder muttered, now positive that the other Planeteers were responsible for his sudden appearance.

Blight cackled with relief at their good fortune, glad to have finally caught a break. She lent back as Plunder sped out of the car park and towards the International airport... for the second time in two days.

"Those brats have taken so much from us," she sneered, her hard eyes never straying from the windshield. Plunder knew that she was referring to her beloved computer, who had bitten the proverbial bullet after Linka had uploaded a virus into M.A.L.'s mainframe, rendering the system useless. She sniffed pitifully, causing Plunder to wonder how someone with the intelligence of Dr Blight could care more for an electronic device than other people.

The consequences of this event were more disastrous than the Planeteers would ever realize. In the final stages of planning the time jump, several Planeteer's names had been thrown around as potential victims:

"_Lets ice the red-head!"_

"_Nah, what about the kid?"_

"_Yeah, heart-boy! What the hell is that power all about?" _

" _I would have asked for a refund if I'd gotten that ring... or at least a money-back guarantee! Man, that power sucks!"_

But it was Blight who had ended up having the final say in the vote. Without conscience or pity, she put forth Linka's name and her reasons behind it. After little discussion, the vote was unanimous.

Due to her primary role in M.A.L's demise, Linka had unwittingly signed her own death warrant.

Plunder smirked, readying himself for the forthcoming confrontation. He barely heard Blight's voice issuing from beside him.

"Promise me something," she hissed, turning to face her colleague with renewed venom. "That when we find them, you'll let me... deal with Blondie." Plunder nodded, not at all surprised by the request. The eco-villain whistled, amused at the thought. He certainly didn't envy the Russian's position right now.

"We've done it once, Babs. No reason we can't kill her again... all of them."

* * *

**I'm on holidays, guys, so hopefully the next chappie will be in a few days. **

**Please review, I get pathetically over-excited about reading them, you know!**

**Sarah**


	16. Chapter 16

Wow... are we already up to Chapter Sixteen? Geez, that's gone quickly! Thanks for sticking with me, guys. Thanks also for the reviews, you have all been very loyal and I appreciate it a lot. Thanks again.

This has turned out to be a 'deep and meaningful' chapter. It wasn't meant to be, but it just kinda happened. There's not much for the action fans, but W/L-loving readers should get something out of it. I don't usually go for angst, but it seemed right in relation to the story thus far.

I do not own Captain Planet, but I'll accept it willingly if HB/DIC/CN decide to give it to me.

* * *

**Alternate Destination**

Chapter Sixteen

Wheeler sat on the window sill of the small hotel room, a far-away look on his face as he observed his friends interacting with obvious joy and contentment. Gi seemed to be in her element, fussing over everybody and generally sticking to Linka like glue (an action typical of their Planeteer days, actually). The American had learnt that the Gi had since married and had a child, a fact that both pleased him and troubled him at the same time. He was genuinely happy for his friend, but her newfound family situation painfully reminded him that this was one area of his own life that remained stagnant. He had simply thrown himself into work after the group break-up, and had chosen not to pursue... other interests. But Gi seemed happy, and she had changed little from her Planeteer days.

The same certainly could not be said for Ma-Ti. The Indian was barely recognizable now, light years away from the frail, softly-spoken boy with an affinity for animals. In all truth, Wheeler thought he was more comparable these days to a grid-iron player or pro-wrestler (and had told him as much). Ma-Ti had dissolved into laughter when the comment was made and had given his mate such a slap on the back that Wheeler had nearly lost his balance and toppled over for the second time in as many hours. Ma-Ti seemed to have a great deal of nervous energy, which seemed to be rapidly uncoiling ... he was unable to sit down for longer than a few minutes, and seemed ecstatic now that everyone was together again. The broad grin had not disappeared from his face all afternoon, and Wheeler was finding it increasingly difficult to dodge some of the Indian's more probing questions relating to his own life thus far.

Physically, Kwame had changed the least out of any of the Planeteers. He remained tall and graceful, his dark hair a little longer than Wheeler remembered. It was Kwame's personality which had undertaken a radical overhaul. He seemed silent, watchful and above all, wary; traits which had certainly not appeared during their time as Planeteers. The African man seemed buffeted by life in general, although he had loosened up considerably after the second hour (to the point of hugging Wheeler briefly on his way past to the bar fridge).

Kwame seemed to have made an attempt towards an apology with Linka as well, since they had both disappeared into the hotel lobby shortly after he and Linka had arrived. The pair had returned some 20 minutes later, and it was pretty obvious that Linka had been crying. Kwame's spiritual outburst from the previous night was now water under the bridge, although Linka would remain guarded towards her old friend throughout the evening. The American wasn't in the least surprised by her defensiveness: it would take some time to re-build her trust in Kwame again. After a great deal of prodding from Wheeler, Kwame had finally taken it upon himself to introduce Sophie, his lady-friend who now sat opposite him at the small table.

"We met last year at an environmental conference," she explained with a small smile in Kwame's direction. "It wasn't exactly love at first sight though."

Kwame nodded, "Sophie's company was sponsoring the 'Environmental Initiative in Public Schools' program, and I was a guest speaker."

"I work for an investment company in Capetown," she said, "and he thought that I was being rude when I ignored him when he introduced himself."

"Well, you walked off in the middle of my sentence!" Kwame said, laughing. "How was I to know?"

Seeing the baffled expression on Linka and Wheeler's faces, she explained, "I'm profoundly deaf in my right ear. I didn't hear him!"

"So anyway, Sophie walked away and I followed her, tapped her on the shoulder at the bar and made an absolute fool out of myself for the next five minutes, lecturing her on manners... very embarrassing." Kwame was shaking his head in disbelief, the color rising in his cheeks as he recalled the event. "She soon cut me down to size, though."

"Do you not have hearing aids?" Linka asked, "You speak very well, regardless."

Sophie nodded. "Yes, but that night I had turned them off, since crowds amplify the sound to an uncomfortable level. I lost my hearing later in life, so my speaking wasn't affected. I prefer to lipread, anyway."

"Wow," Linka marveled softly, suddenly understanding Kwame's attraction to the resourceful, statuesque woman who had succeeded in life despite her setbacks.

"Well Linka, you can be rest assured that last night wasn't the first over-reaction that Kwame has experienced, and it probably wont be the last," Sophie muttered, smiling back at the Russian while thumping Kwame over the back of the head. Wheeler chuckled, then sensed that Ma-Ti was casting a beady glance in his direction. _Here we go again, _the American thought, bracing himself for the next barrage of questions

"Wait a minute," the Indian exclaimed, "that is the third time that you has changed the subject, Wheeler! You owe us some answers!"

"There's nothing to tell, Monkey-Man," Wheeler replied, before deciding that the window-sill was getting decidedly uncomfortable. He made the swift transition to one of the single beds and propped himself against the back board, his stiff legs stretched out leisurely in front of him. "My life's been pretty boring, up until now."

"Yeah, right," said Gi under her breath. "Okay then, answer this. Are you married? Got a girlfriend? Living with someone? Divorced? Children? Gay? C'mon, throw us a bone here, Wheeler."

"No!"

Gi studied him closely, confused at his answer. "Is that _no, I won't throw you a bone_, or_ no, none of the above_?"

Wheeler sighed, instinctively aware that Ma-Ti was probably just waiting for an excuse to test his ring out on him. Defeated, he replied, "No, as in none of the above."

"Oh," Gi said quietly, surprised by the answer and now feeling a little guilty for prodding. The conversation pretty much went downhill from there, although Linka continued to observe Wheeler from the next bed, a thoughtful expression on her attractive face. It was finally Ma-Ti who broke the silence, forming the question which had been playing on everyone's mind since their arrival. The Indian cleared his throat and spoke with a deep voice which Wheeler would have trouble identifying in present circumstances, had Ma-Ti not been sitting opposite him.

"Sooooo... what do we do now?"

"Good question," Gi replied, pondering the possibilities. ""Should we call Cap?" Linka seemed to visibly flinch from this idea, her attention now focused on her hands as Ma-Ti and Kwame discussed the possibility of a team beam.

After some thought, Kwame shook his head. "We do not exactly have an eco-emergency on our hands,."

"I'd call Linka an emergency!" Gi regarded her best friend with a smile. "Gaia's gone, Zarm's plotting something from... wherever he... it... oh, you know what I mean!"

"Plunder and the others are likely to be pretty upset with me, too," Linka said, her soft voice having a lulling effect on Wheeler's composure. "Ma-Ti, are you able to locate them... find out where they are?"

The Indian shrugged, unsure. "I can try, Linka," he replied, glancing down at the ring which had been used twice so far, since his power had returned. "Can't guarantee I'll get anything, but..."

_Heart..._

The others looked on as Ma-Ti frowned, concentration etched on every line of his face. "This is a lot harder than I remember," he murmured.

"You found me easily enough!" Wheeler said, with a snort of indignation.

"Yes," Ma-Ti replied with deliberate slowness, "but you were open to chat with me. I do not want, for example, Hoggish Greedly knowing that I am picking his brain for information."

Wheeler seriously doubted that Hoggish Greedly had the intelligence capable of recognizing and blocking out a reader, but he wisely decided against sharing this with everyone. "Fair enough," the American agreed and waited patiently for Ma-Ti to make a connection.

"They are far away... it is really cold! Freezing!" ("Norway!" Gi interrupted, delighted that their ruse had worked) As he briefly connected with the random thoughts of his enemies, Ma-Ti soon realized that two eco-villains were not accounted for. He broke of the beam and looked around, puzzled. "Plunder and Dr Blight are not with them. I could not reach them," he muttered, now feeling troubled.

"Maybe they ran off and eloped somewhere," suggested Wheeler helpfully, fragments of his old personality beginning to shine through and causing Linka to dissolve into a fit of giggles.

"Nyet, Yankee! That is horrid," she laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. "Ew!"

Ma-Ti smiled, but remained guarded all the same. "I do not think so. The only thing that I can think of, is that they are in flight... in the air, I mean."

Wheeler slapped his forehead as he recalled the van outside of his mother's house. He glanced over at Linka, who seemed to be sharing the same train of thought. "Damn," he muttered, "What's the bet that those guys worked for Plunder?"

Linka nodded, giving an abridged version of the 'apple in the exhaust pipe' for the benefit of the others. "Wheeler blew up their van," she exclaimed, although Ma-Ti and Gi seemed to be struggling to contain their amusement at hearing about this event, which bore a striking resemblance to the 'old' Wheeler they once knew.

"Hey, I thought of setting fire to the apple first, but Linka woulda' bored me to death with a marathon morals lecture," he retorted, pointedly ignoring Linka's shocked expression.

"Boshe moy! _You were going to set fire to it first?_ Wheeler, you are completely ... psych... psychosis..." she said grimly, her frustration ebbing to dangerous levels as she exhausted her knowledge of the English vocabulary. Her cheeks were now flushed and rosy as she struggled to recall the word which refused to budge from somewhere within her subconscious. "You know what I mean."

Gi shook her head and drew her knees up to her chest, observing the American with bright eyes. "I have to say, Yankee, It's great to finally have you back... along with your appetite for destruction and chaos."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, flinging a well-aimed pillow towards Gi's head. It easily found its mark, before rebounding onto the floor and settling near Ma-Ti's feet. "Speaking of appetite, shall we get back to the subject at hand? I'm kinda hungry."

"God, some things never change," Gi muttered to Linka with a roll of her eyes. Food (or rather, the ingestion of food) had always been a favorite pastime of Wheeler's.

Linka's apparent displeasure over the exhaust incident seemed to have been forgotten, however, as she continued to regard him with a mixture of curiosity and uncertainty. Catching her in the act, he raised his own eyes and returned her stare while the others discussed their next move, oblivious to what was happening. She sat cross legged on her bed: pale, frightened, but listening with a restless intensity as Gi repeated her earlier suggestion of calling Captain Planet.

_What's the matter?_ Wheeler mouthed, slightly alarmed to see Linka on the verge of tears again. She shook her head and looked away, her thick brown locks falling fetchingly over the side of her face and obscuring his view. She seemed to exhale shakily, before returning her gaze to her own small hands, lying clasped tightly within her lap.

Wheeler continued his troubled observation, barely hearing Kwame who finally gave in to Gi's earlier suggestion. The African sat back and rubbed his chin. "I suppose we should call Cap, then," he said slowly as Linka stood and exited the room quietly, unseen by all but one member of the group. "He will know what to do about Zarm and..."

"Look," Wheeler interrupted, jumping of the bed and leaning against the wall. "Let's just hold off on Cap for a moment, OK? The guy's been asleep for four years, guys. We need to have something tangible for 'Master Mullet' to act upon before we wake him up... besides," he remarked, his eyes straying towards the door in which Linka had just departed, "we seem to be one ring short, if you haven't already noticed."

"What?" remarked Ma-Ti, before noticing Linka's empty spot on the bed. "Oh."

Gi's eyes seemed to widen as she, too, noticed that her friend had made an abrupt exit. She watched Wheeler step outside and close the door behind him, his soft footsteps fading away down the hallway until they were out of range. Gi winced, suddenly recalling the implications for Linka if Captain Planet was indeed summoned. Frightening thoughts began to form in her head as she cast her mind back to Gaia's last words.

_Oh, no... _

As selfish as she knew it was it was, the first thought to assault Gi's consciousness was; _I'm not ready to give her back, yet..._

"Wheeler's right, guys," she said, holding her head in her hands. A headache was beginning to form, and she rubbed her temples in an effort to increase the circulation. "Let's hold off on that idea until we have more information."

* * *

The B&B had a small, lovingly-tended garden located along the side of the establishment. Nothing spectacular, simply a wrought-iron picnic table in the corner set for four people, two of which were currently being used by an attractive young couple. The pair were locked at the lips so Linka passed them as quietly as possible, not wanting to disrupt the romantic moment. Her thoughtful action later seemed redundant, after an ambulance passed with it's sirens wailing like an insane banshee. The disruption failed to disturb the distracted pair, regardless of the noise level emitted from the vehicle. 

_Good for them, s_he thought, with just a hint of resentment adding to her already turbulent emotions. She shivered slightly, the afternoon sun seeming to have lost all of it's potency. It beamed down weakly, unfelt by anyone out walking in the 'supposed' summer sunshine .

As the wailing died away, Linka found a shady area and sat down, her back leaning against the garden retaining wall. She jumped slightly as a tabby cat pounced from behind a flower bed to her right and stalked towards the building. Linka watched it with detached interest as it broke into a run and disappeared through a cat-flap, looking back and fixing Linka with narrowed eyes.

She sat in silence, fairly sure that the love-birds were yet to register her presence. Linka looked away from the spectacle, but found her eyes drawn back every now and again, the sight both intriguing and depressing her at the same time. The couple finally broke away and sat contentedly, basking in what was left of the sunlight and talking animatedly. When their radiant, happy faces become too much to bare, Linka turned her attention towards the ground around her and began randomly plucking blades of grass from the earth. She pinched each blade at the base of the stem and gently pulled, dislodging the roots with diligent care. A strong breeze whipped around her for a moment, causing Linka's hair to tangle around her face. She looked up and surveyed the yard, watching as a breakfast cereal box flew past the enamored couple and lodged itself within the wooden fence. Frowning, Linka grabbed another blade f grass and resumed her patient tugging.

Now thoroughly engrossed in her task, Linka didn't notice Wheeler's presence until he had dropped his jacket over her shoulders and sat down beside her, frowning at the tangle of green clippings lying strewn around her borrowed white flip-flops.

"...and they call me destructive," he muttered, his heart leaping a little as she graced him with a genuine smile. He picked up one particularly mangled specimen and held it out, scrutinizing the damage. "Poor little guy never had a chance, Lin!"

Linka chuckled, already feeling considerably buoyed by his company. She drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin for a moment. They sat in silence for a while, before she felt the gentle pressure of Wheeler's hand on the back of her neck. She sighed, her thoughts floating far away until his voice brought her back to reality with a crash.

"What's going on, Lin?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt, contemplating the best way to break the news.

_He came back for me. _

The knowledge was sobering, at best.

_Da, I was dead, but now I am alive again. But don't worry, Wheeler! I will soon be under six feet of earth again, just as soon as Cap has fixed things up, _she thought bitterly, wondering why life deals such harsh blows to some, while leaving others remarkably blessed. _Oh, and by the way, Yankee- I think I am in love with you._

She blinked twice, surprised at how easily the last reflection had entered her mind... and how comfortable she was with that knowledge.

"Hey, you still with me?" he asked, giving her neck a small squeeze and watching her worriedly.

"Da," she replied hoarsely. "Just give me a minute..."

He nodded, his gaze settling on the tabby cat who had made another appearance, this time curling itself around the other couple's feet. He felt her move slightly, turning to face him as she opened her mouth, then closed it again, unsure of how to proceed.

Choosing her words carefully, Linka forged ahead, regardless of her mounting fear. "I, um... I have been led to believe that... my... _being here_... is not, um..." She trailed off, unable to find a suitable word which described her predicament. Linka silently cursed herself, looking away from Wheeler's face in frustration.

"Permanent?" Wheeler ventured quietly, his intuition serving him well.

She nodded, unable to meet his gaze. "I do not want to go back to..." she whimpered, misery now intermingling with fear as she realized that she couldn't even complete the sentence properly. "I do not even know what I am going back **_to_**," she murmured, pushing her hair behind her ears and watching the lovestruck couple once again.

"Shit," he muttered, but not totally surprised by the revelation. "So... once this is all over and settled? I mean, you'll be... ah... returning?" he asked, for lack of a better word. She nodded again, wiping her face and glancing upwards for a moment, a look of grim determination now settling across her face.

"Boshe moy, she exhaled shakily. "Why can't things just go back to the way things were? I just want to wake up and... for things to be back to normal."

"This is normal for me... for the rest of us, Lin. One day you were there, the next..."

She gave him a watery smile and nodded. "Da, I know that." She redirected her gaze towards Wheeler, who wrapped an amicable arm around her shoulders.

"Look," he said, "let's just cross that bridge when we come to it, okay? No use freaking out about it now."

She nodded. "All right. Yankee?"

"Yeah?"

She needed to know the truth, but had lacked the confidence to do so until now. Nervous anticipation bubbled away as she asked the burning question that had plagued her since their early days as Planeteers. In a voice that was little more than a whisper, she finally brought up a long-standing issue and forced it out into the open, an issue which she had stubbornly refused to acknowledge for so many years.

"Were you in love with me?"

He regarded her with surprise, his eyebrows raised as he laughed nervously, waiting for the only appropriate response he knew to arrive.

"Geez, Lin... yes!" he replied indignantly, staring at her with obvious amusement.

"Oh... I...I didn't know that you... you felt..." she stammered, turning bright red as she struggled to meet his bemused stare.

"How the hell could you not know that? I was about as subtle as a sledge-hammer in those days!"

They observed each other for a moment, Wheeler obviously completely taken aback by her question and Linka struggling not to dig a rather large hole and bury herself away from his soulful eyes. "I just thought that... that you... you had a crush on me, or... I don't know!" she spluttered, "I refused to believe that it was serious, I guess."

"Well, that was pretty bloody stupid of you!" he said, although his tone was calm and without a trace of anger. She winced from the comment nonetheless, as if physically hurt by it. In the scheme of things, Linka chose to accept his derision gracefully, all too aware that she probably deserved it.

"You have changed, you know" she remarked softly, a little shocked herself at the progression of her random observations. He blinked and looked away but Linka continued, despite his discomfort. "I couldn't see it, until now. There was so much joy in your life, Wheeler. A joke for every occasion. We always laughed when you were around. Despite the situation, we always laughed..." She broke off, suddenly mourning the way things used to be. "That joy seems to have... gone."

These weren't the only differences she had noticed. He was more guarded with his emotions, now. Wary.

_Is this my fault?_

The thought disturbed her greatly. Her mind reeled back to Gi's question about his relationship status. Linka had been relieved beyond words when she had heard his reply, but now it simply troubled her.

_Has he simply given up? _

"Of course I've changed," he finally replied to her earlier observation, after pondering her words for a while. "I mean, I'm 29, now. Ya' gotta grow up sooner or later."

"You are 29?" she replied with a frown, having never considered the increased age gap before. "Boshe moy, that is so old!"

"Thanks, babe," he replied with a sarcastic edge to his voice. "You've made my day."

Linka giggled and apologized profusely, before leaning in and pecking him self-consciously on the cheek. Her lips lingered enticingly close to his skin for a few seconds, but she seemed to lose her confidence and moved away again, blushing prettily.

He seemed to appreciate the gesture immensely. After a moments hesitation, she felt Wheeler slip his arm from her shoulders to around her small waist. Linka gasped as his grip tightened around her and she was drawn sideways into his lap, her legs draped fetchingly over his right knee. She watched him silently as he propped her up, using his raised left leg as a support. Linka's heart was thudding loudly as his loving attention returned to her face. Up close, she could count the number of freckles splayed across the bridge of his nose and he seemed to be scrutinizing her own features in much the same way.

He smiled down at her with the utmost affection, the corners of his eyes creasing as he wrapped one arm around her neck, cradling her head while the remaining hand reached out and touched her cheek, marveling at the soft, warm skin beneath his fingers. Wheeler gently tweaked the tip of her nose, then hugged her with all the strength left in his being. She returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face between his chin and shoulder blade, a safe haven from the disintegrating outside world.

She closed her eyes, strangely calm and at peace with her situation. All of the noises around them seemed to filter into nothingness, replaced by the now-steady beat of her heart. She shuffled slightly in his arms and felt the rough skin of his cheek graze against her forehead. He kissed her there, below her left temple and she sighed, aware that she now craved something more from him and more importantly, she wasn't at all scared by the power of this personal revelation.

"I stand by what I said earlier," he murmured close to her ear, the heat of his breath letting loose a flurry of butterflies within her stomach. "For such a smart girl, you were pretty bloody stupid, babe."

Linka squealed, pinching him hard in retaliation for the remark. "Damn Yankee! You are still a..."

Not wishing to hear the end of that particular sentence, Wheeler wisely chose to silence her by gently pressing his lips against her own. She hitched in her breath, taken by surprise but the contact was tantalizingly brief. The kiss was over before it had really begun as he drew away, not wanting to frighten her. Instead, he sighed and cuddled her again, his chin resting serenely against the side of her face. A flash of orange distracted him, followed by a high-pitched scream. They both jumped in fright and stared in the direction of the commotion as the tabby cat from earlier was launched bodily through the air.

"What the hell?" Wheeler muttered, swiveling Linka's body around slightly and watching as the cat landed on it's feet with a thud and took off blindly in the direction of the street. The young couple, whom Linka had glimpsed earlier were now hurrying towards the building, the woman sobbing hysterically and rubbing her head.

"Did that cat just..." Linka wondered aloud, also aware of the fact that they were now alone in the garden.

"Yeah," Wheeler replied, as the Russian guided his face towards hers again and fixed him with a mock glare.

"...and what if the cat had jumped on my head?" she asked, moving in and nuzzling his nose affectionately when she had his full attention again.

"I'd probably set fire to it," he replied, a cheeky grin barely able to hide the desire that was brewing to dangerous levels. He absently ran his index finger down her shoulder and arm, then back up again, the fabric bunching uncomfortably . She shivered as his hand moved to touch her cheek again, fascinated by the unyielding texture beneath his fingers.

"Damn Yankee... hurry up before I lose my nerve."

He laughed and tilted her chin up, kissing her with delighted and renewed passion. She melted into him, surrendering to the sensation of his lips on hers and his hands roving through her hair and all over her alert body. She returned his kisses with matching intensity, whimpering when his hands reached the hem of her shirt and caressed the bare skin of her back underneath the fabric. Her own hands seemed to have a mind of their own as she moved them over his torso, but paused when she realized that his own exploration had stopped. Alarmed, she pulled back and looked at him questioningly, trying to catch her breath in the process.

"Wheeler? What is..." The words died on her lips as she followed his gaze and gasped, shock overriding the previous emotions. "Why is it so dark?" she whispered, gripping his forearm in confusion.

Wheeler didn't answer. She felt the muscles in his arm tense as he disentangled himself and gently moved her aside. He stood wordlessly, helping Linka to her feet and leading her towards the house. Linka noticed the young couple's faces pressed against the window as they entered, a frightened expression apparent on the woman's face. Glancing at the analogue clock in the lobby, Linka read the time on the dial and choked back a cry of disbelief.

_Two o'clock in the afternoon? How is that possible?_

They climbed the stairs together, Linka looking over her shoulder as if half expecting to find someone following them. As they made it to the second floor landing, the decorative hall lights flickered on and off for a moment, before 'giving up the ghost' and dying completely.

"**Fire"**

Wheeler's ring lit up in an instant and they used it to climb the remaining staircase to the third floor. The lights flickered again, casting an eerie glow as they entered the hallway. A loud explosion followed as the B&B lighting system was extinguished for good, sparks descending from a small chandelier above their heads.

"Go, go, go!" Wheeler hissed as he pushed her forward. She darted past the red flames, feeling one settle on the back of her hand. She frantically brushed it off, although the burning sensation would remain for some time.

"Wheeler, what is going on?"

"Maybe the fuse box," he said uncertainly, but even he seemed to doubt his own explanation.

"That doesn't explain what's happening outside?" she implored, stopping at the door to the hotel room. He shrugged, apparently lost for words.

"You got a key?" he asked, craning his head around as a noise emanated from the next room. Their neighbors door slammed shut as a young family passed them, the parents herding their children towards the exit with grim faces.

Linka opened the door and immediately saw that the room was empty. She stepped inside and looked around, her gaze falling upon a note tacked to the bar fridge.

_We've gone to get some lunch, meet you here for dinner. _

_Don't get up to too much mischief!_

_Love Gi_

Linka handed the note to Wheeler, then paced over to the window and peered into the street below. She squinted, barely able to focus on the people standing in the street, talking amongst each other and peering up at the sky.

"No power," Wheeler mused, seeing that the VCR and alarm clock were as dark as the sky outside.

"It is the same out here!" she exclaimed, noting that not a single street light or shop window was ablaze.

She turned and regarded Wheeler with frightened eyes, aware of the only entity who was capable of this. She briefly wondered if this was only the beginning. Comforting hands gripped her shoulders and turned her around, hugging her, albeit too briefly.

"We need to find the others, babe."

* * *

Next chapter in a few days. Don't forget to review, guys! 


	17. Chapter 17

Hey folks, sorry about the long delay. Busy, busy, busy. Slightly smaller chapter than normal. I'm establishing atmosphere, people!

Thanks to those who are still diligently reviewing. You guys rock! Luv ya!

**_Joe_**: there should be enough Dr Blight in this chapter to keep you happy (for a little while at least!)

**_Ches_**: Thanks again for little Lin... she's so cute!

**_Angel of Eternity_**: if you're reading this, I promise to read your fic soon! I've been hearing that the latest chapters are a little on the dark side and I must admit that I'm kinda drawn to this genre! Sounds intriguing...

Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Planet: namely, the cartoon, comics, action figures, lunch boxes, stickers, badges, and other various paraphernalia associated with Ted Turner's company. Have you noticed that eBay is virtually devoid of Linka action figures? This is slightly unsettling ...

* * *

**Alternate Destination **

Chapter Seventeen

"Whoa! What the hell?"

Looten Plunder was lurched forward out of his chair as the Boeing 747 hit an air pocket and suddenly dropped without warning. The eco-villain gripped the arm-rests and held on for dear life, aware that two sleeping women in the next row had been thrown to the floor as a result of their violent descent. He glanced up when the seatbelt sign chimed several times above his head, although with unusual foresight, Plunder had thought to fasten the safety device before his sleep had been so rudely interrupted. The communication system clicked on and a calm voice issued forth from the speakers.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are currently experiencing severe turbulence. The seatbelt sign has been switched on for your safely and wellbeing, and we recommend that you remain in your seats for the duration of this flight. We thank you for your assistance."

_Little late for that, you moron._

His fractured mood was now as dark and stormy as the strange weather patterns outside. He stretched his stiff legs and sat back, watching as some of his fellow passengers picked themselves up of the floor and collapsed back into their seats again.

Plunder turned and checked on Barbara. She was still fast asleep beside the window, her scarred features hidden and resting against a small, white pillow.

_Bloody typical… she slept though the whole thing. _

Feelingrestless and a little bored,Plunder poked her twice between the ribs and waited for a reaction. The scientist stirred slightly and mumbled something, before repositioning herself and becoming still once again. Plunder sighed. He envied her ability to sleep on planes: he spent a great deal of time and money on flights, and it was impossible for him to even doze fitfully.

He returned his attention to the half open window that Blight was propped against. Swirling, dark clouds were just visible behind her head, circulating at a frightening rate. Strangely, no rain was present; although the clouds would flash and rumble at semi-regular intervals, lighting up the night sky before plunging it into darkness just as quickly.

"Weird," he breathed, mesmerized by the unusual phenomenon. Other passengers were also peering out at the weather, a little unnerved by the display at hand. Plunder ears suddenly pricked up. He leaned forward and listened as two businessmen chatted in low, hushed voices.

"It's downright unnatural, man!"

"Tell me about it," said the second man, glancing across the aisle as another streak of lightning momentarily filled the cabin with light. "The clouds are moving way too fast."

"Well, in the queue for the bathroom earlier, someone told me that New York is already dark and without power!"

"Blackout, you reckon?"

"That explains the power, but they're saying that the sun started to set at about midday!"

"No way!"

"Are you sure about all this?" Plunder's voice intruded into the conversation. The two men turned around and eyed him suspiciously, but the eco-villain didn't seem to notice. "New York is without power and sunlight?"

"Where the hell have you been, man?" exclaimed one of the men. "It's not just New York….most of the U.S. is totally dark….. and a little freaked out."

Plunder sat back and pursed his lips, contemplating the new information.

_Zarm?_

The eco-villain gazed at the TV monitor without really seeing it. He wondered (not for the first time since departing) if Zarm was indeed concocting a new plan from whatever realm the spirit was inhabiting at the present moment.

_Why didn't he... it... consult us, first? _

This random thought troubled Plunder more deeply than he had expected. He was someone who expected an element of control over a situation. He needed to be kept in the loop, particularly in regards to his business activities.

Now impatient to hear some plausible theories from the scientist herself, he reached over and shoved Dr Blight as hard as he could. Her head struck the window flap with a loud _crack_. Blight's mouth sprung open in pain as she struggled to sit up.

"Ow! What in the name of hell are you..."

"Turbulence," Plunder replied with the smooth confidence he was so well known for. He filled Blight in on the earlier conversation as she listened with narrowed eyes, rubbing her head. Plunder watched her expectantly as she processed the information for a moment.

"So… they're saying that the sun began to set halfway though the day…and hasn't risen again since?" she queried in a gravelly voice, her finely-plucked eyebrows raised in surprise. Plunder nodded in reply.

"There are a couple of possibilities," she mused, although her face had acquired an ashen-gray tone as the dire implications of what Zarm may have achieved hit home. "But even I wouldn't be stupid enough to……"

"What?"

Blight shook her head and swallowed, before proceeding. "It I was to make an educated guess, Zarm has interfered with the Earth's rotation," she said, her voice faltering on the last syllable.

"Is that bad?" Plunder asked innocently. Blight stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded by both his response and his limited grasp of scientific matters.

"Is that bad?" she repeated with a sarcastic edge to her throaty voice. "Geez, you're a regular buffoon, you know that?" Blight shook her head, extremely perturbed by the whole situation that was gradually unfolding. Unable to cope with Plunder's blank stare for any longer, she lent forward in her seat.

Look," she said, grabbing a coffee cup and a set of headphones. She raised the headphones and held them in font of her body. "This is the sun. This…" she continued, shaking the cup, "...is the Earth. The earth circumnavigates the sun and constantly rotates around on its axis." To prove her point, Blight spun the cup around as it moved around the headphones. "That's how we get night and day."

"Okay, I get that," Plunder said, watching the display and understanding the basic nature of it. "You're saying that we're still moving around the sun, but we've stopped spinning, basically."

"Yeah…." she said, dumbfounded.

"Doesn't sound too bad," Plunder surmised, "Just a whole lotta' night time for us!"

"**NO, YOU STUPID IDIOT!**" she yelled, jumping to her feet and incurring nervous glances from those around them. "We can't live without the sun!"

"Ah, you're supposed to be wearing your seatbelt….."

Blight wasn't listening. "What the hell is Zarm playing at? This'll kill us all," she thundered.

"Now, we don't know for sure that……"

Red faced and furious, Dr Blight turned and grabbed Plunder by the collar, pulling him forward until they were face to face. Through gritted teeth, she related the only plausible outcome of Zarm's plans.

"**We will all freeze to death within a couple of months…… unless you're in the Southern Hemisphere, in which case you'll need a sunscreen protection factor of about 10 000 or more**," she seethed, before releasing her grip and pushing him back into the seat.

"Sit down, doctor…you're scaring the children," he muttered, aware that Blight's frightened ramblings had drawn the attention of two burly flight attendants. He was certainly a little surprised when she actually complied with his request. She moaned, before burying her head in her hands and letting loose a chorus of harsh sobs.

"I'm too young to die, _Looty_! Do you know how much effort goes into this body?" she whined, shaking her head in abject horror. "This wasn't part of the plan."

He patted her back in a comforting manner, then reclined his seat backwards and closed his eyes. Regardless of his calm outward composure, he was extremely concerned. Barbara Blight was rarely wrong, and if her predictions were true…

Plunder shuddered to think about it.

_Looks like our alliance with Zarm has gone out the window, _he mused darkly. As another streak of lightning illuminated the cabin, Plunder realized with mounting horror that Zarm's attempt to replace the previous Spirit of Earth must have failed.

_Zarm can't rule us…so He'll destroy us, instead._

Plunder sat in silence, contemplating their next move. The original plan had been to find the Planeteers and forcibly take the rings from them: although that was before Zarm had apparently short-circuited.

"We still need to find those brats," Blight said from beside him, a disgusted look on her face. "As much as I hate to admit it, they're the only ones that can stop this."

"Damn," Plunder admitted with a wry grin. "I was really looking forward to the cat-fight between you and Blondie. "

Barbara Blight didn't respond. Instead, she glared out the window, the reflection of her scars doing nothing to ease the unsettling thoughts passing through her mind.

_Don't you worry about that, Looten. I'll deal with Blondie afterwards._

_

* * *

_

"Haven't we already passed this shop?" Linka asked nervously, clinging to Wheelers arm as he guided them through the darkened streets using his ring.

"Excuse me, Linka but I know this place like the back... _hey, watch it!_" he snapped, glaring at a group of young teenagers who pushed past them, knocking Linka to the ground. "You alright, babe?" he asked, grasping her around the waist and heaving her back onto her feet. She stumbled slightly, then leaned in close to him again as a pair of men darted past with metal crow bars in their hands.

"Da," she said, before the sound of breaking glass made them stop and turn. "Boshe moy..." she breathed, alarmed at the chaos that had erupted since 'night' had fallen upon the streets of central New York. The teenagers had thrown a metal garbage can through the glass shop front of an electronics store, and were busy passing stereos and computers through the shattered window.

Frightened pedestrians hurried from the scene, not willing to remain in the streets when the looting was steadily increasing.

"Mob mentality," Wheeler muttered, angry at the needless destruction caused by the over-excited morons. "FIRE!" he yelled, sending a streak of flames towards their feet. Two of the teens closest to Wheeler immediately struck up a painful parody of a dance, before dropping their equipment and bolting from the scene. The rest followed with various paraphernalia loaded within their greedy little arms.

"Why hasn't Ma-Ti beamed us?" Wheeler yelled, straining to be heard above a car alarm that was blasting the notes of 'la-coo-ca-ra-cha' at a deafening level. In any other situation, Wheeler would have found the situation hilarious. Instead, the young man felt a sense of impending danger, as if the previous events were only the beginning of what was to come. "Where the hell are they?"

They had returned to check the restaurant from the night before, as well as all their favorite hangouts from the old days, but the search had turned up no sign of the other three Planeteers. With their choices dwindling rapidly, they stopped at an intersection.

"Shall we keep looking for them?" Linka asked, pushing her thick hair behind her ears and gazing up at Wheeler with a worried expression. Wheeler went to reply, but was distracted by two new-model BMW's, racing towards them at a frightening pace. Wheeler pulled Linka away from road, but the cars mounted the adjacent sidewalk instead. As one car made a sharp, right hand turn and screeched away into the darkness, the other collided with the side of a bank and flipped onto it's side, coming to rest in the center of the intersection.

"Shit," he exclaimed, gripping Linka's shoulders and watching in disbelief as two shadowy figures crawled out of the twisted metal and limped away. "You have gotta be kiddin' me!"

A cry sounded from behind them as Linka turned and glimpsed two men trying to wrestle the purse out of a young girl's hands.

"HEY!" she yelled, disengaging herself from Wheelers grasp and starting towards the shadowy trio. "Get away from her... WIND!"

A concentrated gust of wind shot towards the unsuspecting thieves, knocking them to the ground. The pair scrambled away empty-handed, seemingly no older than 18.

"You should return to your home," Linka said, returning the purse to the frightened girl. "It is not safe out here."

"Are you a new Planeteer?" the girl gasped, rounding on Linka with surprise but not recognizing her. "Have you all come back cuz' of what's happening?"

Unsure of what to say, Linka merely nodded, the events of the day beginning to catch up with her. The young girl clasped her hand to her mouth and muttered something that sounded like "Oh my God," before glimpsing Wheelers approaching figure. "Oh my God... that's... that's..." Without finishing her sentence, she turned and fled, her jacket and hood flapping behind her.

"You scared her away, Wheeler," Linka said, a small smile warming her features.

"Yeah, I tend to have that effect on people," he agreed, casting his eyes back to the wrecked BMW for a moment. "I think we should go back to the hotel and wait for 'em." Relieved beyond words, Linka nodded and allowed him to grasp her hand and lead her back towards the Chelsea B&B.

They walked in silence, Linka's attention alternating between the menacing figures darting in and out of the shadows, and the comforting contact of Wheeler's hand entwined with her own. Regardless of the strange events at hand, Linka felt safe in the American's company. He radiated a quiet, authoritative confidence that differed considerably from the Wheeler she had once known. The bravado was gone, as was the reckless behavior that he had too often exhibited while on missions.

She giggled, recalling an incident with Dr Blight several years ago.

"What?" Wheeler demanded, squeezing her hand lightly as they crossed a deserted street.

"I am just thinking about the the old days... do you remember when we raided Dr Blight's lab and you called her a dried-up, wrinkled old prune?" Wheeler groaned as the image popped into his head.

"Yeah... Cap was out at the time, wasn't he!"

"Da."

He frowned, trying to shake the clouds fogging up this distant memory. "She... she chased me, didn't she? Chased me through the building for about half an hour, trying to whack me with M.A.L.'s keyboard in her hand! What were you guys looking for, again?"

"We were looking for DNA samples. She was trying breed embryos with an abnormal cell structure."

"Batty ol' Bab's... wonder what she's up to, now?"

"Plotting her next move, I guess," Linka sighed, "I doubt that she will ever forgive me for crashing her computer."

Wheeler exhaled and squeezed her hand again. She smiled up at at him and winked, before foolishly realizing that he probably couldn't see her face. Her nerve-endings tingled pleasantly nonetheless as they crossed another intersection and moved into more familiar territory. They passed the subway entrance but the station remained eerily silent, devoid of the usual passenger traffic and screeching brakes. Their pace quickened (only after noticing two cars over-turned beside a small cafe and loud voices emanating from within the premises). With a quick look over his shoulder, the American gently guided Linka inside the B&B, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Gi has a key, doesn't she?" he asked, his hand still resting on the locking mechanism. She nodded and he removed it, leading the way up the stairs.

"Do you think they are _okay_?" Linka asked, her voice rising at least an octave on the last word. The Russian gasped in pain as she stubbed her toe on something sharp. Debris was littered all over the carpet: her Birkenstock's crunched loudly, and Linka instinctively knew that it was probably broken glass.

Wheeler didn't seem to hear the question. Upon reaching the room, he thumped on the door twice and announced himself before entering. The American opened the door and peeked inside cautiously, not wishing to incur the surprised wrath of an earthquake or flash flood. He immediately glimpsed the shadowy outline of Gi's figure, crouched in the corner.

"You guys all right?"

"It's alright, they're back," Gi said, jumping to her feet and beckoning him inside. "Is Linka with ... oh, there you are."

Linka waved and closed the door behind her, before noticing Ma-Ti's horizontal form on the bed. "Boshe moy... what happened to Ma-Ti," she breathed. Upon closer inspection, she could see a large cut above his right eye, illuminated in the glow of Wheelers ring.

"I am afraid that we ran into some trouble at Time Square," Kwame explained, having emerged from the bathroom looking distinctly worse for wear. He dusted a large amount of white particles from his shirt and hair, although Wheeler couldn't possibly imagine what it was. "Ma-Ti was hit by a glass bottle."

"Ouch."

Linka collapsed onto her bed and was soon joined by Gi, who seemed to be in much better shape than the boys. The two groups briefly explained their seperate adventures, before Wheeler announced (or rather, complained) that he was still hungry.

The others groaned, although Wheeler was quick to defend himself. " Aw, c'mon! At least you guys were able to have burgers in Times Square! We didn't get to eat!"

Gi snorted. She crossed the room to the mini bar and retrieved a snickers bar from the fridge, before throwing it to the American. "That's not our fault. We waited for you guys for ages..." Gi's eyes narrowed with suspicion as she observed her two friends. "Where did the two of you run off to, anyway?"

"Are there any more chocolate bars?" Linka asked quietly, turning a distinct shade of red as she purposely changed the subject.

"Yeah," Gi replied with a laugh, making a mental note to quiz her friend about the last few hours. "All right, onto more serious matters."

"Cap?" Wheeler asked, almost reluctantly. His guess incurred a nod of agreement from Kwame.

"Yes," the African said, fixing Linka with an apologetic smile. "We have no choice, I'm afraid."

Linka nodded, swallowing the bile which had suddenly crept to the back of her throat and was now threatening to purge itself in one, overwhelmingly violent reflex. She began to tune out to the voices discussing the events of the past few hours. Her mind could only focus on her imminent departure from this time, and she was frightened beyond belief. She seemed unaware of Wheeler's clouded gaze, as if he, too, was aware of the consequences of averting this most recent disaster.

The Russian stood and moved towards the mini bar, her unsettled stomach desperate for something to quell the hunger pangs. She returned to the bed and removed the top of the wrapper from her milk chocolate Hershey's Bar. Breaking small pieces of and placing them into her mouth, she listened quietly as Kwame outlined a few possibilities.

"We should summon Captain Planet as soon as possible. Then we need to try and find out where Plunder and his people are."

Gi nodded in the darkness. "I can ring the airline and find out about any reservations they...," she volunteered, before realizing that she was stuck in a town devoid of electricity. "Oh wait... no, I can't."

"Let's just wait for Ma-Ti to wake up first, guys. Can't team-beam without the monkey man," Wheeler said, although his voice was now uncharacteristically flat and weary. He sounded tired to Linka, although she really couldn't blame him: it had been a most eventful day.

Kwame and Gi eventually settled themselves down into comfortable positions and talked in low voices, although Wheeler remained where he was. He stood beside the bay window, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets and head angled towards the carpet, deep in thought. Linka gazed at his shadowy figure for a long while, thankful for the darkened room. She broke off another piece of chocolate and popped it into her mouth, relishing the taste. She briefly wondered if they would be charged for the items they had eaten from the mini bar, then chuckled lightly, surprised that the random thought had even entered her mind and sparked her curiosity.

"What?" Wheeler asked from his position by the wall.

She recounted her thought and Wheeler responded with an semi-disgusted groan. "Geez, Linka... glad to see that your priorities are in order..."

"I do not know why I wonder about this!"

"I can think of a couple of reasons," he muttered under his breath, but was smiling nonetheless. "You're such a knuckle-head."

Linka responded with a few choice Russian words of her own, but Wheeler moved towards her bed with lightning speed and pounced without warning, throwing himself across her lap. She let out a high-pitched squeal of surprise as his weight settled on her outstretched legs. Now resting comfortably on his stomach, Wheeler folded his hands under his chin and watched the shadowy branches outside batter against the window; twisted marionettes in the breeze, battling for their undivided attention.

The Russian kept her focus centered wholly on Wheeler, however. Her heart was still racing from his spontaneous action- she'd been totally unprepared for it. Her thoughts soon calmed as she placed a gentle hand on his head and stroked his hair, a pleasant tide of affection washing over her and warming her heart. She trailed her fingers downwards until they settled on his neck, not quite comprehending the effect her touch was causing on the American.

She lent over him and lowered her face until her lips were a mere inch from his ear, her breath tingling his skin in an overwhelming seductive, yet completely innocent manner. She felt compelled to admit a certain truth that her fiercely- independent nature had struggled with since waking on Hope Island.

"You are my rock, Wheeler. You always have been," she breathed, low enough to ensure that only he heard the intended message. He repositioned himself slightly, propping himself up by the elbows, but he seemed to continue staring at the window and failed to respond to it.

For one brief, frightening moment, Linka though that perhaps her use of English had failed her at the worst possible moment, or that she'd substituted an inappropriate word... this habit occurred on a regular basis, after all.

_Is it rock? Boulder? Was I meant to say stone? Boshe moy, he is probably trying to work out what I said!_

"Did I say it right?" she whispered, her face burning with a combination of fear, alarm and dreadful anticipation. Sensing her uncertainty, Wheeler swung his legs around and laid beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. She shuffled down to accommodate him, his face now nestling within the crook of her arm.

They laid there for about an hour, silent and savoring each others company and their close proximity. Wheeler closed his eyes and blocked out the whispering coming from the other side of the room, as well as the sound of Ma-Ti snoring from the other bed. His fingers found a bare patch of soft skin, where her shirt had ridden up and he tickled her there, his touch light enough to make her squirm. For some reason, he half-expected her to slap his hand away but she didn't. Instead, she shuffled in closer to him and molded her soft curves to his own body, desperate for his warmth. As Ma-Ti stirred restlessly and began to throw off the shackles of sleep, Wheeler couldn't help but think that this was indeed the calm before the storm. He desperately wanted to sleep, snuggled up with the gorgeous girl beside him. The need for sleep was much more than physical exhaustion... after Ma-Ti had beamed him, he had left his medication behind and it was clearly taking it's toll.

_Doc's gonna kill me._

He sighed and buried his face in the delicate curve of Linka's neck, effectively blocking out the harsh reality of his life since leaving the Planeteers.

He'd tell them all... when the time was right .

* * *

**Did that get your attention?**

**Read and review, my chickens...**


	18. Chapter 18

Ooh... thanks for the reviews, guys! This fic is just like the Energizer Bunny: It keeps going and going and going and going... (do you have the Energizer Bunny in your home countries? If not, you probably have no idea of what I'm talking about.)

I'm really proud of this chapter. It gives you a lot of insight into Wheeler's life **before** Linka turned up after her long absence.

I hope that the length of this fic doesn't bother you too much. It really is writing itself, and many avenues that I was planning on taking with the plot are progressing into something completely different.

So basically... I'm not really in control of the outcome. Comforting thought, ay?

Enjoy...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Planet, or the characters.

* * *

**Alternate Destination**

Chapter Eighteen

_After spending so many years swimming, surfing and generally basking aimlessly in the hot sun, it was a small wonder that the word 'cancer' hadn't entered into Wheeler's vocabulary any sooner. He loved the beach, always had since a very young age. Family trips to the ocean had been infrequent in his younger years, but as he gained his willful independence later on in life, Wheeler often found himself drawn to the water. _

_In those days, the American would think nothing of spending several hours every 2-3 weeks attached to a surf-board and paddling around in the frothy swell. Sometimes, he would simply be content to float; bobbing over the gentle surge and concentrating on random, seemingly inconsequential thoughts._

_It had started innocently enough. A small patch of discoloration that had appeared below his left shoulder, barely visible through the spattering of freckles which covered his tanned skin. It had been present during the latter part of his time with the Planeteers. Little did he know that even on that fateful, stormy night as Linka lay dying in his arms, the cancer had already spread into the soft tissue and would soon infiltrate the lymph nodes underneath his arms._

_Of course, ignorance is said to be bliss. Wheeler had briefly returned to the US from the now-defunct Hope Island, wrapped in a cloud of grief and overwhelming numbness. Checking himself for medium-stage melanoma was the last thing on his troubled mind. Later on, he had come to accept the fact that had he known about the skin cancer at this crucial point, he probably would have refused treatment anyway. _

_So, unaware of the ticking time bomb creeping through his system, Wheeler had thrown himself into Marine training instead, desperately needing a change of scenery. Physically, he felt fine. Even the strict medical examination had failed to pick up the melanoma, although the symptoms would show themselves at a later stage. _

_The mole had become more noticeable after about about a year into his second contract, and it was maddeningly itchy at times. Light brown in color, the raised surface was about a quarter of an inch in diameter. The warning bells had begun tolling for Wheeler after he had accidentally nudged the afflicted area against a brick wall in a small Iraqi town called Mosul while playing football with the local kids- a popular pastime for the exceedingly quiet peacekeeping mission. It had bled for days, and Wheeler was dragged to the medical bay by a mate who had quickly recognized the symptoms._

_He really hadn't expected the grim diagnoses. It had come as a total shock, and the offending mole's removal had been performed at a US hospital in Baghdad the next day. Reality soon came crashing down upon him when the doctor confirmed that the biopsy had shown that malignant cells were not only present, but invading his internal organs. _

_Within 24 hours, he was given approval for medical leave. He was soon on board a plane bound for the United States, still processing the chain of events which had altered his life so drastically. It was so ironic that at this crucial point in his life, when he was finally contemplating getting back in touch with Kwame and the others, that he should be struck down with advanced skin cancer._

_The next six months were a blur, an altogether unpleasant memory of drips, surgery and constant vomiting. It had been Trish, his childhood friend who had taken care of him during the seemingly endless months of chemotherapy and depression. He had lost his hair after the third week of treatment, and the therapy always left him feeling weak and tired. Trish would take him to the hospital for his weekly doses, and often stayed over, as did many others from his old neighborhood. Wheeler had never lacked for friends in his life, and they had rallied around him admirably as the word had spread that he was indeed, home again. _

_His mother was kept out of the loop. She had enough to worry about, since the bank had been about to take her small apartment (due to the debts accumulated by her late husband). Wheeler had rung her dutifully about once a week, and she had naively believed that the phone calls were coming from the Middle East, instead of the other side of Manhattan. _

_Wheeler's return to health was slow. Due to the cancer's late detection, his Lymph nodes were eventually removed after several bouts of radiation failed to decrease the tumor._

_Finally, after about nine months of being poked and prodded, the chemo finally ceased. His hair began to return, although it was slightly darker in color now. The nausea subsided, and he was able to wander the local vicinity unassisted, albeit briefly. The fresh air did him a world of good, although his return to some form of normalcy brought it's fair share of issues. _

_Trish had began spending more and more time at his apartment, and although Wheeler appreciated all that she had done for him, he had the sinking feeling that she wanted something more than friendship. Flashes of his old personality were beginning to show through again, after months in hibernation. When their friends came around to visit, Trish would either gaze longingly at Wheeler from the other side of the room, or sit beside him and become overly touchy-feely. The boys thought that it was hilarious but secretly, Wheeler was horrified. _

_Trisha had really sorted herself out over the last few years. She had developed into a very attractive woman, with almond eyes and wavy, light-brown hair. Trish's slim figure and confident smile would melt the hearts of most men, but he couldn't help but compare her to his beloved Linka. In all honesty, there was no comparison to make. They were both as different as chalk and cheese. There was simply no 'spark' between them: not from his point of view, anyway. _

_With Linka, it had been different- there hadn't just been sparks, but fireworks! Even though they had only shared a few sporadic kisses over the course of their time as Planeteers, his all-consuming passion for Linka had failed to subside over the years. In all honesty, he thought that things would eventually improve._

_Wheeler had known that he was simply not ready for a relationship. As he had grown stronger, the next logical step had been to let Trish down as gently as possible. Fate had intervened however, as his Marine unit was recalled back to it's US base. After a few catch-up phone calls, Wheeler was on his way to join them (probably for the last time, since he would never be allowed to rejoin due to his health.) _

_He stayed on the base for a few days, listening to stories filled with both tears and laughter and signing the paperwork needed to take medical retirement. He spent the nights in the training camp tents, catching up on the most recent events. He dutifully took the daily antibiotics needed for his body to fight off the infections caused by his weakened immune system. _

_His prognosis was excellent. But the previous burden of ill health was now replaced by an overwhelming feeling of unease. It was almost as if another storm was brewing, that something was definitely brewing on the horizon. The uncertainty and anticipation would burn as brightly as Linka's ring, hanging around his neck and glowing in the early hours of that eventful morning before he left the military base for New York._

_

* * *

_

"Hurry up, moron."

Barbara Blight was in a foul mood. She threw a vicious look over her shoulder at Plunder, who was struggling to load the scientists luggage onto the trolley. Blight stood to the side and tapped her foot impatiently, watching her associates' shadowy form through narrowed, beady eyes.

Plunder was a little rattled himself. He was relieved beyond measure to be on the ground again, after some truly hair-raising moments in the air. The power loss had effectively shut down all U.S. air-traffic control centers, so the pilot had been forced to perform a manual landing, using only the navigation lights to guide the plane onto the pitch-black runway.

Barbara had totally freaked out during the emergency landing, shattering the cool demeanor she strove to uphold around others. While other passengers were nervously adopting the crash position, Dr Blight was screeching at the top of her lungs.

Plunder sighed and clenched his aching right palm, the flesh of which still bore the imprint of Blight's sharp nails during the descent. To his right, more luggage was finally wheeled into the carousel area, since the turnstiles were lying dormant and useless. A few suitcases fell from the top as the airline worker nudged a pillar with the trolley, scattering the bulky objects in several directions. A drawn-out sigh from behind him indicated that Blight was less than impressed, but Plunder ignored her. Patience and self-control had always been the key to a successful business and he drew upon these virtues now. The perilous flight and resulting luggage situation didn't bother him at all... it was Blight's incessant whining that was grating on his nerves.

At last, he spied the last pale pink suitcase (probably filled with her beauty products) and grabbed it, flinging it onto the end of the trolley. He released the brake and pushed the luggage towards the exit doors, overtaken by Blight who offered no assistance, or even a thank you.

He caught up with the scientist at the taxi bay, and he could tell that she was as alarmed as he was at the sight that greeted them. He really hadn't expected it to be so dark. A bank of light could be seen on the distant horizon and oil lamps had been set up along the front, but they did little to detract from the eerie reality of the situation.

"Where now?" Blight broke the startled silence, her pale skin glowing in the flickering light.

Plunder shook his head, unsure of how to proceed.

_Do we search for Zarm first, or locate the Pesk-a-teers?_

Plunder already knew the answer.

"Can't look for one without the other," he said out loud, causing Blight to glance in his direction. "Let's pay the Firebug's mom a visit."

* * *

Linka's eyes were closed, but her mind was active and alert. She listened to the small sounds coming from the immediate vicinity, Gi's heavy breathing indicating that she was most probably asleep. Kwame was also audible on the other side of the room, although his constant fidgeting indicated that he was simply waiting quietly for Ma-Ti to regain his senses

_Typical Kwame... always ready for business._

From Linka's vantage point, the shadow of Ma-Ti's hand could be glimpsed dangling off the edge of the sofa. The candle-light flickered all the while, casting elongated streaks of light against the walls.

She quietly repositioned herself on the bed, resting her nose and lips against the back of Wheeler's neck. He had fallen asleep in her arms about half an hour ago, and was now nestled comfortably against her. She tightened her arm around his chest and exhaled, instinctively aware that at any moment, Kwame would begin to rouse them into action.

Unsettled at the thought, she chose to block it out and concentrated on the American's breathing, instead. Wheeler was slumbering deeply, Linka's arm mimicking the movement of his ribs as they expanded and contracted at regular intervals. She clutched him closer to her, eager for his warmth. The temperature had dropped considerably since night had befallen the city. She briefly wondered if Wheeler's mother was all right in her little apartment.

Linka nuzzled the nape of his neck affectionately, feeling the short hair brush against the tip of her nose. She smiled, aware of the fact that had he been awake, his reaction to this gesture would probably have been quite different. The knowledge sent a wave of warmth spreading through her body, before settling pleasantly at the base of her stomach.

_Time to change the subject, Linka. _

He looked (and felt) a little thinner than she recalled, although Linka supposed that it was unrealistic to believe that he would remain the same after four years.

_Boshe moy... how old would he be, now?_

She did the mental calculations in her head, although the result alarmed her a great deal more than she had expected.

_Twenty-six... that is so... strange._

Her eyes fluttered open as she stifled a yawn with her free hand. Linka stretched her arms and legs, trying to rid her body of the lethargy that had gradually overcome her body. The relative silence was suddenly punctuated by a slight _tapping _noise, as if a tree branch was brushing against the bay window. Whatever it was, it caught Linka's attention. She lifted her head off the pillow and stared in the direction of the noise as it increased in intensity. Her breath caught in her lungs for a moment as an absurd thought popped into her head.

_Something is trying to get in._

The scratching continued for about a moment, before ceasing as abruptly as it had begun. Linka sighed again, chastising herself for acting like such a baby. Linka's head hadn't even dropped back onto the pillow before a loud rumble shook the room with ferocious power, sending the room furnishings clattering to the floor. Kwame was already on his feet, stumbling towards the window in a vain effort to discover the source. Linka sat up in fright, her arm still wrapped protectively around Wheeler as she called out to the African Planeteer.

"What is it?"

"I cannot see anything," he said, squinting blindly into the dark street beyond the window frame. "It seems to have stopped, at lea..."

Kwame had spoken to soon. The floor beneath them resumed its frantic shaking, rousing Gi from her sleep with frightening efficiency. The Asian woman cried out in fright as a framed picture was dislodged from the wall, striking her shoulder as it fell.

The shaking stopped yet again, leaving only an unnerving silence in it's wake. A groan issued from underneath Linka's arm, diverting her attention from the window.

"Tell me that was you, Kwame?" Wheeler was now awake and peering at the African man with a bleary expression on his face.

"No, my friend. This is something else..." he replied, echoing the same opinion that Linka held. She withdrew her hand from Wheeler's chest as he sat up and stumbled towards the window, joining Kwame. She crossed her legs and listened, straining to hear anything out of the ordinary. Shuffling opposite indicated that Gi had jumped to her feet. The Asian woman gently shook Ma-Ti awake as Kwame and Wheeler talked in hushed tones beside the window.

Linka's shoulders slumped as she guessed the topic of conversation. Disheartened, she picked at the fine threads of the quilted bedspread, her hair tumbling wildly over her face and shoulders. As a disorientated Ma-Ti finally sat up with Gi's assistance, Linka felt another vibration shake the foundations of the hotel room. Her jaw dropped open as another resounding _crack_ reverberated through the air.

"What the hell," Wheeler said under his breath, grabbing hold of the bed-head for support as the tremors increased in intensity. "Kwame, I think now would be as good a time as..."

"Earth!" Without warning, Kwame started off the chain-reaction which would recall their old friend from the depths below them.

"Fire!" The command was barely out of Wheeler's mouth before something caught his attention outside. He strained closer, trying to identify the massive shadow that was looming over the small arcade opposite the hotel. Wheeler looked on in horror as it moved, as if sensing that it was being watched. The shadow seemed to dominate the darkness, clearly distinguishable from the night sky. Kwame gasped as he, too caught sight of it . As if aware of their presence, the form seemed to pulsate, before turning left and disappearing down the street. "Shit! Did you see th..."

"Wind!"

"Water! What's going on, Whe..."

"Heart!" The collective beams joined into one above their heads, before they bounced back towards the floor and disappeared from view. Ma-Ti was on his feet, apprehension and dread coiling through his stomach as he struggled to remain standing. "Something is wrong, guys..."

"Where the hell did it go? Did you see that?" he exclaimed in a shaky voice. His eyes were glued to the street outside, searching for any sign of... whatever it was. Kwame nodded, his dark eyes also scanning the street.

"Would someone tell me whats going on?" Gi hissed, approaching the boys at the window. She crossed the center of the room but Kwame held out his hand, palm exposed in a gesture of warning.

"Wait... do you feel that?" Kwame hushed them and returned his gaze towards the window. The tremors had now returned, along with a strange pulsating which seemed to emanate from beneath their feet. Wheeler stepped back from the window. The glass was vibrating in time with the tremors, which were increasing in intensity at a rapid pace. A massive **_crack_** resonated through the air again, followed by another, then another. Linka groaned, raising her hands to her ears in fright. The noise was almost painful to her ears. Frightened screams were now intermingled with the cacophony outside.

Another_** crack **_issued forth, and Wheeler yelled out as a building at the other end of the intersection wobbled and split violently down the middle. He pulled Kwame back wards as a massive roar filled their ears, the sound of the afflicted brickwork collapsing to the ground. Another **_crack _**followed, turning a picture theater into a lopsided parody of modern architecture.

Gi was hopping from foot to foot, frightened and impatient for an explanation. "For heaven's sake, what's happening?" Linka swung her legs off the bed and moved towards the boys, trembling as a result of the frigid air and the unnatural pulsating. Her teeth chattered uncontrollably, knowing that they were now powerless to the oncoming onslaught.

Kwame began to reply, but stopped as the glass pane splintered, the fissure extending to both edges of the glass. The African man jumped away as Wheeler acted on nothing but pure instinct. He turned on his heels and bellowed the warning, although it was a fraction of a second too late.

"**_GET DOWN!_**"

Wheeler's heart was in his mouth as he reached Linka, standing frozen beside the bed. He collided with her, throwing the pale girl to the floor. She barely had the chance to scream before the glass pane exploded, showering the room with crystals of jagged shards. Another roar filled his ears as he glimpsed sight of Kwame diving to safety. Gi and Ma-Ti frantically sought shelter, huddling underneath a timber desk and table.

_Under the bed..._

With glass still raining down upon his back and neck, Wheeler hooked his arms around Linka's body and put all of his strength into rolling them underneath the bed frame. Another **_crack _**resounded, jolting the foundations of the structure as the floor seemed to drop beneath them. Linka screamed, frantically clinging to Wheeler's neck as the full extent of the situation hit her.

_Boshe moy... this is how I died!_

The structure fell again, dropping the floor about another half a meter. Wheeler glanced up for a moment, suddenly relieved to see Kwame's foot moving through the bricks and thick dust.

"Shit," he muttered, glancing down at Linka's anxious face. "You okay, baboushka?" She nodded, withdrawing her hands from around his neck and wiping her face. She'd been crying, the tears making wet tracks through her dusty skin. She composed herself and stared up at Wheeler, giving him a watery smile. He smiled back and pinched her nose affectionately. She batted his hand away but laughed all the same.

"Ya' big wimp," he said, earning himself a pinch under the ribs for the comment.

"Is everybody alright?" Kwame's quiet voice was plainly audible from underneath the other bed.

"NO!" replied Gi with a groan. "Can we get out of here, please?"

"I second that opinion," said Wheeler, reluctantly climbing over Linka's body and sliding out from under the mattress. He stood unsteadily, treading carefully on the uneven surface. He lost his balance for a moment, sliding towards the opposite wall but quickly regained his composure.

"It's fine, guys. You can come o..."

Another tremor shook the building without warning. The floor sagged, then broke apart completely down the middle. With nothing to hold onto, Wheeler toppled over and slid towards the cavernous opening, falling through the hole with a yell and into the depths below.

"**JACOB!**"

Linka scurried out from under the bed and stumbled towards the door, the others in hot pursuit. Her sandals were no match for the debris littering her path, but she dodged the obstacles regardless, ignoring the impact of the bricks and glass against her unprotected feet. The building lurched again as she entered the ground level, searching for any sign of the American.

"**WHEELER?**" she cried, her heart beating at a thunderous pace. Now at the street level, car alarms and screams assaulted her senses. The noise was deafening, adding to the apprehension she felt.

"**Wheeler? Where are you?"**

"Here," came the muffled reply. Linka sighed with relief as a dusty figure emerged from the mess and limped towards her.

"Oh, thank God," said Ma-Ti, who had made it out unscathed. The others weren't too far behind him. The building gave a tired groan as Linka embraced him.

They shuffled towards the exit and quickly crossed the road, collapsing at a safe distance onto the pavement. Wheeler winced in pain, gripping his arm.

"Are you hurt?" Linka asked softly as the others inspected the damage to the street. He shook his head, but she was still unconvinced.

"I fell onto the lobby couch..." he explained. He sighed, shaking fine, white powder from his hair and clothes. "What a day."

"Look at the street," Ma-Ti said softly, watching as the side of an apartment block crumbled before their eyes. People were emerging from the shadows, shell-shocked and pale. They talked in low voices, their eyes never straying from the darkened ruins.

"I have a strange feeling that this is only the interlude," Kwame said, reflecting Wheeler's own thoughts. They sat there for a moment, too stunned to discuss what had happened.

Wheeler stared ahead at the damaged hotel, hoping that everyone had gotten out in time. A part of him doubted it, though. Something continued niggled at the back of the American's mind though, causing him to turn towards his colleagues, a troubled look on his face.

"Ah, guys? I know it's been four years but... wasn't something supposed to have happened by now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Gi, who had totally forgotten about their prior team beam.

"You know... the big dude with the mullet?"

Kwame scratched his head, realizing that they had indeed summoned Captain Planet before all hell had broken loose. He looked down at his ring, knowing that the power had left his ring, as intended.

"So... where is Captain Planet?"

* * *

I loved writing this chapter... I had a lot of fun with it.

**Please read and review guys.**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys. We're really bubbling along now, aren't we!

I don't own Captain Planet. But, hey! I'll happily write for Season Seven if the relevant producers/creators will let me? Please? I promise to include environmental issues and stuff? Please? Anyone?

Site wont let me put line breaks in for some reason, so I'll have to denote them in another way... watch for the 'X'!

X

**Alternate Destination **

Chapter Nineteen

The unnatural stillness that pervaded the city was beginning to rattle Linka's nerves. She shuffled slightly, at a loss to explain or rationalize her present circumstances.

_I should be curled up in bed with a decent book and a block of dark chocolate... in my own time, that is._

She smiled, a wistful expression passing over her face as she processed this reflection. Looking around, Linka guessed that many others were probably sharing similar thoughts at this very moment.

The survivors had emerged in small groups at first, shell-shocked and numb. Some were grieving for lost ones, missing amongst the ruins and feared dead. There had been many causalities, and just as many injuries, mostly due to the fact that there had been no way to warn the residents. Linka wasn't aware of how far the devastation spread, but she could only guess that most of New York had been flattened during the so-called 'quake'.

Rather than take their chances inside some of the remaining buildings, the survivors had set up a 'camp' of sorts. Garbage cans had been gathered and filled with flammable materials in a bid to stay warm. They were scattered as far as the eye could see, usually in areas which were well clear of the buildings which were still left standing... for now.

Linka was perched on the edge of the curb between Wheeler and Ma-Ti, her knees drawn up to her chest as she scanned the immediate area. There were maybe 300 men, women and children huddled around the flames, attempting to fend of the rapidly decreasing temperature. She was so very cold... a white mist accompanied her breathing and no matter how much closer they inched towards the fire, her body remained stiff and frozen. Adding to the overall discomfort were the ever-present tremors which continued to shake the ground, a menacing reminder that the danger was still lurking within the shadows. She and Ma-Ti had been talking in low voices since the others had left.

Wheeler remained quiet and edgy, as if expecting something to burst out from the darkness and bear down upon them. The unidentified _thing _that he and Kwame had glimpsed earlier was troubling him relentlessly. What scared Wheeler the most was the fact that the shadow had seemed **aware** of them. The American could have sworn that there was something within the mass that had been staring at them, registering their presence. He quickly pushed the notion aside, listening to the steady banter between his two friends.

"Do you think they have found him, yet?"

Linka turned towards Ma-Ti, who looked about as miserable as she felt. Kwame and Gi had set off in search of Captain Planet, hoping that perhaps he had simply been trapped between the moving tectonic plates on his way up, or that he was waiting to fully recharge (it had been a long time between beams, after all). Wheeler had not expressed their optimism, and had advised them against searching.

"_Are you guys nuts? That thing's still out there and we're out of action as far as our rings."_

The American's protestations had fallen upon deaf ears. The pair had set off about an hour ago, although Linka knew that Gi was desperately worried about her family still stranded in the Philippines and needed time to adjust. Kwame was also concerned about his partner, and would probably attempt to find her and bring her back to the camp.

An elbow caught her in the ribs and she gasped, shooting a pained look towards Ma-Ti. The man was obviously restless. He was fidgeting beside her, his hands clenched and shoulders hunched over.

"Are you all right, Ma-Ti?"

"They should have been back by now." The Indian sighed, a frosty cloud billowing from his numb lips. Wheeler glanced in their direction but remained silent and watchful.

"Give them time, Ma-Ti," she said, confident that they would return in one piece.

He nodded, rubbing his hands together in a vain effort to stay warm. After ten minutes of sitting in an awkward silence, Ma-Ti's attention was soon diverted when a small boy rounded the intersection alone and disheveled. No older than seven or eight, he froze when he saw the mass of people gathered in the middle of the street. Even without his ring, Ma-Ti was highly attuned to others, especially children. The boy turned and began to retreat, but stopped again, as if he was not sure of how to proceed.

"Back in a minute, guys," he announced, wrapping his jacket around himself securely.

Ma-Ti jumped to his feet and jogged towards the frightened child, leaving Wheeler and Linka on their own. She turned and watched him for a while, simply content to observe the long lashes which framed his blue eyes. Her gaze fell to his hands and as she flexed her smaller, more delicate digits, she wondered how her own hands would appear, clutched within his own. After a few moments of abject daydreaming, Linka's thoughts soon drifted to a place where even the cold couldn't distract her. She sighed, as a few other scenarios entered her mind (although much less innocent than the last).

Her return to reality was swift. Wheeler has noticed her open appraisal and was staring back at her, with his eyebrows raised and a bemused expression on his face.

"What?"

She recovered admirably, buttoning up the coat he had given her for added warmth. She looked away for a moment, composing herself before she returned her gaze towards the American with a bashful grin.

"You are very quiet, Yankee," she said softly, brushing pieces of white plasterboard and dust form his head and shoulders. "Boshe moy, you are filthy!"

"Thanks," he replied, wincing as her hand passed over a sore spot. "You always had a knack for making me feel better, babe."

"Da, that is true," she replied, before reluctantly removing her hand and placing it between her knees in an effort to bring some feeling back into the joints. "Someone had to bring that over-sized ego back down."

He chuckled, giving her an amused sideways glance before returning his gaze to Ma-Ti, who was gallantly trying to coax the child back towards the safety of the camp.

He nodded, tossing a few well-aimed blocks of wood into the fire. The American opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to reconsider, before lowering his eyes again towards the embers dancing merrily above the metal cannister.

She sighed, knowing that something was on his mind. Quiet periods for Wheeler usually indicated that he was unhappy, or perhaps that he had a burden to unload and was waiting for the right moment . After all this time, she hadn't really expected him to have changed much.

Linka shook her head, not liking the awkward silence. She shivered slightly as another tremor shook the ground, dislodging a TV antenna from one of the few buildings that remained standing. The metal contraption bounced down the tile roof, before hitting the ground beside a neighboring bonfire. Several people jumped out of the way as it's twisted metal limbs shattered, sending sharp spikes clattering along the sidewalk.

_Boshe moy... that could have hit someone._

As two long-haired teenagers removed the offending object from the ground, Linka turned and glanced down at her frozen feet, wiggling her toes to encourage the blood flow. She exhaled, simply content to watch the white fog billowing from her mouth in one, long puff. Her thoughts soon drifted to Wheeler again as he shuffled beside her, his shoulder nudging hers in a pleasant fashion.

It was his long absence which deeply unsettled her the most. For the life of her, Linka just couldn't understand why he would purposely ignore Kwame and the others. Even now, in the middle of the chaos that surrounded them, he was on edge. The old Wheeler was gone, replaced by a quiet, pensive and almost distrustful shell of his former self. Flashes of Wheeler's old personality would occasionally surface, but disappear almost as quickly.

She risked another glance towards him. Even his stance was different. The confidence and bravado was completely gone, replaced by a hunched, almost forlorn individual. Linka's blue-tinged lips formed the question before she even had the chance to consider the consequences.

"What happened to you, Wheeler?"

He stared at her in surprise, as if the answer should have been plainly obvious. She trembled as another wave of cold assaulted her body, but her quest for answers overtook all other basic functions.

"You died, Linka." The brutal honesty of the statement made Linka gasp aloud, but she pressed forward, nonetheless.

"That is hardly an excuse, Wheeler," she said, holding out her hand as his temper flared considerably. "Just wait and hear me out, all ri..."

"I hardly feel that I need to explain my reasons to you, or anyone else, for that matter," he spat, anger surging through his veins. He jumped to his feet and strode away from her, heading towards the northern end of the street. Not to be deterred, she ran after him, passing Ma-Ti, who stared after them both with his mouth hanging open in confusion.

He approached a smaller fire with a few individuals gathered around it, but groaned as Linka sidled up beside him and grabbed his arm. He rounded on Linka angrily.

"God-damn it, Linka!" he said, fury punctuating every word at his inability to get away from her. At the same time, the irony of the thought was not totally lost on him. The knowledge seemed to calm him, knowing that immediately after the events that had contributed to her death, he would have given his soul to hear her chastising him one last time.

Her hand traveled down to his arm and she was again struck by how much thinner he was. She grasped his wrist tightly and placed her remaining hand on his chest in a conciliatory manner. She stared ahead at the collar of his jacket, feeling a little self conscious but knowing that the subject needed to be brought up.

She sighed, psyching herself up for the inevitable war of words. She spoke softly, hoping that her calm manner would prevent further outbursts. "Wheel... _Jacob_. I can understand that you would be upset at my... passing. But..." she continued, staring up at him beseechingly, "the others were suffering too. For the life of me, I do not understand why you would completely isa... um... isol..."

"Isolate?" He contributed the word through gritted teeth, refusing to meet her eyes.

Linka nodded, her brow creased in frustration as she struggled to find the words. "Da." She exhaled, clearly wishing that this was going better. Wheeler's stony expression was doing nothing to calm her nerves. "Why would you isolate yourself from them? I mean, Kwame was... is your best friend?"

"Linka, would ya' get off my back? It was the choice I made at the time. I can't do anything about..."

"But why would you do that to them? Boshe moy, Wheeler! They must have felt like they were losing two friends!"

"Hey," he responded furiously as he rounded on her, shaking of her hand and grabbing her forcibly by the shoulders. Linka gasped, startled and a little frightened but he took no notice. "I had every intention of contacting them after my contract was up!"

"BUT YOU DIDN'T!" she exclaimed, her own voice rising to match his. "You didn't even try! No letters, no phone calls! That is not the Wheeler that I knew..."

He shook her, his furious face barely inches from her own. "Just lay off, Linka! What's done is done. I can't do anything about it now."

She persisted despite her fear. "I don't think you have been entirely honest with me, Wheeler. I simply do not believe that you would desert them like that for all this time." She stared up at him unflinchingly, his blue eyes reflecting the turbulence within. She swallowed nervously, aware that the next confession was probably coming four years too late.

_But I owe it to him._

Placing her cold hand to his cheek, she grazed the pad of her thumb over his rough cheek. It had the desired effect... he relaxed enough for her to know that she could continue. Wheeler held out his hands, palms out to indicate that she could continue. She did just this, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"You are the most caring, compassionate person that I know. I am the first to admit that I probably didn't tell you this enough," she said, shaking her head as the American moved to interrupt. He bit his tongue, repressing the retort which had jumped into his head uninvited. Linka exhaled unsteadily, although the fact that Wheeler was clutching his upper-right rib cage hadn't escaped her attention either. She continued with a concerned frown. "It just surprises me, that is all. You have always been a loyal friend, all of your life..."

"Yeah, well life sucks, hon'," he said, leaning against a crooked power pole and staring in the direction of the crowd. It was at this point in which Linka caught sight of a dark stain, barely hidden beneath his fingers.

Linka gasped in horror. She reached out and tried to wrestle his hand away from the afflicted area. He responded with a startled "Hey!", but she ignored his protestations.

"Wheeler, you are hurt!"

"... just a cut," he mumbled, still trying to fend off Linka's prying hands. "Would you get off me, woman?"

"Stubborn Yankee! Let me take a look at it..."

"No, damn-it! It's fine, really... OW!"

"Quit being such a baby..." she said, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of her lips. After a few more rounds, he finally threw his hands up in the air and swore under his breath, defeated.

"Sexual harassment..." he grumbled. Linka raised her eyebrows, but chose not to dignify that particular comment with a response.

She unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and examined the wound. In the light of the fire, she could see a laceration beneath the breast-bone, perhaps two inches in length. Luckily, the cut was shallow and was probably sustained after the fall at the hotel.

"See? Told you it was nothing to worry about..." he began, but he soon saw that her attention was elsewhere. Linka moved closer to him, squinting at a massive scar which snaked around and disappeared beneath his right armpit.

"What ..." she begun slowly, but soon saw that the scar was more extensive that she first thought. "Boshe moy, Wheeler..." she breathed, tracing the tip of her index finger over the gnarled skin. Her finger ceased it's exploration at the crease of his armpit where she found a strange depression, almost as if...

She stepped back, meeting his eyes in an almost accusatory manner.

"You have had surgery?" She stepped back and stared at him, dumbfounded and a little unsettled.

It wasn't a question. It was an accusation, a rhetorical statement to which Wheeler simply couldn't find the words to explain.

_Shit..._

Far from deterred, Linka had resumed her exploration and was now trying in vain to lift his arm to gain a better view of the jagged scar .

"Hey, back off, babe!" he said half-heartedly, although more because of the fact that her cold fingers were tickling the underside of his ribs.

Linka took no notice. Her mind raced back to the science textbooks she had read in her younger years, human biology images flashing through her brain as she struggled to recall the organs which had obviously been removed recently.

_But why? Why the operation. _No answers were forthcoming, frustrating her further.

"What... why the operation, Yankee? What happened? What did they take out?" She frowned as the realization dawned upon her. " Wait... glands?" she breathed, looking up at him for confirmation. "You would have had a set of lymph glands there," she said, tracing the scar again with the tip of her finger. He nodded, before glancing downwards and doing his best to ignore the effect her gentle touch was causing on his body.

She stepped back again, breaking the contact and cramming her cold hands into the pockets of her jeans. Her brow remained furrowed in concentration. "Why were they taken out, Wheeler?" she said softly, although her heart was doing back flips as the only possible cause of his disappearance, weight loss, surgery and the position of the missing organs began to sink in.

Yet another tremor reverberated from beneath their feet, this one causing the pair to stumble slightly. Each quake seemed to be gradually increasing in intensity and this one lasted for about ten seconds. A car alarm sounded as roof tiles crashed onto the bonnet of an old VW parked down the road.

"They're getting worse," Wheeler observed, his attention diverted towards the car. Linka groaned, throwing her hands into the air in frustration.

"Do not change the subject!" she snapped, pulling him around to face her. "You have the attention span of an ant, Yankee... it was cancer, wasn't it?" she added as an afterthought, her intuition serving her well on this particular occasion. He looked at her in both surprise and open admiration. She shrugged dismissively. "It is the only thing that would make sense."

He nodded again. As the wailing car alarm was beaten into submission by some helpful bystanders, he pulled the collar of his shirt aside and exposed another scar, this one smaller in diameter but deeper than the last. "Okay, smarty-pants," he murmured as Linka cocked her head to the side and squinted in the limited light. "You're half right... so what type of cancer was it, then?"

"Skin cancer..." she replied without hesitation. "Mela...melana..." She looked away, frustrated at her inability to pronounce the word.

"Melanoma."

She groaned, the harsh reality of the word a stark reminder that anyone was susceptible. "Da... it spread into your lymph nodes, I am guessing?" she asked, an infinite sadness overwhelming her at this point in time. "Boshe moy, Wheeler! Tell me that you did not go through this alone?"

He shook his head, before buttoning up his shirt and jacket to ward off the frigid air. "Nah, I had plenty of people around," he said, although he chose not to elaborate as to _who _had nursed him back to health. Unable to bear Linka's sorrowful face any longer, he glanced back towards their original camp for a glimpse of Kwame or Gi. Neither seemed to have returned, although Ma-Ti's bulky form was easily identifiable amongst the crowd.

Linka wiped a stray tear away, still coming to terms with the knowledge. "Are you cured?" she asked, her voice so small that he had to strain closer to hear her. Wheeler shrugged, although his nonchalant response only served to alarm the Russian further.

"I was due for another check-up yesterday, actually... _but_," he added hastily as Linka clapped her hand over her mouth in horror, "the doctors seem to think they got it all... stop stressing, Linka!"

At that moment, Linka could say that she honestly felt like throttling him. His blasé attitude was frustrating, to say the least. Here she was, a blubbering, emotional wreck and Wheeler was the one comforting _her._

_How can he be so... calm?_

Without thought or consideration, she moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck in a close embrace. He slowly returned the gesture, simply content to hug her back for however long she was willing. She sniffed, then kissed him lightly on the side of the neck. Wheeler tightened his grip around her waist and closed his eyes, wishing to God that they were somewhere else... and preferably, on their own.

Neither saw Ma-Ti's frantic gesturing at the other end of the street.

X

The ground shook for about ten seconds, before falling silent and still once again. The two shadowy figures moved rapidly, occasionally having to dodge or climb debris which had fallen into their path. They passed a few ragged individuals, loitering within the shadowy depths but kept moving, maintaining the steady pace.

"The tremors are getting stronger again..."

Gi rolled her eyes, her impatience finally getting the better of her. "I don't need the running commentary, Kwame," she snapped, giving the surprised African an icy stare, "I'm not stupid, you know."

Kwame wisely chose to remain quiet. He could see that Gi was worried about her small family (especially the fact that the last news coverage out of Asia had indicated wide-spread flooding). He shook his head, before stopping dead in the middle of what used to be a busy, residential street. Gi kept walking for several strides, before realizing that her companion was no longer beside her. She came to a halt and looked back, squinting at Kwame through the haze of dust particles floating through the air.

"What?" she called, rubbing her arms to stay warm.

They had come to a dead end. Kwame could just make out a blockage further ahead, silhouetted against the crescent of the half-moon.

"I do not know where we are," he said, straining to recognize any familiar landmarks within the street scape. He raised his hands in defeat, although the gesture was unseen by Gi, anyway.

She groaned, her frustration ebbing to dangerous levels as she kicked out at a loose brick lying in her path. "Let's just go back, Kwame," she said. "We've been walking for ages. We're not going to find anyone out here in these conditions."

Kwame's shoulder's slumped in defeat. He sincerely hoped that Sophie had gotten out before the city had fallen. "All right," he agreed. As he waited for Gi to return, the African stiffened, his demeanor suddenly alert and watchful. Adrenaline surged through his veins as he heard it again, a sound emitting from his left, like the scattering of small stones. Kwame tensed, grabbing Gi as she moved to pass him.

"Wait," he hissed and she stopped. A question formed but it died before leaving her lips as she, too heard it. A melodious tinkling now floated through the air, rather like a set of brass wind chimes but with harsh, jagged notes intermingling with the scattering sounds. It ceased as quickly as it had begun, leaving Kwame with a sense of fear and foreboding.

_Something isn't right..._

"Keep moving," he hissed and this time, Gi didn't argue. They hurried back in the direction they had came from, approaching the end of a dusky, narrow street. The strange noise rose once again, blaring rapidly across the area directly behind them before fading. Gi whirled around in fright and grabbed Kwame's arm, her lips moving in a soundless cry for help. Another burst of noise passed through the air above them, this time sounding like radio static combined with a deep, chanting voice. It only lasted a few seconds, but Gi's first instinct was to duck and she did so, pulling Kwame down with her. He struggled, trying to wrench the frightened woman back onto her feet.

"We have to get out of here," he pleaded, dragging her as far as he could manage. "Get up, Gi" he said as another burst of static whizzed past his face, a droning voice accompanying the din. Whatever it was, it seemed to be attacking them as the intensity increased to fever pitch. Gi stumbled as the noise became unbearable. The air pulsated with it, assaulting their senses in a terrifying way. Kwame raised his hands to his ears and closed his eyes. Therefore, only Gi saw the shadow flit across the street in front of them at first, effectively blocking their escape route. It flew back again, and Gi could have sworn that it was taunting them, waiting for the Planeteers to make their move. She gasped, pinching Kwame and pointing at the presence in their path. He recognized the form immediately. He and Wheeler had seen in back at the hotel, before the chaos had begun. The shadow hovered idly for a moment, before shooting towards them with frightening speed.

"**GET DOWN!**" Kwame bellowed as they hit the ground. The form whipped over them, disappearing into the shadows once again. With the static still buzzing in his ears, Kwame pushed Gi forwards and they ran for safety. "Go!" he urged, frantically glancing behind him for any sign of the ghastly form. For a moment, he thought that they were clear of it. As he whipped his head back around, though, he saw it moving alongside them, the blackness of it quite apparent against the darkness. It shot past, turned effortlessly and bore down upon Gi and Kwame who again fell t the ground, to shocked to put up any further defense.

Gi screamed in terror as wing-like limbs closed around them. She gasped for oxygen and flailed her arms blindly, but those hands met nothing but air. As the blackness overwhelmed them both, Kwame barely heard the angry voice issuing from somewhere close. The static rose to match the outside voice, until the cacophony _shattered_ in an ear-splitting blast. The shadow disintegrated around the pair and reappeared above them for a moment, hovering uncertainly. In a flash it was gone, flashing away from them and disappearing into the darkness from where it had originated.

The Planeteers gulped the frigid air into their lungs, recovering from the after-effects of their ordeal. Kwame was the first to glance up at their savior, barely recognizing the 'man' who had assisted them during countless missions in the past. The man was leaning unsteadily against a crooked power-pole, his blue skin now tinged with unhealthy gray tones. His eyes were glazed over, devoid of the usual confidence he was so well known for. He stepped forwards but stumbled, before regaining his composure and approaching them. Kwame felt no fear, only wonder and... confusion.

_Dear God... what happened to him?_

Gi was also aware of the third presence and regarded him with narrowed eyes as he slumped beside them, shaking dirt and rock from his green locks. Kwame drew his knees up and beheld the rather disheveled-looking Captain Planet. The African man began to speak, but Gi beat him to it.

"You took your sweet time getting here."

X

Ma-Ti sighed, tapping his foot impatiently on the concrete. Kwame and Gi were yet to return, and Wheeler and Linka seemed to be in the middle of a heated argument, evident in the way that the American was flailing his arms around in the air.

He smiled. _Some things never change, _he thought warmly. Ma-Ti hoped that they would resolve their complex issues before Linka had to return... to wherever she was going.

He looked away, feeling a little lonely even with the company of young Jason beside him. The boy had been walking home from a friend's house down the street when the major quake had it. Unable to find his house within the destruction, he had wandered around for a while until the security and warmth of the bonfires had caught his attention. He didn't seem to talk much, but Ma-Ti guessed that this was probably an understandable reaction. So they say quietly on the curb, once again. After a while, a woman approached them and asked if Jason would like to roast some marshmallows with the other children. He jumped at the chance, leaving Ma-Ti to ponder the state of things on his own. So he remained seated, feeling lonely and a little despondent.

_Great... where's Sutchi when you need him?_

The thought sobered him. The smile quickly turned into a grimace and Ma-Ti glanced down, sending out a sincere hello to his little friend.

Ma-Ti quickly changed gears, re-directing his attention towards Wheeler and Linka again. The Indian raised his eyebrows. They seemed to have patched things up, although they showed no sign of returning. A flash of pink obscured his view of the pair for a moment, but the figure passed without issue. A throaty voice was only just audible over the din of the camp and Ma-Ti's blood ran cold at the sound.

Ma-Ti's mouth dropped open in surprise as the figure stopped about halfway between himself and Wheeler, whose arms seemed to be gesturing theatrically again. Ma-Ti stood up in shock as the pink-clad figure beckoned a second person onwards, who trailed resentfully behind her. The pair seemed to be looking for something... _or someone, _he thought with a start. Dr Blight suddenly turned and looked in his direction, her sight moving towards Ma-Ti. He ducked out of sight and watched as they continued on, scanning the crowd and talking in low voices. Ma-Ti was perhaps 20 feet from the eco-villains.

_They're heading towards Wheeler and Linka, _he thought with mounting dread. Ma-Ti suddenly jumped up and down , waving his arms around and desperately trying to get their attention. The attempt was proving unsuccessful.

_Damn, they cannot see me!_

He cursed, wishing that his power had remained. He and his fiends were literally at Blight and Plunder's mercy if found, and Ma-Ti was in no mood to put up with their antics (whatever they might be). He started to move, hoping that the suspicious pair had not spotted them. Another tremor caused him to stumble, but he pushed on, regardless of the unsteady ground and the nagging feeling that this was only the beginning of what lay ahead for them.

X

Thanks for reading, guys! I'll be wrapping it up in the next few chapters, so get ready for the mayhem...

Read and review, guys... you know I love it! Thanks to those who have been consistently reviewing... I really appreciate the effort, guys!


	20. Chapter 20

Hi everyone, hope you're all doing well! Sorry it's taken so long. I've taken my time with this chapter. Lots of Blight-inspired animosity going on here. Wanted to get it right. Family illness has also hampered my efforts to finish, so many of my usual writing weekends have been replaced by hospital visits with my pop.

The kid's are four years older, too people! Certain characters have gained a little attitude since Linka's demise (namely Gi), and others continuing to push the boundary's of eco-villain irritation even further than before (namely Wheeler). Be prepared.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, guys.

Oh, yeah... this site ruler is still not working on BOTH of my computers, so XXX will denote line break.

I don't own Captain Planet and the Planeteers.

XXX

**Alternate Destination**

Chapter Twenty

The darkness was unsettling, to say the least. It invaded his senses, no doubt grating upon the nerves of even the hardiest individual left stranded and uprooted by the earthquake. After twelve hours of night, he almost expected to see the sun rising over their surroundings soon, shedding light upon the eerie landscape. Alas, it was not to be, although his own eyes had by now adjusted to the unusual conditions. Large shapes loomed in front of him, blurry shades of unfocused gray clouding the street. He whirled around, nostrils flaring as a noise to the left caught his attention. The man froze, wary and on edge as a result of his last encounter. Shuffling noises permeated the stillness, before a small shape streaked across their path, hissing petulantly at the trio as it passed.

_Damn cat_, he thought, chiding himself for experiencing such a fearful reaction. He cleared his throat, casting a nervous look ahead towards Gi, who was stridently moving ahead of them. He could just imagine the determined look on her face, intermingled with tired impatience. The man cleared his throat again, before the impact of three massive thumps between his shoulder blades sent him reeling forwards. Kwame regained his footing and glanced back at Cap's slumped form, who in turn gave him the thumbs up sign in response.

Kwame finally let out a series of dry, rasping coughs in an effort to clear his irritated lungs. Whatever had bore down upon he and Gi earlier had left a lasting effect on their health. The African man felt as if a layer of dust had settled within his air passages, inhibiting his ability to breathe normally. Gi was obviously suffering similar symptoms: even though she was several yards ahead of them, her wheezy exhalations were audible even from this distance.

Cap stumbled along beside him, appearing a little too weary for Kwame's comfort. Kwame observed him quietly, wondering if Cap's current condition would impact upon the outcome of tonight. He sighed, suddenly missing the trademark quips and boisterous nature that until tonight, usually complimented Cap's unique persona.

"HURRY UP, GUYS!" Gi's voice floated impatiently above the slight breeze, "We need to get back and warn..."

Thankfully, her voice trailed off, although her mouth continued moving in what Kwame knew was a tirade of negative comments.

"...I don't remember her being this bossy," Cap muttered, earning a snicker of agreement from Kwame.

"No, my friend. She seems to have a split personality, these days," he explained, aware that Gi was still ranting about something from her position in front. "She is still in mother mode, I guess."

Cap chuckled, holding his rib area as the gesture obviously pained him. "Mother mode? Tell me she's not..."

Kwame nodded, surprised that Cap didn't already know. "Wow..." he remarked, before falling into a thoughtful silence. "I've really been out of it," he said, scratching his head in bewilderment.

Kwame stopped for the second time, momentarily forgetting to call Gi back as she rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. "Wait... you do not know anything of the last four years?"

Cap shook his head. "Well, no... Gaia took me out of commission, literally. Hibernation, I guess you could call it."

"Is this supposed to happen," Kwame asked, motioning towards Cap's slumped figure. "I mean, will you end up regaining your strength?"

Cap stared up at the dark sky, a frown passing over his features. "I'll recharge with a little sunlight... although my body clock seems to be a little out of whack... I feel kinda' turned around. I actually woke up a few days ago... are we out of alignment? I feel that our position is wrong."

Kwame snorted, throwing his hands up in the air. "That and everything else," Kwame muttered, filling Cap in on the strange events of the last few days (although he neglected to mention Linka's presence: this was something Cap clearly needed to **_see_** ). The blue man listened silently. "Great... there goes the recharge idea," he said, clearly unsettled by the loss of sunlight. The blue man suddenly stiffened, raised his hands in the air and attempted to float off the ground. He succeeded in hovering above the concrete for a few moments, but fell back to the ground almost immediately. Disheartened, Cap seemed to give up the idea of flying. Instead, he grabbed Kwame by the sleeve and pulled him onward.

"C'mon... who else is here? Wheeler and Ma-Ti?"

Kwame nodded, amused at the delighted expression that showed on Cap's face. For a moment, Kwame could almost see a yellow glow radiating from the panel on the front of his chest. Cap suddenly straightened his stance and it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

Cap suddenly sobered. "How did you beam me? Did Gaia send a replacement for Linka?" he asked, glancing down at the ground as distant memories began to spark within his long-dormant mind, bringing him back to the events from the past. It seemed like a distant memory, now. The panel on Cap's chest glowed red for a moment as he thought of Linka. The Planeteers would never fully realize how her death had impacted upon him. Cap had blamed himself... he had always been a protective force in their lives, and the superhero had returned to the bowels of the earth for the final time, with the bitter belief that he had failed Linka, somehow. That he'd failed all of them.

Kwame's mouth opened in surprise as he contemplated how little the blue man seemed to know. Cap shrugged, mistaking Kwame's response for something else entirely.

"Aah..." Kwame spluttered, unsure of what to say, "...you could say we've been given a replacement... temporarily, anyway," he mused, stroking his chin before finally sensing Gi's conspicuous absence. "Where is... **GI!**"

"**Hurry... up!**" a shrill voice hollered, her disembodied shout punctuating the stillness like an air-raid siren. "I can see..."

The pair quickened their step in order to catch up to the grouchy Planeteer. Kwame's long strides were matched by Cap as he alternated between walking and cautious floating above the debris strewn across their path. The distant sound of voices lingered in the air as the trio returned to the camp, a dull glow beckoning them towards their destination.

By chance, if Kwame had glanced to his left as he dismounted the curb and exited the narrow alley, a grubby pink business suit would have immediately captured his attention, setting off alarm bells from somewhere within the deep recesses of his mind.

He didn't. Kwame passed within a few meters of her, his mind on more pressing matters. For the moment, both individuals would remain blissfully ignorant of the other's presence.

XXX

"What if they're not here?" the scientist whined, her frustration ebbing to dangerous levels. She stamped her foot impatiently, brushing her blond hair back and exposing the hideous scar that, even with the limited light, never ceased to both repulse and fascinate Looten Plunder in equal measures.

He ignored her, concentrating on the mass of people around him. Plunder thought that the current "safety in numbers" strategy had been a particularly stupid one for those who had escaped the devestation.

"...may as well have a bulls-eye stuck to their asses..." he muttered, uncomfortably aware that Zarm could blow them all to kingdom-come without a second thought, especially since they were all gathered in the same place. "Morons..."

"Lootee?" Blight was unnerved, more so at the weird change of direction regarding the Planeteers than the freakish occurrences. A week ago, she had been joyously planning her triumphant return to mayhem and mischief. Now, the eco-villains were about to swallow their pride and join forces with the 'pesk-a-teers', of all people. In truth, the thought made her violently ill... and a little frightened.

_Urgh... _

"They're not gonna' believe us," she moaned. Blight suddenly broke away from Plunder and pushed her way through the crowd, too distracted to realize that her stiletto had pierced the skin of a child's toe. The toddler's screams echoed loudly through the night but Blight was too preoccupied with her own state of mind to notice. She disappeared into the sea of faces, mumbling something which sounded something like "Argh... I need a bourbon and Coke."

Plunder let her go, knowing that he had more chance of finding the kids without her 'assistance'. Very few of his colleagues were aware that Bab's Blight had suffered from schizophrenia since her teens, and that for the last ten years or so, she had refused medication. Blight had periods of 'normality', sometimes lasting months at a time. On the flip side, Blight could be dangerous, destructive and without conscience during one of her 'bad spells,' which is probably the reason why Plunder and the others had relied on her so much in the days of 'Captain Pathetic'. She had a fearsome reputation within her field, both for her intelligence and lack of moral grounding. He also knew that the latest chain of event may be enough to push her over the edge.

He turned and sniffed the air, the acrid smoke fumes filling his nasal passages and causing him to cough. Cursing, Plunder thumped his chest several times and barged through a large crowd of teenagers who were huddled around a canister. Angry looks were aimed at his retreating back (not to mention a few choice comments) but Plunder ignored them with a dismissive wave.

His dark eyes scanned the surroundings. "Can't see a damn thing," he muttered to himself as another tremor hit the ground. Plunder stumbled, grabbing a lamppost for support as screams soon filled the air.

A dark shadow suddenly burst out of nowhere and seemed to hover above him. Plunder stared at it with a terrified fascination. Without warning it swooped, blacker than the night sky and Plunder ducked to the ground with a surprised yelp. The shadow seemed to draw the oxygen out of the air and it beat down on the frightened eco-villain again and again, blanketing him in a cloud of thick fumes. Plunder choked and frantically tried to crawl away. Words and images assaulted his senses, compounded only by the creature's fury...

"**_Pathetic... good-for-nothing human... you can die with the rest of them."_**

Plunder threw himself away from the shadow's grip with his last ounce of strength, a horrid realization forming within his mind before the creature suddenly reeled, bellowed in anger and shot away into the night.

_Oh God... Zarm... what the hell has he done.._

A blue face and green hair came into focus through the retreating mist, shrouded within a hood as Plunder was dragged to his feet, coughing and spluttering all the while.

"Friend of yours?" Captain Planet asked, although his harsh stare was not amused in the least. Another pair of faces came into focus... arms crossed and sour looks on their faces. They were older now, but still instantly recognizable.

Plunder coughed again nervously as the trio regarded him, fury radiating from their faces.

He shuffled, distinctly uncomfortable... and unprotected. "Never thought I'd ever be glad to see you guys..." he said, but his words trailed off as he slumped back to the ground, too tired to continue.

The girl snorted with derision. "You wont be particularly glad by the time _we're_ through with you, Plunder," Gi seethed, before turning her back and walking away, silently stewing at the presence of their old enemy. Kwame ran to catch up, leaving the nervous eco-villain alone for a moment with Captain Planet.

Plunder groaned as once again, Cap grabbed him under the arm and hauled him to his feet, dragging him towards the epicenter of the camp, Gi and Kwame following behind, somewhat reluctantly.

"C'mon, Plunder... you have some explaining to do."

XXX

"Interfering, meddling brats... why didn't she stay dead?" Blights incessant grumbling continued for the next half an hour, regardless of the stares she was receiving. She snickered, reveling in the possibility that perhaps they were killed during the quake. She reflected on the thought and had a brief moment of clarity, before her conflicting thoughts formed an internal dialog within her fractured mind.

_Blight, you idiot... you need them **all **to get out of this mess._

_Who cares? We all gotta go sometime... may as well see 'em go out with a bang!_

_Are you nuts? Do you remember how much money went into this body? I'm still paying off the plastic surgeon! I wanna' live!_

_And you expect the Planet-Punks to help you?_

_We're all about to freeze to death within the next 48 hours... they have no choice!_

_You're joking, right? They'll never believe you're here to help. They'll stab you in the back the first chance they get. Especially the blond. They all have reason to hate you._

_Stop it._

_She's their center. You've done it once. Set the wheels in motion... you can take her out again. She took away the only thing that matters to you... the only thing that cared about you._

Blight stopped and placed her hands over her ears, shaking her head vigorously. She moaned, emitting a high-pitched keening sound. "Stop it! I'm not listening anymore."

_Kill her._

The voice instantly retreated, leaving Blight standing huddled and alone beside what was once a paper shop. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering in the cold. A familiar voice echoed from somewhere within the back of her brain but she ignored it. Nonetheless, it persisted, until she realized that it was actually someone calling her name.

Dr Blight turned and craned her neck upwards, searching for the origin of the voice. She soon found it... Plunder was across the street, waving like a lunatic alongside a trio of less than impressed faces. She recognized dolphin-girl immediately, who stared sullenly towards Dr Blight with distinct mistrust. Barbara stared back at her defiantly, before stuffing her hands deep within her suit pockets and approached them.

_Urgh... and so it begins._

"What?" The scientist addressed Gi's stony face with a mocking smile. "Is there a problem, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, there's a problem, you pathetic excuse for a..." Gi snarled, although Blight raised her hand and held her palm about an inch from the Planeteer's face in a dismissive gesture before turning away, causing Gi to turn three shades of red within a split second.

"So, people... " she began with a smirk, "What's going down?"

"The left-hand side of your face, by the look of it," Gi hissed with a look of abject hate permeating her own facial features. Dr Blight's grin slipped for a moment, replaced by a sneer as Gi flounced off to find the others, leaving Kwame and Cap to glean as much information about Zarm's prior movements from their old enemies as possible.

Judging by their previous level of cooperation (and their known penchant for anarchy), Cap steeled himself for a long night.

XXX

Gi's skin was positively _crawling_ with distaste as she crossed the street, aiming to put as much distance between herself and them.

_Let Captain Planet handle it, _she told herself. _He's more than capable..._

She frowned, uncharacteristically flustered as another thought flashed through her mind, casting a shadow of doubt which frightened her more than she would ever admit to the others. For the first time in her life, she found herself wondering if Captain Planet was capable of handling the situation at hand. Capable of _saving _them.

_He wasn't there for Linka... will he be there for Max and Lin? Are they even alive? Do I have anything to go home too?_

Gi stopped dead in the center of the street before throwing her head back and silently willing the tears not to fall. She exhaled, but a shaky sob escaped her lips and a lone tear fell. She wiped it impatiently with the back of her hand and collected herself for a few moments.

She propped her hands on her hips and cautiously sniffed the air. Two men in navy overalls approached her, carrying huge blocks of timber taken from the ruins. Gi moved aside and they passed without incident, the second man going so far as to smile at her. She nodded in response, holding her thin coat around her in a desperate attempt to stay warm.

The temperature was continually dropping. As a result, the now 200-strong survivors who were gathered nearby seemed to have quietened somewhat. A subdued silence pervaded, matched only by the eerie stillness. Those still moving were now within the ruins, gathering supplies to outlast the freakish weather. Gi jumped up and down on the spot a few times, encouraging the blood supply to continue pumping its way through her veins. On her third consecutive jump, she spied a tangled mass of brown hair to her right.

_Linka._

Spurred by this good fortune, Gi jogged towards the girl who was warming her hands beside a small fire.

"Hey, Linka," she called, as the pale Russian turned around in surprise. "Where are the 'terrible two'?"

Linka grinned, ecstatic and relieved to see the missing Planeteer. "Where have you been, Gi" she admonished, wrapping her friend in a fierce bear hug. "Boshe moy, I was worried about you!"

"We ran into a little trouble," Gi explained, but she chose not to frighten Linka with the more disturbing details. "But we found the blue dude!"

Linka stared back in shock, unable to fathom Gi's announcement for a moment. Her mouth dropped open as Gi nodded, a wry smile hinting at the corners of her lips.

_Geez... wait till she hears about Blight and Plunder._

"You... you found him, Gi?"

"Yeah." _More or less..._ "He's over there with... oh, hell. Let's just get the others and I'll take us over. It'll be easier to explain..."

"I do not know where..." Linka frowned, looking around anxiously. "I mean, Wheeler just left a few moments ago to find some blankets... but I do not know where Ma-Ti is. "

"I am here..." a deep voice announced from behind the girls, causing Linka to yelp in surprise. "... and what is Dr Blight doing here?"

Gi whirled around, coming face to face with Ma-Ti who was eating a chocolate bar with one hand and holding a small bag of goodies with the other.

The Asian woman threw her hands up in the air as Ma-Ti munched contentedly on his candy bar, appearing unconcerned by the their predicament.

"You do realize that you're turning into Wheeler," she said, although Ma-Ti simply shrugged. "Talk about role reversals... C'mon then, let's go," she said, turning in Captain Planet's direction. "Wheeler can find us when he's ready."

Linka ambled along behind them, her teeth chattering uncontrollably and her thoughts solely concentrated upon Wheeler's earlier revelations. She glanced back in the direction he had left, before a fragment of the conversation between Ma-Ti and Gi finally made its mark. Linka paused as the implications dawned on her.. "Wait a minute!" she called, grabbing Ma-Ti's shoulder and turning him around to face her. "Did you... did you just say that Dr Blight is _here_?"

XXX

The trio crossed the street, weaving in and out of the crowd and Linka soon felt the light touch of rain fall upon her face. She looked up, the night sky betraying nothing that would indicate a change in the weather.

_Great... what next?_

Linka walked a few steps behind Gi and Ma-Ti. The fact that Blight and Plunder had intruded upon their territory troubled her deeply. Anger and resentment welled up inside her, causing her to grind her teeth loudly. Linka exhaled slowly, effectively blowing off steam as Blight's pink suit came into view. She silently fumed as Blight appeared to slap a hooded man on the back in an almost friendly gesture, the recipient stepping back and addressing a shadowy figure beside him. The shadowy figure suddenly looked up and waved, beckoning them over.

_Kwame..._

Linka glared at the ground, her hopeful mood having evaporated at the mere sight of Dr Blight. The scientist turned and smiled sweetly at the approaching party, obviously enjoying their discomfort.

"Aah... everyone together again. Brings back old memories, ay," she said as they joined the group, a slightly patronizing tone to her voice. She clicked her fingers in an attempt to remember names. "Um... oh yes, Ma-Ti... where's that ugly animal of yours?"

"He is no longer with us," Ma-Ti replied simply, maintaining eye contact with their old nemesis until she looked away, her gaze falling playfully upon Linka. Captain Planet stared at the newcomer as well, disengaging from Ma-Ti's embrace for a moment. He quietly observed the young woman standing behind Gi, noting her mannerisms and appearance with a distinct amount of uncertainty... and familiarity.

"Good grief, girl... what did you do to your hair?"

"I dyed it... green doesn't tend to suit me," Linka bit back, defiantly meeting Blight's gaze.

The scientist grinned, and Linka looked away as Looten Plunder joined them. "Well, you know the saying... blond's have more fun... I'm living proof of that!"

"My hair color is really none of your business, Dr Blight," Linka hissed as Plunder laughed at the intensity of the situation. "Besides, I certainly escaped even Zarm's detection with..."

"**Linka?"** All attention was transferred to Captain Planet as he stared at the Russian, totally bewildered at her presence. "But how can you... did Gaia..."

Kwame begun to intervene in an effort to explain, but Plunder beat him to it. "Yeah, that Gaia's certainly a shifty little minx... although we saw the proof that her days of interfering are well and truly over."

As Captain Planet digested this second piece of shocking news, Linka exploded with fury at the irony of the statement. "Boshe moy, Plunder! Are you really that stupid? You have finally overstepped the boundaries of greed and power, and look who you come crawling too?"

Blight snorted with derision. "You need our help, brat."

"Nyet, we do not need your help! Captain Planet is still here and he has never let us down bef..."

"What?" Blight cackled, grabbing Linka by her coat sleeves and pulling her forward. "Honey, YOU DIED! He wasn't doing a hell of a lot for you back then!"

"Get off me!" Linka cried, reefing herself from Blight's grip. "You are the reason I'm..."

"... rotting six-foot under the ground?" Blight said quietly, so that only Linka could hear her. The Russian stared back at Blight with something resembling utter hatred. "You listen here, princess. We're all stuck together. You need us to find a way out of this mess, whether you like..."

"I sincerely doubt that you could find your way out of a brown paper bag, Blight." A new voice joined the heated argument, its owner tossing a pile of blankets on the ground and glancing with concern at Linka's furious expression.

_Shit... what the hell happened here? _he thought, before registering Cap's slumped form on the pavement. _Geez, Cap's here too? _Captain Planet didn't seem to notice his presence. Ear to the ground, Cap seemed to be listening to something totally beyond their own audible range.

Wheeler instinctively realized that he'd walked into a potentially explosive situation, and so he soon reacted in the only way that he was capable.

"Ah, the firebug returns," said Plunder, using his trademark smirk to deflect the uncertainty welling up inside his stomach. "...and who the hell cares about a brown paper bag? **Oh, I'm sorry**" he continued mockingly, "you pathetic ecologists would get your panties in a twist at the mere thought of it clogging up your beloved ecosystem..."

"Yeah... although we'd probably make an exception in Blight's case." Wheeler replied hotly, upon closer inspection of Dr Blight's furious face. "She'd need it to cover up her... hey, that reminds me: you got a name for your third chin there, Bab's?"

Linka turned away as the tense situation was diffused in a way that only Wheeler cold manage. She looked away with a grin as Blight glared at him, her altercation with Linka all but forgotten. The comment had certainly made it's intended mark, although the American obviously hadn't lost his gift for pushing peoples buttons.

"Shut your face, you hormonal, pre-pubescent..." Blight screamed, finally losing her cool composure and lashing out at Wheeler with both fists (which he dodged with effortless grace). "...how dare you say..."

"Okay, obviously not. We'll call him lumpy!" he interrupted, earning a muffled snort of amusement from Ma-Ti. Wheeler turned around and completely ignored Dr Blight's verbal tirade, more concerned with the prospect of eating. This seemed to do nothing but infuriate Blight further. "Anyone got any food?"

"Yes, my friend... I found chocolate," said Ma-Ti, holding up a few Cadbury chocolate bars with something resembling pride.

"Great... I'm starving." Wheeler grabbed one and chewed on it thoughtfully, keeping one eye closely trained on Blight's livid expression, the harsh lines of her face illuminated by the flickering flames. The scientist suddenly grabbed one of the blankets and sauntered off, muttering something like "...you can deal with them. I've had it..." in Plunder's general direction.

Linka wiped her eyes, feeling a little better about Blight's earlier comments. She felt validated, as if Wheeler had maintained her dignity and pride in two, beautifully delivered lines. His wit was so effortless.

"Psychotic cow," Gi muttered, staring at Captain Planet who was now laying on the sidewalk in a strange fashion, his ear remaining pressed against the concrete path.

"Is he all right?" Plunder asked nervously, having serious doubts about Captain Planet's physical form.

"What the hell do you care?" Wheeler replied, tossing a blanket to each Planeteer in turn. They accepted it gratefully. Turning to the others, he quietly questioned Kwame. "Is he recharging, or what?"

Kwame shrugged, looking as bewildered as Plunder. "I really do not know, Wheeler. He hasn't been himself since we found him."

An awkward silence followed. Linka perched herself on a brick garden box and wrapped the blanket tightly around her shoulders. She sighed, looking out into the crowd but not really focusing on anything in particular. Another drop of water fell onto her nose and she wiped it away absently. Then another, until she realized that the drops were too light to be comprised of liquid. She scrunched her nose up as a particle floated onto the bridge of her nose, finally melting after it came into contact with her skin.

_Snow..._

"You gotta' be kiddin' me," Wheeler said, shaking his head and dusting of the flakes from his jacket. "Great..."

Ma-Ti winced as a cold gust of wind burst past, causing his teeth to chatter. "I think this would be a good time to find shelter, or else..."

"...we're all gonna' freeze to death," Wheeler said, finishing the sentence for him. "Typical day in the life of a Planeteer," he grumbled.

Kwame smiled, but the gesture didn't quite touch his eyes. He was tired... and worried about the blue, prostrate figure lying on the ground... almost defenseless. Kwame lent down and grabbed the heavy superhero under the arms, pulling him to his feet.

"We have to go," he muttered, supporting Cap under the shoulder and half-dragging him away. Ma-Ti grabbed the other arm and together, they sought out shelter from the prevailing rain.

"We're not going to make it, are we?" Gi stated to Wheeler, watching sadly as the boys disappeared, Plunder walking a short distance behind them. With a weak smile in Linka's direction, Gi followed them.

Linka watched from her seat as those remaining in the street began to pack up their belongings. They hurried away in packs, fear and worry deeply etched within their faces.

She raised her eyes to Wheeler's, who had been observing her quietly for a while. He moved forward and offered Linka his hand. She accepted it with a genuine smile, which warmed his heart more effectively than any slow-burning wood fire could ever match. He helped her down and together they ambled after the others, the frigid air slightly charged with mutual attraction. The snow fell persistently but Linka's attention was elsewhere. Wheeler intertwined his fingers with her own and she squeezed, showing that she appreciated the gesture.

As Wheeler moved to follow the rest of the gang, he felt a tug of resistance. Puzzled, he glanced at her but she shook her head, a cloud of white snow framing her eyelashes and hair.

"I do not want to be in the same room as them," she said, shaking with revulsion at the thought of sleeping in close proximity with the people who had help orchestrate her death.

"Fair enough," he said, pulling her underneath an awning which had once belonged to a busy nightclub. He moved aside to let a small crowd pass. They filed into the nightclub, which had been built below the street level and had so far, withstood the destruction. "Wanna' go dancing, instead?"

Linka laughed, pulling him inside the entrance and into the darkness within. They left the frigid air behind, following the crowd deep into the realm of the club.

XXX

Thanks for the reviews, guys! I really appreciate them! My goal is to get at least 100... then I can die a happy woman.

I've also had a lot of questions recently about... um, a certain pair hooking up in the final chapters. There is a distinct lack of _physically_ intimate moments between W/L on the internet, and in answer to your questions, YES! I will be attempting it. I've already mentioned this to a few people, but for those who don't know, my plan is to post an edited-down version on this website (to prevent having to change the rating), but there will be another version floating around on my computer that you could email me about getting when it's ready. I'd send it as an attachment to anyone who asks.

Anyway, let me know what you think about this, cuz' I'd love to know your thoughts. Review or email your suggestions/requests if you wish.

Till next time,

Sarah


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys, how are you? Thanks so much for sticking with my fic. You have no idea how much I appreciate it! We're on the home stretch, now. Won't be too much longer before Linka's adventure culminates… in one way or another.

I apologize for the long delay. I wrote the majority of this chapter a while ago, then promptly did nothing with it for too long!

**A little background information…**

I started this particular chapter on my lap top at 7pm a few months ago, with **no** electricity. My town had a blackout, and I was relying on the lap-top's limited battery (which, at the time, was slowly dwindling). It was extremely windy outside, kind of eerie, actually. It drew a certain parallel with the world that the Planeteers currently inhabit, so I hope I was able to take advantage of this experience in regards to this chapter!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Captain Planet and the Planeteers. But you probably already knew that.

**Rated T**, for the following reasons:

-one not very nice English swear word,

-a few choice Russian expressions which may offend if translated,

-lastly, and most definitely, a scene at the end of sexual nature. If your delicate eyes and minds **are** easily offended, you might wanna skip the last scene!

Thanks for the Russian translations, Chesney!

* * *

**Alternate Destination**

Chapter Twenty-One

It wasn't the pervading chill or howling wind outside which woke Linka from her sporadic sleep. Nor was it the slightly overweight man to her right, dozing fitfully and propped against a support pillar (and snoring loud enough to wake the dead). The coughs and crying emanating from around the long disused dance floor made no dent upon her level of consciousness. It certainly wasn't Wheeler either, who had very carefully extracted himself from her panicky embrace, hurried down the hall and out of sight (having been startled by strange noises from outside). He had left over one hundred restless figures behind him- frightened, wary and waiting for the end, it would seem.

In a situation which would normally warrant a certain degree of wakefulness, Linka remained asleep... bundled within a mass of musty coverings, so that only a wisp of brown hair was visible. Her eyes were tightly closed but her eyelids twitched every now and again, the only indicator of the dream she was experiencing.

She moaned, a frown settling across her pale features as she burrowed further under the blankets. Even in her sleep, she was aware of the dark presence approaching. It seemed to loom over, growing in sheer size and power, until it overwhelmed her small frame completely. Linka was frightened now. She whimpered as the last vestige of sleep evaporated. Even as she was catapulted back into the present, the imprint of the shrouded figure remained for several moments, its menacing demeanor playing havoc with her already frayed nerves.

Linka finally woke and cried out, frantically trying to emerge from her self-made cocoon. Her hand impacted with the wall and she was momentarily confused, having expected to find Wheeler in the immediate vicinity (she groggily recalled being propped against his chest only moments ago, it would seem).

She flung the blankets aside and sat bolt upright, momentarily forgetting that she was leaning against the side of a bar. The back of her head collided painfully with the overhanging edge of the counter-top.

"_Chyort voz'mi,_" she cried, tears springing to her eyes as she fell back against the bar and rubbed the afflicted area. Her outburst had drawn little attention, however. The atmosphere of the room remained eerily quiet… devoid of all hope.

Linka groaned, scanning the dance floor for Wheeler's familiar form but finding no sign of the American amongst the mass of darkened figures.

"Wheeler?" she hissed, hoping that he was still nearby. "Wheeler, where are you?"

Her question was met with a vicious rumbling from beneath them, violently shaking the foundations of the nightclub. Bright rays of light filtered through the window blinds for several seconds, illuminating the frightened faces staring blindly at the roof. Linka watched in detached horror as threads of dust and particles floated in front of her, descending and disappearing from her view.

_Bozhe moy…the roof is giving way!_

The light ceased abrubtly, plunging them into darkness once again.

"_Dyer'mo," _she moanedthoroughlyfrightened now. "What on earth was that?" She sat cross legged for a moment, contemplating whether or not to move. Nearby, a toddler started to wail loudly, which in turn seemed to unsettle those closest to the screaming child. A detached male voice floated above the din, sounding something like "…shut that fuckin' kid up!"

With the situation rapidly dissolving, Linka stood up, wobbling unsteadily as a result of the injury to her head. She leaned against the bar, using her spare hand to seek out the point of impact. Her fingers found a small lump, but to her relief, no blood appeared to be present.

_Thanks God for small favors._

She turned, leaving the angry, bickering voices behind her as she gathered the blankets around her trembling shoulders. With a steely determination, the Russian set off to find her missing companion. As she trudged up the winding stairs, Linka struggled to swallow the all-too-familiar feeling of abandonment which had plagued her for some weeks now.

* * *

"I don't know. They were behind us a minute ago…" Gi said, looking perplexed. After all, Plunder and Blight were poor replacements for their missing friends. Plunder was uncharacteristically quiet. His usual smug demeanor was all but gone, now. He sat beside Kwame in a grim parody of mate-ship, knees up and staring blindly towards a spot on the far wall.

Five years ago, Gi would have either laughed or retched at the image presented to her. Now, she simply turned away, too tired to care about the fact that any minute now, she half expected Dr Blight to plunge a knife between her shoulder blades.

If she wasn't so scared, she would have laughed at the irony of the situation. Holed up in the cramped basement of a department store with two of her greatest enemies, Gi felt as if she were waiting for someone to jump out and yell "Smile! You're on Candid Camera!"

_Ha! Maybe I'm just dreaming…_

The smell emanating from the woman opposite indicated otherwise. Gi sighed, pulling her legs underneath her in an effort to keep warm. Her thoughts wandered, settling upon her husband and daughter. She wiped a tear away, suddenly certain in her belief that she would never see them again.

To her annoyance, Dr Blight's whining voice intruded upon her thoughts. She looked up to see the scientist poking Captain Planet's form with her heel. The blue man was now lying prostrate in front of the small group, eyes closed and breathing in shallow gasps.

_He looks downright awful, _she thought, sending the thought in Ma-Ti's direction before remembering that it would not be received by the intended recipient.

"What the hell is Captain Crappy's problem, anyway," Blight said, her usually coiffed bob lying in loose clumps against her scarred face as she leaned down for a closer look.

"What's it to you?" Ma-Ti retaliated angrily, glaring at the scientist with abject hatred. "Five years ago, you would have rejoiced at…"

"Yeah, well the tables have turned, brat," Blight said, settling back into a seated position. "We're all in his together…"

"We're NOT together, Blight!" Gi cried, jumping to her feet and standing over Blight's form. "You caused this! This is your fault!"

"Hey, it's not our fault that Zarm went biblical… I sure as hell don't wanna' die like this!"

Gi laughed, a slightly hysterical edge to her voice. "That's so typical, Blight! Nothing's ever your fault, you self-deluded cow!" Gi was all but oblivious to Kwame's hand on her shoulder, attempting to calm the situation.

"This is not worth fighting about, Gi," he said, pulling her away from Blight's defeated figure. "We have more important issues to deal with, here…"

"How? How do we deal with them, Kwame," she yelled, slapping his hand of her shoulder and meeting his gaze defiantly. "Have you got any ideas? We're sitting ducks out here! We're powerless… we should just send Cap back… we'll have a better chance of fending for ourselves…"

Gi turned and stormed off, overturning a rack of clothes in the process. With burning tears clouding her vision, she stumbled blindly towards the upper levels, needing some time to herself.

* * *

Captain Planet watched Gi stalk away. She stepped over the blue man; unaware that Cap had been staring in their direction for the duration of the fight, contemplating the implications of what the elders had told him earlier when they were all out on the street. Ear to the ground, they had whispered their instructions to him from the spirit realm, the same instructions that Gaia would have given him (had she survived long enough).

He struggled with the orders, unable to process the consequences of what he was supposed to do. What he HAD to do. He couldn't defy the elders. He had no choice but to comply with their wishes.

He lay motionless on the marble floor, too weak to move and too overwhelmed with the task at hand. Cap closed his eyes again, sensing that the Planeteer's attention was elsewhere. Ma-Ti and Kwame spoke in hushed whispers, leaning against a service counter and directing glances toward a restless Blight. Plunder seemed dazed, in shock and blissfully unaware of the levity of the situation. His resolve strengthened as he pushed himself into a seated position.

It would be easier this way. If he said goodbye before returning to the confines of the earth, they would realize that there was nothing left that he could do to help. Nothing he could do to _save them_. Not in current circumstances, anyway. It was probably better that they remained unaware of their fate. How on earth would he bring that up into the conversation, anyway?

_Hey, guys. Sorry to be a drag, but I gotta' leave you to it. Good luck, and all that…" _

He dragged himself away, devastated and ashamed beyond belief that he had failed them **_again_**. Twice now, he had let the Planeteers down and this time, the effects would be….

He shuddered to think about it. With a parting glance towards the group, Cap shuffled himself towards the stairway and with some difficulty, pried open the door. Pulling himself to his feet, he used the handrail to drag himself upwards towards the street-level.

The elders final words still lingered within Cap's memory as he ascended slowly, having to stop and reclaim his breath every once in a while.

* * *

"_Return to the earth. There is nothing more you can do for them. Bring the girl with you, we must restore the balance…"_

_Cap dared to question that order, finding the request ludicrous._

"_What balance? There is no balance! Let her stay, there's no balance left to restore anymore!"_

_The head elder tightened the telepathic link and swept forward from the other realm, showing herself to the startled man. Cap was no longer sprawled in the middle of a street in uptown New York. He was now standing in a field, opposite the beautiful Persephone. Her ethereal features glowed as she approached him, her long blonde hair coiffed over her right shoulder. _

"_Their time is over, Planet. Greed and apathy have proved to be their undoing. We mustn't meddle…"_

_He stared at her beseechingly, her blue eyes showing enormous pity as the Earth's champion allowed the harsh words to sink in. She moved forward again, smiling as she placed her hand on his chest._

"_You have fought nobly, Planet. You're place among us is assured."_

_Cap suddenly broke the telepathy and pushed her hand away, anger bubbling to the surface. _

"**You think I'm concerned about that? I'm leaving my friends to die!"**_ he had bellowed, not caring if the action would offend the spirit. She didn't even flinch. Her gaze had simply shifted over his shoulder for a moment, as if she were seeing something that was clearly out of Cap's own reach. _

_She smiled, a serene gesture during an otherwise traumatic confrontation. She spoke aloud, her voice a lilting sound to his ears, but doing very little to comfort the distressed hero. _

"_The girl's destiny lies elsewhere. You must return her to us, or two realities will be forever damaged… let this knowledge guide your conscience, Planet."_

_He had reached out, but Persephone was now retreating from his view. Cap realized that the field was now melding into a blurry fog: he was returning to the cold intersection. The streetlights came into focus through the haze and the sensation of rough, gritty tar scratched his cheek, pressed hard against the road once again._

_As Ma-Ti and Kwame pulled him to his feet and dragged him towards the department store, Persephone's final words rang through his ears, a whispered warning as she returned to her own realm._

"_She doesn't belong here. We must return Linka to her own reality. Bide my words, Planet. You **will** not fail us…"_

* * *

Shuddering at the memory, Captain Planet flung open the door and stumbled out of the stairwell. He paused, looking for the exit. Upon finding the smashed double-glass doors to his right, he dragged himself towards them, his shoulders hunched with the burden he was now carrying. He found the street utterly deserted, save for a lone newspaper lying strewn across the sidewalk. He stood motionless for a while, gathering his wits, a shadow of his former self.

A bright yellow flash lit up the sky, illuminating the horizon for miles. The deserted streetscape was bathed in a lemon glow, as if someone had taken a picture using a flash bulb. The light remained for several moments, blinding Cap in the process. The ground rumbled menacingly beneath him and Cap leaned against a bus stop sign, steadying himself. He turned and sniffed the air, a frown settling across his face as the air became stagnant and heavy.

"What the…."

The light gradually faded, but an odd, sulfurous smell remained. Cap squinted in the direction of the glow, seemingly north-west of his current location. The surrounding buildings restricted Cap's view of the origin of the phenomena, but his senses were tingling with dread, nonetheless.

All signs were indicating that whatever this was, it was the beginning of the end.

* * *

"What are you doing in here, Wheeler?"

The American jumped and swiveled around, his attention diverted from the view presented to him from the window of what appeared to be a small administration office. He had been watching the events from the top floor of the nightclub for some time now, deeply troubled by the flashes of light appearing at semi-regular intervals outside. The last flash had been directly within his line of sight, a massive mushroom cloud rising from above the southern skyline.

He exhaled, settling against the wall and giving Linka a half-hearted wave. She hovered around the doorway, however, peering around the room in apparent confusion.

"What are you doing in here?" she said again, "You were not down there. I could not find you…"

He shrugged, pulling his knees up to his chest and smiling at her. "Just hangin' out, babe."

"What were you looking at?" she asked softly, aware that he seemed apprehensive about something.

Wheeler shook his head with tired wonder. The girl really didn't miss a beat. He beckoned her inside and she complied, closing the door behind her but remaining where she was, bundled within her mass of blankets.

"You know babe, you kinda' look like Stay-Puft, the Marshmal…"

"Do not change the subject, _durak_," she snapped, eyeing him with a certain amount of suspicion. "What is out there?"

"I think Zarm's tryin' to bomb the living shit out of us," he responded, choosing not to mince his words.

"WHAT!" she blurted, her anxiety all but forgotten as she rapidly crossed the room towards the window. "How do you….where?"

She stood on her toes and peered outwards, her eyes searching the yellow haze for an indication of what Wheeler was talking about. He remained seated beside her, staring ahead at the door in which Linka had just entered. The hem of her blanket grazed the side of his face and he sneezed, probably an allergic reaction to the many dust particles embedded within the fabric.

"I cannot see anything," she said, her voice merely a whisper. "How do you know that it is a…"

A flash interrupted her, followed by a deafening thud which caused Wheeler to jump to his feet. "Shit!" he said under his breath, jostling Linka out of the way for a clear view. "That was damn close."

"How do you know that they are bombs?" she said in a trembling voice, her mouth open in horror as the yellow glow lit up the room once again, bathing them in an unnatural fluorescent light.

"Geez, Linka! Call it an educated guess…" Wheeler shook his head and resumed his seated position on the floor. He glanced up at her expectantly, his arms resting casually on his knees. Linka didn't stray from the window, however… she simply pressed her forehead against the cold glass and tapped her fingernails nervously on the windowsill.

"You gonna' sit down?"

"Nyet," she said, her eyes not straying from the occurrences outside.

"Fair enough," he sighed.

"Why can't Captain Planet return to the earth, and give us our powers back?"

Wheeler raised his eyebrows, surprised at the abrupt line of her question. She turned and fixed him with a frightened stare, and Wheeler soon realized why she had refused to sit down earlier.

She was crying.

"Babe," he said softly, "would ya' sit down before you fall down?"

She finally complied, arranging her blankets around herself before dropping to the floor beside him. She gave him a watery smile of thanks, before crossing her arms protectively across her chest and exhaling.

"I wonder what the others are doing, now?" she said, drawing her knees up and affectionately nudging the American's knee with her own.

Wheeler chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Who knows," he admitted. "Although I'd put my money on Plunder trying on women's clothing by now…"

"Oh, _nyet_!" she said, stifling a small giggle. "Now I have to live with that mental picture, Yankee…"

She trailed off, aware of the fact that the image of Plunder in a pink dress evidently would not be assaulting her memory for too much longer.

He squeezed her shoulders gently, before removing it completely. "Damn, it's cold…" he grumbled, buttoning his jacket tighter around his neck.

"_Boshe moy_!" she exclaimed, only now realizing that she was wrapped within countless layers while he sat shivering without any. "Why did you not say anything, Wheeler? I feel like such a…"

"I was attempting to be a gentleman…" he said, leaning back in confusion as he felt her rise beside him, dumping her mass of blankets into his lap. "Hey, I don't want all of them, Linka!"

She rolled her eyes in the darkness, too cold to be concerned about appropriateness as she stepped carefully between his raised knees and dropped to the floor in front of the slightly surprised American. "I was not giving them all to you," she explained, her teeth chattering uncontrollably as she felt him wrap the blankets around both their shoulders.

The rough material pooled around her bare feet. Her wet sandals remained where she had left them: discarded and in a sodden heap downstairs. She sighed, the hem of her jeans still soaked and uncomfortable after the sudden onslaught of snow from a few hours earlier.

Linka leaned forward and started rolling up the hem, until they sat just below the knee. She tucked the blankets around her numb toes and lent back against Wheeler's chest, her heart thumping wildly as his arms encircled her small waist and rested casually across her stomach and side. They sat in a semi-companionable silence for a while.

Wheeler remained alert and watchful, his attention settled upon the noises issuing from outside the window. The harsh light filtered in every now and again however Linka barely noticed, thoroughly distracted by the heat of Wheeler's hand through the cotton material of her shirt. She reshuffled slightly in his arms as another flash of light lit up the room. She turned and laid her left cheek against his shoulder in an effort to conceal the furious blush creeping upwards towards her face and neck, praying that the American wouldn't notice.

The room soon faded into shadows once again. By now accustomed to the lack of light, one of Linka's remaining senses seemed to be operating in overdrive. She closed her eyes, attempting to make sense of her reaction to the American's close proximity… but seemed unable to gain control of the sensations assaulting her body. Linka hung her head in confusion, experiencing a combination of curiosity and longing that threatened to spill over her carefully-maintained composure. An internal struggle had begun as Linka shifted restlessly in front of him. She was wide awake now and shocked to discover that she was fighting the strong temptation to move Wheeler's hand to her breast.

_Coward…_

Linka repositioned herself yet again, gasping as a rush of cold air surged through a gap in their protective cocoon. She shifted herself impatiently and in the process, felt Wheeler removing his arms from her waist, assuming that she was uncomfortable with the contact. The sense of sorrow and loss she felt was palpable. The Russian yelped, jumping to her feet and stumbling to the other side of the room. Her foot caught the edge of a piece of furniture (a two-seater couch) as she slammed into the far wall.

"_Chyort voz'mi!_" She cried for the second time in as many hours. She kicked out furiously, a black rage settling over her as she struggled to deal with her inability to tell Wheeler how she really felt.

_Stubborn mule… _Linka continued to chastise herself, pacing along the wall as she vented her conflicting emotions. The room shook and lit up again and she snuck a quick glance at the American, who remained where she had left him. Brows raised in a silent question, his blue eyes were settled upon her thoughtfully. This only served to infuriate her further, knowing that she must look like a complete fool.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped, bending down to rub the aching heel of her foot.

"Just wondering if you've finished throwing your little tantrum," he said in a low voice, completely unaware of the reason behind her outburst.

Linka was too overcome to reply. She stayed where she was, crossing her arms across her chest and staring through the window. Even in her current state, the irony of the situation was not lost on her. After years of being pursued by the American, she now wanted something more from him but was too mortified to tell him what she needed.

"What goes around, comes around," she said bitterly to herself, unaware that the words had even left her lips, or of the fact that Wheeler would possibly misunderstand the intended meaning.

"I'm not even gonna' ask what the hell that's supposed to mean," Wheeler replied hotly, shaking his head. He had no idea what he had done to upset her, although that had always been the nature of things with the temperamental Russian. He stood abruptly, tossing the majority of the blankets in her general direction. "Whatever. I'm outta' here, Linka. I'm not putting up with your bull-shit anymore."

Linka gasped, sensing from his retreating footsteps that he was heading for the door. She was spurred into action, crossing the floor in a heartbeat but grossly misjudging Wheeler's actual location. As he placed his hand on the doorknob, she barreled into him from behind. They collided heavily against the door, a surprised grunt issuing from Wheeler. He turned, grabbing her by the shoulders and bearing down upon her.

"Are you insane?" he shouted, his blood pulsing through his temples as he struggled to refrain from shaking the life out of her. "Damn it, Linka! What the hell is your prob…"

Sensing that she had nothing to lose, Linka wrapped her arms around his neck and guided his lips towards hers. There was a brief moment of confused resistance, before the vice-like grip on her arms relented. His hands slid up to cup her face, his thumbs caressing the cold skin with tantalizing slowness. She tightened her grip as he removed one hand from her cheek, replacing it at the small of her back and pressing her body closer.

The frigid air seemed to retreat as the warmth from Wheeler's body spread through her like wildfire. He seemed to tower over Linka's smaller frame, causing her head and spine to bow further back (although the fear of falling never entered her mind, his hand remaining securely in position.)

He closed the gap between Linka and the wall, gently nudging her against the door (the same door he had been so intent on exiting moments earlier). All thoughts of leaving having now evaporated, he paused to catch his breath, wishing that he could see her beautiful face. As if in answer to his thoughts, a sharp crack reverberated through the city, followed by a bright light which bathed them both in a flattering glow. He gazed down at her, shocked to see a new expression he'd never been allowed a glimpse of until now…

Her arms never strayed from his neck. She simply looked up at him beseechingly, silently willing him to continue, desperate for the sensation of his hands on her body.

"Ah, to hell with it," he said softly, feeling her lips curve into a smile against his cheek as he grasped her legs and lifted her. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and closed her eyes, pressing her face against his Wheeler hovered over her for a moment, rearranging the blankets above them. He felt her fingers rest lightly upon hips, before moving upwards towards the buttons on his jacket. He sat perfectly still as she rose to meet him and unbuttoned them slowly in the darkness, impatiently pushing the clothing off his shoulders. Linka tossed his jacket to the floor. Her breath came in ragged bursts as she waited for him to join her, her nerve endings tingling with anticipation. Wheeler remained where he was however; kneeling above her.

"You sure about this, babe?" he asked. His right hand found her hip and he trailed his fingertips along the waistband of her jeans, before finding the bare skin of her belly. She shivered, goose bumps quickly forming on her skin as he lifted the peasant top and placed several light kisses over her stomach, suddenly finding it extremely difficult to resist the temptation lying before him.

As if in answer to his question, she gently removed his hand from her side and guided it upwards. She heard Wheeler's sharp intake of breath as the palm of his hand found the gauzy material of her bra.

Any rational thoughts he had been experiencing flew out the window, replaced by a desperate, carnal need to

"Damn, Linka," he groaned, and in a flash he was on top of her, crushing her with his body. His lips blindly sought hers and she returned his kisses with an intensity she'd never experienced before. Linka grabbed his shirt impatiently, lifting it over his head and tossing it away. Her arms encircled him, pulling him closer, feeling the muscles tense between his shoulder blades as her hands explored his torso. Frustrated at the lack of contact, she attempted to pull her own shirt off but ended up catching her elbow in the sleeve of the top.

"_Boshe moy_," she muttered impatiently, her elbow now entangled and sticking out at a weird angle.

"What?"

"My arm is stuck." She heard Wheeler chuckle, her predicament obviously amusing him to no end. "_Da_, very funny Yankee," she complained as he freed her trapped limb.

"…arms up, babe." She silently complied, feeling the inevitable rush of cold air assault her bare skin as he raised the shirt above her head. The tips of her fingers traced the jagged scar along the front of his shoulder while he wrapped the blankets around them both, settling down on top of her. She relished the contact, moaning slightly as his mouth found a particularly delicate spot behind her ear. She turned her face to kiss him but he purposely dodged her effort.

Her body heated up as his lips trailed over her face, leaving tender kisses on her forehead, nose, eyes and finally, the tender skin at the base of her throat. She sighed, running her fingers through his hair as his kisses sought lower ground, covering the tantalizing area between her breasts.

Her bra suddenly felt incredibly restrictive, and she longed to be free of the chafing material. Linka arched her back and slid her hands underneath her body, finally unclasping the hooks after a few unsuccessful attempts. Throwing the garment aside, she frantically reached for him. He crushed her body with his own once again, grabbing her wrists and pinning them against the arm of the sofa.

Linka closed her eyes and surrendered to his passionate kisses. She whimpered as Wheeler's free hand found the soft mounds lying squashed against his chest. As his hand was replaced by a questing mouth, Linka had to muffle her cries against the sofa cushions. Her eyes tightly closed, she floated away to a place where even Zarm couldn't harm her.

* * *

Let me know if you want the extended version. It'll be ready soon.

Oh yeah, one of my reviewers mentioned that I'd spelt 'curb' wrong. In Aussie-Land, we write it as 'kerb'! I try to keep to American spelling, but once in a while, a word slips through the cracks!!!

Thanks to all those wonderful reviewers. I really appreciate it.

Next chapter will be up soon… sooner than this one, anyway. Hope it was worth the wait. Review guys, even if it's to tell me how naughty I've been.


	22. Chapter 22

**Yeah, I know it's REALLY late! My apologies, but I can't write if my mind isn't focused on the chapter at hand. To be honest, I've had at least three one-shots floating around in my head for the last few months but little inspiration had hit for chapter 22. Oh well, better late than never.**

**I have a list of the people who requested the extended version of 21. Unfortunately, I'm single and pathetic at the moment, so you probably won't be receiving an update until my circumstances change!!!! You should know by now that I'm true to my word, though. It'll get done. Eventually ;-) Actually, I'm on 5 weeks holiday from next week, so I'll have no excuse! **

**This is the final chapter, guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Planet, nor do I make any money from this modest hobby.**

* * *

**Alternate Destination**

Chapter Twenty-Two

The wound was deep and bleeding profusely. The silver-haired man groaned loudly, gritting his teeth as Kwame attempted to apply pressure to the afflicted area. The African man swore lightly under his breath, unable to see the progress of his frantic ministrations. He felt the blood however; oozing between his outstretched fingers and running in warm rivulets onto the tiled floor beneath them.

The hopelessness of the situation was beginning to play havoc with Kwame's mind. It was soul-shattering. Having made a career out of assisting others, he had come to the realization that there was no more progress to be made here. He changed positions to ease his aching back, maintaining the pressure but feeling dejected and frustrated.

"Is Pop gonna' be all right?"

The disembodied voice came from his left, a small whimper compared to the frightened cacophony rising and falling around them. Kwame turned, seeking out the child's vague form. A round, blue light suddenly appeared, the glow illuminating the dim form of a disheveled girl with long hair. Her fingers clamped the side of her wrist watch as the face of a smiling Bratz doll peered out of the watch panel for several seconds, seeming to float through the air.

Kwame briefly considered telling her the truth; that her grandfather was bleeding to death. As her small night-light faded, he instinctively knew that the rest of her family probably didn't survive the original quakes.

_We do not have long ourselves. Why burden her?_

"He will be fine, child. Your grandfather just needs to rest for a while."

"Are you sure?"

Kwame changed the subject, asking the girl about the other functions of her wrist watch. He sat quietly and listened, glad for the distraction as she explained the stop-watch mechanism and background light. "Yeah… it's really handy at night if I wanna' read after the lights go out, but Dad says that he can see the glow through my blankets…"

She trailed off, lost in thought. Kwame stood and blindly reached out, finding the top of her bushy head. He patted her there awkwardly and left her with her grandfather, seeking out someone more familiar. His attention had been diverted from the staircase for ten minutes or so. Kwame returned to the site and resumed his look-out… waiting with baited breath for any indication that his friends were close by.

"Ma-Ti? Gi, are you here?" he hissed, keeping his ears cocked for the sound of their voices. He paused, hoping against all odds that a familiar voice would pipe up in the darkness. He received no reply. Kwame breathed in, then exhaled shakily, unwilling to even entertain the thought that they might be…

The African man shuddered, panic building within the confines of his broad chest. He swallowed as a bitter taste hit the back of his throat.

_They didn't make it._

Ignoring the uninvited thought, he turned and paced the room, calling their names with a newfound sense of urgency. Again, only coughs and soft whimpering greeted his efforts, intermingled with the thunderous cracks resonating from outside: Zarm's fury unleashed on the world.

He hadn't seen Gi or Ma-Ti since the mass exodus from the lower levels and that had been a while ago. A blast had hit the side of the building, causing the ground-floor supports to give way. Half of the ceiling had fallen, crushing a sea of bodies sleeping below.

* * *

_Half an hour earlier_

The noise had been deafening, causing the dwindling crowd sheltering inside to rush towards the upper levels via the narrow fire escape. His first thought had been for the Gi and Ma-Ti, who were assisting others on the opposite side of the store at the time of the collapse. As the crowd swarmed towards the stairs, Kwame had continued calling their names but received only the echo of his own voice by way of reply.

Caught in the midst of the crowd, Kwame was shoved unwillingly towards the exit, feeling the relentless press of bodies around him as they darted away from the falling concrete. He had struggled to stay on his feet as the surge of people began pushing from behind, forming a stampede of frightened souls vying for higher ground. At one point, Kwame had nearly tripped and fallen over several large objects lying sprawled along the stairway. Kwame's bewildered state of mind hindered his ability to fully process the implications.

_Who on earth would leave something lying in a fire escape?_

Reality slowly seeped in. For one horrifying moment, Kwame grasped the real reason for the obstruction.

_Mother of mercy… we are running over them! There are people on the ground!_

His gut instinct had been to turn and help. Kwame looked back, pleading for calm but it was no use. At one point, he thought he had heard Plunder's angry voice within the din but the crowd had surged forward again and he was pushed towards the exit door. The edge of the doorway caught his shoulder painfully as he had broken free into the 2nd floor level. Kwame had been hovering close to the stairs ever since, waiting and praying for Gi or Ma-Ti to materialize from the black depths below. The strange light flashes had continued to burst through the store windows at sporadic intervals; illuminating the area where he currently stood, lost in thought…and alone.

* * *

He called their names again, louder this time as a desperate note touched his voice. He was angry now, frustrated that by assisting the injured man earlier, he may have missed Ma-Ti or Gi passing him, like ships in the night. As if mirroring Kwame's turbulent emotions, the light show outside also increased in intensity. The blasts grew deafening and the frightened man struggled to be heard over the din. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, a strange surge of static electricity pervading the atmosphere.

"**MA-TI! GI!**"

But a small part of him already knew… the feeling was inescapable, a primitive sensation which coiled in the pit of his stomach. A sixth sense… almost detachment, as if a binding link had broken free from the depths of his soul. He shook the bad feeling away, but it surfaced once again, forcing him to reveal the truth that he had refused to face since fleeing the lower levels.

_They didn't make it off the ground floor. They are already gone_.

Assaulted by the reality of the situation, the African man shuddered, dropping to the floor in anguish. Panic bubbled up within him, threatening to overwhelm his usually calm persona. He drew his legs up to his chin, wrapping his arms around them and rocked himself, staring into the relentless blackness.

_Crack_

Kwame's eyes glazed over in the darkness of the long-dead department store. A massive rack of expensive-looking dresses lined the wall behind him, a shining example of human over-indulgence which, in the end, had contributed to their fate.

_Crack_

Kwame leaned back into the soft fabric, almost hiding himself within the hemlines of the garments. Frightened keening soon assaulted his senses from across the room. He lowered his head, covering his ears with his trembling hands to drown out the woman's hysteria.

_Crack_

The room lit up like a Christmas tree, the light remaining for several seconds. Kwame watched with detached fear as the now-screaming woman was slapped across the face by a young boy of about fourteen, the glow allowing the boy to find the source of the unnerving noise.

The light soon faded once again, plunging them into shadows. Soft folds of gauzy fabric fluttered across his face, tickling his nose and eyes. Kwame batted it aside, aware that there was now an icy breeze trailing into the building.

_**CRACK!**_

The walls shook, but Kwame remained where he was. There was simply nowhere else to go.

The flashes increased in intensity until the room lit up at regular intervals, sparks of blue battering the windows and walls incessantly. The few who had made it to the 'safety' of the 2nd floor barely had time to register the change, before a massive bolt of blue lightning carved it's way through the centre of the store.

Kwame stared at the shimmering light, watching in detached wonder as it seemed to spear into the ground, hovering unnaturally within the electrified space. It pulsed, the power of the surge increasing with each expansion and contraction.

_Crack_

Two times…

_Crack_

Three…

_Crack_

Four…

_Crack_

The fifth pulse would be the last thing Kwame would ever see. The bolt suddenly shimmered and radiated outwards, disintegrating everyone and everything within the building with deadly efficiency.

It was gone as quickly as it had arrived, leaving only dust, destruction and death in its wake.

* * *

Persephone observed the attack from within her realm. Infinite sadness radiated from the spirit in waves as she watched Zarm wreck his vengeance upon human-kind. The warrior spirit was no longer in human form. He had progressed into a shapeless entity with limitless power and Persephone struggled to track his movements. The twisted entity's targets were totally erratic, as if there were no method or strategy behind the destruction.

She turned her wary gaze towards the flattened building on her left… reduced to a pile of ash. Her blue eyes closed for a moment, acknowledging the third death she had been expecting for some time now. Her eyes narrowed as Zarm's new form rapidly changed direction and disappeared again with a resounding **_crack_**. The lightning remained however, a by-product of the environmental changes Zarm had caused over the past few days.

It was a waiting game… albeit a morbid one. She had no choice. The damage could not to be reversed, nor could she physically stop Zarm from the annihilation of Earth. He had morphed into something entirely different to anything that Persephone had encountered: twisted, cold and dedicated to its mission with a deadly precession.

She sighed.

_Not a good way to start my first day at work..._

She was relatively young for a spirit, especially for one entrusted with the difficult task of protecting the one planet in the infinite universe with the tendency for self destruction. Gaia herself had never alluded to her age, although many of her fellow spirits believed that she had been present before the first men had descended from the caves. Compared to Gaia, Persephone was a mere child.

Regardless of her limited years, she had now been entrusted with the future of Earth… if there was to be a future for them at all. As Zarm's form returned to blacken the heavy skies further, Persephone silently wished for Gaia's comforting presence. The Spirit of Earth had taken Persephone under her wing long ago, grooming her as a potential replacement, although the younger entity had been unaware at the time.

Gaia's precious Planeteers had been such a source of joy for the ancient spirit, validating her decision to awaken from her slumber earlier than anticipated. Gaia had doted upon them with the love that only a mother can give. They gave her a sense of pride, proof that not all humans were interested in increasing their material and financial wealth at the cost of the environment.

Persephone's smile faltered for a moment, reflecting on these thoughts as she surveyed the surrounding landscape of what had once been New York. Of course, other cities had fallen by now. Soon, Zarm would move onto other countries and continents. Any areas left unblemished by the evil would soon perish anyway without sunlight to sustain them.

She was glad that Gaia was gone. It would have broken her heart to see this. Persephone's resolve strengthened. Her eyes narrowed with fierce determination, ready to continue Gaia's good work. To set the balance right again.

Her eyes fell upon a building to the left of the ruins… her last hope was confined within. She hoped that the plan would work. There was an inherent danger with what they were attempting, but she had no choice. She hoped that Captain Planet was up to the challenge.

The Earths champion was dead against Persephone's plan. He had fought and argued with her, heartsick and distraught… but he did not understand. Persephone had an ace card up her diaphanous sleeve and she would play it for all it was worth. The new Spirit of Earth smiled.

The 'almighty' Zarm would not see this coming.

* * *

"Do you think that they are…"

"We shouldn't think about it, Linka," he murmured drowsily, tightening his arm around her small waist and using his other hand to brush her long hair aside: it was tickling his face, after all. The girl nodded, feeling him press his lips and nose against the nape of her neck. She shivered slightly, but not from the cold.

"I cannot help it," she said truthfully, sniffling slightly. She reshuffled in his arms, glad that they had taken the time to get dressed again. The air was absolutely frigid outside of their protective cocoon of blankets and rugs.

"If it makes you feel any better, I reckon the rest of Blight's face has been well and truly barbequed by now," he stated, feeling Linka tense up at the image his statement brought forth.

"Bozhe moy! That is…" she began, wrinkling her nose in distaste. She thumped him with the heel of her foot. "Not even Blight deserves that."

"Yeah, well she's part of the reason we're even here, so forgive me for having little sympathy…" he said, too tired to put any emotion into it. His eyes were half closed now. In all honesty, he was more than resigned to falling asleep like this and not waking up. He was past the point of caring about his fate now.

"No one deserves _this_, Jacob," she replied quietly.

He considered her statement thoughtfully but chose not to reply, reaching up instead to curl a tendril of her hair around his index finger.

She waited for a moment. "You disagree, Yankee?"

"Nah. Just strange to hear you calling me _Jacob_."

She smiled at that observation. "Da… well, I thought we were well and truly on a first name basis, by now."

"Geez, babe," he muttered, amused, "I shoulda' got you in the sack years ago!"

Linka retaliated, giving him another sharp kick to the leg.

"Ow, quit it!"

"Well, do not be such a smarty-socks…" she began, before realizing that her phrasing was, as per usual, totally incorrect. "And do not go correcting me Yankee, I know it's wrong!"

Wheeler smiled sleepily, honoring her request. They lay in silence for a while, listening to the hollow footsteps treading the floorboards below. The attacks had relented about ten minutes ago, although the odd lightning remained in the skies outside the nightclub, flashing noiselessly at intermittent intervals.

Linka closed her eyes, surrendering to the overwhelming need for sleep. She took comfort in the sound of Wheeler's steady breathing, warming the back of her neck. He was already dozing. She snuggled closer into his body, content to stay here until the inevitable occurred. Everything that needed to be brought out into the open had already been discussed. There was nothing more that needed to be said. This knowledge brought her closure, being able to admit to herself that she loved the American, had always loved him and more importantly, had been able to tell him without fear of weakness or unfounded ridicule.

_Crack_

Linka gasped, her heart quickening in her chest as the blasts resumed with frightening intensity.

_Here we go again._

The walls shook viciously as small particles of plaster fell from the ceiling. Thoroughly frightened now, Linka rolled over and buried her face into Wheeler's chest.

_This is how I died the first time._

A larger piece of plaster fell, shattering onto the floor beside the sofa arm-rest, so close to their heads. She scurried onto her knees and leaned over the American, protecting him from the debris. She looked up towards the ceiling, seeing nothing but imagining the uneven surface threatening to give way.

_**Crack!**_

Buried under the blankets, the sound was muffled, but there was no mistaking the ferocity of the attack. She looked down at the formless shape below her, wanting to wake him but not having the heart. A fierce sense of protectiveness overpowered her; probably similar to what Wheeler had felt when discovering her body four years ago on Hope Island. Her face fell as she contemplated that moment… the utter helplessness and grief Wheeler must have experienced.

Another noise greeted her heightened senses. A creaking sound punctuated the air, rusty hinges and then heavy shuffling.

_The door._

She peeked out from under the blankets again, blindly searching for the source. Her eyes betrayed nothing but the shuffling continued. Before she had the chance to wake Wheeler, a hand gripped her mouth and she was pulled from the sofa with powerful hands. Linka struggled, rampant fear replacing her alarm as the icy cold air hit the Russian, making it difficult for her to breathe. As her hand made contact with Captain Planet's solar panel she stopped moving as confusion set in.

_We have to go, Linka._

The voice was in her head, faint but clear. Linka's hand reached out, trying to grab Wheeler but she was pulled away too quickly, her fingers merely grazing the rough fabric of the unseen blanket covering his sleeping form.

"_No! I can't leave him! Let me stay!" _She silently pleaded with him, crying and emotionally exhausted but Planet shook his head.

_I'm sorry, Linka. I have my orders._

The Russian was pulled of her unsteady feet and carried outside, shivering from both the freezing temperature and blatant shock she was currently experiencing.

Linka whimpered as he descended the stairs and made his way out of the building, holding her securely in his arms. She was shaking violently as they quickly moved away from the nightclub. The cold winds were acutely painful against her skin and she moaned, her heart-rate increasing in an effort to pump the blood around her body faster.

The building behind them crashed to the ground, the force nearly sending Cap stumbling with his precious cargo. He stood and braced himself against the onslaught, sorrow permeating his heart as Linka screamed in anguish. She began to struggle violently against him again, yelling the American's name into the night. She was dropped gently to the ground at Cap's feet. Consumed by her pain, Linka curled up into a fetal position and sobbed, failing to notice the bright light approaching from behind her.

Captain Planet nodded, acknowledging Persephone's arrival. He stood back, allowing the Earth Spirit to approach the hysterical girl lying on the ground. The spirit dropped to her knees, bathing Linka in a warm glow. As an overwhelming blackness began to descend upon Linka's fragile consciousness, Persephone gently gripped Linka's face within her hands, wiping the tears away and speaking softly to the uncomprehending girl. Forcing Linka to meet her eyes, Persephone repeated her instructions, making sure that they were explicitly understood.

As the darkened plains swum in and out of focus, Linka blinked the tears away as the Persephone and Captain Planet began to disappear. Choking back tears, she cried out, distraught that she was to be left alone in this God-forsaken place.

"Nyet! Do not leave me!"

Even as the words left her mouth, she realized that the background was fading **along with** the pair. As the world tumbled into darkness, she suddenly understood that it was **she** who was fading, not the others.

Persephone smiled encouragingly at the girl, her words echoing in this space long after she and Captain Planet had retreated.

"Live."

* * *

_Thump… thump…**thump!**_

She blinked, uncomprehending and confused as something battered the side of the nightclub…

Linka blinked again, remembering that she wasn't in the nightclub anymore. She was in the street, crying and begging for mercy, waiting to die, knowing that she'd failed him.

She looked around, the shock written on her face as she saw the shadow of a tree banging listlessly against a small window. Hard rain and heavy winds were evident outside of… wherever she currently lay. Her mouth opened and closed soundlessly, her mind frantically replaying the moments before... this.

Linka sat up, her small fingers gripping the soft fabric of a blanket as she listened intently. As her eyes became accustomed to the light, she could just make out a familiar laundry basket with clothes hanging haphazardly over the edge of the wicker. The faint smell of chlorine hung in the air, as if…

She didn't dare breathe; for fear that it wasn't real. She gripped the blanket again, only now she knew that it was her own floral bedspread in her hands, the one that her beloved _nona_ had made several years earlier. This was her bed, her quilt, her laundry basket.

**_Her room._**

The tree branches battered the window again as she sat cross legged, attempting to make sense of this new predicament.

_But Hope Island is gone._

As if in response to her thought, the winds picked up, whistling savagely around her small hut. Somewhere else on the island, she heard what sounded like a large object being dragged, before a loud crash echoed across the island. The sound of glass shattering followed.

Her face turned chalk-white, understanding that the Geo Cruiser had by now been picked up by the turbulent winds and was currently upside down, lying ruined in front of the bay.

_The tree._

"**Nyet!"** she screeched as Persephone's wish flashed within her mind. She turned and flung herself to the side, toppling off the bed as her ceiling opened up and a massive tree barreled into the small hut, leaves and fat droplets of rain spreading over the floor of her room. A branch whipped out, striking her on the side of the head but the adrenaline was pumping in overdrive now as she scooted backwards on her hands and feet, away from the danger of additional flailing branches.

Her breathing was ragged as she blinked the water out of her eyes, staring at the elm tree lying across her bed. Her eyes traveled over the damage, before her gaze rested upon the thick, lower branch which had pierced the centre of her mattress.

_Bozhe moy! That should have been me…_

She was shaking now, hugging her knees to her chest and crying. More thumping greeted her ears, along with a voice calling out her name repeatedly, but she was oblivious to it all.

Linka lent against the wall, wiping the falling water from her face and eyes as a figure came barreling into the room, half- tripping over her fallen bookshelf. He vaulted over the obstruction and stood with his back to her, the profile of his stricken face immediately recognizable to her, but so different to what she had remembered.

She observed him, dazed and feeling strangely detached as he cleared the tangle of wood and began tossing sticks and debris over his head in an effort to find her. A piece of timber narrowly missed her, bouncing off her ruined night-stand and scattering onto the sodden carpet.

"GUYS!" he bellowed, frantically searching for the girl who should have been sleeping soundly, until a few moments ago. "GET IN HERE!"

Linka attempted to stand, leaning against the wall for support but a wave of dizziness struck her. She slid back down to the ground again, holding her throbbing head in her hand and feeling warm blood seeping from the wound.

She moaned, the minute sound catching Wheeler's attention. Joyful relief transformed his face as he turned and saw her crouched on the ground.

"Oh, thank God, Linka!" he exclaimed, grabbing her by the upper arms. "C'mon, we gotta go."

She allowed herself be lifted to her feet. Unable to walk independently, the American tossed her effortlessly over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and proceeded to negotiate the various obstructions, clearing the room without too much difficulty.

The ground swayed violently from her vantage point, her arms dangling as Kwame's voice issued from somewhere, sharp with concern.

"Is she all right?"

"Yeah, I think so. She got whacked in the head by something, though…"

"The geo-cruiser is totally destroyed." Kwame's voice was low but filled with urgency.

"You should see Linka's room, man," stated Wheeler shakily, repositioning Linka more comfortably on his shoulder. The world wobbled for a moment as Linka adjusted to the movement. "There's a freakin' elm tree where her bed used to be!"

Sutchi scurried past them as Kwame contemplated this information. Linka raised her head and watched the little monkey dart to safety, probably looking for his master. "You're kidding!" Kwame blurted out, looking back towards Linka's room. "She wasn't in her bed?"

A massive clap of thunder startled them as they cleared the main buildings, heading towards the relative safety of the enclosed bay. Wheeler shook his head. "Nah, found her on the other side of the room!"

Kwame exhaled, sending a silent thank you to whichever almighty force had been responsible for Linka's survival.

"Did you see the Geo-Cruiser?" shrieked a female voice. Gi was now running towards them, her hair plastered to the side of her face as she caught up to the trio. "It's totally gutted, glass every…" She stopped abruptly, noticing what Wheeler was carrying. "Oh no, is she alright?"

"I think so," he replied, dropping her gently onto the sand as Gi attempted to stem the wound with a piece of her night-shirt. As Gi propped Linka's head into her lap, the Russian stared up at the sky fearfully, half expecting Zarm to break through the storm and finish them off. Thankfully, only glimpses of bright moonlight beamed down upon them through the heavy clouds. The rain had finally relented, although the thunder and lightning remained, flashing across the sky. They sat and watched the spectacle, Gi's hand a comforting presence upon her forehead.

Linka closed her eyes, at peace for the first time since her ordeal began. She turned her head slightly, looking for a tell-tale sign of her previous ordeal.

_The grave…_

She sat up unsteadily, shuddering as she scanned the bay-side for the small mound of dirt and stones which had allegedly held her broken body some weeks before. Ma-Ti soon arrived and joined them on the sandy beach, holding his precious possessions in his arms.

"Lie down, Lin. You're hurt," Gi whispered, but Linka brushed off her hand, searching for any sign…

Leaves, branches and mortar littered the ground, but no grave was visible within the debris-strewn grounds. The Russian exhaled, lying back against Gi and closing her eyes once more, finally surrendering to sleep as dawn began to break over the horizon.

* * *

Linka sat quietly, staring out the window as the nurse finished tying off the stitches. Gi and Wheeler had taken her to an emergency room on the mainland, while Kwame and Ma-Ti stayed behind on the island to salvage what they could.

The nurse applied a small plaster to the area, giving her instructions on how to care for the wound but Linka was only half listening. Her mind was elsewhere, a fact that had not gone past the other Planeteers since their narrow escape. Linka heard the word _concussion _exchanged a few times in whispered conversations between the nurse and her friends. This seemed to explain the dizziness and weakness, but Wheeler and Gi were at a loss to understand the haunted, fearful look gracing Linka's features. She had retreated from reality, hardly uttering a word in the 24 hours since the storm abated.

A cell phone rang. Wheeler ducked out for a moment, answering the call as Gi helped her best friend into the back seat of the car waiting outside. Linka sat passively, the sun streaming into the car windows while Gi returned to the surgery to speak to the doctors. She squinted, unaccustomed to the bright sunlight. The cuts on her body sustained four weeks ago, upon waking alone on Hope Island were gone, as if they had never occurred to begin with. She frowned; frustrated that her scientific mind couldn't even begin to explain the lack of evidence her ordeal should have revealed.

She glanced up, leaning against the back of the head rest. A flutter of activity distracted her as Linka observed Wheeler stepping out onto the side walk, his back to her as he continued to speak into the receiver. She tilted her head, noticing the massive physical differences she saw in him. In the nightclub, he really had been a shadow of his former self.

The American sensed Linka's appraisal and turned, giving her a half wave. To his surprise, she smiled and waved back, before settling her gaze downwards, her hands folded neatly within her lap. The car door opened and he jumped in beside her, replacing the phone in his pocket.

"Feeling better?" he asked, closing the door and propping his knees against the front seat, as he had done aboard the geo-cruiser the night that her world had changed so drastically.

She nodded, meeting his blue eyes with another small smile.

"Good," he said, his thoughts distracted about the phone call. "They can't find Gaia."

"What?" she said softly, her body stiffening as she contemplated the news. Wheeler sighed, throwing his arms in the air.

"Gaia's… gone. Kwame said that there's no sign of her."

She looked away, considering the spirit's disappearance. Could the effects of Zarm's attack be so far-reaching? Had it impacted on this reality, as well as the one she had just left?

Linka made to reply, but was stopped as a strange sight caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. Her mouth dropped open as her gaze fell upon an upstairs window of the surgery. A woman with long blond hair was present, smiling through the glass panes. Linka's breath caught in her throat, immediately recognizing her as the spirit who had been with Captain Planet outside of the nightclub, just before her return to her own time.

The spirit smiled at her encouragingly, before holding her hand up, palm held vertically in the air in a gesture of friendship. Persephone slowly faded from view, replaced by the white, lacy curtains that shielded the inhabitants from the glare of the outside streetscape.

A warm hand gripped her wrist, startling Linka from her daze. She turned, her eyes wide and face pale as Wheeler stared at her, concern written all over his face.

"I… I thought I saw something," she mumbled. She smiled, understanding now who this spirit was, and why she was on Earth. "Gaia will not be returning, I do not think."

"How do you…"

He stopped abruptly as the Russian slipped her wrist from his grasp. Used to this type of reaction, he shrugged, but was unprepared when she interlinked her small fingers within his own and squeezed.

"You sure you're all…" he began, but was interrupted again as Linka squealed, unbuckled her seatbelt and kneeled over him, her hair falling over his face in a soft halo. "Wait… what the hell are you… LINKA!" he said, totally bewildered as she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled it downwards, looking intently for a sign, any sign…

The car door opened and Gi stepped into the front seat, eyebrows raised as she saw them struggling in the back seat. She sat, turning in her seat and fixing Wheeler with an amused look.

"Hey, don't look at me," he said, thoroughly nonplussed and holding Linka's elbows in an effort to keep her at bay. "She's delirious."

She sat back on her haunches, having found what she was looking for. "There" she said, lightly touching the tri-colored mole on his shoulder. Wheeler shivered at the contact, totally unaccustomed to Linka's physical closeness. "You need to get that looked at, Yankee."

She hopped off his lap and returned to her own seat, a small smile gracing her features as the American gaped at her.

"Ooo-kay…fair enough," Gi remarked, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she started the engine and put it in gear. "The boys are meeting us back at the hotel. We'll figure out what to do from there."

But Linka already knew. She had had the opportunity to see, hear and touch the future. Only now, she was actually a part of it. Linka grinned in spite of herself, pushing her green-tinged hair behind her ears, knowing that Wheeler was still glancing at her every now and again, attempting to make sense of her strange behavior.

Linka knew that their current way of life was over. Somehow, she was also aware that the new Spirit of Earth would usher in a new team of Planeteers, ready to do her bidding. Linka's time was over but in another way, it was only just beginning.

She lent back, intending to do what Persephone had asked her to do. She would **_live_**, make the most out of every moment. She glanced over at Wheeler, his head pressed against the window as he watched the passing traffic. A rush of affection flowed through her, having had the distinct privilege of getting to know the man he would become.

She would be all right.

* * *

Wow, that's it, guys! Hope you have enjoyed reading. Thanks for your patience, since it takes me a long time to construct each chapter. I can't just sit there and write: I tend to agonize over every sentence. I read, re-read, change, amend, delete… call it paranoid if you wish, but it's the way I work!

Thanks so much for the reviews, too. You guys have all been so supportive; I've enjoyed getting the feedback and hope you continue with it for this final chapter.

Love Sarah (Missgoldy)


End file.
